Love's Highway
by gneebee
Summary: The trucker noticed her the minute he sat down. She was blond, young and pretty, but she looked like life had dealt her a rough hand. Daryl Dixon and Beth Greene, Bethyl Romance / Drama
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Thank you for checking out my newest Bethyl story. I hope you'll stay with us for the journey we're about to take with Daryl and Beth. It's going to be quite the road trip.**

 **Trigger warning for domestic violence / abuse.**

He'd been on the road for nearly three weeks. He'd hauled a load to Kansas and from there he'd gone to Santa Fe, then up into Colorado with two separate loads, then into Wyoming, over to Minnesota and now he was on his way to Tennessee.

It had been a helluva trip and it wasn't over yet. But for right now he just needed a quick break. He planned to take enough time to fuel up the rig, have a hot shower and a hot meal. It wouldn't be long after that and he'd be dropping off his load in Tennessee where he'd pick up a new shipment destined for San Diego, California.

He'd wrap it all up with a run over to Indio, CA, pick up a hot load there and as soon as he dropped that outside of Atlanta, he was heading home.

Home was his cabin in the Blue Ridge Mountains of Georgia.

* * *

He pulled in that big truck stop just over the Tennessee line about 7pm. He fueled up first and parked the rig. He grabbed his towel and a small canvas duffle that held a change of clothes and his shower kit. He headed inside.

He paid his money and took his hot shower and he was already feeling better. Now he just needed to eat and maybe catch an hour's nap, then he'd be gone.

Nighttime was his favorite time to travel. Less traffic, cooler temps, and it was quiet. He liked the quiet and he liked the solitude of the big truck.

Some folks thought trucking was a lonely life. He didn't feel that way at all. He didn't dislike people but he had no trouble being alone.

Right now all he wanted was to eat and the busy truck stop restaurant had a full counter, packed with other hungry road warriors. He saw a single seat and he took it. That's when he noticed them, well how could he miss them? He was sitting right next to her.

She was blond, young, and pretty, but she looked like life had dealt her a rough hand. She was all hunched over almost like she didn't want to see anything or anybody, except the tiny girl that was sitting next to her.

The waitress came over looking like she was in a foul humor, and sure enough she was. She fussed at the woman sitting next to him. "You can't just be taking up space. If you're not gonna order anythin' then go on, we got people waitin' for seats."

And the blond woman looked up and that's when he saw that big bruise on her cheek, and he saw the look in the little girl's eyes. And he knew. He knew because he'd lived it himself.

He looked to the waitress, "Hey now there ain't no need ta be actin' like that, they just been havin' a little trouble decidin' is all. I'ma have the chicken fried steak, mashed taters with country gravy, an I want extra gravy an give me an extra biscuit. The woman is havin' the chicken dinner and the child is having some a them chicken nugget deals, and get her some mac n cheese with that. And milk. An ya might wanna try bein' nice ta the customers."

The waitress huffed, "They're gonna charge ya for the extras."

"Yeah well that don't matter we're hungry." Shit what an old bitch.

The blond woman grabbed his sleeve and just as quickly let go. "I can't I don't have any money, nothing."

"Ya gotta eat and the child's gotta eat, and hell I'ma eat and maybe I don't wanna eat alone. Ya wanna move on over ta that booth? It'd be more comfortable for you an yer girl."

And she looked down and she nodded like she was afraid to argue with him. Fuck. He hollered to the waitress "Hey Sunshine, we're movin' over ta that booth there."

He sat to one side and the woman and the child sat across from him. She absentmindedly brushed her hair back with her hand and that's when he saw. It was worse than he'd thought. She was marked on both sides of her face and her left eye was turning black.

"You're on the run ain't ya?" He knew the answer.

She didn't look at him. "Yes."

"Where's he at?"

"The neighbor's called the police and they took him in but they won't keep him, they never do. I grabbed Claire and we just got out." She was still looking down but he saw the tear fall.

His lips were pursed and as he nibbled at his bottom lip, he just nodded.

The child couldn't have gotten any closer to the woman without being on her lap, and her little eyes were every bit as haunted as her Mama's.

"Well we'll have sumthin' ta eat and then I gotta get on the road again. Where're you ladies headed?"

"I don't know there really is no place. I can't pay for the dinner you ordered, and I'm not going to…you know, do anything to earn it from you." She was avoiding eye contact.

Maybe he shouldn't have been but he was surprised by her words. What shocked him more was he was hurt by them. But he didn't get angry with the woman because there was no reason to, she didn't know him and it was obvious someone had put some serious hurt to her, "Hey I ain't like that. I'm just lendin' a hand is all."

"I'm sorry. You've been very kind it's just that everyone always seems to want something, to have a price they expect to be paid."

"Yeah I get that, but I ain't everyone."

The food came and he could tell, "Been a while since ya ate, huh?"

"We've been walking since early this morning. I didn't have any money to get food."

"Ya got anythin' with ya? Ya know like yer stuff, clothes an the like?"

"No I didn't even think about it I was scared and we just took off." She knew she'd been stupid and she'd acted in haste, but this time she had just wanted so desperately for it to be the last time. She had to try and get away. She supposed she should have thought it through but her mind wasn't exactly clear at the time.

"Ya got family or sumthin'?" Why did he give a fuck? He had his own life and his own plans and he didn't need bullshit and complications. But he knew why he cared. He'd been there.

"No, no family, nowhere we can go." And he saw a couple more tears fall from her eyes. The child seemed aware of the desperate tone of the woman's voice, and she clung to the woman's arm.

"Do ya live far?"

She laughed but it was a hollow laugh and a sad laugh and she still hadn't made eye contact. "No we only made it about three or maybe four miles. I'm not a very good judge of that stuff. Claire's little and she was hungry, tired." And the woman stroked the child's hair.

They ate their food and he thought on it. He thought on it real hard. And he just couldn't throw them to the wolves. He knew what would happen. She'd go back just like his Mama always went back. There was no place else to go but back. That's how it seemed to go in these situations. And there was the child. He couldn't do it, he couldn't walk away.

Merle had always told him he was the sweet one. Well he figured he was that and the soft one and the stupid one too. But he just couldn't leave them.

He took a deep breath and threw caution, and whatever little bit of good sense he had, to the wind, "If ya want I'll drive ya over there an ya get just what you n the girl need, not too much we ain't gonna have the room. I'm dropping off a load here in Tennessee then I'm on my way ta California with a load. I'll be back over this way after that. If ya wanna come along I'll get ya outta here, maybe we can think a where you could go. And I ain't takin' nuthin' from ya of any kind. No kinda payment. I ain't expectin' nuthin'. I told ya I ain't that way."

She was pretty sure she was out of her mind, what if he was some weird creepy serial killer? He was a little rough looking, shaggy haired with some scruffy facial hair and a tat there on his hand. But there was something about his manner, the way he looked at her and her child that put her at ease. Under that rough exterior he seemed kind and like he could be taken at his word. He didn't seem like the evil type but how do you tell? She'd obviously been a lousy judge of character in the past.

And if she stayed here she knew she'd have to go back to that mean abusive bastard, the handwriting was on the wall. She hadn't even lasted a whole day out here with Claire before she'd needed to be rescued.

She hated that bastard but what else would she be able to do if she passed up this chance?

She was desperate. She looked to him and nodded, "Please don't hurt us and please don't abandon us somewhere in the desert. I'm Beth, and this is Claire."

"I told ya I ain't that way. I'm Daryl. Finish up now and we'll go."

There wasn't a spec of food left on a plate. "You an the child use the bathroom, we ain't gonna be doin' much stoppin'. I'ma pick up a few things in the store here."

But she didn't move to leave, the woman and the child stuck close to him. He bought some snacks but he had no idea what he should get for them and she wouldn't tell him what they might want, she wouldn't ask him for anything. So he ended up with a box of crackers, a bag of chips, a package of donuts, and a bag of Gummi candy for the child. He got some single serve orange juice drinks for the woman and the child, and a huge coffee for himself.

He got it now, why she was sticking close. So he just went ahead and walked with them over by the restroom and waited while they used it. She looked relieved to see him when they came out, like she'd expected him to leave her.

They walked to the big rig and he put the snacks away in the sleeper, he helped the child into the cab and gave the woman a hand up, and they were on their way. There were just the two seats in the cab but the woman and the child were small, they easily fit together in the one.

She told him how to get to her place.

He went in first, just in case the bastard was there, but no, the place was empty. And it was a wreck. There was furniture overturned and holes in the walls, the TV screen was broken out and all the contraptions, cable boxes and DVD players, everything looked like it had been ripped out and thrown. Yeah, it had been ugly and it stirred memories in him.

The truck was idling and he knew her neighbors were probably pissed. Well fuck the neighbors she was moving out anyway.

She wouldn't leave the girl alone in the truck with him while she went in the house, and for some reason he was hurt by that, but she was right that was the smart thing and he got it. She asked him to please come inside with them. It almost sounded desperate. He told her he had to keep an eye on the rig running but he said he'd also keep a close eye on the door. That didn't seem to ease her mind but he told her "just go now, I'm waitin' on ya" and she did.

It took less than five minutes and the woman and the child came out and each had a backpack.

He'd been so busy watching the house and making sure she and the child got in and out of it okay, he hadn't seen the car parked up the block, or the man sitting in it, watching and taking pictures of him and his rig.

"The sleeper's in the back. It's nice, comfortable. The bed's big enough for ya both." He tried just a little humor, "If I'da known I's havin' guests I'da washed the sheets, but they ain't too bad. Only been three days since I done wash. Y'all get some sleep it's been a long day an I know you're tired. I'ma be stoppin' at a rest stop in 'bout two hours. I need ta fill in my log book an I gotta take some mandatory rest time. Only allowed ta drive so many hours in a day."

"There's a bunk comes down there above ya. I'll take that one. I'll try not ta wake ya. Y'all get some rest an I'll see ya come mornin'." And he helped the child and he helped the woman into the sleeper.

She didn't know why he was being so kind but it was a godsend and she was going to try real hard not to question it. And the sleeper was much nicer than she would have imagined. He had it real neat and clean. There was a small fridge and a closet and some other storage above, and even a T.V. and laptop.

The bed was surprisingly comfortable. Claire would get a good night's sleep. Her poor little angel had been through hell. The woman felt guilty.

She was certain she would not sleep. She'd just lay there with her daughter and hope to God all of this somehow turned out okay. Maybe this trucker really was as nice as he seemed. Maybe she and Claire could find some kind of a shelter.

It must have been the long day and the motion of the truck, the full stomach and the sleeping child cuddled up to her. Maybe the feeling that they were finally safe, that they were in good hands and that the trucker really would care for them. She slept.

He heard the soft sounds of their sleep and it was oddly comforting to him. Sure he knew he was crazy, shit he had no business hauling some woman and some child all the way across the damn country and back. But he had to, he knew he had to.

He just kept thinking about that little boy out playing with the other neighborhood children. The boy whose father beat him regularly; and he beat the trucker's brother until his brother had run and got himself in a whole world of trouble. And he'd beat his Mama.

He remembered coming home that day to a burned down shack and a burned up Mama. He knew he couldn't think about that and remember all that horror, and then leave this woman and this child behind.

And he hadn't missed the fact that the child had yet to utter a word or make any sound at all. He knew about that too. Keep quiet and maybe no one will notice you. And he could see that the woman and the child both feared being left behind, abandoned.

This was a fucked up mess of epic proportion but he was in it now. He'd been drawn to it, compelled to try to help. He knew it was stupid and it went against his nature but none of that seemed to matter.

He could deal with the inconvenience for a few days. When he got them back to Georgia he'd find a place for them, maybe a shelter or a church. Surely there was someplace that would take them in. There must be people that could help.

If he was able to get them somewhere like that, somewhere that was safe, then it would all be okay and he'd feel like he'd done something to help. He could get on with his own life and his own plan. The woman and the child would make it, they'd survive just like he had. He'd get on with his own life.

And he had plans, a future mapped out for himself.

For right now, he was planning to chill there at his cabin for at least a month when this trip was over. That was the best thing about being an independent owner / operator, he could lay off once in a while. He scheduled his own trips, worked things out himself. He didn't want to always be doing things someone elses' way. Independence suited him.

He'd been saving for a long time. There was just him and he lived modestly. He had few needs and fewer wants. He couldn't care less about most of the frills in life.

His cabin. Hunting. Fishing. His motorcycle. That's what he cared about. That was all he needed, all he'd ever wanted. He was looking forward to getting home to it.

He planned to work at driving one more year then he'd sell that big Peterbilt.

He was 32 years old and it was time to move on to what he really wanted to do, carpentry. He liked it and he always had and he knew he was good at it. He'd built his cabin himself.

It was just that he didn't care to work for someone else and that had always been his only real option. He wanted to start his own business but that took cash.

And then Merle got sent up for 20 to life. His brother signed the big rig over to him, "I ain't gonna be usin' it Little Brother, it'll be nuthin' but a rust bucket time I get outta here. One of us just as well get my money's worth outta the thing."

Daryl had been overwhelmed by the gift. No one had ever given him anything. "I'll pay ya for it Brother."

"Nah I don't want yer money. What I want Little Brother is for you ta beat this fuckin' Dixon curse. Show me yer the one ta do it kid, yer the last hope."

And trucking had been a positive in his life, he made a good living and it helped him build a good nest egg. He was grateful for that, and grateful he'd been able to buy the best tools for his future business and build a nice shop on his land. He was set to survive quite a long time, he'd have time to get his new business established without falling on hard times.

And he wasn't too worried he wouldn't get jobs, he already had folks inquiring. They'd seen his work and they wanted him to do work for them. Yeah he'd be okay. He'd always been okay. He was a survivor.

xxxx

He pulled into the rest stop and the woman and the child didn't wake, they didn't even stir. He filled out the log book and he tried hard to shut his brain off.

He pulled the upper bunk down as quietly as he could and climbed in. He put on his headphones and listened to a little Jamey Johnson. He thought about her, she seemed so young and even though she had to be tough to survive what she'd obviously been going through she seemed fragile, like delicate glass, like she could break if she was mistreated again.

He was thinking about her and eventually sleep came to the trucker.

 **A/N And so begins our journey. I'm thankful to you for taking the time to read this and I hope to see you back for more. This story will post once a week on Saturday. I would really appreciate you taking the time to comment / review. xo**

 **To see the chapter photo please visit my tumblr at bethylmethbrick For story alerts for all my fics follow me here or on my tumblr. Thank you again and I hope to see you next Saturday! gneebee xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you all so much for the love! You surprised me and I liked it :) I hope you continue to enjoy the story as we pick up where we left off.**

As always he woke after five hours of hard sleeping. It was dark and except for the idling of the big truck engine, it was quiet.

His ears tuned in and he could hear that rhythmic "sleep breathing" coming from the bunk below. He laid his head back down, an arm resting across his forehead and he thought about what had happened. It was crazy, no doubt about it. He didn't know this woman and her child. Hell for all he knew the woman was some kind of nut case.

But yeah he really didn't think so. One look in the eyes of the woman and the child had told him everything he needed to know about what had happened to them. He thought back again to when he was a boy, he remembered how he wished someone would come along and rescue him from his nightmare.

As big of a pain in his ass as traveling with them was going to be, he was going to do it. Because he had to.

He couldn't just stand back and let someone else go through what he'd been through. He was certain he knew what the woman had been going through, and what he knew the child would soon go through, if she hadn't already.

He moved as quietly as he could, grabbed his bathroom kit and slipped out of the truck and to the restroom.

He washed his face with that ice cold rest stop water, brushed his teeth, used the toilet, washed his hands and headed back to the rig.

The woman was sitting on the far edge of the bunk, the child in her lap. She had a look of panic in her eyes and the child looked frightened as well.

"Sumthin' happen? Someone bother ya? Ya okay?" He could swear he saw her shaking.

Her voice was soft, low, "You were gone I didn't know what happened. I thought you'd left us here."

Shit this was worse than he'd thought. "Hey woman c'mon now I ain't goin' nowhere. Think about it for just a minute. I ain't just walkin' away from my truck, an I ain't just walkin' away from you an the child neither."

She nodded her head but she didn't look convinced.

"Now that you gals are awake we oughta get ta goin'. Reach in that compartment up there an get ya one a them little washrags, I think there's still a couple clean ones. Get whatever else the two a ya need ta refresh. I'll show ya where the bathroom is."

She had a little plastic baggie with their toothbrushes, a tube of toothpaste and a bar of soap. When they reached the bathroom she looked at him again with that scared look in her eyes. "Please say you'll wait for us right here, please. We'll hurry."

"Don't gotta hurry. Do what ya need ta do. I'll be here. Told ya I ain't goin' nowhere." He knew the woman was scared and all he could do was tell her, but he also knew she wasn't feeling it.

She came out of the bathroom looking fearful like she was certain he wouldn't be there. When their eyes met he saw the relief come to hers.

"There's a coffee wagon at the far end a the lot we'll get us a cup an go. In truckin' time really is money an it's best ta keep on the move, k?"

She nodded. The little girl still had not said a word. He took his coffee black. He asked how she wanted hers. She didn't look at him and she seemed to be afraid to speak. He asked her again, "Tell me how ya like your coffee?" She finally asked him if it was okay if she had hers with milk and sugar. "Ya ain't gotta ask me if it's okay ya get it how ya like it."

He convinced the attendant to fill another cup with milk for the child. The attendant was reluctant saying the milk was for folks' coffee. But the trucker insisted, "I'll pay ya what ya think is fair."

The woman's voice was barely above a whisper, "Thank you Daryl."

He just shrugged. "I'll carry the child's. C'mon y'all can drink it in the truck. Best be on our way now."

The woman wanted to sit upfront so he helped them in and he went in the sleeper. He fastened the top bunk up and out of the way, and slid the lower bunk in and it made into a small sofa. Then he reached next to the cabinet, he put a metal pole in what seemed to be a hole in the floor in front of what was now the sofa, again he reached next to the cabinet and attached a small tabletop to the pole.

"It's like an RV. Merle he always has liked everythin' redneck wonderful. I never use all this stuff, I just keep the bunk made out. But ya might wanna sit back here later or the child might need a nap. Gonna have ta get her some color crayons or a dolly or sumthin'. Gonna get borin' for her."

"I promise she'll be fine and she won't complain and I promise I won't complain either." The words rushed out of the woman and again she looked scared.

"Woman I ain't worried about it. Children get bored just ridin' around, shit sometimes I get bored. Now listen, if ya need ta stop or ya need anythin' ya let me know. I'ma do what I can." He grabbed the box of donuts and two of the orange juice drinks and set them next to her. "That's all I got for breakfast now. We'll get some real food later."

"Thank you, you're a very kind man."

"Yeah well whatever. Eat some food."

She thought he might be embarrassed by the small compliment, and she noticed he was chewing his bottom lip.

xxxx

He wasn't one to make idle conversation and he hadn't spoken the entire way. The woman hadn't spoken and the child hadn't spoken. He had classic country music on the stereo and she enjoyed that.

The girl had fallen asleep for a while all cuddled up there to her Mama. They really were a sweet pair. He knew that. What had happened to them they damn sure didn't deserve a minute of it.

They arrived at the large warehouse facility where he was to drop the load. He jumped out and talked for a few minutes to some men, did something she couldn't see at the back of the truck, and eventually he climbed back in.

"Gonna drop the trailer here for a while, they do their unloadin' themselves. We got some time. We'll go fuel up n get sumthin' for ya ta eat 'sides donuts. Then we hit the WalMart. Damn I hate that crowded noisy joint, but it's the closest place these guys know of. Time we get back the trailer will be unloaded an we'll be on our way ta pick up the next load. "

"Okay thank you."

Shit, he wasn't use to all this gratitude for nothing. He didn't care for it.

It was just a few minutes until they pulled in another big truck stop. He fueled up and they started in the restaurant. "Ya gonna wanna shower or anythin' like that? I ain't gonna but ya can if ya like I s'pose."

"No that's alright we'll wait until you do."

With that he let out a sigh, "Alright then let's all use the restroom." They followed him to it. He knew now, and he stopped in front of the ladies room and he looked at the woman, "I'ma be right outside here when y'all come out, k?"

She nodded and she and the child hurried in.

They went in the restaurant and he led them to a booth. "What ya hungry for?"

She looked nervous, "I'm not sure, what do you think we should have?"

"I ain't the one eatin' it you an the child are, what do ya like?"

"I liked the chicken you picked for me."

He figured that was as bold as she was getting and as close to a decision as she'd get. The waitress came and he ordered them all the fried chicken dinner with mashed potatoes and gravy, corn and extra biscuits. He figured whatever was left they'd take with them. There wasn't much left.

From there they drove to the WalMart. He walked around to the passenger door to help the woman out, but he told the child, "Ya stay there for just a minute little girl, me an Mama we're gonna talk. Everythin' is okay, watch out the window if ya want you'll see."

He shut the door. He could tell the woman was nervous.

"Listen ta me an try ta hear what I'm sayin' to ya now woman. I ain't gonna hurt ya. I ain't no kinda mean bastard, a little hotheaded sometimes and cranky maybe, not mean. I ain't never hit a woman or a child and I ain't never gonna. I ain't gonna leave you an the girl behind somewhere. I got no desire ta have control over you an the child. I don't wanna decide when an what ya eat, whether ya use the bathroom, whether ya take a shower. I ain't yer boss. An ya don't gotta thank me every time I act like a person's s'posed ta act. I got a pretty good idea a what ya been through. I get it. That ain't me I ain't that guy."

She looked down, "You can't know."

"Oh yeah I can. I been there, lived it, I wasn't married to it I just grew up with it." He reached his hands up over his head, pulled his shirt off, and he turned his back to her. "Look at it woman it tells what I know."

He heard a gasp come from her and then she startled him. It was almost like she slammed herself right into him. She wrapped her arms tight around his middle and she laid her head against his back. She hugged him hard. And he let the woman hold him like that and he was surprised that he didn't mind.

But he didn't let it last long. He stepped away and quickly pulled his shirt back on and he told the woman, "That was him that ain't my way. I'ma look out for you an the child, get ya somewhere safe. I got no interest in hurtin' ya. K?"

He reached to the truck door and he saw the child was looking out at him, and he knew she'd seen all that had passed between him and her Mama, probably heard it too. They locked eyes for just a moment and he opened the door. He was surprised the child held her arms out to him. He lifted her down and she wrapped those little arms around his neck. She was holding on tight. And surprisingly he felt okay about that.

The trucker, the woman and the child entered the big store.

"Seems it's been decided that I'll be carryin' the child, ya get us a cart, k?" The woman got the cart and they made their way to the grocery section.

He looked at her, "We ain't gonna be stoppin' ta eat 'cept maybe once a day so we gotta have some food ta get us by. 'Specially the girl, children gotta eat more regular. I usually get ham, bologna, cheese, bread, ya know whatever ta make sandwiches n whatnot. I got a 12V hot pot so you can make them instant oatmeal deals for the child, and she probably likes peanut butter and get her a carton a milk. Children are s'posed ta drink milk. Couple big jugs a water. Get some fruits or cookies or whatever the hell. We need enough for 'bout three days, then we'll stop somewhere again. I meant what I said, ya get what _you_ like. Get me the same cuz I eat damn near anythin'," and he gave her a crooked little smile, "'Cept sushi, don't get me none a that shit. Anyway ya seen the space so ya know we got some room, but not too much."

She made it quick and when she'd picked the food he asked her, "Ya need any personal stuff, ya know whatever gals an little gals need?"

"I can't think of anything."

"Alright." And he led them to the toy section. He set the child down but she kept hold of his arm so he got down there next to her, where they were eye to eye. "Ya want a dolly? Little girls like dollies don't they?"

The child nodded and he told her, "Well pick ya one an hurry up now, ya know we ain't got all day little girl." And he looked to the woman, "Get some color books an some a them color crayons. I told ya, gonna be a long drive."

Now he was carrying the child and the child was carrying a pink sparkly box with a baby doll in it. Oddly, he wasn't bothered by that.

He threw a small bundle of wash rags in the cart and two towels. "Yer gonna want yer own." He put in a roll of paper towels, and last a huge package of baby wipes. He almost smiled to the woman when he muttered, "Come in handy for a lotta things. Ya wanna get ya a magazine or a paperback or sumthin'?" He didn't take a chance, he added, "I want ya to if ya wanna get one."

"Um no, maybe next time."

"Yeah when it comes time ta cross all that desert land yer gonna want sumthin, ain't much ta see an the scenery don't change."

While he put their purchases away he showed the woman where everything was in the sleeper, where he stored things, how it all worked. He opened the doll for the child so he could get rid of all that packaging; and they were headed back to get the trailer.

They hooked up and he pulled away from the warehouse, "Gonna be a little rougher ride without a load but we're fixin' ta pick one up here real soon."

Then he gave her that almost smile again, "I ain't never had a female in the truck an now I got a woman an a girl an a dolly. Damn if I ain't outnumbered."

The woman gave him that almost smile back and she was cuddling that child next to her, and the child was cuddling the doll.

And he found that he was not particularly disliking anything he was seeing.

And the woman spoke to him without looking his way, and it was a soft voice but he heard, "He never married me."

 ** _The Woman_**

I can't believe this man is being so kind to me and Claire. He doesn't even know us and already he's taken better care of us, showed more concern for us than that brutal bastard ever did.

I wanted to cry when he was so thoughtful with Claire buying her the doll, the coloring books and the crayons. We've never had such kindness shown to us. And I smiled to myself because he was so sweet when he thought he knew everything children needed. He definitely has the simple approach to child care, give them a toy, some food, and it seems he's a big believer in milk for children, and a nap. Well I think he's right, that's pretty much what my little girl needs right now. That and plenty of love and a feeling that we're safe.

I was so shocked when Daryl had his say with me. I never would have guessed that he really did know what I'd been through. But when I saw his back there was no doubt in my mind he knew the pain. How simple it would be if the pain was only physical. The cuts, the bruises and the broken bones are easy to recover from. It's the other pain that stays with you. The fear, the loss of self, the helplessness and hopelessness. He seems to have moved on. Maybe I can learn to move on too.

Daryl's a little rough around the edges there's no doubt of that. But I can tell already he has a pure heart. And I did believe him when he said he wasn't going to hurt us.

And besides, I've been with a man who's the clean-cut and handsome pillar of the community. The one that comes home and hits you if the table isn't set just right.

The only good thing that ever came from that man was Claire. I just hope to God he never finds us.

For now I'm just going to try and focus on how blessed Claire and I are to have this man to help us. Maybe I really can get away this time and build a life for Claire and myself. That's what I'm praying for.

xxxx

They'd been on the road close to four hours when he pulled into the big manufacturing outfit where he was picking up the next load. "Ya didn't say nuthin' but I'm sure ya gotta use the bathroom cuz damn I know I gotta. So c'mon let's do this an get back after it. I been here before, the office has a restroom an the lady in there's real nice, she'll let ya use it."

She could tell he was a little awkward around her, but what he said always seemed so sweet to her, she thought it must be that he always acted concerned for them. She was so grateful because she did have to go and she could tell by the way Claire was squirming she did too.

She was relieved he seemed to know she'd want him to wait for her. What she didn't know was that he'd noticed that late model Chrysler following behind them since WalMart. No passenger car just follows behind a big rig. The driver must have pulled off at some point, probably for fuel, but about 20 minutes later he'd caught right back up to them. Fuck.

Now he knew he wasn't leaving them alone. When they came out he told her, "I'ma get you gals in the truck an lock it up while I use the bathroom, an I gotta get some paperwork an whatnot done with these guys. Why don't ya make us some sandwiches or whatever ya like ta eat. I'm gettin' hungry so I know you gals are too."

"Oh okay, as long as we're locked in that should be okay I guess. You won't be long will you?"

"Nah don't be scared woman I got my eye out. I told ya I'ma take care of ya, k?"

As soon as the woman and the child were safely locked in the cab he approached the Chrysler and it sped away, that's when he knew for sure. The bastard was after her and the child. Well he had no intention of letting the guy get ahold of them.

The company had three forklifts, plus hand lifts and plenty of guys working. It was almost their quitting time so they were anxious and the men worked fast.

When it was done he got back in the truck got it started, put it in gear and they were on their way. She was over men forever, she'd decided that already, but still she hadn't missed the way his arm looked when he shifted those gears.

"We're gonna go for a while then I'ma get fuel. It'll be close ta time for my mandatory rest by then and we can all shower up. I don't know when the next chance will be for that. We'll get us some good rest but things are gonna change a little after that."

"I like ta travel at night, most big rigs do. There's a lot less passenger car traffic an fewer bears on the road. All this here has slowed me up some. Now I ain't mad an I ain't complainin', but I got time I need ta make up, an I might be breakin' a couple rules ta do that, goin' a little too fast, drivin' longer than I'm s'posed ta. I'll be sleepin' durin' peak traffic hours. Y'all don't have ta keep my hours. You ain't gonna bother me if you're up while I'm sleepin'. I sleep with head phones on and an arm across my face anyway. Ya sleep when you're tired an ya eat when you're hungry. K?"

"Yes okay, but there's bears?"

Now he did smile, "Bears. It's what truckers call cops."

And then out of the blue he asked her, "Do ya know how ta shoot a pistol?"

She was a little taken aback by his question, "Um well no I guess not. I've shot a BB gun and once I shot a shotgun but other than that, no."

"K when we're out in the open, ya know more rural, I'ma teach ya."

"You have a gun with you?"

He gave her a side eye look. "Yes woman. I'm out here on the open road all the time all over the country. The country's full a weirdos, you bet your sweet ass I carry a gun." And then he got embarrassed, he hadn't meant to say that to her. "Sorry 'bout that I didn't mean nuthin' personal, figure a speech an all." She swore his neck got red and he'd gone back to chewing that lip.

"It's okay I've had it called worse things than sweet." And now she'd embarrassed herself.

Oh they were a pair.

He was desperate for a change of subject. "Whaddya make ta eat?"

"Oh I'm so sorry I almost forgot, I set the paper plates on the bunk let me get them." She scooted the child over and got her daughter's and his plates. "I can hold onto your plate and let you and Claire eat, then I'll eat."

"Don't gotta be sorry we was talkin'. And next time ya feed you an the child first, I can wait, k?" He noticed then how she'd cut the sandwiches, his was the same as the child's, in fours. "Roast Beef n Cheese?"

"Yes I made you two."

"What about the girl what's she havin'?"

"The same."

"Really? I didn't think little children like grown up food." Darn he was funny.

"Well when you're scared not to eat what you've been told to eat you don't get picky. Claire will pretty much eat anything. Well I don't know how she feels about sushi, we've never had it." The woman finally smiled a real smile and it was a pretty one.

"Well your house looked like a real nice house in a rich kind of neighborhood."

"Oh there was always nice food, nothing but the best. And Claire was allowed to eat, but not always me. And he kept very close track of everything."

The trucker could swear he felt his blood pressure go up. "Why? If there was food why wasn't ya given your fill?"

"Oh you know if I wasn't perfect, if I didn't mind. I'm not really ready to talk about it, I'm sorry.'"

And that was pretty much the last straw for the trucker, if he had a chance he was going to kill that muther fucker with his bare hands.

For now he wanted to change the subject again.

He smiled so she wouldn't think he was mad or something when he asked, "How come ya cut my sandwich in four pieces same as the child's?"

"Well I just thought those small squares would be easier for you to eat while you're driving and stuff."

"Uh huh. See that Claire? Mama treats ya like a little girl an she treats me like a little boy." He smiled at her girl.

And what he said made the woman laugh softly. And she didn't miss that this was the first time he'd addressed Claire by name. She was hoping that sometime soon he'd say her name.

 **A/N Thank you so much for reading along. Please leave a comment / review I love to hear your thoughts. xo**

 **To see the chapter photo please visit my tumblr at bethylmethbrick. If you're so inclined, please check out my new collection of Bethyl one shots, Little Love Stories. Thank you all again, so, so much. I'll see you next Saturday as we continue our journey _x gneebee_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you all so much for reading, commenting and the follows and favorites. It means a lot and I appreciate it. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. We pick up right where we left off.**

They hadn't been back on the road long when again the child dozed off. "Ya know ya can lay her back on the bunk if ya want. Ya ain't gotta hold her all the time, 'less ya wanna."

"It's just that she's not used to everything yet and I don't want her to wake up and be scared." The trucker wasn't going to question such things, the woman knew better than he did.

"How old's the girl?"

"She's almost four."

"Can she talk then?"

"Yes but she doesn't talk in front of anyone but me. When it's just her and me she can be quite chatty."

"Maybe she ain't got nuthin' ta say. Most folks talk too much anyway." He glanced over and smiled at the woman but the trucker knew why the child didn't talk, and the woman knew he knew. "She's a real good girl, real sweet n all. She shouldn't be afraid like that, it ain't right."

"I know you don't want me to say this to you Daryl, I hope you don't get mad at me, I would never want to make you mad…"

"Shit now woman don't talk like that I ain't gonna get mad. Don't be all worryin' 'bout that all the time. If ya say sumthin' I don't like I'ma tell ya I don't like it, but I ain't gonna get mad at ya. I want ya ta stop bein' afraid a me, that's what I want. Now say your piece."

"I just want to tell you thank you Daryl, thank you for being so good to me and to Claire. I hate to think what would have happened if you hadn't saved us, because that's what you did, you saved us." The woman felt tears stinging her eyes, and she saw his neck was red and he was chewing on that lip.

The trucker shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just tryin' ta help ya out Beth."

Oh my God he said it, he spoke her name. That and the emotion the woman was already feeling had added up and those tears started to fall. And then he said something to the woman that she would never forget, something that made her have great hope. It was a small thing but it held such power for her and it was so special to her. He took his eyes off the road for just a minute while he glanced over at her, "Don't ya be all sad now woman we're gonna get it all sorted out. You an the girl are gonna be okay. I'ma see to it."

And somehow she felt if anyone could straighten out this mess it would be this truck driver she barely knew.

And the trucker could tell he'd brought her some manner of comfort and he found that he liked that feeling.

* * *

She must have dozed off for a while and when the woman and the child woke he was pulling into that big truck stop. He looked over and gave her a quick nod of the head. "Hey there, we're gonna stay here a while now. First thing is I'ma fuel up, then we'll go on in an get us a shower, then I'ma get some rest. We'll eat sumthin' before we leave, unless you're hungry now. Like I said, ya eat when ya need ta, but we'll eat in the restaurant before we go, gotta get sumthin' warm in the child, k?"

He grabbed his duffle with his clothes and his shower kit. "There's some a them store bags you can put your shower things in and your clothes n such."

The woman looked concerned and he asked her, "Sumthin' the matter?"

"I was in a hurry I didn't even think about things like shampoo. I'm sorry."

"What did I tell ya 'bout bein' sorry all the time? We can get a small one inside, they sell 'em in a machine right there by the showers. Next time we're at a real store pick ya out sumthin' you gals like. Now y'all c'mon time's a wastin'." He smiled at them so they'd know he wasn't mad.

The trucker couldn't recall ever smiling so much but he found he didn't really mind it.

They went to the counter first and he paid for their showers. He stopped at a machine, put his money in and handed her a small bottle of baby shampoo, he asked, "Is this what ya use?" She didn't want to be any trouble and she said it was. And the truth was it was it would be fine.

He told her not to come out of the ladies showers until he was there. "Probably gonna take you gals a lot longer than me ta shower up an get dressed n all anyhow, but whatever, just stay in there 'til ya hear me holler for ya, k?" If he'd never seen that Chrysler he never would have even thought to worry. But yeah, the trucker was taking no chances with the woman and the child.

"Yes okay." The woman never considered it might be that he was worried. She just appreciated he was thinking about her feelings.

The woman was pleasantly surprised by how nice the showers were. She had expected to have to shower in front of other women and she knew she'd be embarrassed. But she found they were private shower stalls with locks and little dressing areas, and she and Claire could finally enjoy that much awaited warm shower. She was so grateful to have the towels and wash cloths he'd bought.

He called her name while they were dressing. "We're hurrying," She called back.

"Nah, ya do what ya need ta, I's just lettin' ya know I's out here s'all."

She hadn't had any conditioner and that might be a big problem. She did manage to get the comb through hers' and her daughter's hair, and they had blow dryers permanently mounted to the wall so she took the time to at least dry their hair a little bit. But she didn't have a flat iron or a curling iron and boy the wild curls she and Claire had now. She did have a hair tie for her daughter, but her hair was just going to have to be crazy curly.

They came out of the shower rooms and a smile immediately came to his face. "Everybody got all curled up."

She was self-conscious, thinking she looked a mess. "We didn't have anything to fix our hair."

"Well good cuz I kinda like it." And with that he'd embarrassed himself again. But she smiled at him. The trucker had a way of making her feel a little easier about things.

The child held her arms up to him and he was surprised, but he also found he felt good about that.

He picked the child up and he set a hand to the small of the woman's back, and the trucker the woman and the child made their way back to the big rig.

He helped them in and he told the woman, "I need ta rest, gotta make up time later. You gals do what ya need, rest, eat, watch TV. Like I told ya, it ain't gonna bother me." The woman didn't miss that he locked up the doors, and then he got the gun from under the driver's seat and took it to the top bunk with him. "Ya wake me if ya feel the need. Don't hesitate and don't let yourself get scared, k?"

She nodded, "Yes please sleep now you need rest. You work so hard. We'll be just fine."

Her concern for him touched him, he wasn't used to anyone caring. The trucker thought whoever that asshole was he was a real stupid asshole to mistreat a woman like her.

She and the child slept but she must have had an ear open for him, just five hours later she heard him move to get up. She whispered, "Daryl, I'm awake. Did you still want to eat before we leave?"

"Hey you, yeah but you n the child ain't gotta if you'd rather sleep. I could bring sumthin' back."

"No, we'll go with you. Please just give me two minutes."

"No problem, I'm about ta make up all that time we lost woman. You an the girl are just gonna have ta hang on tight cuz we'll be movin'." He gave her a small grin.

It was dark out, sometime just a little passed midnight. He climbed down from the truck and reached up as the woman handed him the sleeping child. And he told her, "It's dark and there's a lotta trucks in the lot. Sometimes there's guys wandering around lookin' for lot lizards or lot lizards lookin' for customers. Ya hang onto my arm I'ma keep hold a the child, k?"

"Yes Daryl, but what in the world are lot lizards?" So much trucker slang she didn't understand.

Even though it was dark she could tell by the trucker's voice he was embarrassed, "Ya know like, ah I hate sayin' it, shit, well let's see, the nicest way is workin' girls lookin' for customers."

"I'm just going to hang onto your arm." And she found she liked the feel of his arm, and he found he liked feeling her holding onto him.

Once inside he nodded to the woman, "Let's eat up an hit it."

The child woke when he set her in the booth, and now he looked to the woman. "I want ya ta pick yer food for you an the girl, don't ask me ta do it for ya. Ya get what ya like, k?"

"Yes." She glanced quickly at the menu, and then said, "I think we'll have waffles, I smelled them when we came in. I haven't had them in a very long time. Is that alright?"

Well she'd done better anyway so he let that question there at the end just slide for now. "Yeah, sounds real good."

The waitress came and he wasn't gonna push it and make her face the world quite yet. She'd made her big move for this night, picking her own food. "The woman and the child are havin' the waffles, I'ma have the eggs over easy, bacon, grits an white toast. We'll need some coffee with cream."

The waitress left to put the order in, and it was then the child practically climbed up on the table to reach a hand onto his. She patted the back of his hand softly and she said just a single word to the trucker, "Milk."

And he couldn't recall being this moved by a word ever. The child had spoken to him and he found it touched him deeply that she trusted him enough to speak that word, any word, to him.

He didn't miss the look in the woman's eyes or the smile on her lips. He found it warmed him and he found he liked that feeling.

"I'm sorry Claire I musta forgot, don't ya worry I'll tell the lady soon's she comes back, k?" And the girl nodded at the trucker and he knew he would not hesitate to kill to keep this child safe.

When they got back in the rig the woman wanted to sit upfront with him and the child. "We're awake now."

"Alright but we're just leavin' the bunk made out an when the two of ya get tired ya go on back there an ya rest, k?"

"Yes."

He put the big rig in gear and they headed out of the truck stop, "We're gonna get on the I-40 up here real soon an head toward Little Rock. We'll get on the I-30 n that changes ta I-20. We'll take that all the way passed Pecos, Texas where we drop down onto the I-10. We'll follow 10 until just south of Phoenix and get on the 8 all the way ta the West Coast."

"Texas goes on forever an we're gonna be crossin' it for a long damn time. I'ma try not ta stop for four or five hours, but if you gals gotta go say sumthin' I'll try ta get ya to a rest stop. If I can't I'll at least pull off ta the side. We'll get fuel just past Texarkana but we ain't stayin' ta eat or nuthin'."

"I'ma try ta get through the Dallas / Fort Worth area late mornin', should be a little less congested then. It's always slow, always plenty a traffic. I'm hopin' not ta stop again until we're through Abilene and then we'll fuel up an use the rest room again. We'll stop just west a Midland. By then I'ma have 12 or more hours in an about 790 miles. I'ma need ta just rest. We'll be eatin' in the truck today. Gonna be a rough one, just gotta hang in. I'ma be drivin' a little too fast and way too damn long n far. You remember what I said, ya eat when you're hungry, ya rest when you're tired. I'ma be grateful ta have ya here ta fix me sumthin' ta eat too. K?"

"Yes Daryl we understand and I'm happy to fix you food whenever you're hungry. And we're going to try very hard not to be a bother to you."

"The two a ya ain't no bother ta me, none."

And the trucker meant what he said, because it surprised him but it was true, he found he'd come to like having them with him.

As he pulled onto that I-40 highway he glanced to the woman and the child, "Here we go gals, we're westbound n down."

* * *

The child only managed to stay awake about 45 minutes. It was the middle of the night, her tummy was full and those little eyes just wouldn't stay open. The woman let her fall into a hard sleep, and then she moved her to the bunk and covered her up. She came back to the front to sit with the trucker.

"I'd say she feels safe here with you and I'm not afraid to put her in the bunk alone now. The way she's wanted to have you carry her has surprised me, but never was I more surprised than when she spoke to you. I'd say Claire feels comfortable around you Daryl. And I say that makes me a very happy Mommy."

Even though it was dark out, there was enough light she saw him chewing on that lip and he nodded his head just slightly. She knew he was embarrassed but she also knew he'd been so pleased when Claire spoke to him.

"Dependin' on just how tired I am, when we stop for rest I'ma want ya ta try yer hand with the pistol. I'ma feel better 'bout things knowin' you can protect yourself an the child. I got a .357 magnum n that's a big pistol for a small woman but I got .38 cartridges that work in it. They won't have quite as much kick. Somewhere along the way we'll see if we can buy ya your own weapon."

She appreciated that he was concerned about her and her daughter, but it also kind of scared her. Why was he so worried? She asked him.

He couldn't lie it wasn't in his nature. And even though he didn't really know her that well, he knew that in particular he could never lie to this woman. "I seen him, he's followin' us. I ain't gonna let him get ya, ain't never gonna let him hurt you an the child again."

Until he'd come into her life she'd forgotten there were still good people out there. And she was starting to believe Daryl Dixon may very well be the best of those good people.

"I trust you and I know Claire trusts you to keep us safe. You're our hope Daryl."

And as sweet as that sounded to the trucker it carried great weight, it also made him even more resolute. He never wanted them to lose their faith in him.

She knew he liked a change of subject anytime she praised him in any way, so the woman asked him, "Do you have children Daryl?"

"Nah I ain't never had them feelin's for someone, ya know been in love or whatever an no one ever had 'em for me neither. So no, no children."

His answer hurt the woman and she responded a bit sharply, "Well sometimes the child comes even when there's no love at all."

He glanced to her then, "You're a woman that's different, an asshole took advantage of ya bein' weaker. Ain't no one gonna get a baby from me 'less I wanna go along with the idea."

The woman could see it then, she understood, he never said anything to her that he meant in meanness, he didn't intend to hurt her. He was just plain spoken.

"Who's Merle?" He'd mentioned the name when he showed her how the bunk worked, but she hadn't had the nerve to ask him then. But now she'd begun to feel just that much more confident around the trucker.

"Merle. Ah shit Merle. He's my older brother. A hotheaded redneck asshole with some kinda soft spot way down inside, an a real low tolerance for other assholes. It got him in deep shit trouble an he now lives at the Georgia State Prison. He'll be there a good long time before he has a chance ta make parole."

He tried to sound flippant but the woman could tell it hurt the trucker. "Can I ask why?"

"Yeah sure it ain't no secret, public record an all. He was at some bar. Merle he's loud, real social, one a them back slappin' bar huggers. And Merle, well he has a particular fondness for the ladies. Especially the kind a ladies that hang out in barrooms."

"Anyhow, some other big ol' redneck bruiser was in there with his woman. He thought he saw her glance at Merle when she come walkin' outta the bathroom. So he called her a whore n slapped her in the face hard enough ta knock her ta the floor. That's when Merle went into action. Merle's a mean sumbitch but he don't believe in hittin' women n children. He an the bruiser was goin' at it an some other guy jumped in. Now it was two against one, Merle bein' the one. So Merle done what he had ta do, he pulled his knife an made a nice slit in the first asshole."

"Someone had called the cops an Merle got hauled off. He was charged with assault with a deadly weapon, and intent an all manner of other bullshit. Anyway, he don't get ta come home for a long time."

"Well your brother sounds like a good man to me. You miss him don't you?"

"Yeah I do he's an asshole but Merle's all the family I got, an in spite of his ways I'm partial to him. I guess that makes him my asshole."

The woman and the trucker were quiet for a while. He turned the radio on low and it was playing that classic country music, and without realizing it the woman began to sing along. She sounded so pretty, so sweet. But she seemed to catch herself, get self-conscious, and she went quiet. He looked over quickly, "Keep singin'."

And the woman did keep singing and the trucker found he liked that real well and it calmed him.

They drove through Texarkana and she knew they'd be stopping soon for fuel. She'd be happy about that, she definitely needed the restroom. She told the trucker, "I'm going to wake Claire, I want to be sure she uses the bathroom while we're here."

"Yeah that's probably a real good idea. Just gotta be patient while I get the fuel then we'll go together."

Again he carried the child to the rest room and kept his hand to the small of the woman's back. He'd seen that chicken shit bastard again and the trucker was becoming more concerned. The asshole had been following them for hundreds of miles, day and night. He was determined. And the trucker was sure the guys' plan involved grabbing the woman an the child, forcing them into the car and heading right back to Tennessee with them.

He couldn't let that happen. A big rig wasn't designed for giving chase. He had to stop the guy. He needed to get somewhere remote, somewhere he could make sure he wasn't seen because when he got to that place, and he got hands on that muther fucker he'd make sure he never brought harm to the woman and the child again.

He put the rig in gear and they pulled out of the truck stop. She made to sit upfront with him. "It ain't that I don't like your company but I know you're tired n ya need ta rest. Ya don't gotta try an stay awake with me. Give the child her dolly an a color book or whatever, she can sit up here with me while ya grab a nap. Then we'll have a little sumthin' ta eat, k?"

She wasn't going to say it because she knew it made him uncomfortable to hear it, but in his own stilted, rough sounding and awkward way, he really was the nicest man she'd ever known.

He glanced over at the child. She had the crayons in the drink holder and the book in her lap. It was some kind of princesses or some such thing. She was being so careful with the coloring.

"You're real good at that colorin' little girl, it's lookin' real pretty."

And the child looked at him with the smallest of smiles on her face.

And the trucker found that the child's happiness somehow brought him happiness.

 **A/N It seems their making progress both in distance traveled and developing closeness. If you want to follow their route, after their showers and rest they started out just west of Memphis, TN. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'd like very much to hear your comments / reviews. Thanks! x gneebee**

 **To see the chapter photo please visit my tumblr bethylmethbrick I'd appreciate you checking out my collection of Bethyl one shots, _Little Love Stories_. Thanks to all and I'll see you here next Saturday! x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I can't thank you all enough. I truly appreciate your love for this story. We're picking up right where we left off.**

The woman woke suddenly and she was just a little disoriented at first. Then her ears tuned into the sound of the big truck engine, and the soft sounds of that classic country music coming over the radio. She couldn't help a smile.

She moved up to the cab and peeked her head between them. The trucker spoke, "Hey you, did ya sleep good?"

And in front of him, Claire looked to her and said, "Mama."

Something about the brief exchange with them made the woman feel happy. She thought maybe it was that it was just so normal. It was comforting. "How long did I sleep?"

"Couple hours, we're just about ta drop in on Dallas," the trucker replied.

"Oh my gosh you two must be starving!"

"All I'ma say about that is Claire's tummy's been talkin' ta mine an mine was talkin' right back." And as if on cue his stomach growled. "See there? True story."

"I'll fix something right now." The woman felt a little flustered, somehow guilty, and a little afraid the trucker would be angry with her.

But he'd told her he wasn't that guy and then he'd shown her he wasn't. He'd proved it to her more than once. As if to emphasize that he called back to her, "Don't forget what I told ya, you n the child eat first. I can wait."

And the woman didn't argue because she knew the trucker had a certain way of thinking about things and how they should be. He wouldn't be comfortable eating before she and her daughter had eaten.

She fixed ham and cheese sandwiches, two for him and one each for she and her daughter, and the woman smiled to herself as she cut the trucker's only in two. She peeled oranges and opened some chips. She opened sweet tea for him and herself, and Claire a juice box.

It seemed right that she should do her share, but this was the only thing she could think to do for him. She wished she could do better, cook him a proper meal. He'd done so much for the woman and her child.

She also found she wanted very much to please the trucker. And not because she was afraid of him.

She and Claire sat up front with him while they ate and the woman tried to hurry. She wanted him to have his food.

The trucker knew what was going on and he told the woman, "You're gonna make yourself sick eatin' that fast, I can wait. I ain't gonna die or nuthin'. If I's on my own I wouldn't eat for a couple more hours when I stop for fuel. Then I'd be makin' my own sandwiches an they wouldn't be all pretty n cut nice, like them sandwiches you make. Besides, best I get through this Dallas / Fort Worth metroplex before I eat, gonna be shiftin' gears a little more an I gotta pay attention ta these four wheelers."

"Four wheelers?" She hadn't seen a four wheeler on the freeway.

He smirked, "Passenger cars."

The child silently picked up one of her four little sandwich squares and held it out to him. He was about to tell her no, it was for her, but the woman nodded to him to take it and so he did. "Thanks little girl. Now ya gotta help me eat some a mine, k?"

The child gave him that ever so tiny grin and nodded.

The woman and the child had made the trucker feel that he was somehow special to them. And although he liked that feeling, he didn't feel he deserved to be thought of in that way.

When they got a ways passed Fort Worth he ate his sandwiches and chips, and now the woman was handing him orange segments to eat. "Ya know you're makin' me all spoiled woman. I ain't used ta this."

And she told him because it was true, "You've done everything for us and we've done nothing for you. It's the only thing I can do for you Daryl."

Now he was chewing that lip again, "Told ya when we started ya don't owe me nuthin'. So don't act like ya do n don't think like ya do."

When it all started back in that truck stop restaurant, the trucker had helped the woman and the child because it felt to him like he had to, it was the right thing. It was the only thing. He couldn't leave them in peril. But now something had changed, he didn't know how or why. But now it felt more personal and he _wanted_ to keep them safe, do what had to be done and treat them right. He'd come to care for the woman and the child in a deeper way. He didn't understand exactly what these feelings he had for them were, he just knew they were there.

* * *

He pulled into a fuel stop outside Abilene and the woman couldn't remember ever being more excited about the thought of using the bathroom. Thank God there were pumps open and it didn't take him long to fuel up.

He saw that Chrysler drive by slow, probably going to fuel up at the next station down. Whoever this bastard was he was good at this. Yeah the trucker thought, assholes like him were always good at doing what they had no business doing.

He found himself checking around real good before he let the woman and child use the bathroom. "Ya stay in there 'til I call for ya." Then he got quite serious with the woman, "You n me, we need ta talk real soon."

The woman didn't question him she just said, "Yes, okay."

He hurried and used the men's room not wanting to leave them long. He called to the woman and the child. When he had them safely with him, he stopped to get a large coffee in the store. He looked to her with a grin, "I know it's the wrong thing ta drink when you're tryin' not ta stop, but I need ta be on point."

They weren't far from the fuel stop when again the child dozed off. And again the woman waited until the little girl fell into a hard sleep and then moved her to the bunk.

When she sat again the trucker spoke to her with great concern in his voice, "I ain't tryin' ta pry in your business but will ya tell me sumthin' about this guy? He ain't givin' up on followin' us, he ain't even tryin' ta be sneaky about it no more. Tell me how bad he is, do ya still have feelin's for him?" If she did have feelings, that would be a decider in how he handled this.

"The only feeling I ever had for him was hate."

He nodded and again he was chewing that lip.

"It's just that I'm embarrassed to tell it. I know you'll think I'm stupid and I hate the idea of you thinking that. There's the other parts too, they're just so hard to think about that I'm sure I can talk about them, the abuse and the other."

"Beth ya ain't gotta tell every detail. I'm just tryin' ta get a feel for the guy, get a idea a what kinda person I'm dealin' with, what I should expect. I ain't gonna think you're stupid I already know ya ain't stupid."

When she began to speak he could tell by her voice she was feeling nervous and emotional. "I was 16. I met a girl my age online on a social site. Her name was Jenny. We had so much in common. We liked the same music and the same singers and movie stars. We talked about school and boys, hair, makeup and clothes, all the things 16 year old girls talk about."

"We got comfortable enough that we exchanged our real email addresses and photos of ourselves. In her photo she was cute, a brunette with pretty green eyes like my sister. We became closer and closer and it was so fun, so innocent."

The trucker glanced over and saw that the woman was wringing her hands and her brow was furrowed. He had an idea he knew what was coming with this supposed 16 year old friend. The trucker's blood was already beginning to boil. But he didn't speak, he listened.

The woman's voice grew soft and he had to strain to hear what she told him next. "It was during this time that my Mama and Daddy were killed in a car accident. My brother is in the Air Force, or at least he was then, I'm not sure any more. My sister was going to college."

"A great aunt of my Mama's said she'd take me in. Well I didn't want to move to Macon to live with some old Auntie I didn't even know. I was sure I could take care of myself. Maggie, my sister, told me it was only temporary. She'd be done with college in a year and then she'd take care of me."

A bitter tone came to the woman's voice. "Of course I was having several conversations every day, via email, with my online very best friend Jenny. I told her all about what was going on and what was going to happen to me. She understood so well how upset I was."

"She sent me an email and told me she'd had a long talk with her Mom and Dad. They said I could come stay with them until Maggie got out of college, no problem. I was too stupid to even think something weird might be going on. Jenny was my best friend."

"She said she told her parents I had permission, they would never know I'd run away from home. She said to choose a place she and her Dad could pick me up. She suggested I pick somewhere where no one would see us since I was running away. That made sense. I picked a spot off the rural route. I had my suitcase and I waited there for Jenny and her Dad. Of course I never told anyone about my plans."

"I went to the spot and I think I waited about 10 minutes. A man approached in a very nice car. He was a pleasant looking and friendly-acting man in his 40's. He told me he was Jenny's Dad and that Jenny had come down with a stomach bug. He'd had to leave her home but she was anxious to see me. I was a little nervous about that and about running away, but I told myself it was all going to be great, and I was excited to be staying with my friend."

"He had a big fountain coke for me; he said Jenny told him that was my favorite. I remember drinking some and the next thing I remembered was waking up and it was dark out. My head was aching. Oh Daryl I was so dumb I had believed it all. By the time I realized I'd been drugged and I was being taken, we were a long way from home. Exactly where I had no idea."

"I started to cry and I asked where we were, he got mean then. He told me to shut up, he'd let me know when he wanted to hear anything from me, and he backhanded me. I probably don't need to tell you there never was a girl named Jenny."

The trucker was sure he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and his hands were wanting to clinch into fists.

It was then the woman began to cry softly, "Can I stop for now?"

"Yeah yeah, please don't be cryin' Beth. I'm sorry ta have asked. An don't ya say you're dumb, ya ain't. You was a kid, innocent n all. If ya never wanna tell me no more, ya don't gotta. I got most of it figured on my own from there. I'm sorry woman, real sorry."

She tried to get her emotions in check, she didn't want the trucker feeling bad for her. He was the best thing that had happen to her and she was more grateful to him by the minute.

The trucker was seeing red. This woman, she was good and sweet and someone had robbed her of herself, of her happiness. Never in his life had he wanted to kill another human being, but he did now.

He needed to take some action and he knew of a place to start. He'd heard about it from a trucker he often ran into at a big truck stop, the TA Travel Center just outside Atlanta, a fellow name of Lefty Griggs, a good ol' boy. They'd shared a meal or two together at that big truck stop and Lefty had mentioned it. It was a bar, a biker bar and a real rough one. Not the kind the trucker cared for, but the type of place he'd been to more than once with Merle. Merle liked that rougher side of life, shit Merle _was_ the rougher side of life. Daryl had followed him around long enough to know how to get along in such a place.

The bar was between Odessa and Pecos, so further than he'd intended to drive this stretch, but it was worth it if the trucker got what he wanted.

And he told the woman, "We're gonna go a ways further than I thought, ta just this side a Pecos. But we'll stay in a nice truck stop there. Get a good rest n eat in the restaurant 'fore we leave again. I don't mind just eatin' sandwiches for me, but the child needs better than that n so do you." The woman didn't bother to argue with him. She didn't tell him whatever was good enough for him was good enough for them. She knew the trucker didn't want to hear that, and that he wouldn't waiver. She knew he worried about them.

"We're gonna make a stop just 'fore we get there. Just for a few minutes. It's a bar but we're all goin' in. I ain't leavin' the two a ya alone in the truck. You'll carry the child, I'll keep an arm around ya. Ain't none a them guys gonna bother ya then. I gotta get sumthin' from the bartender, but it won't take long."

She didn't know what in the world would ever have to happen for her to tell this good man 'no.' "Okay Daryl whatever you think is best."

The trucker felt both physically and mentally exhausted, but he was also pumped with purpose. They were his responsibility and he would see to it that no harm came to the woman and the child ever again.

* * *

He pulled into the parking lot of that bar. There was a long line of motorcycles parked out front. They were big and fancy and almost menacing looking to the woman. He parked the rig down at the far end of the lot and out of the way.

He went in the sleeper for a moment and when he came back to the cab he was wearing a leather vest. As he went out the driver's door she saw it had angel wings on the back. And the woman saw that pistol was there tucked in the back of his pants. It made her nervous, but she trusted this man.

She was glad that Claire was awake now, she'd be easier to carry and the woman knew she didn't have to worry, the child would stay quiet.

As he'd said she carried her girl, and the trucker had his arm tight around her shoulders, her pulled into the side of him. She found she liked this closeness with him. It felt good and warm and she felt cared for.

When the trucker put his arm around the woman and pulled her close he hadn't expected it to feel so good, holding her in this way. But it surely did and the trucker found he liked the feel of her so close to him.

He pulled the heavy wood bar door open and the noise level and the crowd kind of startled the woman. He'd felt her stiffen up and he pulled her even closer. The men in the bar glanced at her, but they didn't stare, she knew it was because she was with him.

The trucker knew the way to make the room full of badasses feel just fine with the idea he'd showed up. He went straight to the bartender and he said, "Get the house a round on me, then you n me we can talk business."

The bartender looked him hard in the eye, the trucker matched that hard look with his own steely blue stare. The bartender gave him a slight nod and began pulling beers out of the cooler and filling mugs from the tap. "What can I get y'all ta drink?"

"Get the child a glass a orange juice, the woman wants a coke, give me a Shiner." The woman would notice the trucker never took so much as a sip from that bottle of beer.

He paid for the drinks and then lowered his voice, it sounded to the woman almost like it had a low growl to it. "I need sumthin' for my woman. Sumthin' she'll be able ta handle but that will still get the job done if she has ta. Gotta be clean, filed. I don't want no piece a shit neither. My money's good if I get what I want."

The bartender looked him hard in the eye again, taking a minute to think about whether or not he wanted to do this deal. He'd seen the faint bruising still on the woman's face, and he noticed the way she leaned into this trucker like he was her protection. He decided yeah, this seemed like the real deal. "I got sumthin' came in just yesterday mornin'. I took it out yesterday afternoon an checked it myself. Should be just right for your small woman. It's a LadySmith lightweight carry revolver, small frame airweight series .38 Special. It'll stop the sumbitch."

That sounded pretty good to the trucker. "Lemme take a look at it."

The bartender nodded and then yelled to a guy at the end of the bar, "Hey Curly, get around here n mind the bar for a few. I gotta take these folks in the back room."

It was a small office. Up against one wall was a big metal gun safe. The bartender spun the lock and opened the heavy gauge steel door. The woman saw shelves full of every kind of handgun. The bartender pulled out a small steel-looking one with a pink grip. "It's clean, the serial number is filed, just like ya wanted."

She was surprised the way the trucker spoke to her then, but she knew this was probably acting, "Hold it in your hand Baby. Don't worry, it ain't loaded. Feel the weight, see how ya like the grip. Tell me what ya think." Damn, he hadn't meant to call her Baby out loud.

"I think it'll be fine but you're going to have to teach me what to do."

"Now didn't I tell ya I would? Don't ya worry yourself." The trucker looked to the bartender, "How much?"

"250 n that price is firm, no dickerin'."

"I'll give ya the 250 an ya throw in three boxes a cartridges. Is that room there yer private head?"

"Yeah it is."

"Let my woman an my child use that. I ain't lettin' 'em outta my sight ta use the one in the barroom."

"Alright, ya got ya a deal, all of it."

While the woman and the child used the bathroom the trucker paid his cash for the merchandise. The bartender said, "Ya got ya a real nice family there. I hope the little lady shows the sumbitch whose boss."

"Yep." And the trucker felt proud that anyone would really believe that pretty woman and that sweet child would belong to him.

She came out of the bathroom and he had a paper sack in one hand. He put his other arm around her tight and again he pulled the woman close. And again she liked that feeling with him, and he liked it with her.

He helped the woman and the child in the truck and said, "Ya might wanna go in the back, or at least turn yer heads, I gotta go an it's gonna be right here, didn't get ta use the one in the bar." And he gave her a little snicker, and she and the child went to the sleeper to get Claire's doll.

He climbed in and slid the paper sack under his seat. "I'ma be too tired ta give ya a good lesson tonight. I gotta get some rest soon's we stop. We'll take care of it tomorrow though, I don't wanna wait."

"Please Daryl don't worry I want you to rest. I feel so bad, I wish I could help you."

Maybe he got so honest because he was just so damn tired, but whatever was the cause the trucker told her, "Ya do help, ya help me by bein' here. Ya give me sumthin' ta think on an I enjoy havin' you n child here with me. So now let's go get some rest, the truck stop ain't far."

She was surprised by what the trucker had said to her and it meant so much to the woman. Especially after those things she'd told him earlier. She'd been so afraid he would think she was an idiot and worse than that, she was afraid he would think she had allowed herself to be used in that way. That she had a choice.

As exhausted as she knew he was, when they got to that truck stop he still took care of business first. He topped off the tank and then parked the rig. "We oughta go use the bathroom again, brush our teeth an whatnot."

"Alright, yes."

They took what little they needed inside and he reminded her to wait until he called for her. When they got back to the truck she asked him, "Can I fix you something to eat."

"Thanks but I'm just too tired Beth. You an the child eat sumthin'. I'm goin' straight ta bed. I ain't wearin' my headphones, but ya ain't gonna keep me awake if ya make noise or watch TV. Ya don't leave the truck for nuthin' an ya wake me if ya hear or see anythin' that makes ya nervous. K?" And he slid his big pistol under his pillow.

"Yes. Goodnight Daryl."

That made him smile, "Night Beth, night little girl."

And the child smiled at him, "Night."

He was surprised when he woke to see he'd been asleep six hours. It was 11:00 at night. He leaned his head over to peek in the bunk below. The woman had the child drawn in close to her body and they were sleeping soundly. He hated the idea of waking them. He decided to give them another half hour or so.

He quietly moved from the bunk. He got his log book from the glove box and sat in in the driver's seat. He had to do some creative entries in that log. He'd driven too far and too long. He could be stopped at any time and have the log book checked. He didn't want trouble. He figured they had enough of that right now.

When he'd completed his log he went to the sleeper. He gently touched the woman's shoulder. She was warm and soft and it was almost all he could do not to lean in and hold her. She stirred then and he whispered, "Ya ain't gotta get up but I'm hungry. If ya wanna sleep I'll just grab sumthin' right here in the truck. Then I'ma get back on the highway."

"We'll get up. You're the one who should have a nice meal. I don't care what you say."

"Are ya always so feisty when ya get woke up?"

"Only with you."

The lighting was dim so the woman and the trucker didn't know they were both red-faced.

* * *

They got their menus and she studied hers, he asked, "What sounds good to ya?"

"It seems crazy at this time of night, but I think I'd like that Asian Chicken Salad. I think Claire would like the oatmeal with fruit and toast. Please."

And this time when the child reached over that table and patted his hand he couldn't wait to hear what she said. "Whaddya need Claire? Ya tell me."

"Chockyet pwease."

It took the trucker a minute to unscramble that, "Like chocolate milk?"

She nodded, a little smile on her face. "Pwease."

"You're takin' advantage a the softer side a my nature girl. I'ma get it for ya this time but remember, it's a treat it ain't for every meal." And he smiled back at her. He knew he'd be her sucker as long as she was around him.

When the waitress came with her order pad he told her, "The child wants the oatmeal with fruit, toast on the side n a chocolate milk. The woman is havin' Asian Chicken Salad an I'm havin' the Chili Rellenos, extra pintos no rice, flour tortillas and bacon on the side. The woman n I will have coffee, she'll need cream." He saw the child watching him and he added, "Please."

He gave the woman his half smile look, "We've made it passed grits and biscuit country and we moved into the chili, beans, rice and tortilla part of the country. Shit I've learned to like it all real well."

When they'd finished their meal they all used the rest room once more. It seemed to be a given now that when the woman and child came out of that room the child lifted her arms to him.

When they were all in the truck he said to the woman, "I need ta show ya some things."

The trucker lifted the mattress portion of the bunk up and hidden below was a safe welded in place. It had a combination lock and he opened it. Inside there was some cash, a few hundred dollar bills, but mostly twenties, "Emergency money I keep around," He shrugged. There were papers that seemed to be documents and notes. He told her the combination. He pointed to a small envelope, "Remember this."

Then he put the mattress down, "Sit up front, we'll talk about sumthin'. Claire ya lay back here with dolly for a bit. Mama will be back ta get ya real quick." The little girl was tired and didn't argue.

He looked to the woman and he was so serious, "If anythin' should happen ta me ya got enough money ta get you an the child ta Georgia an then some. Ya get back there in a hurry, take a plane if ya can. Ya go to the prison an ya visit with my brother, Merle Dixon. Ya show him the note in that little envelop, he'll know then ya know me an I sent ya. Ya tell him whatever happened ta me so he'll know. Then ya tell him you n the child need ta be cared for. Don't be fooled just cuz Merle's in the joint, he knows half the population a the south. He'll see to it ya got a place ta stay n people lookin' out for ya." He told her the combination again and he made her repeat it to him three times. "I'ma ask ya again later, see if ya still remember."

She began to weep quietly, "Whatsa matter woman, why ya cryin'?"

"I don't know what I'd do if anythin' happened to you Daryl. I can't lose you." And she cried harder and her slim shoulders shook.

The trucker found himself putting a hand behind her head, weaving his fingers through her hair and pulling her close to him. He held her there with her head resting on his shoulder, "I ain't gonna let nuthin' happen Beth, I just wanna know that if sumthin' did you n the child would be cared for. I'm just bein' cautious."

The child had heard her Mother's crying and had come from the sleeper. She moved her little self between them getting in on the hug.

And again the trucker thought he would do whatever he had to do to keep the woman and the child safe.

 **A/N I hope you've been enjoying our adventures across Texas, but as the trucker said, Texas goes on forever and we're not through it yet! I appreciate you reading along and I always love hearing your comments, so please leave one! Thanks so much and I'll see you next Saturday! _x gneebee_**

 **To see the chapter photo, and I happen to think it's kind of cool, please visit my tumblr page bethylmethbrick. And if you haven't checked out my new collection of Bethyl short stories and one shots please do, _Little Love Stories_. Thank you again! xo  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Again I thank you all so much for sharing this story with me and for leaving your reviews and comments. It all means a lot to me. Our journey continues through the great state of Texas.**

They pulled away from the truck stop and the truckers' mind and his heart were heavy. He'd wanted so much to keep holding the woman. But he felt he'd crossed a line with her and the child. He never intended to have these real feelings for them. But he had them and there was no more denying it to himself.

He was going to have to give the woman and the child up at some point, he knew that. He had to take them to a shelter or a church like he'd promised her he would. Or maybe even help her find her sister or brother. But he knew he was going to lose them very soon and fuck, that was going to hurt, real bad.

For now he had to keep them safe from this asshole. He was hoping when the confrontation came, and the trucker knew it would, he'd be able to take care of it so she'd never have to worry about being bothered by that shithead again.

He decided the best thing to do right now was to just keep on keeping on, act like everything was as close to normal as it could be.

So he explained to the woman what was coming next.

"Pecos is just right up here, then we'll be heading down through Van Horn and then El Paso. We'll hit El Paso in about two n half, three hours. If ya blink you'll find we're in New Mexico and if I make a wrong turn you'll be in Mexico. Texas, Mexico n New Mexico, they're all gonna be comin' together right there on the border."

"El Paso is a kind of experience I doubt ya ever had. We'll be driving on the I-10, and on one side of the highway is El Paso, Texas USA, on the other side of the highway is Juarez, Mexico, which is more than twice the size of El Paso."

"The rest of the country makes a real big deal about border crossing but it's common as dirt in El Paso. About a zillion people a day go back n forth across that border. Folks from over there work in the factories n such on the US side. An hell they also do their shoppin' an eatin' out, go to the doc n the dentist an every other damn thing on this side a the border. People on this side a the border they cross over into Juarez for pretty much the same damn things, work, shoppin', food and cheap docs n dentists." The trucker shrugged a shoulder.

"Where the law comes in is the illegal stuff. Bad guys dealin' in drugs, an people an weapons. There's a population of about 700,000 in El Paso, still they got every kinda government deal there, you'd think it was New York City. FBI, Homeland Security, ATF, US Department of Agriculture, Texas Department of Agriculture, US Citizenship n Immigration, US Customs n Border Protection and the US Treasury. That's just some of 'em. Hell they even got an Army base the size of a small city."

"Anyway, the ones we're gonna be seein' is the Border Patrol. When I drive through that checkpoint the agents are probably gonna stop me, gonna have questions for me. They might even wanna look in the trailer. They're gonna wanna know I ain't haulin' anythin' I shouldn't be, like drugs, people or weapons."

"Sometimes I get waived right on through. Sometimes I get asked a few questions. Sometimes I gotta open the back end n show 'em what's inside. They wanna see my trip manifest, an they check everythin' I got, from my driver's license ta my log book. I'm just lettin' ya know so ya won't get scared or nervous."

"When we're gettin' close ta El Paso I'ma pull over and move them weapons into the safe. Don't ya worry now, ain't no big deal, Border Patrol is just part a life in this area a the country. Even though we ain't even goin' into Mexico there's a lotta checkpoints around. Just part of the route we're on. Truth is, a state trooper anywhere could pull a big rig over n ask all the same stuff n do all the same checkin'. It's part a this job n part a homeland security. Oh, an we may meet up with the US or Texas Departments of Agriculture here. In Arizona it'll be the Arizona Department of Agriculture, and in California the California Department of Agriculture. They all worry about uninspected loads a produce an hitchhikin' bugs comin' in from other countries and other states."

"Traffic's gonna be heavy, it always is in El Paso an I ain't gonna be stoppin'. I do a lotta times, but this time we're gonna go on ta Las Cruces, New Mexico. We'll stop there. We'll fuel up, we can shower if ya like, get some laundry done if ya want, eat and go ta the store. All of it. Then I'ma rest up a little n tonight, when the weather's cooler an there ain't much traffic, I'ma haul ass through that desert."

"That sounds good. It'll be nice to get out of the truck for a while." And she caught herself and the words rushed out, "I'm not complaining I promise I'm not."

"Woman, I thought we was passed that worry. Maybe you're not complainin' but I sure as hell am. My ass is damn tired a bein' planted in this seat. I'ma be happy ta stretch my legs n do a little walkin' around. The truck stop even has one a them play areas for kids. We'll get the girl out runnin' around. Children need ta run around."

She loved it when he told her what children need. What really warmed her heart was that he did know, on the most basic level, just what it is that all children need.

"I've enjoyed this trip so much. I understand its hard work and a lot of concentration for you. And my gosh the knowledge you have of every place we go. But for me it's been quite the adventure and learning experience. Thank you Daryl for being patient and for explaining everything to me. I really like that and I appreciate knowing what to expect. Before you saved us I went for a very long time not knowing what was coming next."

And the truth of what she'd said, the not knowing, that had been one of the hardest things for her when she was with that brutal bastard. Never knowing what to expect. The truck driver was everything that man wasn't. Kind and almost gentle with the woman and her child. She knew they were a burden to him no matter what he told her, she knew they prevented him from doing things the way he normally would. She knew he'd had to drive so much the day before just to make up the time and miles they'd caused him to lose.

When he'd shown her the safe, told her about the money, told her what to do if anything were to happen to him, she was more overwhelmed than she'd ever been. It showed her how much he wanted to make sure they were always taken care of. He'd thought ahead. And she was going to learn how to use that gun, and just like he'd made a promise to take care of her, she was making a promise to herself that she was never going to let anyone hurt him.

Maybe she shouldn't, maybe it was too soon, maybe it was just all too wrong, but none of that seemed to matter because the woman couldn't rein in her heart. She knew it had already happened and there was no going back, she had some feelings for the trucker. And she knew her daughter had also become attached to him. But he had a life and it didn't include them. They were just the kind of baggage a man like him didn't need.

The woman was already worrying about when this trip was over and he left her and her daughter in some shelter somewhere.

Her thoughts were interrupted then when he spoke, "I ain't sure where it's gonna happen yet, gonna depend on when it's light enough out, where we are and if I think it's safe, but we gotta get ya trained. It's gonna happen today. I want ya carryin' that thing. I want ya ta be ready ta defend yourself n the child. If ya feel even the slightest bit of a threat, ya shoot first an ask questions later."

"I'm going to work very hard at it Daryl because I want to learn." He just nodded and chewed his lip.

And it was then for some reason the woman started to tell the trucker a little more of her story. She didn't know why, but she did know she cared for him and it was important to her that he understand. She wanted him to know she didn't want to be with that man, that she'd been trapped there. She didn't want him to think she'd wanted that bastard in _any_ way. There was some of it she didn't intend to ever tell him. But there were a few things she'd let him know.

"His name was Phillip Blake. I'm almost 22 now, I kept track, I was just over 16 when he took me. He owns some kind of business, and yes he's rich. Anyway, he made sure I couldn't escape, it was an elaborate system."

"I tried to do all the things right like he wanted me to, like I was supposed to, everything would be okay for a while, sometimes quite a while, but it seems I couldn't help but mess up. Mostly I didn't even know what I'd done that made him angry at me. He'd hit me and then he'd tell me it was because he had to, because he loved me so much and he was trying to help me, to make me better."

"I managed to break out twice before I had Claire. I didn't get far, I think he had people watching me, or hidden cameras or something. I don't know and I guess it doesn't matter."

"When he'd hurt me mostly no one ever knew but me and him. A few times we'd been out in the backyard area when it started and a neighbor or someone would call the police. It was that way the night you saved me."

"I knew when they took him that night it was my only chance. My last chance. And I knew I didn't have much time. I guess that's why I didn't even stop to think, to make a plan. I just took Claire and we got out."

"He has money and power and he makes big donations or bribes or whatever they were, and they never have kept him long. They'd just make him stay long enough to 'cool off'. I know they had to know he'd never quit doing what he did, so they're every bit as guilty as him. But I also know I should have spoken up, should have said something to the police, but I was always so afraid of consequences. At first it was just me, but when Claire came along I had to think about her. I guess I thought I was protecting her. I was weak Daryl, I should have been stronger."

"I have no doubt about two things. The first is if you hadn't taken me with you that night I'd be back there. And the other is eventually he would have killed me."

"Don't ya ever say you was weak Beth, ya ain't weak. You was strong. Ya kept yourself alive, an ya kept your child alive for a long time. Ya should feel proud you survived."

The trucker was so filled with anger he could barely breathe. He couldn't bear the thought of anyone hurting the woman, scaring the child. He was so consumed with anger and he had nowhere to direct that. Not yet anyway. Again he was overwhelmed with the desire to kill that muther fucker. He wanted a chance at that. But his biggest concern was no matter what, he had to make sure that fucker never got near the woman and the child again.

And he knew that she was crying, he could hear her sniffling. He wished he knew how he could help her, how he could make her hurt go away.

xxxx

The child was sound asleep in the bunk but the woman stayed up front with him. Neither spoke, they were each lost in their own heavy thoughts. The radio was playing those old country tunes and as much as the woman loved the music, she found it was adding to the heaviness her heart was feeling.

They were somewhere about halfway between Pecos and Van Horn when suddenly the child woke and let out a kind of yelp. The woman hurried to the sleeper, then rushed back to the cab and told the trucker, "I'm so sorry but Claire has to go potty real bad and right now."

The trucker made no protest or comment of any kind. He just pulled the big truck over as quickly as he could slow it down. He jumped from the cab, hurried to the passenger door and helped the woman down first. He was just making sure she was secure on her feet when in his peripheral vision he saw the movement, and he knew what was happening. The child had fallen from the cab. He caught her just before she hit the asphalt highway. They were both going down now and acting out of protective instinct, he threw himself backward.

The trucker landed hard on his rear, back and the backs of his upper arms. Again, instinct had made him keep his head forward. His arms were wrapped tightly around the child and she had landed unhurt on top of him.

He'd heard the woman scream and he hollered to her, "Ya okay, sumthin' happen to ya?" She noted the grave concern in the trucker's voice, and he was still on his back with his arms tightly wrapped around her child.

"No but my God Daryl I was scared for Claire and scared for you, are you alright? It sounded like you hit so hard." She was kneeling on the ground next to him now, she had one hand on his shoulder and her other on her daughter's back.

"That hurt like hell, shit I just _thought_ my ass was achin' before. I shoulda known things could get worse. As for Claire, I think she's feelin' a whole lot better, she just peed all over me."

The woman didn't want to laugh out loud, it was all she could do to try and hold it in, but finally it won and a laugh escaped. The tension was going to come out one way or another, and laughter was probably better than tears. But she was afraid the trucker may get angry with her.

"Yeah, ya think that's funny do ya? Fine, ya go on n laugh at the achin', wet n smelly redneck. That ain't very nice." But she could see he was holding in his own laugh, and she enjoyed seeing that smile on his face in the early morning light.

In one movement he rose to a seated position with the child now held in his lap facing him. He unwrapped his arms from around the little girl and put a hand to either side of her tiny face. He looked her in those blue eyes, "Ya ain't in trouble, I ain't mad at ya, but I will be if ya ever try n get outta the truck on your own again. Ya always wait for me ta lift ya down. Always. That's a rule, k? An also, I'd appreciate if ya try real hard never ta pee on me again, k?"

And the child put her tiny hands on his cheeks and patted them softly, "K, I sorry."

"Alright, well I s'pose you n me are gonna have ta change our clothes." Then he looked to the woman. "I'll help the two a ya in n you get the child cleaned up. Now would be a real good time ta get out them wet wipe baby diaper deals. I'll wait out here. When you're done, you two sit up front I'll change in the back. I ain't lettin' ya wait outside on your own."

The woman shocked the trucker then, she leaned up, put her small hand to the back of his head and said, "You're the finest man I've ever known Daryl Dixon." And it was then she kissed him softly on the cheek.

He had no words, no idea what to say. So he just started biting that lip and he shrugged his shoulders. She just smiled at him. She knew that in spite of how manly he was, and how capable and smart, he didn't see himself quite the way she did. He could be so shy, quiet and reserved about so many things.

* * *

He noticed the child was put in the same clothes she'd been wearing when he'd picked them up at the truck stop. "The two a ya just got the two sets a clothes each?"

The woman softly said, "Yes."

"Well shit woman, that ain't enough when we're traveling. Well it's enough for me, but it ain't enough for you n the child. We'll be stoppin' at the store in Las Cruces, ya get you n the child some things." He felt bad now he should have realized they couldn't have had much in those small backpacks.

"No Daryl really we're fine, you don't need to spend any more money on us."

"I don't like you n the child goin' without, an if ya think for one fuckin' minute that I don't know you're goin' without, ya got it all wrong. Ya don't got none a that gal stuff. Don't got any clothes, ya even said ya don't got nuthin' for your hair."

"A few years ago Merle had him a live in woman for a while, I'd use the bathroom at their place an I thought I's in a damn beauty shop a some kind. There was every manner a lotion thing n spray thing, n curlin' things, all that shit. Ya can't tell me that was just her."

He was so rough, so completely unpolished and so damned appealing and sweet. The woman thought the trucker would probably die a thousand deaths if she told him she thought he was sweet.

And she'd been talked to so harshly these past few years but Daryl didn't sound harsh, or seem mean or threatening, it sounded more like it just meant so much to him.

So she tried a compromise. "Alright but just one or two things."

"Bullshit, I'll let ya know when I think ya got enough." But then he turned his head toward her for just a second and gave that little smile.

Suddenly the moment got very serious when he added, "And I s'pose you n the child are gonna be needin' stuff whenever we get ya where you're goin'."

They both got quiet then. She could feel herself holding the child closer to her, seeking just that little bit of comfort. She'd been silently hoping the trucker would want to keep them with him. Now it seemed he had no such thought in mind.

The trucker's own words were weighing heavy on his mind. He hated to think of that day coming. He didn't want to leave them somewhere, he wanted them near him. But he'd made that promise and he was a man of his word.

Even the air in the big rig's cab seemed to be heavy as they silently made their way down that long highway toward Van Horn.

There wasn't a part of the trucker that didn't hurt, his ass, his back, his arms, but mostly his heart. He wished his mind would just shut the fuck up, then maybe at least his heart wouldn't ache so badly, maybe.

He could have made it to Las Cruces without fueling up again, but the trucker thought it would probably be a real good idea if they all used the bathroom and he'd go ahead and top off the tank. So he pulled in that station in Van Horn.

Before he got down from the big rig he looked to the child with a serious expression, brow furrowed, "Ya remember the rule now little girl, ya wait for me ta help ya get down outta the truck, understand?" The child looked back at him with her own serious expression and furrowed brow, and nodded a yes.

And the woman saw the trucker grimace as he stepped down, and she knew he was in pain. She also knew he'd never mention his pain again.

When they were back in the rig he told the woman, "I ain't seen our tail in a while. Not since a few miles outta Pecos, but I know he ain't givin' up, he come this far for what he wants he won't wanna quit 'til he gets it."

Instead of sounding concerned as he had before, the trucker sounded angry.

He was pissed. He wished the son of a bitch would show himself, call him out, fight him like a man. But then any bastard who would hit and terrorize a woman and a child, didn't have the balls to confront someone capable of fighting back.

They were just a few miles passed Van Horn when the trucker pulled off on a side road, he followed it about mile. He looked to the woman, "This'll work."

He took the child's tiny hand in his own broad and calloused hand, "Ya listen ta me little girl. I gotta show Mama sumthin', it's sumthin' ya can't be around cuz ya might get hurt. So ya gotta stay here in the truck. I'ma get ya some cartoons ta watch on the computer, ya sit there on the bunk with dolly n the two a ya watch. Mama n me gonna be right out there. Don't ya even think ta try n open the door n get out. Ya stay in that bunk. If ya be good n do like I say I'ma let ya have ice cream when we go eat later, k?" The child looked real serious as she nodded yes.

He turned on the laptop, found a hotpot and found some cartoons about a family of pigs with English accents. It looked innocent, something he was okay with her watching. And then he got all soft with the child, "If ya get scared ya go ta the window n ya knock on it, I'll come over to ya. But I promise we'll be right there. Ya need anythin'?"

She was totally engrossed in the cartoon and the only sound she made was, "sshh."

He smiled to himself, and quietly said, "K, I see how it is with ya now."

He stuck his own weapon there in the back of his pants, just in case the asshole showed himself. Then he grabbed hers and helped her from the truck, and he locked the doors of the big rig.

He taught her first about the safety of handling the weapon, and then the mechanics of how it worked. He set up a target and then showed her how to load the pistol. She was a sponge, anxious to learn everything, giving it her full attention and asking questions. It surprised the trucker, he'd expected the woman might be reluctant but he sure as hell wasn't complaining. He wanted her to be able to protect herself and the child. And not just that, he hoped she'd be comfortable doing whatever she may have to do.

He stood behind her then as she prepared to take her first shot. His arms were wrapped around her so that he could place his hands on her hands. The closeness was almost too much for the trucker, he was having trouble with his own concentration while reminding her to stay focused. It was all he could do not to lean his face into her hair. Fuck this was all just so wrong. But he was in it now, he just had to work through it a little while longer. Then he'd be leaving her at a shelter. Shit but he was dreading that.

For her part the woman was having an equal amount of trouble staying focused, but she knew how important this was. She had to be able to defend Claire and the trucker if needed. But his arms around her felt so good, so protective, so warm. And his hands on her hands guiding her movement, this was a moment she didn't care to see end.

But he began to pull away, "Okay now woman ya got this, ya know what ta do, go for it."

And she aimed carefully and squeezed the trigger, just like he'd told her to do. He'd prepared her for the kick that would come, but still it had surprised her. The trucker set a hand softly on her shoulder, "Damn girl ya done good. It's hard ta believe ya ain't ever shot before. Ya must be a natural."

"I didn't think it was very good at all, I didn't even hit the target." He saw the disappointed look on the woman's face.

He let out the smallest of laughs, "Well shit girl, we're just gettin' started ya think you're gonna be Billy the Kid first time outta the gate? C'mon now, we keep this up 'til ya do hit that target. Take yer time, aim n squeeze."

He stood to the back and side of her, looking at where she aimed. She got closer this time. "Alright, try movin' it up about two inches n over ta your right about three inches. See if that don't help."

She did like the trucker told her and this time she hit the target, not dead center, but she hit the damn thing. "See there woman? Yer killin' it. Now don't get shook when I tell ya this, but if ya gotta try n hit a person ya go for the body. That's yer biggest target. Head shots look real cool in the movies but that ain't real life n you ain't a sniper. If ya just manage ta hit the asshole somewhere, well then at least you're gonna slow him down so's you can take another shot. Okay, now try a few more rounds n then we better hit it. We'll practice more later."

She continued to improve and although the woman was self-critical, the trucker felt good about the way it had all gone, the way she'd caught on. He was feeling a whole lot better about things. Still he knew, shooting at a target and shooting at a human were not at all the same thing. He'd never done it himself, shot somebody. But then he'd never had a reason to until now. Well maybe with the old man, but Merle had shouldered the burden of taking care of that one.

He reminded her about gun safety and he told her she'd need to get either a little purse or an ankle holster when they went shopping, so she could keep the gun with her at all times. "For now, we're gonna put the guns in the safe. We'll get 'em out again just passed El Paso."

He told the child he had to put the computer up for now. She didn't say anything or fuss in any way, still that little look she gave him well it told the trucker she was not happy with him. "Sorry little girl I'll let ya watch more later, well if ya promise ya ain't mad at me I will."

And as hard as the child tried to fight it, she couldn't help but give him that tiny grin. She'd already grown close to the trucker.

* * *

El Paso was everything the trucker said it was. The woman couldn't believe the contrast as they traveled that long stretch through this city that seemed so spread out. To her right were big office buildings, and outdoor malls, grocery stores, hotels, nice looking restaurants and even the University of Texas at El Paso campus. On her left was Mexico with its brightly painted and humble little houses that seemed to be built so precariously on the small hills. And the cars on the highway with all the different types of license plates. She was fascinated by all of it.

Just out of town there they got to the checkpoint. She was surprised by the size of it, all those lanes waiting, all those border agents and the big German Shepherds, he told her they had ones trained for drugs, and some for guns, explosives, things of that nature. "And them little Beagle dogs, they're good at the food stuff. It's tough ta hide anythin' from a well-trained dog."

They pointed the trucker toward a waiting area and he knew then they'd be questioned, at least a little. He explained to the woman, "An agent is gonna come talk ta me, I don't know what all he'll want for sure, maybe just ask a couple questions. Ya let me answer. I do think he'll ask ya sumthin' too. He'll wanna hear your voice, see if ya sound scared, n if ya sound like you're from the US, I got no idea what else. Ya just follow my lead, sound like your usual sweet self an it'll all be good. K? Ya alright?" He'd just said her sweet self, but well ah shit that was what he meant.

"Yes I'll be fine Daryl, I promise."

"Ain't gotta promise just do your best."

The trucker leaned to rest his head on the back of his seat and he closed his eyes. She knew he was tired, he never seemed to sleep enough for the way he was always going. But he sure didn't complain much.

It was about 10 minutes until the agent came to the window, "Hello can I get your name please?"

"Daryl Dixon outta Georgia."

"Where ya headed Mr. Dixon?"

"We're on our way ta San Diego, California with a load a small pump motors I picked up in Tennessee."

"Who are the ladies?"

"My wife Beth n my daughter Claire."

"Ma'am will ya tell me your name and where you're from please?"

"Yes, my name is Beth Dixon and I live in Georgia with my husband Daryl and our daughter Claire."

"How old are you Claire?" The child didn't speak she just looked to Daryl and he turned to the agent, "My girl ain't allowed ta talk ta strangers, sorry."

"Well that's a real good rule but tell her I want to hear her speak."

You didn't live the kind of life Daryl Dixon had and not learn to think fast, "Claire tell me what was the name a that cartoon you was watchin' earlier, so's I can find that for ya ta watch again later."

The child made that tiny grin and told the trucker, "Peppa Pig n her's brother, George."

The agent smiled then, "My own daughter watches Peppa. Okay big trucker you're free to move along. Be careful with the precious cargo, and I ain't talking about the motors."

Daryl nodded, "10-4 on that."

She was having all kinds of feelings she didn't quite understand about the ease with which the trucker had referred to her as his wife, and Claire as his daughter. And there was her own response that she was his wife.

It had felt so natural to the trucker what he'd said, it had come so easy, he didn't understand it or the feelings he was having.

He needed to change the train of thought here, and as they pulled away he sounded almost melancholy when he spoke, "Ya know when ya drive a truck ya go all over the country n pass through a lotta different places, but ya never really get ta see anythin'. Ya gotta stay on the move, gotta fight those miles an that clock. Someday when I ain't truckin' no more I'ma take a trip down this way an see what oughta be seen. I'd like ta go ta San Antonio n see that Alamo n the Riverwalk, go down ta the gulf n do a little fishin', I'd like ta go visit White Sands in New Mexico, like ta see them Abó Pueblo Indian Ruins in New Mexico, n I'd like ta see that Saguaro National Park there in Tucson with all them weird cactus. Oh an the Grand Canyon, I always have wanted ta see that, an in California the beaches, n the coastline an that Redwood Forest. Someday maybe we'll do it." And ah shit, he'd said "we" and the trucker sure didn't mean to say it. He didn't want her to think he wasn't going to live up to his promise. Fuck.

She knew he'd slipped, but still the woman said, "I think that would be so wonderful."

And that didn't help the trucker's confusion. He was seriously chewing that lip now, wondering just what the hell all this here really meant.

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It seems our little group is all manner of confused, except maybe for Claire, maybe. We finally made it through Texas, it's one big place. We'll pick up next chapter in Las Cruces, New Mexico. I appreciate you reading along and I hope you'll comment / review. Thanks again! gneebee xo**

 **The chapter photo is up on my tumblr page bethylmethbrick please give it a look.** **See you all next Saturday in Las Cruces! xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Ah you guys you're the best. Thank you all so much, you make me smile. I think you're going to like the way this chapter plays out.**

The trucker and the woman rode in silence. He'd sneaked a few sideways glances in her direction and saw that she was just staring out the window. He could tell by looking at her the woman's thoughts were as heavy on her mind as his were on his.

Claire on the other hand seemed to be doing mostly alright. She was brushing dolly's hair and trying hard to braid it, seemingly oblivious to grownup thoughts and troubles.

He zeroed the radio in on a bluegrass station hoping maybe the lively music would lighten up all those heavy thoughts. Ah but it wasn't working.

So as much as the trucker hated that big box behemoth of a store he was relieved to be pulling into the WalMart parking lot. It'd help to get out of the truck for a while and think about something besides what he'd been thinking about.

As he reached up a hand to help her down their eyes locked, blue steel on blue crystal. The trucker could see the deep sadness in those eyes that were looking back at him and he said to the child, "Hang on there just a bit little girl I gotta talk ta Mama a minute, then I'ma help ya down." And he shut that big truck door.

"Tell me what's wrong woman ya been lookin' so sad an I ain't been feelin' much happier."

With everything in her she wanted to tell the trucker what was on her mind, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell him all of it, and so she made only a small request, "Please don't talk about it anymore Daryl, I mean about when you leave me and Claire off somewhere. Can we please just not talk about it for a while?" And he still didn't really quite understand because after all, it was what the trucker still thought the woman wanted and expected. He chalked it up to him not knowing or understanding a damn thing about women and what they wanted or needed.

He wasn't sure what happened then but suddenly the woman had wrapped her arms around the truckers' waist and she held tightly to him. He didn't know how to react so he just put a hand to her elbow and told her, "I'm sorry Beth I didn't mean ta make ya sad, I thought I's tellin' ya what ya wanted ta hear. I ain't gonna mention it no more. Let's just go on an get our things n go get us a shower n stuff. We're all gonna feel better after a shower an a nap, don't ya think?" But she wasn't ready to leave his arms so she wrapped hers tighter around him with her cheek pressed to his chest, and she didn't speak she just nodded her head.

He was overwhelmed with the desire to lean down and put his face in her hair, to whisper in her ear and tell the woman that somehow everything would be alright. Instead he forced himself to do what he thought was the right thing, he pulled back from her. "C'mon now, let's get your girl and we'll get the both of ya some new things." Surely that would make her happy.

Again when he went to open the truck door the child's eyes were on him and he knew she'd heard and seen. For such a tiny thing those blue eyes were surprisingly piercing and her look oh so serious. The trucker thought the child was angry at him but when he opened the door she reached her arms out and then wrapped them tightly around his neck, she placed the side of that tiny face hard to his cheek. "You stay," was all she said. And the trucker wasn't sure what that could mean so he just mumbled "Yeah, yeah little girl."

And he thought to himself, "My girls are comin' apart." And then mentally gave himself a punch to the gut, reminding himself they weren't his girls and they never would be. And fuck just to tie it all up real pretty he kind of felt like he was coming apart his own self.

"C'mon y'all let's get in this big ol' nasty place n do what we gotta do." The child was still squeezing hard to his neck, and he wasn't sure why but he reached for the woman's hand and she pressed her hand in his. They held tight to one another's hand and their fingers just seemed to naturally weave together.

They got in the store and the greeter rolled a cart to the woman, the trucker asked the child, "Will ya set in the cart?"

"No, pwease, no." And the trucker didn't argue with the child. But he found he hated letting go of the woman's hand, especially when she looked up in his eyes and she still looked so sad, almost lost. He wished she could be happy, he wished the child didn't seem to be having some kind of a hard time, and he wished the fuck he felt a whole lot better about life his own self.

"Let's start with business, a purse or are ya strappin'?"

"I think a small purse is better for me." That's what he thought too but he hadn't wanted to lead her, he wanted her to be comfortable with all this.

She chose a modest little purse that snapped right at the top, easy to open for quick access. "Is this okay do you think?"

"If ya like it an ya think it'll work for ya then its' perfect. Don't be shy about it just set it in the cart. Now let's head over n get this child some clothes that ain't wet, dirty or both."

The woman almost seemed to smile at that. "You said we'd do laundry."

"We're gonna hafta now or that cab is gonna start ta stinkin'." But he gave her one of his bigger smiles so she'd know he wasn't complaining, he was just having fun with her.

She tried to settle on just a package of underwear for her daughter but the trucker gave her a face, "Nah that ain't all of it. A couple pair a pants, a couple little shirts an some socks, maybe pajamas or whatever like that."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm sure now let's get this done." Damn he hated her thinking he wouldn't want to take care of them.

She quickly chose the things and then he looked to her, "Don't ya argue with me Beth, please. Let's just get ya some stuff, c'mon."

Now this was a tough one for the woman because she did think she'd like a package of panties, but she was reluctant and embarrassed to pick them out in front of the trucker. "Maybe if you could take Claire to another department it would be easier for me."

"I know Beth, I get it but I ain't leavin' ya on your own. I'll try not ta pay attention just get what ya need."

She quickly grabbed the package from the shelf and slid it under Claire's new clothes in the cart. Then she looked to him and he knew, she still needed that help, that okay from him. "Go on now woman same as the child, get ya a couple pair a pants a couple shirts, socks n sleep clothes. C'mon now we're burnin' time."

She seemed to be having such a difficult time of it he wished he could just do it for her. But the trucker knew she needed this, she needed to decide herself what to buy, what she might want to have, and she needed to know she deserved these few things. The woman asked him with each item, "Is this okay?" He didn't get after her about asking he knew she was way outside the limits of her small comfort zone. He'd just nod and say, "Yeah it's good."

He understood so well because the trucker had all those same feelings. Those feelings that he didn't deserve to have things, and not just the things he might want, it was a struggle sometimes to convince himself he deserved the things he needed. He'd had to learn on his own to just take care of himself. And he hoped he could somehow help the woman see she deserved good things, she deserved it all.

They went to the grocery section and the trucker thought this seemed like good territory for her to spread her wings a little. "Okay woman ya know what we need now. Ya know how we travel an what we gotta have an what we like ta have. Ya fill up the cart while I follow ya around with this little package I'm carryin'."

And she did her best to try and think of everything, especially the things she thought her daughter and the trucker might like to have. When she thought she had it all she gave him a questioning look. He asked her, "What about you? Did ya pick out sumthin' ya like, sumthin' maybe me n Claire wouldn't care nuthin' about but you sure would enjoy?"

The woman almost looked frightened and that was not at all what the trucker had been after. He changed his approach just a little, "I want ya ta have sumthin', it would make me happy if I thought you was havin' sumthin' just for yourself ta enjoy."

It was almost painful to watch as she reached for the small carton of plain yogurt and added it to the cart. The trucker quickly said, "Alright let's get some shampoo n stuff n get the hell outta this joint."

That was another little mountain he had to make the woman climb. At first she put that store brand shampoo in the cart, well yeah that's what the trucker would have done for himself but he thought she and the child should have better. "Nah woman c'mon none a the cheap shit ya get ya some a the good stuff, an hurry it along an get them other things whatever they are, blowers and curlin' things. You can probably see I never use 'em I prefer a good trucker hat." And finally he'd made the woman smile a real smile.

She picked up a cheap blow dryer and a cheap curling iron, a small packet of ponytail bands and a bottle of lotion. It was then the woman got just plain sassy with the trucker. With hands on her hips she told him, "Now I want to see you get something that's just for you, I don't care what it is but it has to be just for you."

He almost laughed, "So it ain't just when ya get woke up you're feisty, huh? K, I see now. Well let's get over ta sportin' goods I got a little sumthin' in mind."

She hadn't known what to expect but certainly not the knife he picked out. It was an intimidating looking thing in a leather sheath, but then she thought he probably knew what to do with such a knife. "I'd say I'm ahead of ya woman a good knife is much better than yogurt. Next time we stop you're gonna have ta get more serious about your shoppin'."

And that's when he pulled the child off his neck just enough to look in her face, "What about you little girl, what're ya gettin' just for yourself?"

"Chockyet." She smiled that tiny smile and patted him on the cheek.

He couldn't help but smile at her, "I shoulda known that. Alright let's get it so's we can get outta here, we got laundry n showers waitin'."

The mood of the little group had definitely lightened up and they were all feeling quite a lot better. The trucker was so grateful for that he was thinking maybe he didn't completely hate WalMart. Just mostly.

* * *

He pulled into the truck stop and suggested, "Let's do the showerin' first then we can throw everythin', sheets, towels, clothes in them machines n kick back while they're workin'. An I gotta get online n see how my Indio load is comin' along. Sound alright?"

She filled that store sack with one of Claire's new outfits and one for herself, along with their new shampoo, their new hair things, and the lotion. As she did she just kept thanking God for bringing this good man to her. And she also prayed to God that he would please keep her and her daughter with the trucker.

He'd called to her and she knew he'd be waiting for them as soon as they stepped from the bathroom, and when she did the sight of him made her breath catch a little. He was so handsome and he looked so strong and manly that there was just no way she could keep a smile from her face. He smiled back and said to her, "See there woman I knew ya knew how ta smile, n damn, ya smell real good too."

Shit, he hadn't meant to be flirting with her but dammit it was true, she looked so good in those tight pants and the tank top, and if a guy could bottle up some sunshine and a spring rain, well that's what she smelled like.

What he'd said had pleased the woman and she hoped he meant it and wasn't just trying to lift her spirits.

While the machines scrubbed away at their things he fiddled with the laptop, entered a bunch of data from fuel receipts and his log book into some bookkeeping program, and then went online to check his load out of Indio. So far everything was on schedule. He was feeling like he'd done his mileage catching up and now he could get back to just the regular hurried pace, and not the breakneck pace.

They put everything in the dryer and he said, "While that's happenin' let's make this child right here do some runnin' around." And he picked the little girl up throwing her over one shoulder. It warmed the woman's heart to hear her daughter giggling as they made their way to the play area.

Claire may have warmed up to Daryl but she was shy and hesitant around other children. The truth was she'd never played with children. The trucker encouraged the child. "Mama n me are right her little girl we ain't gonna let no one bother ya or hurt ya. Have some fun with them kids now." He said it with such confidence trying hard to encourage the little girl, but he knew that little boy he himself used to be would have steered clear of the other children. Just like the man he was now mostly steered clear of other folks.

For Claire the temptation to try that slide was great enough that she made her way to it.

The trucker could see the woman was every bit as anxious about the child separating from her as the child was. He tried to reassure her, "I'm keeping a hard eye on everythin' woman. I'd kill 'fore I'd let anythin' happen ta Claire. I think ya know that."

She simply said, and it was oh so true, "I do know."

"An we ain't 10 feet from her an we're both carryin', I'd say she's the safest kid on the playground." The words were no sooner out of his mouth than he saw the Chrysler drive by real slow. Fuck.

He reached over and lightly touched the woman's arm, "Come stand real close ta me now woman we're bein' watched." When she did he softly told her, "We're gonna move over there next ta the slide like we wanna see the child closer. You try lookin' straight ahead without bein' real obvious, see if ya recognize the gold color car that keeps drivin' by slow."

After a few moments she took in a sharp breath, "It's him."

"Easy woman, don't let yourself get upset he ain't gonna do nuthin' right now, there's too many people around."

"I'm just so afraid Daryl I don't want him to take me and Claire away from you." And the woman didn't realize the impact of what she said would have on the trucker.

He tried giving what she'd said a minute to sink in. He was confused he wasn't sure she meant what he thought it sounded like she meant. Truth was the trucker just didn't know what to think anymore. But what he did know was he wanted to reassure her because he couldn't bear the thought of her worrying, "I ain't gonna let him woman. I'd never let him take you n Claire."

And she surprised him yet again because the woman moved close into the trucker's side, and he didn't know quite what had come over him but he found that his arm just wanted to wrap itself around her shoulders and hold her there next to him.

The trucker and the woman stood there enjoying the closeness they were sharing and yet feeling just a little bit confused, not sure what the heck to do next. Then an ornery little boy pushed Claire down and she began to cry. It was all Daryl could do to control himself, to remind himself it was just a little boy.

He hurried over to the child kneeling in front of her, the woman was right behind him, "Ya okay little girl?" He was trying to be calm but he was having a hard time with the thought of this child he'd come to care for so much being hurt.

The little girl just wrapped her arms around his neck and as much as the trucker liked the feeling of protecting the child, he knew she needed to make her way, to learn to stand up for herself. "Ya just gotta get back out there and keep playin' n show them other children they can't be pickin' on ya. And don't ya ever let a boy lay a hand on ya in anger, ya tell him ta knock it off cuz it ain't right, k? Go on now n have some fun I'm right here lookin' out for ya." It was breaking his heart he didn't want her to be afraid. He wanted her to learn and to have fun with other children and to be strong.

The woman had watched the interaction of the trucker and her daughter, and she felt so grateful her child had this strong man to tell her never to let anyone hurt her, to be strong and stick up for herself. No matter what happened down the line the woman knew Daryl Dixon would always hold a special place in her heart.

The Chrysler seemed to have disappeared for now but the trucker knew the bastard hadn't given up or gone far. They were being stalked every mile of the way. Still he didn't mention that to the woman he felt she had enough worry in mind. And he told himself that the only reason he took her hand and softly squeezed it was to comfort her.

He let the child play a little while longer, while he himself relaxed just enough to enjoy the feel of that small and delicate hand griping tightly to his own. But too soon the time came when he had to let go of the woman's hand and go to the child. "Sorry little girl but we gotta get that laundry an we should probably eat our hot meal now. If ya eat all your food I'ma keep my promise to ya n let ya watch that pig ya like so much, Peppa, sound good?" And the smile on her tiny face was the only answer the trucker needed.

Over their meal he mentioned to the woman. "I'ma rest here at least five hours an then we'll go. I'ma drive through ta Tucson, I decided that's where we'll switch onto the 8, not far from there just passed Casa Grande. We'll stop n get fuel, make sumthin' ta eat here in the truck and just take a little break for 45 minutes or an hour, relax and such. Then I'ma head on passed Gila Bend I wanna try ta make Yuma. I'll need some rest again by then, that's over 500 miles. We'll be hard on the Arizona, California and Mexico borders." What he didn't tell the woman was that if that Chrysler followed them onto I-8 he'd know for sure there was going to be a confrontation, he just didn't know exactly when or where.

He helped them up in the truck and they got their things sorted and put away. He insisted he'd get the laundered sheets back on the bunks. "It's kinda a pain in the ass but I done it enough now it goes easy for me."

Once he had the bed made he got the laptop down. He'd gotten the code for the truck stop's wifi and he signed on. He got the cartoon on for the child and she squealed and started clapping her little hands together, like it was the best thing to ever happen. The trucker found that her happiness at the sight of the little pig family made him feel happy.

* * *

He woke five hours later to find he wasn't alone in his bunk. He smelled the soft fragrance of her and he felt her slender arm around his waist, and the slight tickle of her blond hair on his neck. She lifted her head to look in his eyes and at first neither of them spoke, they just took in the sight of each other in the dim light of the bunk. After just a moment the woman let him know what was on her mind, "Please don't leave us Daryl, please don't leave me and Claire off somewhere we want to stay with you."

Everything about what had happened this day in this small space of time confused the trucker, and moved him in ways he wasn't at all familiar with. He had no idea what to say or if there was something he was supposed to do, but his response came in actions over which he seemed to have no control. His arm tightened around the woman and finally he did what he'd nearly done so many times before. His face nestled into her hair and the side of her neck and he kissed her there. Not with deep passion but with the kind of tenderness that precedes deep passion. "I won't leave ya nowhere 'til ya tell me I gotta. I don't wanna be without ya."

She felt those tears of relief come to her eyes, while he felt the relief of knowing he didn't have to drop them off somewhere and never see them again. They'd come to mean so much to him.

They lay there in each others arms for several minutes neither of them speaking, each just trying to understand the meaning of what was happening between them. This kind of thing, these kinds of feelings, they were new to both the woman and the trucker. Finally he broke the silence. "This feels good Beth, holdin' ya like this, but I think we better get ourselves back on the road. We still got a lotta miles ta cover."

"You're right I know. I don't want you rushing and overworking yourself later trying to make up time."

She crawled carefully from the bunk and crawled in the one below, lying for a minute next to her sleeping child. She held the little girl tightly while he got himself situated in his seat and put the big rig in gear. She kissed her sleeping little girl lightly on the head and softly whispered, "We're lucky girls sweet Claire we found the best man in the whole wide world and he cares for us."

And the woman slipped quietly from the bunk and to her seat up front. "Shouldn't ya be sleepin' Beth? Ya don't wanna tire yourself."

"I'll rest more later right now I just wanted to be up here, close to you." And she saw he was chewing that bottom lip and she understood why, their lives seemed to have taken a hard right turn, everything was changed.

He adjusted the radio back to the classic country station and then he quickly glanced toward the woman, "Well if ya ain't gonna sleep will ya sing for me? Ya sing so pretty."

And she sang for a while and she enjoyed it nearly as much as he did. But after a few songs she took a little break from it, just having a drink of water and alternating between looking at the trucker and looking out the window. He spoke softly but his voice had that gravel in it, like it was coming from deep inside him, "I got no idea what we'd be gettin' ourselves into here woman. Ya know it'd be kinda hard ta try n decide which one of us is probably the most messed up, I mean ya know, we ain't exactly lived the good life have we now?"

"No we haven't Daryl and I'm pretty sure it's me, you seem to hold it together real well."

A pft escaped him and he almost laughed, "It's just cuz I've had more time practicing how ta hide it. It would take a rig the size a this one ta haul our baggage woman."

She smiled softly and her voice was sweet and sincere when she told him, "I'll carry yours if you'll carry mine."

 **A/N Our little group has made quite a bit of progress in so many different ways. I hope you enjoyed following along with all of it. Next chapter we'll pick up right where we're leaving off. Thanks so very much for taking the time to read this story, I'd appreciate reading your reviews / comments. Large love to you all, x gneebee**

 **To see the chapter photo please check out my tumblr bethylmethbrick and if you enjoy this story, I'd appreciate you checking out some of my other fics. xo gneebee**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N You guys continue to put a smile on my face. Thanks to all of you for reading, commenting, following and for the faves. See how happy I look? As promised, this chapter begins exactly where chapter six ended.**

He took in a deep breath, "I think ya know I would. Ain't nuthin' I know of I wouldn't do for ya. But I got some thoughts on all this."

And she saw he was chewing that lip again and she started to feel a burning in the pit of her tummy, was he going to tell her now that he felt they shouldn't pursue this thing between them? Because if he did she was certain her heart would break right in two.

The woman could see he had thoughts he wanted to express to her, so she kept quiet while he searched for his words.

It took a while and she felt bad for him because she could tell he was struggling with whatever it was he wanted to say. After several minutes he finally began, "I'm 32 years old, I been on my own takin' care a myself as long as I can remember. I'm a healthy man an when it comes ta women I got my needs like any other man. I ain't gonna lie n tell ya I'm pure as fresh snow. But that's about the only thing I really know about what goes on between men and women, the physical part. What I'm tryin' ta tell ya is I don't know nuthin' about what a man n a woman…well about the relationship stuff, the whole ya know everythin' that goes along with that, the really bein' together part. I ain't never been in any kinda thing like that. Truth of it is Beth I don't think you have either. Ya been taken by a man, n ya been taken advantage of by a man, and that ain't the same as really bein' with someone. Shit, even I know that an I don't know nuthin' about it."

"I guess what I'm gettin' at is I'd sure like ta think you n me could have sumthin' like that together, but I don't think it can happen fast. As much as I'd like ta take ya in that bunk right now n let ya know how much I want that with ya, I wouldn't do it. I care too much for ya n I don't think we're ready. I'm thinkin' we gotta start off a little slower if it's gonna mean sumthin'. If we're gonna mean sumthin' together. Especially cuz a Claire n all."

And the woman was just watching the trucker as he spoke and she knew he was having trouble saying these things that he'd been thinking, and she appreciated every bit of it. She understood exactly what he was telling her. And what that was, well it made the woman care for him even more deeply than she had just a minute or two before. This man before her he was simple and honest, and he understood what was important in life and what was important for her, her daughter and him. What was important was doing this the right way.

"I agree with you Daryl. That would make me much more comfortable too. I don't want us to jump into anything and spoil it because we moved too fast. I want to have that with you but I don't think I'm ready yet either. I know I'm still healing on the inside, in my heart and in my head and I know it will take time."

Now his lips were pursed and he nodded his head a couple of times, then he looked to her again and smiled, "Sing ta me some more, please Beth. I like it so much when ya do."

And she was happy to do as he asked because she appreciated how much he seemed to appreciate her.

He was listening to her sweet voice and thinking, wondering to himself if it was even possible. Could he really have a woman and a child with him, could he live that life? At the heart of him he wanted it but at the same time he feared it. He questioned whether he could be a good man to her and to Claire. And he wondered if after all that had happened to her would she ever really be able to be close with a man?

One thing he did know, hell he didn't even know how it was that he knew, but if he was going to have this thing with her he would have to put himself out there. And that was so not his way of being, but he knew enough to know he had to reveal himself to her if he wanted her to let him in her life, and if he was going to let her into his. She'd shared things with him and he knew it had been hard for her, now he had to do the same.

They'd driven as far as Lordsburg, New Mexico when again the woman grew quiet. That's when the trucker began to speak. He told her about his father and the way he'd been, and he told her about his Mama and how she'd ended it all with a bottle of wine and a lit cigarette. "Everyone said it was an accident that she just fell asleep, but I ain't ever really believed that. Merle was off runnin' somewhere with his buddies that day, I was eight years old out runnin' the street, just stayin' away. The old man was passed out on the couch in the other room. I always thought it was her plan ta take the two a them outta the picture and maybe Merle n me would have a chance."

"My father didn't die that day though, he got his worthless ass out but he didn't get her out. Merle he had his way a copin' with trouble an he started ta play around with the speed, he 'specially liked the crystal. He was mostly gone n I can't really fault him he was just runnin', stayin' loaded ta keep from feelin'. That made me the old man's one an only whippin' boy and I got my share n way more."

"When I's fifteen I went to the county and petitioned for emancipation. I had a full time after school job an a small one room place at the back of an old lady's house. My petition was granted n I became an official responsible adult at fifteen. I been on my own since."

"The truth of it is I ain't never lived with anyone since Mama died. I avoided my father as much as I could because anytime we was in the same general vicinity, he felt the need ta kick my ass. Merle is Merle and I love my brother, but he's had his troubles. It don't mean he's bad but he may have made some bad choices an he just wasn't around. I've lived a mostly solitary life. Alone in this truck, alone with my woodworking, alone in a cabin in the woods. It ain't like I'm a hermit or nuthin', it's just that I'm mostly alone and I've always liked that just fine. It suited me. This time I've spent here in the truck with just you n Claire, that's the longest I been with anyone since Mama."

"I don't know if I know how ta live with someone else. Hell maybe ya won't want me for long."

She didn't let him get away with it. "That. The way you did right there at the end, acting like I wouldn't want you. It's what you do, it's what you say, it's what you think about yourself. What I think, what I've seen is that you're a fine man and I'm so proud that you care about me enough, trust me enough to tell me these very personal things because I know how hard it is for you."

"You already know I've never really been in a relationship either. Like you said neither one of us knows. I just know, I feel, we both want that and want to try, and maybe that's what it takes. Wanting it, being willing to work hard at it, to learn from each other. I want to try, but I only want to try with you. Just because we've been hurt by bad people that doesn't mean we're bad people, I think we're good, I know you're good. And spending these few days with you I've begun to believe there are still good people out there Daryl."

And it was probably a blessing that in the midst of all this honesty and heavy talk, a tiny voice called to her from the sleeper, "Mama?!"

She went to her daughter, the little girl had awakened from some kind of unsettling dream. Her Mama lay down with her to try and give her some comfort, and soon the little girl was again sound asleep.

Daryl was lost in his thoughts thinking a lot about all the things that could go wrong with this, and all the things that could maybe, just maybe go right.

She knew he thought she was sleeping but she was just lying there, warm, snuggling her daughter and thinking about how things had changed so much since she and her child had made it to that big truck stop in Tennessee. They'd been so hungry, so exhausted, and for her, well every part of her body had hurt from that last beating. But the worst thing was the fear, the not knowing what would happen next. The fear she couldn't care for herself and her daughter. The fear that he would find her there, take them back to that hell hole, and fear of the punishment he would dole out when he got them there. And worst of all, the fear that he may begin to hurt Claire.

She'd been so desperate, so alone, so fearful. But he'd walked in and he bought them food, he offered to take them with him, he'd been kind. It amazed her then and it still amazed her, he asked for nothing in return.

Her feelings for him were real, she knew that down deep in her soul. It wasn't just that he'd rescued her and her daughter. It was more, it was that good man that he was, that kind man, that gentle man, that man that who was so full of love to give and he didn't even know it.

At the same time she knew he was the toughest, the strongest and the bravest man she'd ever known. You didn't live through everything he had if you weren't strong.

* * *

Something was in the air, something ominous, he could feel it. It was a feeling that went right through him like a bitter wind. The feeling that today was the day something was going to happen, something life changing, and the most disturbing aspect of this disturbing feeling was, the trucker didn't know what side of this thing the three of them would end up on.

* * *

Somewhere about a 115 miles east of Tucson, just west of San Simon, AZ, she and the little girl woke and nature would not wait. There was a rest area just a mile ahead and he got them to it. He kept a hard eye out as he helped them from the truck and walked them to the bathroom. He looked in her eyes, "I'll be right here."

Sure enough as he stood there waiting for them he saw that Chrysler drive by. There was no way now, he wasn't taking a chance of going into the men's room and leaving them anywhere alone, not even in a locked truck. He looked around quickly, all seemed quiet, no one near, and so he did what he had to do, right out there near the ladies room.

He got them back in the truck and he tried to put on a happy front, he didn't want them worried, especially the little girl. He was already upset she'd had a bad dream. "So Claire can ya make that noise for me, the one like Peppa n them make in your cartoon?"

And the little girl gave him that tiny grin and did her best to snort. "Dang girl I think ya might be part pig, ya sound exactly like Peppa."

And when she giggled it somehow helped to ease his mind, just a little.

And he saw her Mama was smiling too, it all seemed so good, so perfect to the trucker.

* * *

The woman had noticed something different, a small thing but she thought it may have big significance. The trucker had that knife in the sheath hanging from his belt now. She didn't ask him about it, she just told herself he was being protective of her and her daughter. She didn't want to think about the trouble that might come.

She handed the little girl a small bottle of orange juice and a banana muffin. "Can I get you some juice or anything Daryl?"

"Sure I'd have some orange juice an a muffin with Claire. Thanks Beth."

She set the juice in his drink holder, and the muffin on a napkin next to that. He reached and took her hand, squeezed it gently and spoke softly, "It's good ta have ya here with me Beth, I want ya ta know that, know that I'm happy you n Claire are with me."

And it sent a warm rush through him when she softly replied, "I can't think of anyplace I'd rather be than here with you and Claire."

But as good as it all sounded and felt, he couldn't shake the ominous feeling. And he knew he couldn't let his guard down.

50 miles east of Tucson he asked her, "We got enough fuel and if you gals think ya can last another three hours before usin' a rest room, I'll power through the city and wait ta stop at Gila Bend."

She smiled over at him, comfortable enough now to know he'd understand her answer, "I can wait but with Claire I'm just never sure."

He gave her the half smile back, "Yeah I get that, we'll try for it n see how it goes."

He didn't tell the woman about the worry he had in mind. But he was sure the less they had to stop the better it was for them. He just wished he had a better feel for the guy, knew the bastard's way of thinking so he could maybe think of how it was all going to happen.

* * *

Claire was lying on the bunk coloring in her books, Beth was riding up front with him just looking out the window and humming along with the radio. He hadn't expected they'd be this easy to travel with, especially the child. He'd thought there would be more tears, more drama, more acting up. But it had been pleasant and it had made the time pass more quickly for him. He found that he enjoyed being with people, these two people.

When they made their way onto I-8 there near Casa Grande the woman noticed the difference, the lack of people, less vehicles and less structures. It was almost desolate. She knew then she was truly in the desert.

Again she saw the difference when they stopped for fuel at Gila Bend. No big truck stop with restaurants and all the facilities truckers and families might be looking for. No, this was more of just a fuel stop.

He got out, filled the tank, checked the fluid levels, checked the tire pressure. He seemed to be giving everything a good once over. He'd explained to her they'd be going through long stretches without facilities, if worse came to worse he could get help via the CB but that could take quite some time, and so it was best to be prepared. He preferred not to call on others for help.

When he was done he took them to the rest room inside the small pay station / store. He told her to wait until he called for them and he quickly used the men's room. He bought two more gallons of water and cokes. He looked to her, "Sometimes I just like a good sugar rush. Why don't ya pick ice creams outta that little freezer for us, any flavor will do, I like all ice cream."

And she didn't question, she was just that little bit more confident. She chose chocolate ice cream cups for all of them and he gave her that little smirk of his, "I see where Claire gets that now." And the tiny girl looked at him and just said, "Chockyet."

"Them small cups oughta fit in the little freezer compartment in the fridge. We should have some regular food before eatin' ice cream."

He pulled the truck over to the far end of the asphalt lot so other folks would be able to get to the pumps. He closed his eyes for a few minutes while she made them food, and then they all sat up front and ate together.

When they'd finished their meal and their ice creams he told her. "I'ma get up in the bunk and rest for 45 minutes or an hour, then we're gone again. You two might wanna play on the computer an watch cartoons or whatever. I think you'll get a hotpot, I seen a tower just before we pulled in here. Or you could color, or whatever ya want, ya ain't gonna disturb me."

"I'm not sure I can make myself get on a computer Daryl."

He didn't need further explanation, he understood. He took the laptop, turned it on, found a hotspot, found Peppa Pig and set it on the bunk for the child. Before getting up in his own bunk he lightly touched the side of the woman's face, "I'm coverin' ya Beth."

She marveled at how he did it, he must have the world's best internal clock, 50 minutes later he woke and hopped down from the bunk. "Let's see now, I had coke, Mama had tea and Claire had juice, I think we best all use that bathroom again 'fore we head out."

As they eased back onto the highway he told her, "We're gonna be stopped again right up here ahead, gonna be diverted through another U.S. Border Patrol Inspection Station." Now that she'd been through one, she wasn't so nervous about it.

She did notice right away that lots of passenger cars seemed to get waved right through, but all big trucks were required to stop.

The agent asked, "Your name sir?"

"Daryl Dixon outta Georgia."

"What're hauling Daryl?"

"Small motors, takin' 'em into San Diego."

"And these ladies are family?"

"Yessir, my wife and daughter."

"Ma'am what's your name?"

And she answered, "Beth Dixon."

Claire didn't wait to be asked, "Peppa."

The agent laughed then, "Peppa Pig?" And the little girl just nodded.

The he got serious again as he turned back to Daryl, "Any agricultural products?"

He lied just a little when he said, "No sir." But hell those bananas and a couple of apples shouldn't cause any bug problems.

The agent asked to see his CDL and his manifest and then said, "Okay big trucker, stay safe out there."

Once they'd passed through the Gila Mountains Beth couldn't believe how the road just seemed to go on and on and straight ahead. Like he'd told her way back in Tennessee the scenery didn't change. It seemed to consist mostly of a very different kind of tree she wasn't at all familiar with. He told her they were called Palo Verde trees. It seemed there were only a few of those, lots of dirt and lots of sand. She found it different and interesting, but she wondered what had long ago possessed folks to settle in this seemingly dry, barren area.

Claire was sitting up front with Mama, dolly nestled between them, and they were coloring princesses in one of her books. She was thinking how glad she was he'd insisted on getting these things for Claire. Her little girl enjoyed the coloring so much and she loved that doll. And the little gifts so helped to pass the long hours in the truck.

It was then the car blew by them at what must have been 90 miles an hour. He quickly glanced her way to see if she'd seen it. The panic in her eyes left no doubt, the woman had seen the Chrysler.

"Breathe easy now Beth, I been waitin' on this. When he shows himself, when the time comes, we're gonna be okay. Ya just keep the piece real close, ya gotta be able ta grab it quick if ya gotta, and do what needs ta be done. Don't ya hesitate, ya just think about that little one right there with ya, k?"

"Yes Daryl, I promise I won't hesitate." She noted his pistol was no longer under his seat, but sitting there on the floor next to him, an easy right hand grab.

But things seemed to go smoothly. They were keeping their pace and had not seen the Chrysler again.

There was something about that long lonely road that made a person's eyes heavy, made sleep want to come. That's how it happened for Claire. Her Mama waited until she was soundly out, and then moved her to the bunk.

They were somewhere between Mohawk and Tacna when he loudly yelled, "Ah shit!" And suddenly she felt the movement of the truck, almost like a lurch, and she heard the terrible noise that seemed to come from underneath them.

He was obviously trying to slow the big rig down and pull over, just as fast as he could. "What happened Daryl, what's wrong?"

"Goddamn if I didn't get bit by an alligator. Shit!" He'd pulled over to the side of the road now.

"What? An alligator?" She was completely confused.

He tried to smile but he was just so pissed off and worried there might be damage. "It's a big chunk of blown tire in the road, not mine, it was just left behind. Trouble is ya just can't stop or maneuver a big rig fast, ain't like a car, so when ya see 'em it's usually too late to avoid 'em. It ain't like a rig this size is gonna crumble or nuthin', but that alligator can jump right up to the undercarriage and cause problems. That's what ya heard and felt. Don't worry, I'll figure it out."

She noticed he slipped the pistol into the back of his pants, and he grabbed a big black flashlight and his work gloves from behind the seat. "I'ma lock the door, ya stay in here with Claire unless I tell ya otherwise, k?"

"Yes, yes of course." The little girl was still sound asleep in the bunk. The jolt and the noise hadn't woken her.

He walked around in front of the rig and over to the passenger side where he'd be out of the way if traffic came by. If he hadn't been so focused on what may have happened to the rig, he might have noticed that glimmer of sun reflect off the Chrysler, stashed off the road in a small grouping of Palo Verde trees.

He slid under the rig and shined the flashlight up on the undercarriage, searching for signs of trouble. He was relieved to note everything seemed fine, no trouble. He slid back out from under bringing the alligator with him.

He had just tossed it as far as he could out off the road, trying to save the next guy from hitting it. And then it happened and it happened fast. By the time he sensed the movement behind him his knife had been pulled from the sheath and the trucker had been stabbed twice in his back.

The woman had been nervous anyway, she was always nervous when he left them alone, and he'd been upset and she didn't like to see him like that. When she heard him yell, "The fuck!" and heard the scuffling she knew the time had come. As he'd told her more than once, she didn't hesitate. She grabbed that pink handled pistol, the one she wasn't confident she even had the skill to use, and she opened the truck door and held to the handle while she jumped down.

Her worst nightmare was being realized. She saw the blood on Daryl's back, and she saw that bastard had him in a headlock, Daryl was struggling against it and Phillip had the knife poised ready to strike again. In what must have been a split second she noticed the big black flashlight lying there on the asphalt. She quickly picked it up, and with every bit of strength she could muster she hit the bastard as hard as she could in the back of the head.

Both men went down then. Phillip falling backward and taking Daryl down backwards and on top of him. She hit the bastard again as hard as she could, this time on the forehead, and this time his arm slid from around Daryl's neck, freeing the trucker. She pulled the knife from Phillip's grip and handed it to Daryl. He didn't hesitate, he slit Phillip's throat.

Only then did she fully realize how badly Daryl was hurt. He sat slumped on the pavement head down, and his voice was weak as he told her, "We can't let my blood get on this roadway. Get in the truck quick, get a bunch a them wash rags and get the duct tape and the zippo lighter outta my tool box. Hurry now Beth, hurry please."

She couldn't believe what he wanted her to do, but he'd made it plain in that steadily weakening voice and she didn't question him, she did as he asked. She covered those bleeding wounds with the wash rags and secured them with the duct tape.

"I gotta finish this Beth. You n Claire stay in the truck, doors locked. Ya get one a the big towels, ya lay it over my seat."

She started to protest, not wanting to leave him there. "Ya do like I say Beth, please. I ain't got the strength ta fight ya right now."

Too late he'd seen where that Chrysler was parked. He removed his boots, setting them there on the asphalt. As hot as he knew his feet would be walking without shoes, he didn't want to take a chance of leaving his boot prints in the dirt and sand. He slid the body down the small rise from the road to the dirt below. That small rise was a godsend; any passersby wouldn't see he was dragging a body. And somehow with the adrenaline rush and the concern he felt for the woman and the child, the trucker gathered the strength to drag the body to the car. As he'd hoped, the keys were still in the ignition.

He got Phillip Blake into the passenger seat and himself behind the wheel. He drove straight out into the desert, as far as the car would go before it became bogged down in the soft sand. He breathed in deeply and exited the vehicle, pulling Phillip's body behind the wheel. He took the bandana from his back pocket, opened the fuel door to the rear of the vehicle and stuck the bandana loosely into the fuel tank opening. Leaving just enough of it still sticking out.

He set fire to the rag with the zippo lighter, quickly peeled off his work gloves and threw the gloves in that open passenger window. And he moved as fast as he could to get back to the big rig.

He didn't see the explosion, but he heard and felt it and it made him move all the faster. He got to the rig and quickly slipped back into his boots. She'd been watching for him and had the door open.

She hadn't expected him to get behind the wheel and put the big truck in gear. "My God Daryl are you okay, are you sure you can drive?"

He barely nodded and she could see it was taking close to his last bit of strength to pull the truck onto the road. "Only gotta go about 10 miles." She didn't press him to talk anymore; she could see he was fading.

It was a very small rest area, more of a turn out off the highway really. There was a small cinderblock restroom building and a trash can, that was it. He pulled in and parked but as usual left the motor running. Claire was up by then sitting next to her Mama. The child knew there was some kind of trouble, and even a little thing like her could tell he was hurting bad. She just kept quiet.

"Get me water, a lotta water please Beth. And up in the high cabinet, behind where them wash rags are, the bottle a whiskey." He knew the blood loss was dehydrating him. She brought a large plastic cup and one of the gallon jugs, and she just kept pouring for him while he drank. When he'd had his fill of the water he asked, "Pour me a couple or three fingers a the whiskey, please." Again she did as he asked, he drank it one swallow.

Then he told her. "I can't make it to the top bunk, I'm sorry."

"No Daryl please don't worry about that, we're fine we can sleep up top."

"Nah the both of ya lay with me, please." He barely made it into the bunk and she and the little girl crawled in next to him. He asked her then, "What's the combination Beth?"

She was in a panic now, was it that bad? But she answered his question. "Where's Merle?" She took a steadying breath fighting back tears, "Georgia State Prison."

His eyes were closed and he just barely nodded his head, "Ya know what ta do." And he was out.

But he was breathing, she was so grateful just for that. Claire had her tiny hand resting on his arm, Beth had her arm around her daughter and her hand on his cheek. She couldn't take her eyes from him. And she just started to pray because it was the only thing she knew to do.

 **A/N I know I'm leaving you hanging and I'm sorry, but heck that's more than 5000 words. And I've got to tell you, that took the wind out of me. Let's focus on the good. Together Daryl and Beth brought down Phillip Blake. Next chapter we're picking up right where we're leaving off. I hope you liked at least most of the chapter. Our couple did grow closer and there was a lot of honesty between them. I'd really appreciate hearing your thoughts / comments / reviews. Thanks so much for reading along xo gneebee**

 **To see the chapter photo please visit my tumblr page bethylmethbrick if you need something a little lighter after this, I'd appreciate you checking out my collection of Bethyl short stories,** ** _Little Love Stories_** **. I'll see you here next Saturday. Thank you all so much. I love ya large, xo gneebee**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I can't say this enough, thank you, thank you! You guys are the best and I appreciate the comments, the follows, the favorites, the silent readers, all of you make sweating over getting this story right a pleasure :) We left off with Daryl in a rough place and we're picking it right up from there.**

She and her little girl lay on the bunk with him for just over an hour, lost in their own thoughts. The woman felt so bad knowing Claire was every bit as concerned as she was. She'd always been such an intuitive child and she knew there was trouble. And Beth knew her little girl was just as frightened as her Mama.

The fact he hadn't moved scared the woman, his quiet breathing was the only thing that kept her believing he'd be okay. She wondered if she should remove the duct tape and the washcloths from his back, at least try to cleanse the wounds. They undoubtedly needed to be cleaned and he surely needed antibiotics and probably a lot of stitches.

Her guilt overwhelmed her. If not for her, the trucker would have never been a target.

When the child's tummy growled it brought her to the moment. On top of everything else now she felt she'd been neglectful. She rose from the bunk and set about making her and her daughter something to eat. She thought he should probably eat too but he still hadn't budged even a little bit. The woman wasn't sure when, or if, he'd ever wake up. She knew he was weak, and he had blood loss, and she had no way to take proper care of him.

She was fighting a tough battle against tears and all-consuming fear about what was to come. He had to be okay, now that she'd found this good man she couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

Beth couldn't bring herself to eat the food she'd prepared but she pretended to for her child's sake. Then a new dilemma was upon her. Claire had to use the bathroom and she needed to herself. Now what?

She didn't have to worry about Phillip anymore but still she thought about what Daryl would tell her. She put the pistol in the little purse and she held tightly to the flashlight, "Wait until Mama gets down Claire and then I'll help you."

She carefully climbed from the truck and even more carefully helped her daughter down. They quickly used the restroom. Getting Claire back in the truck without the Daryl's help was a bit more of a challenge. She felt some sense of accomplishment when they were both safely in and the doors were locked, and she again saw he was still breathing.

The woman tried hard to keep herself and her daughter busy and distracted. They colored, took turns fixing dolly's hair, they fixed each others hair, and they made up fairytales together. All while the woman continuously turned her head to check on him. He still hadn't moved a muscle, but he was still breathing. She kept trying to reassure herself that sleep was the best thing for him, he would heal, everything would be fine.

Finally she and Claire slept, the child soundly and her Mama fitfully. The woman seemed to wake up every few minutes. She'd just gently touch him so she could feel him breathing.

When Claire woke she fixed herself and the little girl something to eat. When they were done she grabbed the grocery bag with their toiletries, her purse with the pistol, and the flashlight. It was a lot to carry but she worried he'd be upset if he thought she hadn't made every effort to protect herself and Claire. Even though he was oblivious to what was going on the woman still found herself not wanting to disappoint him. And just because Phillip was gone, how did she know there weren't other dangers out there?

The woman and the child used the toilet, washed up as best they could and brushed their teeth. All at a record setting pace so they could get back to him. The trucker still didn't seem to have moved but he was still breathing.

The big truck had been running the entire time and she was afraid to touch the controls, to try turning it off for a while. But it seemed he always left it idling when they parked for rest, so she just hoped it would all be okay.

He had a CB radio but she didn't know how to use it or who she would contact if she did. The same held true with his cellphone, even if she could get service out here who would she call?

She just kept doing what she'd been doing, trying to keep herself and her daughter occupied, praying hard and checking his breathing.

After nearly 10 hours the trucker slowly began to open his eyes, and he gasped in pain when he absentmindedly reached a hand up to rub those eyes. It hurt her to see him hurting this way. He didn't lift his head or move at all really. The woman went right to him stroking her hand through his hair and she simply and softly whispered, "Daryl."

It seemed he tried to smile at her, "Hey." About that time Claire moved to the bunk and patted his hand. "Wake up." A whisper of a laugh came from him and in a weak voice he teased, "You're mighty bossy little girl."

Then he looked to the woman and got serious, "I gotta get up, use the bathroom, get myself to a doc. I can tell it's bad, it feels warm."

Everything was changed now as they got down from the big truck, this time the woman got out first, and it was she who held a hand out to him to steady him as he stepped down with great care. Then she helped her daughter down.

There was no one in the rest area but them and they all went in the ladies room together. They used the toilets and he washed his face and brushed his teeth.

"Do you think I should take the washcloths off you now Daryl?"

"Nah, we'll leave it all like it is for the doc. I got an idea where I'm goin' so don't be worried."

She could tell it was a struggle for him to get up in the big rig but they all made it. He got in his seat and she insisted he at least drink some water, he downed the big glassful probably too quickly. Then, just as he was going to put the truck in gear a highway patrol officer pulled in and motioned him to wait. The officer approached the big rig, "Hey big trucker can I see your license and manifest?"

As Daryl unclipped his CDL and the manifest from the visor the officer tipped his hat to Beth, "Ma'am."

The officer scanned the documents and then looked to Daryl, "There's been some trouble a few miles east of here, it all happened several hours ago, did you notice anything?"

Of course they both knew what the officer was talking about. "Nah officer we all been sicker'n dogs with some kinda stomach bug. It started with the child, ya know, throwin' up n whatnot, then my woman come down with it an now I been strugglin' with it. Probably been stopped here about 24 hours, maybe more, I'll be late with this load. Damn this bug, it's a rough one." And he silently thanked Merle for teaching him how to weave a tale as needed.

The officer was just poised to ask another question when the trucker barked, "Ah shit, look out." He flung the big door open, leaned over and threw up on the ground below. Just as quickly he shut the door again and swiped the back of his hand across his mouth. "Sorry about that, I guess I ain't cured yet."

The officer quickly handed him his business card and just as quickly began backing away. "Yeah it looks like you could all use more rest. Take care now and be safe out there. Call me at that number if you see anything suspicious."

"Will do, thanks man."

Beth was amazed, "How did you do that, just throw up on cue like that?"

"Wasn't exactly on cue, I been feelin' pretty lightheaded n nauseated an I'm pretty sure I drank that water too fast."

"Are you sure you can drive Daryl?"

"I gotta. I need a doc bad. Don't worry, if it gets so bad that I think I won't make it I'll call for help on the CB. I'll get someone ta come for ya, ta drive you n Claire ta Yuma. Just take the money n stuff. Ya know what ta do, ya do it. Promise me that."

"I promise but just please Daryl, you have to be okay, we need you."

"Nah ya don't need me Beth ya proved that. Ya took care of a situation n saved my life, ya took care of me, took care of yourself an your child, all of it just fine without me, without my help. Ya don't know it but you're strong. I'm the one that needs you." And he gave her a weak and tired smile as he put the big rig in gear and pulled out of the rest area.

He asked her to tell him what had happened while he was out, what she and the child had done, and she told him. He nodded his head slightly, "Ya did everythin' just right Beth."

After a moment he spoke again. He sounded weak and that worried the woman, but it was so good just to hear his voice, "We ain't goin' too far, about 40 miles up the road. A ways before we get ta Yuma I'll be turnin' off this highway, gonna head down toward the border, but that ain't where we're goin'. There's an Indian Reservation down that way n I'm countin' on them ta have some kind of clinic, or at least a medicine man or woman. I can't just be walkin' into some hospital emergency room, not with knife wounds."

"Whatever you think is best Daryl."

"I think it's best if ya sing. I need ta be distracted by sumthin' real good, like your pretty voice."

And she did like he asked and the truth was she'd do anything for him.

* * *

They no sooner got on reservation land when seemingly out of nowhere came a Tribal Police car. Daryl pulled the big rig over and the Policeman came to the window. "Ya get lost Big Trucker?"

"Nah, I's hopin' you folks had some kinda clinic my little girl ain't feelin' so good."

"Why come to the Tribe, to the Rez? There's clinics for white people."

"Yeah I know but I trust Indian medicine more n y'all are closer."

"Yeah well I trust Indian medicine more myself. Go about two miles down and you'll see a small wood sign, it's painted white with a blue lake on it, turn right there. Another mile down you'll see it, first house on the right. Her name's Alene Clear Water. Hope your girl feels better soon, and you don't look all that good yourself white man."

Daryl smirked, "Yeah I think whatever it is she give it ta me too."

* * *

It was a cluster of ramshackle houses, everything from the old style pueblo houses, to stick built houses and single and double wide trailers. There seemed to be no particular rhyme or reason to the layout of it, except the homes were close together like the people wanted that closeness to each other. It seemed everyone from the neighborhood was outside and together in the center of all these homes. Older folks were sitting and talking while children, dogs, goats and chickens were running around. The little ones were laughing like children everywhere do and playing tag, catch and jumping rope.

But all the community seemed to stop what they were doing to look at the big truck and its occupants, with steely untrusting eyes.

He told her, "They got every right not ta trust strangers. They keep ta themselves out here. We're just goin' in ta see Doc, so keep your eyes in that direction."

He was determined to get out of the truck on his own and as concerned as she was she didn't say anything, she knew that for whatever reason this was important to him. He walked around and opened her door and she knew it hurt him. "I can do this Daryl, I can get Claire and myself down."

"I know you're gettin' all independent." He tried hard to smile as if nothing were wrong.

She smiled back at him, "Yeah, pretty soon I won't need you at all. Well, except to drive the truck, I'm going to definitely need you for that."

"Ya know you n Claire are both gettin' mighty dang sassy with me. I'ma have ta get meaner, I see that now." Although he was smiling she could see he was hurting worse by the minute, and she was so scared.

The trucker and the woman were trying so hard to put up a brave front for each other.

They each put a hand up to grasp Claire under the arms and together they lifted her down.

The Indian woman was already standing at her door. A classic beauty with long dark hair, bronze skin, dark almond shaped eyes and a lot of turquoise and silver jewelry. She smiled a tightlipped smile at them and quipped, "What have I done that a family of white people would come to call on me in a giant truck?"

"I come for your help, are you the doc?"

"I'm the closest thing we've got to one on this Rez, I'm a P.A. What's the trouble?"

"Can we come in? We ain't here ta cause trouble but I'm hurt bad an I need care. I'll pay ya an make a gift ta the tribe for medicines or whatever ya want."

She led them to a room in the back that was fixed up as a medical exam room. He looked at her dead in the eye, "I got big trouble." And he pulled the shirt off and turned around.

"Damn white boy that does look like trouble. Is this your handiwork Miss?" She pointed to the duct tape and washcloths.

"Yes Ma'am I was trying to stop the bleeding."

"Alright." And she ripped that duct tape off so fast Daryl and Beth both gasped, and Beth reached a hand up to cover Claire's eyes. "Look at Mama, Claire, keep your eyes on Mama." Beth moved to sit in a chair in the corner and held the child on her lap, facing her.

"So this altercation you've had, have the authorities been notified?"

"Nah. It happened out in the desert. The man who done it he aimed ta hurt my woman an my child, I had ta protect 'em."

"Is that what happened Miss? Your man here was just looking out for you and your girl, no more, no less?"

"Yes that's how it happened. The other man he was going to hurt us and take us away to be hurt even more."

"Alright. This man here has he ever hurt you, laid angry hands on you?"

"No, no never, he's good and kind."

"So this other man, the one you knew before and ran from, the one that came after you, he's forever out of the picture now, is that so?"

Beth couldn't believe the woman knew all this but they locked eyes and Beth softly answered, "This man here saved my life." The two women continued their staring for a moment longer, and it was done.

Again the Indian woman addressed the trucker, "These old healed-over wounds, you know cruelty at the hands of a parent, is that it or something more?"

"My father."

The Native woman gave a knowing nod of the head and again she spoke, "Alright. I'm going to give you something to numb the area. Then I'm going to clean and suture it, give you a shot of antibiotics and give you a round of antibiotic pills to take with you. You take them all. Miss, if you and the little one want to sit out front you're welcome."

"No I won't leave him."

Then the Native woman set her hands lightly on Daryl's shoulders, she closed her eyes and in a language Beth had never heard she began to speak. It was a lyrical sound, almost like she was singing and talking at the same time. Somehow Beth knew it was a prayer and that brought her a sense of comfort.

When the prayer was done the Native woman was back to all business, "Alright." And she turned her attention to Daryl, "How long ago did all this happen?"

"Been about 13 to 15 hours I think."

"You should have gotten here sooner."

"I's too weak ta drive n the woman don't know how ta drive on 18 wheels."

"Have you had any food to settle your stomach?"

"Nah just had some water earlier n threw it up."

"Let me get you some fry bread, you need something on your stomach or you'll feel even sicker."

Most any other time some good Indian Fry Bread would have been something he'd enjoy, right now it was a struggle to eat it but he didn't argue.

As she watched the P.A. work on him there were a few times Beth thought she might be sick, but she just quietly fought it because she'd meant what she said, she wouldn't leave him. Thankfully Claire seemed to sense she wouldn't want to see, and the child didn't turn to look.

The Native woman worked on him for what seemed like quite some time and no one spoke.

While she was bandaging the wounds she instructed them on how to care for them, and she put together a small bag of supplies. She turned to Beth then, "Do you know how to remove sutures?"

"No, I have no idea."

"I'll show you. You take them out in a week." And Beth listened carefully to the instructions.

Then the Indian woman spoke to Daryl, "You're going to be in pain a while and I don't keep narcotics, you'll have to make-do with over the counter meds. But if you went for 15 hours like you were I have a feeling you can handle it. You know you should get some blood but I know you won't, so drink a lot of fluids, eat red meat and lots of green leafy vegetables. You're going to feel weak and tired for a few days. You need to rest. Call wherever you're delivering your load and tell them you're having truck problems or whatever you have to do. And for the record white boy, you weren't on the Rez and I never saw you, just like you never saw me."

He dug in his pocket got his wallet and handed her $300, "Thank ya Ma'am. Buy some medicines or whatever."

When they were back in the truck he drew in a deep breath and fired it up. He rested his forehead on the steering wheel while that big diesel engine warmed.

"Are you going to be okay Daryl? We could just wait here while you rest."

"Nah, it's best we leave these folks be. We'll go on up to Yuma n I'll rest a couple hours, then I gotta haul ass Beth. I can't afford ta be late an screw up jobs."

She wanted to argue with him, remind him what the woman had just told him, he needed rest but she knew it was pointless.

They pulled in the big truck stop in Yuma and she could tell by the way he'd gotten out of the truck he was in pain bad. He didn't say anything but he didn't need to. And she knew, this man had a mindset of what he needed to do and no matter what, that's what he planned to do.

He fueled it up, got back in the big rig and pulled into the parking area. "I can't shower for a couple days but I'ma wash up as best I'm able, and if you n Claire wanna shower up ya can. We'll eat sumthin', I'll take a nap for two or three hours, then we're gonna hit it hard."

She knew what he'd say but still she asked once more, "Are you sure Daryl? Don't you think you should rest for a day or two?"

"Yeah I do think I should rest for a day or two. And yeah I'm sure, I'ma hit it hard."

* * *

Even though Phillip was gone for good Daryl told her not to come out of the shower room until he called for her. To himself he wondered why he still felt so protective, so concerned for their safety. As he washed up in the bathroom, and those wheels in his brain kept spinning, he realized exactly why. He cared too deeply. He knew he could survive this physical pain and go through all the healing, he'd come out of all of this just fine. But he knew he could never deal with losing Beth or Claire.

She and Claire hurried knowing he'd be done a lot sooner than they would. The woman wondered why it was he still felt the need to be so protective of them. Phillip was gone and this was a very public place, surely nothing would happen here. But as she shampooed her daughter's hair her mind was working. She realized how much his concern for them meant to her, she liked that it was so important to him they be safe. This care and concern were new to her and she appreciated his protectiveness. And she hoped in her heart it would always be this important to him to keep them safe. She didn't think she could ever deal with him not "waiting" for her, not "being there" for her in some way.

They smiled shyly at each other as she and her daughter came from the showers and she walked right to him and they embraced, just for a moment. Claire seemed to know he wasn't going to be lifting her and she reached her little hand up to him. He rubbed his hand through the child's still damp hair, and then he held that tiny hand in his as the three walked to the restaurant section.

They were looking at the menus and he shook his head a little, "I always have been a meat eater, but shit now that I been told ta eat it, I'm more hungry for a bowl a this chicken soup."

She reached across the table laying her hand on his, "Maybe you could have a bowl of the soup and the steak sandwich with a little cooked spinach, would that work?"

"I'm lucky ta have ya here ta do my thinkin' for me," he almost laughed.

Claire reached over the table patted his hand and said, "Drink milk."

Now he ginned broadly at the child, "I don't think I can drink milk, well maybe the chockyet kind." The he got more serious with her, "Thanks for thinkin' of me little girl."

Over their meal he told Beth, "We're real close ta Cali, right on the border, and only about three n a half hours from San Diego. While you was in the shower I talked ta the shippin' n receivin' manager where I'm delivering this load. They're a 24 / 7 outfit and he said they'll be ready ta unload the trailer whenever we get there. I called Indio about my hot load, they're supposed ta call me back later today and give me more details."

She smiled at him and he wasn't sure why, but it made him smile back, "What?"

"I've been curious to know since the first time you mentioned it, you say so many things that I'm not quite sure about," she looked down then and he saw she was acting embarrassed and her pretty little ears had turned pink. "What exactly is a 'hot load'?"

Now he chuckled aloud, "Sounds kinda like it could mean alotta things, don't it? Some of 'em kinda well ya know, not sumthin' we'd say in front a the little one. And so it does. But for truckers it just means the load has ta get where it's goin' in a real big hurry, it's sensitive for one reason or another. No time ta stop, no delay, get the load there."

"It seems like every one of them is that way Daryl."

"Yeah it does, don't it? But this one pays an on-time delivery bonus it's why I took the haul. We're gonna have that hammer down all the way back ta Georgia, Beth. Damn it'll be good ta get home, won't it?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth he realized what he'd said. It had come so easily, it seemed so natural.

The woman's eyes and her smile grew soft, "Yes it will be, I'm looking forward to that." Their eyes were on each other and they both felt the impact of what had just been exchanged between them. They each found they didn't regret sharing this truth.

When they were back in the rig he took one of his pills, and he took off everything but his undershirt and boxers and slipped on pair of board shorts. He didn't feel embarrassed changing in front of her, and she didn't feel embarrassed either. He just knew he'd be more comfortable sleeping like that, and he felt like they'd all been together enough now, seen enough of each other, it was alright.

He got Peppa on the laptop for Claire, she was lying on her tummy on the bottom bunk watching contentedly and trying to snort along with the little pig family.

The woman stood by the bunk not sure whether he'd get on the upper one, or lay down with Claire. She was completely taken by surprise when he reached a hand up and brushed back her wayward curls. His hand slipped to the back of her head and he drew her lips to his. The kiss he gave her was a little more than just innocent, but not too much more. It was just enough for their new beginning.

 **A/N Our little group all seem to be doing a bit better, and it also seems our couple continue to grow closer and closer, and are becoming more comfortable just "being" with each other. I thank you again for taking the time to read this story and I hope you'll leave a comment / review. You're the best, x gneebee**

 **To see the chapter photo, and it's a fave Daryl photo for me, please visit my tumblr at bethylmethbrick. Again, I thank you and I'll see you back here next Saturday when we pick up right where we left off. Love ya large, x gneebee**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Wow you guys. Thanks so much to the followers, the favoriters, the silent readers, the review leavers and the PM senders. You guys are truly the best. I can't say it enough, Thank you.**

 _ **Of note:** Initially our small group thought of each other in distant terms, the trucker, the woman, the child. As they've grown closer and closer we've shifted more into using their names. The closeness continues to grow and we continue to move away from distancing, and toward the more intimate use of their names and terms of affection. For Daryl, the use of "little girl" is indeed a term of affection :)  
_

xxxxxx

He wanted to do so much more than just give her the brief kiss, but now was not the time or the place. As badly as his body was hurting and as weak as he was, he knew rest was what he needed most. But that didn't mean he didn't want to draw from her the comfort that she brought to him just by being close. "Will ya lay with me for a bit?"

He saw the pink tint come to her cheeks, "Yes, that would be nice." She spoke so quietly and sounded so shy. But he knew by the way she'd responded to his kiss, the kiss had meant as much to her as it did to him.

He was concerned that if he climbed in the upper bunk he might pull some stitches, "Hey little girl, can Mama n me lay down with ya for a while? You can still watch Peppa, them pigs don't bother me none." The little girl slid over to the far edge of the bunk and patted her tiny hand on the covers next to her, welcoming them. Her Mama lay next to Claire and he lay just as close as he could get to Beth. He wrapped an arm around her waist and without even thinking his face had moved to her hair, he took in the softness and the fragrance of her, and then his lips gently kissed the soft skin of her neck and he whispered, "Sleep well Beth."

Everything about this moment they were having brought happiness to him. And not for the first time he wondered, was this what it was like to be family?

He woke three hours later to find her still in his arms and sound asleep; Claire was curled up close to her Mama quietly sleeping, and the little pig family was still snorting away on the laptop. It was perfect. He hated that he had to get up, and hated more that he had to wake them.

He lightly brushed the back of his hand along the side of her face and head, again he kissed her delicate neck and whispered in her ear, "Beth, we need ta get goin'. Sorry, I hate it when I hafta wake ya but we gotta use the bathroom n be on our way."

She didn't speak at first, instead she rolled over in his arms and she kissed him lightly on the lips. She wanted to wrap her arms around him but she was afraid to hurt his wounds. Instead she pressed herself lightly into him and rested her face on his chest. "It's okay Daryl, I understand and I don't mind at all. It's just that I worry about you. You're here with us now; but I was so scared I was going to lose you."

He leaned his face down and kissed the top of her head, letting his lips linger there for just a moment. He wanted to be reassuring but he didn't know exactly what he should say or do. He did know she'd been fearful and he hated that she'd had to go through that. "I ain't leavin' ya Beth, I promised ya an I meant what I said. Now c'mon sleepyhead, let's make the long walk n then we just got a short drive, k?"

His words and his touch the feel of his warm body, they did seem to ease her worries. "Are you feeling better Daryl, at least a little more rested?"

"I am Baby, I really am." And neither one missed it. It seemed to him it just came so natural.

Beth found she liked this endearment very much. She remembered how it had a sent a tingle right up her spine when he'd called her that in the biker bar, this time it was more of warmth that came to her heart.

They got back in the truck, he plugged the laptop in the charger, moved to his seat and put the big rig in gear. He looked to the child sitting there snugged into her Mama and he smiled, "Ya think I outta put the hammer down Claire?" She smiled too, not her usual tiny smile, but a real grin and nodded.

"Alright then hang on little girl cuz here we go." As they pulled out of the truck stop he told Beth, "It ain't far just about a hundred n eighty miles, we'll be there before ya know it. I tell ya I'm mighty glad I don't have ta help unload the trailer, I'd do it n probably rip out every last stitch. Instead I'ma be sittin' up here just chillin' with y'all."

She smiled over at him, "I wouldn't let you help unload Daryl, I want you healed."

"Yes ma'am, I guess ya think you're in charge now, tough stuff n all, is that it?" He arched an eyebrow in her direction.

She laughed softly, "Not even a little bit I just couldn't bear it if you got hurt again."

"Don't worry, ain't I been makin' a promise to ya that I ain't gonna let nuthin' go wrong? I'm gonna be fine, we're gonna be fine." He tried a smile but he could see by the look behind those blue eyes, she was still scared. He reached over, wrapped his fingers around her small hand and again tried to reassure her, this time with a gentle squeeze. He was surprised how much it pleased him when she lightly squeezed back.

His words and his touch, they meant so much to her, but she could tell he was still hurting even though he was better it still wasn't good. The dark under his eyes told her he needed more rest. But for now she was going to try and stay focused on what was good, they were all together and they were all growing closer.

"We got us another inspection station right up ahead. It's the California Department of Agriculture. California is the number one Ag state and they worry a lot about folks bringing in produce with pests. I guess they're right to. One year a tiny fly just about wiped 'em out. That's mostly what they're gonna be lookin' for though bugs, once he checks the manifest, he ain't gonna really be too worried about us."

No sooner had he told her all of that than the Ag Inspection Station came into view. They went through the usual routine, except as he'd told her the inspector only seemed concerned about agricultural products. "Okay Big Trucker, thanks for your cooperation, travel safe."

* * *

"We'll be goin' through a lotta different kinda country the next 175 miles or so. We're gonna drive through the edge a the Imperial Sand Dunes, it's a big recreation area. And guess what Claire, they got a mountain range just north a them dunes called the Chocolate Mountains. Trouble with them mountains is they ain't really made a chocolate. It ain't fair they'd name 'em that if it ain't true, is it now?"

She furrowed her little brow and tried looking angry as she shook her head "no." It made him laugh and the little girl laughed with him. It was music to her Mama's ears.

"Then we'll be traveling through the Imperial Valley. It's big deal ag country, they grow more'n two million tons a hay a year, an you're gonna notice the smell a them creatures that eat that hay, it's dairy farmin' country. There's a Naval Air Station, another Indian Reservation, and then we'll go through the Cleveland National Forest. Its real pretty country. Finally we'll drop down into El Cajon and then San Diego. Should be kinda interestin' for ya since ya ain't ever seen it."

"I think you could be a tour guide Daryl, you know all these places and you know so much about what goes on in them. I'm impressed."

She could tell her words had embarrassed him and he was biting his lower lip again, which always meant there was a lot of thinking going on. "Travelin' by myself n all, I'd spend time on the Internet when I stopped for rest, or if I had a little time between loads an I'd try an find out what I could about the place I was, where I'd been an where I was headed. It passed the time for me. I never even knew I's lonely, maybe I just never admitted it ta myself but I know now Beth, I was real lonely. I ain't been lonely at all on this trip." His words made them both pink up. For her those words were double-edged. She was pleased he was happy they were with him, but she felt bad knowing he'd been so lonely.

* * *

They'd just passed through El Centro when his cell phone rang and startled them both. He had built-in wireless calling in the truck that was designed to help muffle the noise the big rig made. It was a speaker system and so she heard the conversation for herself. It was the shipping manager with the company in Indio, "We got a problem on this end Dixon and the load is delayed two days. I apologize but there just isn't anything we can do. I understand if you want to look for another haul, but I hope you're willing to wait."

"Will the date for my on-time delivery be changed so I can still earn that bonus?"

"You bet, if you'll take the load I'll give you the two days, you get it there on time, you get your fat bonus."

"Alright, so we're talking Thursday, what's the time frame?"

"Should be ready to load you by 9am, you'll be out of here before Eastbound traffic gets bad."

"I'll see ya Thursday mornin' then."

She was worried he'd be angry and disappointed, that this news would put him in a foul humor. He could barely hear her words when she asked, "Are you angry?"

He knew then it was more of that stuff they needed to work through, that baggage. "Nah Baby, I ain't mad. On one hand I'm disappointed cuz I wanna get home, get ta Georgia, I wanna show ya the place. Wanna be there with ya for a time when we ain't gotta get up an rush off. An I wanna see my brother. But it's just part a drivin' truck an movin' freight Beth, shit it's just part a life n all. Things don't always work out like we think they will so we just gotta figure it out as we go. And the other way I'm lookin' at it is, we got us two days in San Diego ta rest n I think we both know I need some a that. An now I can take you n Claire ta see the Pacific Ocean."

"I get it, I know ya been conditioned ta expect certain things from a man, ta be the one who pays when things don't go his way. I's the same as you for years. Always waitin' ta be blamed n mistreated. Takes time ta move away from them feelin's. But I told ya in the beginnin', that ain't me. Ya gotta know Baby I'd never take nuthin' out on ya."

She reached across that space between them and laid her hand on his forearm, "I know that Daryl, I really do. You're good, kind, gentle. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it's all good."

She decided now was a good time to change the subject. "Did you always plan to be a truck driver?"

"Nah it ain't really a life I chose or that I really would choose, but it's done alright by me n I can't complain." He'd told her before how he came to own the truck, and now he told her about his dreams of starting the carpentry business. What he planned for and what he hoped for, "I think it could be good Baby an maybe not just for me, maybe you'd think it was good too." She could see how hard it had been for him to say those things to her, and it meant everything to her that he wanted her to be happy with what made him happy.

"I know you'll make a success of whatever you choose to do. I can't wait to see your shop Daryl and your work. What's your shop like?"

Her words made him smile and he told her, "The shop ain't real big but it's gonna work just right for what I got in mind. I'm not thinkin' ta grow it into sumthin' bigger, get guys workin' for me n such. I just wanna do the work that I care ta do, work that means sumthin' ta me an that some people prefer ta buy. I like the feel of creatin' sumthin', there's a pride in it."

"What you just said is really beautiful Daryl. What about the cabin, what's it like?"

He was nervous now, "It's real rustic I s'pose but I guess that's what I like, it's how I am. It's log, it has one big open room that's the kitchen n the livin' room n eatin' area, there's two bedrooms, two bathrooms an a office. There was just me an I was gonna build it with just one bedroom n one bathroom, then I thought one day Merle might need a place ta stay, ya know when he gets outta the joint. Ya might be disappointed by it, it sure ain't nuthin' fancy."

"Not fancy sounds perfect. I had fancy, I hated every minute of fancy." He glanced over quickly with pursed lips and hard eyes and nodded.

* * *

She enjoyed this drive through the southernmost tip of California, almost falling in line with the Mexican border. The scenery, the terrain, it all seemed to change every few miles. There was a definite lack of people, until they dropped down into El Cajon.

Suddenly they were in city traffic, city buildings, city noises and all the people, and that was just the start of it. She'd had no idea how big San Diego was. She'd imagined it as being a small, peaceful town near the ocean.

The other thing she noticed right away was how dramatically the climate had changed. They'd gone from the hot Imperial Valley, through the cool and calm Cleveland National Forest, and this metropolitan area had started out being quite hot, but the closer they got to their destination the cooler and more temperate the climate became. And she'd expected humidity being so close to the ocean, but although the air wasn't nearly as dry as the deserts and the mountains they'd traveled through, it still felt comfortable with no noticeable humidity.

He pulled into a large industrial park and she was certain it held every kind of manufacturing business there was. He followed the directions on his dash-mounted GPS and pulled right up to the loading dock of a huge factory. He grabbed the paperwork and turned to her, "I'ma just talk ta these guys for a few, see what's what, be right back." Although he got down from the truck gingerly, she did notice he seemed better, stronger than he had. She said a little prayer of gratitude; it seemed he'd get some rest the next two days.

He had a smile when he returned. "They got bathrooms inside we can use but the better news is, they said I can leave the trailer parked in their lot for a couple a days. It'll be a whole lot easier gettin' around the city with just the tractor."

They used the restrooms and then got back in the cab and waited while the trailer was unloaded. "Do you want me to fix us something to eat?"

"Nah, for once we ain't in a hurry, we'll have enough days a hurryin' n eatin' in the truck when we're haulin' ass back ta Georgia. Let's go out n eat some seafood, hell we're at the ocean. I wanna see Claire here eat some a them clams."

* * *

When she saw the restaurant she knew she didn't care if the food was the worst thing she'd ever had to eat, the location and the view made up for that. The restaurant was a refurbishment of an old cannery building. The rough and faded wood had a lot of the charm new construction mostly lacks, and it was built on pilings out over the water. "Oh Daryl I love this it's so beautiful." She saw his small smile, he seemed happy she was happy.

He held her hand and Claire's as they walked in. She'd wondered if the restaurant would send them away because they weren't exactly dressed up, but no one seemed to notice. It was the beach and it looked like everyone's attire was mostly casual.

There was a young hostess standing by a small podium, she was dressed up in a skintight and very short tank dress, she wore sky high heels, and her large breasts were practically falling out of her dress. Her hair and her makeup almost looked like a professional had done them. Beth noticed right away how the pretty young hostess was just drinking in the sight of Daryl. She herself instantly felt self-conscious with her unruly hair, no make-up and clothes she was sure were terribly wrinkled from riding in the truck.

He asked the girl, "Can we sit outside on that deck lookin' at the water, at one a them umbrella tables?"

The hostess looked at him with a great big smile, practically drooling and she was giving him a real obvious come-on look, why she even reached her hand over and touched his arm as she cooed out, "OMG I _LOVE_ your accent, where are you from?"

Beth knew he was uncomfortable with this attention, this blatant flirting with she and Claire standing right there. But she would never have guessed how he'd go about letting the girl know he had no interest in her, and at the same time letting Beth know how he cared for her and was thinking of her feelings. He looked at the girl with those eyes that had turned to a hard blue steel, "My pretty wife, my daughter an me are from Georgia." And he took his arm, wrapped it around Beth's shoulders and asked her, "This place gonna be alright with ya Baby?"

"This is just fine Daryl, I'm looking forward to sitting out on the deck with you and Claire." And she smiled that big pretty smile, and he gave her one right back and bent down and lightly kissed her.

He looked back to the hostess with those eyes gone cold again, "So whaddya think, ya got a spot for us out there?"

The hostess no longer had a big smile on her face and in a snippy tone almost commanded, "Yes, follow me please."

They were seated at the table and Beth stared out at the water, mesmerized by the beauty of it and all the activity. There were sailboats and small power boats and huge yachts. There were kayakers and sailboarders, and people were walking up and down the pier just enjoying the beauty of the place and the lovely weather. She looked over at him and lay a hand on his, "Thank you for thinking of my feelings."

He didn't address it, he just chewed on his lip and asked, "Ya wanna drink? I think I'ma have a beer."

"Sure umm, let's see how about one of those wines where they add something to make it more sweet, what is that called?"

That made him smile, "I got no idea but I think I know what you're talking about. What about you little girl, what're ya drinkin'?"

"Juice pwease."

"The orange kind or the apple kind?"

"Oran pwease."

It was then the waitress came to the table, "Can I get you folks a drink?"

"Yes ma'am ya got a Fat Tire?"

"Yes."

"K I'll have one a them please, the lady's havin' one a them red wines, I s'pose the house one, with some 7-up in it, the little girl is havin' an orange juice, please."

And the waitress looked to Beth and asked, "Do you have I.D.?"

He saw Beth's face turn scarlet and he quickly stepped in, "Sorry ma'am, we're travelin' in my big rig, we come all the way from Tennessee ta drop a load here an she forgot her wallet back home. C'mon now, ya really think someone under 21 is gonna marry a ol' redneck like me? An look here, Claire's almost four. What kinda guy ya think I am?" And he sent another mental thank you to Merle, he'd seen him use this same load of bullshit.

The waitress studied him hard for a minute, and turned to Beth, "My boss will kill me if he finds out."

Daryl spoke again, "Ain't gonna find out n I'ma be generous. Oh, an for a appetizer would ya bring us a bucket a clams?"

And just like that the waitress nodded her head and said, "Yes I'll put the order in now."

"You sure do know how to spin a tale Daryl, my gosh for a man who seems so honest it's like these little stories just fall right off your tongue. How did you learn to do that?"

He looked at her with a crooked grin, "I studied under the master an learned all manner a things they don't teach at school, yeah I'll never be able ta hold a candle ta my brother. Hell half the time even I didn't even know when he was makin' shit up."

"What about papers, documents n such Beth, ya got anythin'?"

"No. I had some things, you know a birth certificate, I hadn't gotten a driver's license yet but I had a learner's permit, and I had a social security card. I never thought to even take any of that with me when I left the farm. It's just as well, he would have taken those things away."

The waitress brought the drinks and the bucket of clams and asked if they were ready to order. "Can ya give us a few minutes ma'am? We're gonna just relax n have this, then we'll be ready, an hey thanks for bringin' the wine."

He took a clam from a shell and said, "Here Claire, give this a try, it's kinda good n just a little chewy." And he was happy to see she enjoyed it. He did the same for Beth, she was a little more tentative but she smiled when she tasted it, "I never had one, it's good, I thought they'd be like rubber."

"Yeah well if someone cooked 'em too long they probably would be. So when we get back ta Georgia do ya think you could find your way ta the farm? I could take ya, you could get reacquainted with your family, get your papers n such. Would ya want that?"

"I would but they're not there anymore, I guess they sold it and moved away." She looked so sad and he hated that.

"How do ya know?"

"About two years ago there was a worker who came to the house to repair the air conditioning. Phillip had gone out to the yard to check on something. While he was out of the house I asked this man to please mail a letter to my sister for me. I didn't even have a stamp but I'd found 50cents under the sofa cushions one day and I saved it. I gave the man that. The letter came back two weeks later. Phillip came in with it in his hand. It had a big red stamp on it that said, 'Moved. Forwarding Order Expired.' I got in terrible trouble for sending that letter, terrible." He felt his fists clinch and his whole body stiffen, and he knew he was biting his lip.

He saw the look on Claire's face at her Mama's words, the little girl slid down out of her chair and hurried to him, patting him on the leg. He understood. He picked the little girl up even though it hurt those wounds, he didn't care, he held the child tight. "Everythin's okay now Claire I promise ya, I'm here an I ain't gonna let nuthin' bad happen. C'mon now little girl, we got us a bucket a clams ta eat n ya need ta decide what yer havin' for dinner."

He saw Beth's eyes were glistening as she took a swallow from her glass. "We'll find your sister, should be real easy. Don't ya worry, now eat some clams it ain't fair ta make Claire an me eat 'em all." And the same thought went through her mind that had gone through her mind so many times since she'd met him, Daryl Dixon was the finest man she'd ever known.

For the first time on this journey they weren't in a hurry and they relaxed over their meal, enjoying the beautiful view. "Wait'll ya see the sunset over the Pacific, it's like that sun goes right down inta the ocean, it's a sight."

He was right the sun was so orange looking and the sky's wispy clouds had turned shades of orange and pink, and it did look like the sun just slipped right into that big ocean. "Oh my gosh Daryl that's breathtaking." Claire looked at him shrugged her tiny shoulders and said, "Sun all gone."

* * *

He got them a spot at an RV park near the ocean. They had a cable hookup for the TV and a WiFi code. "Alright little girl I'ma get ya some cartoons on the TV cuz I gotta get on the laptop for a little while now, k?" She just nodded looking slightly disappointed, but darn if Peppa wasn't on the TV right on Nick, Jr.

He and Beth sat up front, "What's your sister's full name?" His hands were poised over the keyboard.

"Margaret Jo Greene."

He typed in the name hit enter and several links and images came up on the screen, "Come look over my shoulder, see if ya recognize any of 'em."

She let out a loud gasp, there was her sister on one of the Facebook links. "Oh my God it's her, it's Maggie! She must have gotten married her name's Rhee now."

"Looks like she's livin' outside Augusta in Thompson over by Lake Thurmond. Ya wanna send one a these messages, or we can try n get her phone number."

She actually looked kind of frightened, "No not now I'm just not quite ready yet." He reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze, "Ya ain't gotta do nuthin' ya ain't ready ta do, we got all the time in the world Beth."

She watched cartoons with Claire while he worked on the log book and entered his receipts into the bookkeeping program. When he was done he said, "Sorry ladies, I suddenly feel mighty tired n sore. I think we probably need ta use the restroom n call it a night."

When they got back in the cab she put Claire's pajamas on and then her own while he put those shorts on up front. She tucked the little girl in and he came to the sleeper. He smiled down at the child, "G'night little girl ya sleep tight now. We get ta rest in tomorrow mornin' then we'll go see about this beach."

He put an arm around Beth's shoulder, "I can get up in the bunk don't gotta be squishin' you n Claire all night long."

She stood up on the balls of her feet stretching as far as she could, she kissed him tenderly on the lips and he returned that kiss just as tenderly. "Please don't, please stay with us." He looked deep into those blue eyes and nodded his head.

 **A/N Again, thanks so much for reading and please take a moment to comment / review. xo gneebee**

 **To see the chapter photo please visit my tumblr blog at bethylmethbrick I hope to see you here next Saturday. Love ya large, xo gneebee**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N As always I start with a big 'Thank You' to all of you for reading this story. I hope you continue to enjoy. Our small group is still in San Diego readying to transition from Westbound to Eastbound.** _

He woke to find he hadn't moved all night, none of them had. It had been a while since they'd had undisturbed sleep. The sound of the waves, the soft feel of her in his arms, the gentle sleep noises coming from Beth and Claire, all of those things had served to calm him, to help him rest. Most shocking to him was to see he'd slept seven hours. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept so well, so peacefully.

He didn't move, he had no desire to move he was enjoying the moment and didn't want to wake her. Then she whispered, "Are you awake?" And for some reason her words made him smile. He didn't answer with words of his own, instead he pulled her closer into him and kissed the delicate neck he'd become so partial to. She smiled to herself as she rolled over into his chest. "Good morning, do you feel rested?"

"Yeah I do, finally. I don't remember sleepin' like that, good, hard, dreamless, and wakin' up feelin' rested. How 'bout you Baby, sleep good?"

"Oh my gosh yes, it's the first good night's sleep I've had in such a long time. I think it's because I feel so safe with you Daryl, protected and comforted, cared for, all of those good things." She didn't know if she'd have been able to say those words to him eye to eye, but with her face laid up against his chest it seemed to come so easy.

Her words were powerful to him but he was at a loss as to how he could express to her just how much those words impacted him, and so his response was playful, "Ya keep talkin' ta me that way and you're gonna make me wanna start sumthin' we can't finish with Claire here."

That's when Claire's timing seemed to kick into high gear and she woke, she joined the pile practically climbing on top of the two of them. "Wake up!"

The moment made him happy, he felt like this was what they were meant to be, all of them together. "There ya go little girl gettin' all kinds a bossy with me again. I guess I know when I'm beat."

She patted that tiny hand on his cheek and said, "San."

"Ya want sand is that what you're tellin' me? On top a everythin' else now ya think ya gotta have sand? Alright then let's get dressed an eat a little sumthin' then we'll see about this sand." He tickled her side and she squealed, then he did the same to Beth until she was lost in a fit of giggles. He jumped out of the bunk quickly to avoid their paybacks, that's when he was reminded of those wounds. But in that moment he didn't really care he was enjoying the sounds of their sweet laughter too much to care.

It was still early morning, quiet and peaceful out as he took their hands and led them onto the wide flat beach. As the three stared out at the waves he remarked, "It's sumthin' else ain't it?"

"It is, the power of it and the beauty. I think I'd be afraid to go in the water though." And she squeezed his hand a little tighter.

"I wouldn't let you n Claire unless I could take ya, an I don't think it's a good idea with my wounds. But we can sure walk around in it a little, get Claire wet right up ta her butt. Then we gotta build us a sandcastle. I never done that but I think Claire's just the girl ta help me out." His reward was the little girl's big bright smile.

After two and a half hours on the beach wading, catching sand crabs, building a sandcastle, and doing plenty of running around playing tag and laughing, they could see Claire was exhausted. They walked back toward the RV Park, stopping long enough to wash their feet off in the short foot wash at the edge of the sand.

"Since we're covered in sand an all maybe you could go in the sleeper n hand me down them shower kits n everyone's clean clothes. We can shower up an then let this girl eat n get a nap."

She handed him down his duffle and kit and hers' and Claire's store bag with their clothes and shower gear, along with the towels.

As he took her hand to help her down he absentmindedly remarked, "It takes a shitload a stuff ta shower the whole family, don't it?" The moment the words were out of his mouth they fixed their eyes on one another, letting the weight of those words settle in.

With bright pink cheeks and a shy smile she answered, "Yes it does and I don't mind it at all." When she was safely down he took her in a brief one arm hug, and again they shared a look.

They reached the RV park showers and as always he reminded them, "Ya wait for me ta call for ya, I won't be long, ya take your time an do what ya need."

She was full of emotion as she showered herself and Claire. She felt so much happiness but she was also so scared. Maybe she wanted this too much and what he said before, it was so true and she knew it. She wasn't ready for all of it. She was glad there was time before they got where they were going, time to let the closeness between them grow slowly. Time for her to try and reconcile just a little more of what had happened between her and Phillip. And she thought about how she and Daryl had not discussed at all what they had done to Phillip together in the desert. She felt strongly that they needed to do that and then bury the incident where it belonged, in their past. But she dreaded bringing it up, bringing the brutal bastard between them again. Giving him the power to disrupt their growing closeness.

As much as she wanted and felt drawn to have more physical intimacy with Daryl he'd been right about that too. She needed time. She was thankful to have this time to let their emotional intimacy grow first, and she was grateful he never pressed her. He understood. In the meantime their tender touching, the warm hugs and the soft kisses that were becoming more and more frequent, were perfect.

While he showered he thought about how things, his life, everything had changed since he'd pulled into that truck stop in Tennessee for quick shower, a hot meal and fast nap. He'd never regret his decision to take Beth and Claire with him, even if all he hoped for never came to pass; they had changed his life forever.

He got honest with himself about what he felt in his heart, he wanted this with her. As much as it seemed within reach he knew there were obstacles. He was undaunted, he didn't care how hard he had to fight for it; he knew he was going to try his damndest to beat those obstacles and to help Beth come to grips with how her life had been, and all that their new life together could be. He couldn't think of one damn thing he'd ever wanted as much as he wanted this. But he didn't just want it, he wanted it to be right. They'd both had too much in their lives that had been so wrong.

When Beth and Claire walked from the shower he breathed a sigh of relief. Logically he knew there was nothing to worry about but he couldn't help feeling overly protective. Everything was going just fine in their small world of three, but he knew there was a big world out there that could be a hard place full of meanness, and Beth and Claire were so fragile. He hid his concerns as he smiled at them, "Dang you girls look so pretty an ya smell real pretty too. Alright now little girl, let's get ya sumthin' ta eat so you can rest up. We got a lot ta do yet today."

Once Claire had her peanut butter and jelly and half a banana, Beth laid with her and the little girl was down for the count. Daryl was sitting up front mapping out his shortest route for the hot load they'd be picking up in the morning and Beth came to join him, finding him sitting in the passenger seat.

He shut the laptop, set it on the console and looked up in her eyes, "C'mere n sit with me a minute, wouldya?" Her face was pink but she wordlessly did as he asked. He slipped his arms loosely around her waist, "It's gonna be hard goin' once we leave here in the mornin'. When Claire gets up in a bit we gotta throw some laundry in and go have a hot meal. Then we'll get over ta the store and get what we're gonna need ta get by for a few days. I don't know when we'll have time ta do all those things again, it might just be that we don't. In a highway truck it's gonna be about 33 to 34 hours of solid hammer down drivin' time. I ain't gonna keep it from ya, if I'ma make that on-time delivery I'm gonna be breakin' the law here n there. Nuthin' too serious, ya know, but too many hours, cheatin' the log book, n pushin' down hard on that accelerator."

She took in a deep breath and he sensed it immediately, something was wrong, something was on her mind. "What's up Beth ya worried 'bout the drive or is it sumthin' else?"

"No Daryl I'm not worried about the drive you know what you're doing. I've just been thinking and it seems strange we haven't talked about what happened in the desert. I mean it happened and it was so terrible, and you got so badly hurt, and now it's like we're just ignoring the subject, pretending it never happened or something, but it feels like its' still there, right below the surface."

He nodded twice, pulled her a little closer and spoke to her softly but firmly, "Ya didn't do nuthin'. You was in the cab with Claire the whole time, ya had no idea what was goin' on. That's exactly how I remember it n how I'd tell it if that time ever was ta come. As for the scumbag, the piece a shit who preyed on young girls an took what wasn't his ta take? That fucker who would lay hands on ya, who would deny ya food, who ya worried was gonna hurt your child, what? What did he deserve different or better'n what he got? I ain't never killed another human but I would not hesitate ta do what I done again. I ain't ashamed. I protected ya, I protected Claire an I protected myself. It's done. I'm movin' forward an I ain't lookin' back, not now, not ever. I sure as shit ain't got a bit a guilt. What about you Baby, ya feel bad for him, mad at me, worried, tell me what it is."

She leaned her head back onto his shoulder, "No I could never be mad at you for taking care of me and Claire. If you hadn't done what you did it would have never ended, he would have never stopped until I was dead. I guess I've just been feeling guilty you had to do what you did and that you were hurt. If it wasn't for me none of that would have happened."

"Nah, ya gotta get over that Beth it don't matter. I'm fine an you're free now an I think ya know I'ma do whatever needs doin' ta take care of ya, k? Can it be done now? Can we both be free of it? I know I am but I guess what ya gotta decide is can you be?"

"Yes I think I can be and I want to be."

He didn't respond with words at first, he just pulled her closer. Then he whispered, "I told ya you're strong, stronger than ya know. But until ya realize that, the truth is girl I enjoy takin' care of ya an takin' care a Claire." He leaned his head on hers and they sat quietly, absorbing the weight and the meaning of the conversation they'd had. Before they knew it they were both asleep.

* * *

He woke to Claire patting his arm, "Wake up."

He rubbed his hand on the little girl's head, "Yes ma'am we're waking up. We got plenty ta do, don't we?"

The campground host told him about a strip mall just a mile away with a laundromat and a Mexican Restaurant.

They drove right to it, threw their wash in the machines and strolled three storefronts down to the restaurant. The waiter brought chips and salsa and Beth looked to Daryl, "I've never eaten Mexican food, I have no idea about it."

"Its good stuff, some's kinda hot but I can help ya pick, how's that? If ya hate it we'll find ya sumthin' else ta eat, k?"

He ended up ordering two combination plates and a side of chicken tacos for the three of them to share. Beth discovered she liked most of it and Claire liked all of it. "Ain't s'pose ta be that way that the child likes more kinds a food than her Mama," he teased her.

"I just can't believe all the new things I've tried and seen and done in just a few days." She reached across the table and squeezed his hand. "Thank you for taking us on such an adventure."

It made him laugh, "An adventure huh? Most folks call this work, but yeah you're right, bein' with the two of ya has been makin' this quite the adventure."

They tossed the clothes, towels and sheets in dryers but they didn't wait, they were off to the Super Target just another half mile down the road. "I think ya best get Claire a couple new things ta keep her busy, maybe one a them puzzles or a game or sumthin'. She's bound ta get bored n so are you. Get a book or magazines. I'm serious now Beth."

She was reluctant but at his insistence she picked up a game of Candyland for her and Claire to play, a new coloring book and a storybook. She looked at the magazines and had no idea what to buy. She didn't know who the new celebrities were or anything about the TV shows or movies. She decided a couple of paperback books were the better choice. He teased at her, "Did ya get a couple a them romance novels?"

Her cheeks got pink and it made her laugh, "They're detective stories."

They got all the food and beverages they would need if they never stopped for another meal until they got to Atlanta, just in case. It may not be ideal but they could get by.

* * *

When they got back to the rig he set Claire up in the passenger seat and got Peppa on the laptop. He and Beth put the laundry and the food away and did their best to get everything organized, they'd bought a lot of groceries and it was a tight fit. Finally he put the sheets on the bunk while she watched him, "Before I met you Daryl I'd never seen a man make a bed, I'm fascinated just watching." She was smiling broadly now.

"Yeah well don't get all used ta just bein' the supervisor, maybe when we ain't in a big rig I'll decide this is your job." She'd gotten comfortable with his style of humor and she loved his "never meant in meanness" teasing. In fact there were so many things about him she loved.

Their work was done and the sleeper and cab all cleaned and ready for the long hard ride back to Georgia. The three took a walk along the strand enjoying the salt air, the crashing sounds of the waves and the beautiful sunset. "This is good ain't it Baby? But we should try n get some sleep. I'ma be gettin' up real early, gotta pick up the trailer, fuel up and get over ta Indio. I'd like ta get there in time we could have breakfast n still be at the plant by 8:30, just in case they get the load ready quicker'n they thought."

"Okay we'll be ready."

"Ya ain't gotta be ready for nuthin', you girls could just stay in the sack, ain't gonna be nuthin' for ya ta do or see. Just cuz I ain't sleepin' don't mean y'all can't sleep."

"Alright we'll see how it goes in the morning."

They got ready for bed and while Claire played with Dolly Beth doctored his wounds, "Everything seems to be healing fine Daryl, no signs of infection or anything but don't stop taking those antibiotics."

He took her hand, "Yes ma'am I promise I ain't gonna stop." She blushed and he pulled her in his lap for a quick hug. "Thanks for takin' such good care a me."

* * *

No one said anything they just knew. Claire and dolly crawled all the way to the far side of the bunk, followed by Beth and then Daryl. This night he kissed them each on top of the head and they all said their goodnights. Claire began making her little rhythmic noises almost immediately, and when she did Beth rolled over into him. She whispered softly, "Good night Daryl and thank you for a wonderful day."

He leaned down kissing her fully and tenderly on the lips. "G'night Baby."

Beth woke to the sound of the big diesel engine roaring awake and walked to the cab. "What time is it?" She whispered.

"3:30 ya oughta be sleepin'. Sorry it ain't possible ta keep a diesel engine quiet. I'm sure all these campers around here are hatin' me right now."

"If we're leaving soon I should take Claire potty. How long a drive is it to Indio?"

"Just under three hours but we gotta get the trailer n the fuel. I'll get Claire an we'll all use the restroom, she should go right back ta sleep in all this darkness. The engine'll be warm by the time we're back."

* * *

He drove into the industrial park, loaded up the trailer and then topped off the tank at a close-by 24 hour Shell station. They were on their way to Indio.

Even though it was still before six in the morning, and the bulk of traffic out of California's Inland Empire was heading West into L.A. and Orange counties, not East as they were, Beth was surprised by the traffic slowdowns they encountered at Riverside.

"Gosh where in the world is everyone going Daryl?"

"Folks live out east cuz they can't afford ta buy as nice a place close ta where they work. Property's sky high in L.A. an Orange County, it's tough on the average guy. But the nature of big city life seems ta be ta spread out n then get in the car n drive. Seems like there's always lots a traffic in every city. This time a the mornin' we're beatin' most a that traffic, in another hour it's gonna look like a big eight lane parkin' lot out here."

They made it to Indio as he'd estimated, in just under three hours. There was plenty of time for him to pull the rig over and park on a side street so they could walk to breakfast at a local café called Sloan's.

They were seated in the booth when he told them, "Gonna be the only hot meal today, maybe longer, so ya girls eat up."

She finally had to ask, "Why is it you always say that Daryl, and that it seems so important, a 'hot' meal'?"

"I guess I think it is, a hot meal seems more like real food seems like children oughta eat a hot meal, it's probably better for 'em." She wasn't sure that made sense exactly but his heart seemed to always be in the right place, especially concerning Claire, so she just nodded.

They studied the menu over coffees while Claire enjoyed a hot chocolate, and when the waitress came she looked right to Beth, "Ladies first, what can I get you gals today."

Beth looked at him with just a hint of anxiety in her eye and he knew she wanted him to step in, "Yeah the lady is havin' the spinach n swiss cheese omelet, with fruit instead a the hash browns an a English muffin. The little girl is havin' the kid's pancake breakfast with the egg over easy n bacon instead a sausage. If ya can make that pancake one a them chocolate chip kind we'd appreciate it. I'ma have that chicken fried steak skillet, and could ya ask the cook if he wouldn't mind cookin' them eggs over easy 'stead a scrambled, an I'll have a biscuit. Oh yeah n the lady's havin' orange juice n the little girl's havin' apple. I'm good with just the coffee n water, thanks ma'am."

"All right I'll put this in right away and bring the juices. I'm sure the cook will be happy to make the pancake chocolate chip and do the eggs over easy. I have to say, this is the first time I've seen a man order for his wife in years. It's very old-fashioned, I like it." He just shrugged a little.

When the waitress walked off he told Beth, "We're gonna be takin' a different route on the way back Beth. It adds a few miles but its' further north so not all them border patrol stops. Should work out ta the same time n not quite as hot."

"I don't mind either way Daryl, Claire and I are just riding along so whatever way you decide is best for you. All I worry about is you won't get enough rest, that it will be too hard on you, other than that I'm not worried at all and I don't want you to think you have to worry so much about us."

Her words hit him hard in a real good way. He wasn't used to having somebody worrying about him and how he was doing, and Beth always seemed to. With all the things she'd been through and all the things she was still going through, she always seemed to have concern for him and his wellbeing. In some ways it made him uncomfortable, it was new territory. He wasn't used to being treated as someone who might be special. But she also made him, for maybe the first time ever, feel like he might deserve to have someone care about him. And he admitted to himself it was a good feeling to know someone was thinking of his best interests, someone cared for him and about him.

As he reached his hand across the table, took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze he looked in her eyes, trying to convey what her words meant to him. They were sharing that moment when the server came back. The waitress saw how he was looking into Beth's eyes with his hand on hers, "I swear you two are the sweetest couple I've ever seen. And your little girl is a doll baby, she looks just like her Mommy."

Daryl just nodded, "Thank ya ma'am," as she set the plates down.

He was never going to tell Beth they'd be better off going back the same way they came. He didn't want to take her the same route they'd just traveled, he just didn't want her to have to look out that window at the same old things. And he was hoping just maybe if he timed it right he'd be able to really mash on that pedal through Navajo country. He'd make up the time somewhere.

* * *

They got to the Indio site just before 8:30, almost exactly the same time the crew was done getting his load on pallets. He climbed from the cab and went to talk to a fellow with a clipboard. When he came back he told her, "They want me ta help load the trailer Baby," and he noticed immediately how her expression changed, "don't ya get all worried now, I ain't liftin' nuthin', no hard physical labor, just drivin' a forklift is all."

Before climbing in the cab he asked if they needed anything before heading out, when they said they didn't he got back in and put the rig in gear. As he eased the big highway truck onto I-10E he looked to them with a slight grin, "Alright now, we're eastbound and down, ladies."

Claire clapped her tiny hands smiling and his expression got soft, "That's right little girl, ain't nuthin' as excitin' as headin' home." And this time they weren't so shy about it, Daryl and Beth gave each other smiles that said more than words ever could.

 ** _A/N Again, I thank you so much for reading along and I would very much appreciate your thoughts / comments / reviews. I hope to see you all back here next Saturday on I-10 East, just out of Indio, California. Have a great week! x gneebee_**

 ** _To see this week's chapter photo please visit my tumblr at bethylmethbrick or gneebee. They're a fine looking pair indeed. Love ya large, xo gneebee_**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N You guys make me happy to be writing this story. Thank you so much for your comments / reviews and the PMs, follows, favorites, and to the silent readers who keep coming back for more. You make this special for me.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Gosh all of this agricultural land out here with these beautiful lush looking fields, I hadn't expected it to look like this Daryl."

"Yeah it's nice through here but it ain't gonna look like this long, then we're gonna be gettin' into the desert. Well hell this here is the desert too but this is irrigated desert. I guess this whole area used ta be mostly date palms, then so called progress come along n got rid of a lotta the palms when more buildin' started. But they still grow plenty of 'em an harvest them dates, they even got a Date Festival every year. If we had the time we'd stop and get us a date shake. It sounds weird but they're pretty damn good." He glanced over at her with a small grin, "Next time Baby when we ain't in such a hurry."

"Up here ahead real soon everythin' is gonna change, gonna be empty desert. There'll be a tiny little town here an there but they're few and far between. The next bigger town we're comin' to is Blythe, California. It's still small as cities go, around twenty thousand, it's right on the Arizona border an the Colorado River. They grow a lotta melons out that way, an oh man them watermelons are some a the best. Then on the Arizona side is Ehrenburg. I stayed in an RV park there once waitin' ta unload. It was right on the river an real pretty country but damn ya can smell the farm animals, dairy cows."

She was looking out the window taking it all in, "I just can't believe how much everything in my life has changed in such a short time, so many things are different. Earlier this morning I was thinking how just a few days ago I was a girl who'd never traveled anywhere, and now I feel like I've been all over the West."

"Well by the time we're done you'll have seen alotta the desert southwest. Up further north a here the west is much different country. Someday we'll go."

"It's exciting for me to see all these places and I never would have seen any of it without you." Her tone changed as she stretched to reach across the console and put her hand on his. Her voice was soft and full of feeling, "You've shown me so much about so many things."

He glanced over quickly, making eye contact. The brief look between them told her that her words had affected him. He turned his hand palm up to quickly give her hand a gentle squeeze.

They were silent for a few moments and then she noticed him chewing on that lip. She knew something was on his mind, "What Daryl? Is something wrong?"

"Nah not bad wrong, really it's just that I'm feelin' kinda guilty. When I agreed ta take this load I didn't have you n Claire with me. I knew it was gonna be an ass buster but I only had me ta think about. So I'ma tell ya now, if it gets ta be too much ya speak up. An I don't want you n Claire tryin' ta hold out just cuz ya know I'm in a hurry. Ya know, if ya gotta use the bathroom or whatever like that. Believe me Baby, if for some reason sumthin' goes wrong n I don't get the load there in time for the bonus it'll be okay. It ain't like I ain't gonna still get paid the loads' goin' rate."

"Daryl we're fine and this is a pretty darn comfortable way to travel. Shoot, we have a bed if we want to rest, plenty of food and drinks, toys, books all of it. You said I was strong well Claire is too, we'll be fine. And besides, it's only for a short time and I know that."

"Yeah like I said I'ma have the hammer down all the way. We already been about 245 miles today, we got another 240 before we hit Phoenix, then we're gonna shoot north on I-17 and we'll pick up I-40 at Flagstaff. That's roughly another 145 miles. From Flagstaff we're goin' another 187 miles ta Gallup, New Mexico. By then I'ma have 12 ta 15 hours a drivin' time, dependin' on how things go, not ta mention the other shit we done today. So I'ma need ta catch some rest."

"That just seems like way too much and I just I wish there was something I could do to help you."

"I told ya before you n Claire help me by bein' here with me." Another quick glance over and a small grin, "It just so happens I like your company, I like it a lot."

How did he do that? How did he always manage to say or do some little thing that made her unreasonably happy? She thought back to when she'd begun this journey with him. It hadn't been long ago and yet everything then had been so different. Everything was so completely wrong. She and Claire had nothing except the clothes on their backs. She was beaten physically, emotionally and spiritually. She was scared to death, she remembered clearly just how scared she was to go with him, and she was just as scared not to.

He'd appeared to be so rough and although he'd been kind, it also seemed like he could have a very low boiling point.

Everything about him and his appearance had intimidated her. There was no denying he was handsome but he just seemed so big and so broad that it was somehow frightening. His hair was too long and unkempt and his face was covered in scruff. His voice had a distinct and menacing timbre to it, like gravel being crushed. And he had those piercing steel blue eyes she swore could bore a hole right through a person.

When she looked at Daryl now she couldn't think of a thing she'd change about him.

"So where is it we go from Gallup?"

"From there I'ma try ta make it ta Ft. Smith, Arkansas. It's a long damn way, just under 900 miles. After doin' nearly that much today I'ma definitely need ta stop for a couple quick naps here n there along the way. I'll catch a real good rest when we stop at Ft. Smith, at least six hours. From there we'll be on the home stretch, 670 miles ta Atlanta."

"Then we're goin' up in the mountains, we're goin' home Baby for at least 30 days. If I can figure how ta make it work out I'ma make this my last trip. I's gonna wait another year but if you n Claire decide ya really do wanna stay with me, I think I oughta try n make a change sooner."

That hit her right square in the heart, her voice was barely above a whisper, "Daryl I can't imagine being anywhere except with you. But you can't be adjusting your whole life and all of your plans because you think you have to take care of us." She felted flooded with emotion and she could feel the tears beginning to pool in her eyes.

"Yeah I know I don't have ta Beth, I ain't gonna try an do it cuz I think I have ta, it's cuz I know that I want to. What I don't want is ta be keepin' you n Claire in a truck out on the highway all the time. Some guys do it, practically raise their family in a truck. That sure as hell ain't what I want, we'll all of us be better off at home."

And again he'd proved to her the man he was.

* * *

He pulled in the Flying J Truck Stop in Blythe, filled up the tank and they all went in to use the restrooms. Beth was always grateful the big rig regularly needed fuel because she knew there would be routine bathroom stops. Oh she also knew he'd pull over any time she or Claire needed him to, but she hated to have to ask him.

They didn't delay at the station, they did their business and were back in the rig and back on I-10. "We're only about a hundred n fifty miles from Phoenix. That place gets real busy, lotsa traffic. I'll be glad ta turn off I-10 onto I-17, and then when we get ta I-40 it ain't quite as busy."

Traveling through the desert southwest baffled her. It seemed like there was so much sameness and vast expanses of nothingness, and then suddenly a town would seem to have sprung up out of nowhere.

Phoenix was one of those western cities that has spread out and engulfed every smaller town around it. It was hard to judge where one town ended and a new one began. And the traffic congestion surprised her. He'd told her it would be busy but it was hard to imagine until she saw it. She resigned herself to the idea that she knew nothing about what was coming, and she was so thankful that Daryl did.

She couldn't believe the way he maneuvered that big rig through the city traffic, like it was just such everyday stuff, so effortless. His legs seemed to be moving constantly while he worked the clutch, the accelerator and the brake. At the same time his right hand, arm and shoulder were all fully engaged and busily working the gears. His eyes quickly shifted from straight ahead to the rear view mirror, the side mirrors and back. Not only did she find it fascinating to watch, and she admired him his skill, but there was also no denying there was something very sexy about watching this man do his job.

When they turned onto the 17 she didn't notice any decrease in traffic right away, but after a few miles it became less and less. She felt relieved by that, something about all those cars and people made her feel a little anxious. His movements slowed too, they weren't as constant on these roads because of the lessened traffic and more consistent speeds.

They'd traveled in a comfortable silence for close to 40 miles up I-17. Claire and Beth were sitting up front with him coloring in one of Claire's new books, the radio was playing that classic country music and Daryl was feeling relaxed. "Up here just about another eight miles or so is the Agua Fria National Monument. It's huge Beth, 71,000 acres. I'd really like ta take the time ta do a little explorin' there someday. It has a buncha ancient ruins and theirs a deep canyon. I read there's more'n 450 prehistoric sites covered with petroglyphs, an there's rock art where those ancient people craved right into the surface a big ol' boulders an on cliff faces. Maybe we'll get ta check it out sometime."

"You've given yourself quite the education Daryl. I love hearing all that stuff and trying to imagine it in my mind. Someday I'd love to travel around just enjoying it all with you." He glanced over quick enough to give her a small grin. And again they rode in silence.

* * *

The closer they got to Flagstaff the more she noticed how the speed of the truck had changed, how the sounds the big rig made seemed different, and how he was keeping far to the right hand side of the road.

"Something changed Daryl, why has the sound of the truck changed and why are you driving over so close to the edge?" Her tone wasn't admonishing it was curious with just a hint of nervousness.

"We been makin' some big changes in elevation. This mornin' at the beach we was at sea level, in Phoenix we was just over a thousand feet, when we get ta Flagstaff it'll be a hair under 7000 feet. We're steadily climbin' now and this big Pete's engine has a full load ta pull. It's doin' it just fine. What ya notice is we're usin' different gears n we're movin' slower. We're stayin' over ta the side ta let all them other faster rigs pass us by. And just ta let ya know, you're also gonna feel a big temperature difference in an around Flagstaff. It's cooler mountain air, but we'll be gettin' back on I-40 an back in the heat soon enough, it'll be more like I-10."

"Well is the truck having trouble, is everything okay?"

"Everythin's just like it's s'posed ta be an you ain't s'posed ta be worryin' about that stuff, so don't. I promise I'll let ya know if there's any kinda trouble."

"We're gettin' real close ta Flagstaff now. They call it the gateway ta the Grand Canyon. That's the place I really wanna see, the Grand Canyon. I been wantin' ta see it since I's a little kid n heard about it in school. One a these days I'll get there."

"We're gonna pull in at a truck stop just on the east edge a Flagstaff. We'll get fuel an you'll probably wanna fix sumthin' ta eat. We been a ways since we had breakfast in Indio. We'll take us a twenty minute break or so ta eat." A thought struck him and he quickly turned his glance to the child, "If Claire eats her lunch maybe we'll even get us some ice cream. Whaddya think Little Girl?"

He'd noticed how much that small barely there smile had changed as their trip went on, and now she smiled big and bright at him, "Chockyet."

"Well yeah a course it's gonna be chocolate, it's the best kind."

And her Mama smiled big and bright too, "It is."

He was glad the idea had come to him. They were so sweet and it took so little to make them happy. He still couldn't imagine that anyone would want to hurt them, and he knew the thought of that would always make him angry.

* * *

Flagstaff was bustling but they didn't have to slow down much and not long after he transitioned onto I-40 he pulled into the Little America Truck Stop. He drove right up to the diesel pump setup designed especially to accommodate big rigs.

As he jumped down from the truck she was happy to see how much more easily he seemed to be getting around. His wounds were healing up and when they got back to Georgia she knew it would be time to remove those stitches.

He filled the fuel tank and pulled the truck over. "Alright ya ready ta use the bathroom? I know I sure as hell am." He helped her down first and then reached for Claire. It seemed the little girl was missing some attention and she wanted him to carry her again like he had been. She wrapped those tiny arms around his neck and it gave him a good feeling to know this little girl cared for him, and even more important, she trusted him.

He didn't need to remind Beth to wait for him, they just smiled at each other as she and Claire walked in the ladies room. When they came out he was waiting right there for them with a smile and a nod of his head. "Alright since you gals seem ta have a real clear idea a what ya like, you pick the ice creams." He was not at all surprised to see the chocolate ice cream bars they chose. "Those outta be real good n I can hardly wait ta see what Claire's face look like after she eats one."

Beth made them all sandwiches with sliced fruit and a pre made potato salad. "Gee it's just not good like homemade is it Daryl?"

"Ya know how ta make a good tater salad do ya?"

"Well I guess _I_ think it's good. I used to make it all the time with my Mama. Daddy loved it." And he saw the sadness quickly cross her face from thinking about these people she obviously cared for and had lost.

He reached a hand to lightly touch her arm. "I'm sure yours is delicious an I'm hopin' sometime real soon you're gonna make me some a that. In the meantime, I like this here just fine cuz I guess I don't know no better."

And that brought the smile back to her face.

"Ya gonna get all that lunch in your tummy Claire or do I gotta eat all the ice cream by myself?" She gave him that little look where she tried to appear so angry and fierce, damn she was a cute little thing. And he went along like he was scared of her, "Please don't ya be mad at me now I's just kiddin'."

And he was right about that chocolate ice cream bar, she had it all over her face by the time it was half eaten. "Dang girl I think ya got more on ya than in ya. C'mon we'll go back in an get cleaned up 'fore we leave."

He could see they were both tired and when he put that big rig in gear and he turned to Beth, "Ya oughta take Claire in the bunk she's pooped out. Y'all can have a little rest. We still got about 187 miles ta Gallup."

She agreed with him knowing her daughter had had a very long day already. She felt bad Daryl wouldn't rest for at least a little while. But she knew it wouldn't do any good to try and push it. When he had his mind set on his work, on what he felt he needed to do, it was set.

It wasn't five minutes until the little girl was sleeping hard, but rather than nap with her Beth made her way back to the cab and him. She just didn't want to leave him on his own up there. "Whaddya doin' Baby? You're s'pose ta be nappin'."

She fibbed just a little, "Oh I just couldn't relax enough to rest."

"Well maybe it's cuz ya didn't give it much time. I told ya before Beth, just cuz I'm awake don't mean you gotta be awake. Ya need your rest."

She got just a little bit feisty with him then, "Oh yeah, well what about you? Don't you need your rest? You're the one doin' all the work."

"I can't lie Baby, I kinda dig it when ya get a little ornery with me 'bout sumthin'. But please don't ya worry, I done this shit a lotta times n I'ma be fine."

Once they'd traveled out of the forested areas just east of Winona, AZ she saw the dramatic change in the landscape. Gone were the towering trees and rugged mountains, there was a more pronounced flatness and ruggedness to the terrain. Off miles in the distance were reddish colored mountains and huge rock formations, they almost looked striped from the color variations. Close to the highway they were mostly surrounded by some sort of sage brush, rocks and reddish colored earth.

He asked a question that seemed to come from out of the blue, "Ya know how ta drive Beth?"

"Kind of I guess, well maybe not really. I hadn't driven much at home except for a real old and real small John Deere and a four-wheeler. I had my learner's permit and I was just learning to drive the pickup, I remember I was so jittery that Maggie teased me something awful." She laughed softly at the memory, "I think it was her fault I was jittery, she made me a nervous wreck between bossing me around and laughing at me for stalling the engine. Obviously I haven't driven anything since I left the farm."

"Would ya wanna try n learn?"

"You don't mean learn how to drive this do you?" She had a moment of panic.

"Nah I wouldn't make ya try this Baby, but ya know a pickup or a small car a some kind. Would ya wanna learn then? You'd be able ta get around on your own an such."

"Would you be the one to teach me?" He heard the nervous tone in her voice.

"Yeah I would, wouldn't want no one else ta show ya. I promise I'll try not ta be too bossy an I won't laugh at ya." He hoped he could keep that promise to her, he didn't think he was long on patience.

"But would I have to go places without you?" There it was. He figured it was coming and he didn't want to turn her away from the idea, he hoped she'd grow into it.

"Baby I told ya I ain't makin' ya do nuthin' ya don't wanna do. Might be fun though we could go ta town n you can drive me."

That made that bright smile come back, "That would be nice if I could do things for you."

He supposed that was as close as this were getting today, and it was a start. There were going to be a lot of little steps before she got some more confidence.

They were just passed Winslow but not yet to Joseph City when Claire woke. She was cranky and a little out of sorts, he hadn't seen that side of her. "Whatsa matter little girl, ya have a bad dream or sumthin'?" Mostly he figured her mood had to do with her being a small child who'd been confined in a truck for endless hours.

Her Mama managed to calm her with some juice and a story from the new book. He stole as many glances as he felt was safe out there on the highway, because the way the two of them were together made him feel a warmness right in the center of him. They were so sweet and pure-hearted, and somehow in spite of all of their terrible experiences, they had so much innocence.

They traveled on through Holbrook and just past there Sun Valley, and on through the Petrified Forest National Park, and then a short way out of Houck, Arizona they crossed the state line into New Mexico. They were practically within sight of Gallup.

He pulled into Love's Truck Stop and even though he still had a lot of fuel he went ahead and topped off the tank. As he pulled the rig over into the open truck parking he was way beyond tired, but first things first. "Do ya need ta use the rest room now, or should we give Claire a little snack before?"

"We can snack first." She knew he was exhausted and she hurriedly prepared a snack of cheese, crackers and thinly sliced deli meats for them. None of them were overly hungry and it didn't take long to satisfy them.

They got their kits and he carried Claire as they made their way to the restrooms to do what they had to do. He asked the guy behind the counter, "Ya got a WiFi code?" The guy didn't seem the least bit interested as he slid a small piece of paper across the counter with the code.

"Thanks man."

When they were back in the truck she put on Claire's pajamas but she just stayed in her clothes, knowing they might not be there long. Up front in the cab he slipped his shirt and jeans off and pulled on the board shorts.

He got Peppa on the laptop for Claire, and he and Beth went up front where she tended to his wounds. "They look so much better Daryl, I'm so relieved to see that."

"Yeah they ain't hardly botherin' me at all now. Ya know they're just a little tender n a little itchy but nuthin' terrible. I s'pose these scars'll blend in with all my other scars." She leaned down and kissed the back of his head and then his neck right there by his ear, and she whispered to him, "I don't see your scars Daryl I just see you, someone I care for."

He turned and twined his hand through her hair, gently pulling her toward him. He kissed her deeply, warmly, and as tired as he was his desire for her couldn't be denied.

But he did his best to quash that desire and he told her, "I'ma go ahead n climb up top Beth, Claire can watch her cartoon an you two do whatever else you might want. Ya ain't gonna bother me, I'm almost too tired ta move."

But he wasn't too tired to give Claire a kiss on top of her head and say, "G'night little girl." And he loved the reward of this new big smile of hers.

He also wasn't too tired to embrace Beth and hold her closely to him just for that few moments, "G'night Baby I'll see ya in five hours or so."

"Goodnight Daryl, I hope you sleep soundly."

Beth and Claire stayed awake for about another hour after he'd gone to sleep, but Beth had been up for hours herself and she was having trouble keeping her eyes open. "We have to go to sleep now Claire, it's late and we'll be up early again." The little girl didn't argue at all, she was every bit as tired as the adults.

* * *

There's nothing quite like a storm in the desert, especially a dry lightning storm that brings with it no rain, no relief from the heat. Just the booming of the thunder and the cracking of the lightning. And those vast empty open skies lend themselves to putting on quite a show. There are no city noises to dull the powerful sound of the thunder, and no city lights to dim the brilliance of the lightning. The colors are intense, lightning in purples and pinks and shades of yellow and orange, it's a true to testament to the power and the beauty that is nature.

For Claire it was nothing but scary. She woke on the sound of that roaring thunder and grabbed hold of her Mama, terrified. Beth held her close but the little girl shook with fear. Then a particularly loud roll of thunder boomed, followed by a crack of lightning that brightly illuminated the whole interior of the big rig. The little girl let out a scream the like of which her Mama had never heard.

He woke immediately to the sound of the child's frightened screech. Before he even realized what he was doing he'd jumped from the bunk. He was too tired and scared himself to be mindful of his language, "Whatsa matter is she okay? What the fuck happened?"

Her Mama was now sitting at the edge of the bunk with the child cradled in her arms and inconsolable. "It's the storm Daryl, it's scaring her and I'm not a comfort, I'm nearly as frightened as her."

He sat himself next to Beth and he took the child from her, holding the little girl close to him with one arm, while he kept the other arm around her Mama. Before he could speak a word of comfort to either of them the sky let loose with another ear piercing roar of thunder and a nearly blinding flash of purple lightning.

Claire threw her tiny arms around his neck and she nearly choked him with the tightness of her hold. Her face burrowed into his neck and she loudly begged, "Daddy make stop pwease Daddy."

In that split second every feeling that could come to a person came to him.

His overwhelming fear was for her fear, because he did not want this child to ever be afraid. He was driven by his love for the little girl, his heart swelled with that love and his instincts kicked in. He pulled her closer and held on tight and he told her, "I'm right here little girl, I'm right here an I ain't never gonna let nuthin' hurt ya Claire, never, I promise."

 **A/N So that happened. Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you'll leave a comment / review x gneebee**

 **To see the chapter photo, and yes there's some purple lightning :) please visit my tumblr at bethylmethbrick Again I thank you and I hope to see you back here next Saturday as our journey home continues. Love ya large, xo gneebee**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I say it every week because I mean it every week, thank you so much for reading along, for following and favoriting and for commenting. It means a lot to me. We're picking up our story right where we let off. x**

He held the little girls face in his hands trying to get her to calm down and just look at him, listen to him. "Shush little girl it's gonna be okay, I'ma drive us away from this bad storm, k?" She nodded but the tears hadn't stopped. "Ya just have ta lemme put ya down so's I can drive the truck. Ya lay down now, I'ma get sumthin' ta help ya, k?" Again she nodded but she trembled as he laid her down on the bunk and the thunder continued to roar and the lightning to crack.

He moved quickly getting those earbuds out of the cubby, they'd work better for her tiny ears than his headphones. He grabbed his iPod and quickly scrolled to his bluegrass playlist. It was lively music and might at least drown out some of the storm's noise. "Here little girl, these are gonna be kinda big but I'ma put 'em in your ears as best I can, ya listen ta that music instead a the storm. You n Mama an Dolly are gonna hide here under the covers where the storm can't find ya, K? An I'ma make sure a that. I'ma get ya out of it real quick now, ya just gotta trust me, k?"

She still didn't speak she just nodded and she looked so afraid it was killing him.

Beth tried to protest, "Daryl you haven't had enough rest you can't just keep driving." But he saw she was trembling too and he knew she was trying hard to put on a brave face.

"Leave me be about all that Beth, please, just lemme do this my way. Ya stay under the covers with Claire, ya hang onto each other or whatever makes y'all feel better. Go on now, I got drivin' ta do." But he bent down and gave them each a quick kiss on the cheek, and then he pulled that cover up over their heads.

He moved quickly to the front, slipped on his Levis and his work boots and got in his seat. He didn't even bother with a shirt. He was in gear and moving onto the highway with a plan to just drive east until they were out of it. Who knew how long that would take? But dammit, he had to do this he couldn't handle Claire and Beth being so scared, he'd just as soon drive another 1000 miles than have them afraid.

He knew all to well how fear felt, he'd had plenty of that when he was a child and he couldn't bear to think of Claire going through it. Yep, he was driving.

He enjoyed the storm and it's fury but he could see why it frightened the child, and why it frightened Beth with her timid nature. And besides, right now he was so buzzed on adrenaline he knew he wouldn't sleep anyway.

Plus his mind, it was racing. Claire had called him Daddy. He'd been so shocked, never had he expected that. He'd been prepared to take care of her for as long as her Mama decided to stay with him. And he knew the little girl had his heart. And he'd known from the start he'd always protect her no matter what. But this, this felt like a much bigger responsibility. If she thought of him as a Daddy then he had to be everything he believed a true father was supposed to be. Not like his own father and not like Claire's.

But of all the thoughts and the feelings his mind and his heart were bombarding him with, the most profound was the sense that he was wanted and that he was held in high regard. He hadn't realized how much the little girl cared for him. To think that he had earned this, earned the right or the love or whatever it was that made Claire think of him as her Daddy. His heart had never been more full and for some reason he felt proud.

He didn't have any idea how Beth felt about all of this, if she would object, if there would be trouble between them over this.

But for right now that couldn't be his focus, for right now he had to get them both out of this storm which to him was breathtakingly beautiful, and which for them simply caused fear.

He was east of Gallup making his way passed Church Rock, and then Grants riding along following the northern edge of the grasslands of Cibola National Forest. Just west of Anaconda he could feel himself start to fade, but he couldn't quit now. He did feel like the storm was lessening but he wasn't taking any chances. And he kept reminding himself he'd be just that much further along.

What he didn't have to remind himself of was why, as dog tired as he was, he was doing this.

Two hours after leaving Gallup, and just to the west of Albuquerque he knew the storm was nearly spent, he'd hit the east edge of it. Having no inclination to stay near the city, he continued on another 40 minutes and just passed Edgewood where he pulled into a rest area. It had taken him close to three hours. They'd fallen asleep somewhere along the way and he was relieved to know they were resting.

He hopped from the truck, locked the door and made a beeline for the restroom building. The rest area was nearly deserted and that was fine with him. He quickly used the toilet, washed his hands, splashed a little water on his face and called it good. He got back to the truck and climbed up in the cab, practically ripped his boots and Levis off, and hurriedly slipped into the board shorts. He picked up a new gallon jug of water, twisted the cap off and lifted it to his lips. He'd probably swallowed down a quart of it when he realized he shouldn't be drinking straight from a jug he was sharing. He mentally apologized.

One thing he gave no thought to at all was lifting that cover and sliding in next to Beth. It seemed natural. He wrapped his arm clear across them both, gently pulled them closer to him and he was out.

Claire woke a couple of hours later desperately in need of the restroom. Beth was torn now. She hated to leave his arms, and she wasn't sure about going to the restroom without him. What she did know was he needed sleep and she didn't want to disturb him. And she didn't want Claire to have an accident in the bunk, and the little girl could only hold it so long.

She slipped out of bed trying so hard not to wake him, and then she lifted Claire over him. He must be passed exhaustion as hard as he was sleeping. She hurriedly slipped their sneakers on over bare feet, she reached under his seat for the flashlight and carefully climbed down from the truck on the driver's side. She pushed the button on the flashlight, took Claire's hand and they ran the short distance to the restroom building.

They used the toilet and washed their hands and made their way back out. When they did he was standing there waiting for them. He didn't say a word he just bent down and picked Claire up in his arms, offered his hand to Beth and the three silently walked back to the big rig.

He lifted Claire up and in and gave Beth a hand climbing up. He climbed in himself, bent down, kissed Beth and tiredly mumbled, "Ya shoulda woke me I coulda took ya if ya wanted." And he went right back to the bunk and climbed in and was out again.

Beth slipped their sneakers off, lifted Claire in the bunk and then crawled in over both him and her daughter. Claire patted her tiny hand on his cheek, "Sweep Daddy." His eyes were closed but a grin came to his lips and he whispered, "Yes ma'am, Daddy's gonna sleep." He realized then what he'd said but as tired as he was he didn't have the energy to worry over it.

Two hours later Claire was awake and she and Beth slipped as carefully and as silently from the bed as they could. She fixed Claire a snack of peanut and jelly and a juice box and they sat up front in the cab while the little girl ate.

She quietly read a story to her daughter and then they colored for a while. She'd glance back at him often but he never seemed to move at all. She knew he was drained and she felt so bad for that, that he'd put himself through what he did just to try and ease their fears. But the other side of that was it served once more to deepen her already deep feelings for him. She couldn't think of another person she'd ever known who would have done what he did, not even her own Daddy. That was saying something.

As thoughts of him and the good man he was were playing in her mind, she felt nearly overcome with the urge to crawl back in the bed with him, put her arms around him and just hold him tight, and she wanted him to do the very same to her. It occurred to her, and she wondered, and then she felt it must be true. She was falling in love with Daryl.

An hour after they woke he was up and he still looked exhausted. "Daryl you didn't sleep much, probably only five hours all together. Don't you want to try and sleep some more?" His eyes looked puffy and the skin around them was dark.

"Beth don't start that, I need ta get back after it. I'm goin' ta the head, who else needs ta go?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth he realized how sharp his tone was. He'd let his lack of rest dictate how he treated her.

He put an arm around her, pulled her into a hug and whispered, "Sorry, that was all wrong, I didn't mean ta sound harsh. I don't want ya ta worry now Beth, I'ma be fine. I'll stop for a couple naps along the way. C'mon we'll all go use the restroom together, then we gotta get back after it."

He bent down and rubbed a hand over Claire's head, "C'mon little girl let's get ta the bathroom so's we can hit the road again, K?"

"Can I look at those wounds first? We didn't care for them last night and I don't want to be lax about that, I don't want to risk infection."

"Nah we can let it go for now, ain't nuthin' gonna go wrong."

She wasn't going to let him get away with that, she folded her arms across her chest, and gave him her best 'I-mean-business' look, "No. You sit down for a minute and let me look at those wounds."

He was about to yell, tell her to back off, but quickly thought better of that idea, and then he smiled and said, "Yes Ma'am but can ya hurry it along? I gotta pee."

When they'd gotten back in the truck and he sat right in his seat ready to go, she asked, "Daryl don't you want me to fix you something to eat before we leave?"

"Nah, but thanks Baby, I'ma drive up the road about 30 minutes from here to a joint called Clines Corners. I'ma get me the biggest cup a coffee they got with _way_ too much sugar in it, an a big box a sugary donuts, some cokes, some candy and a couple a them 5-Hour Energy drinks. I got a ways ta go in the next few hours an I'ma get a little help from caffeine and sugar." He glanced over with that half grin.

"But do you think all that sugar and caffeine is good for you, don't you think you should have some real food?"

"I think it's terrible for me, but I'ma have it, and I think I should eat some real food, but I ain't gonna."

When he glanced over again her arms were folded across her chest and she looked aggravated, "I swear Daryl Dixon you can be so stubborn in your ways."

"Geez I'm sorry Baby, I thought ya had that figured out about me right from the get-go. An I'ma tell ya a little sumthin' girl, I think ya got a big ol' stubborn streak your own self. I seen a flash or two a that. I got a feelin' I'ma be on the receivin' end of a more of it too, an more'n once. An while we're callin' each other out on this shit, let's not forget Beth Junior there next ta ya, I got a pretty strong feelin' she can out stubborn her Mama and me both."

And as much as she didn't want to give into it Beth couldn't help laughing then. It was hard work to stay aggravated with him.

* * *

Clines Corners was the funniest place she'd ever seen, mostly because it actually seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. And it was like a tourist superstore of t-shirts, knick knacks and souvenirs, plus southwestern style clothing, jewelry and art, with plenty of snacks and drinks and sundry items thrown in the mix. And of course fuel and a restaurant.

There were a lot of cars and recreational vehicles parked out front, and there seemed to be a lot of ladies milling about shopping. Suddenly Beth felt a little overwhelmed and she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was something about the size of the place and all the people that made her feel anxious, she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She knew it was probably nothing real, it was just her anxiety, but it was there and it felt real. She moved as close as she could get to Daryl while he filled that cup. He immediately sensed the anxiety coming off of her, stopped what he was doing and turned to her, "What Beth? Sumthin' happen? Ya okay?"

"Yes Daryl I'm fine as long as you're close."

He squeezed her hand, and whispered, "Always Baby, I'm always right here for ya. It's where I wanna be."

And she felt tears come to her eyes then. They weren't tears of sadness they were tears indicative of how much the truth of his statement meant to her. He was always there for her and she silently promised herself she would always be there for him.

As they made their way back to the truck, Daryl carrying the big cup of steaming coffee in one hand and his sack of sugary goodies in the other, Claire lifted her arms to him, "Daddy." Before he could respond her Mama said, "Claire Daddy's hands are too full right now to carry you."

And that's when he no longer wondered what it was like, this was the moment he knew. This seemingly small every day moment that told him this was what it was like to be a family. All of them together, with each other and for each other. And he was a bit overcome with all these feelings he wasn't use to having. Feelings he'd never experienced and never expected to experience. And the weight of it, and the responsibility of being a man for her and a father for Claire, he wanted that with them, and he felt gratitude for the chance that chance itself had brought to him.

* * *

They were back in the rig and back in their seats. Daryl had his steaming cup of coffee in the cup holder and his box of chocolate covered donuts next to that. Claire looked at him with a tiny grin as she softly patted the top of the box, "Chockyet?"

He just smiled back and said, "Ya gotta ask Mama little girl she's the boss a you and me."

And he put the big truck in gear while Mama smiled and handed her little girl a donut.

He was already on his second one when Beth responded, "If I was really the boss of you two you'd be having something healthy for breakfast." She shook her head in disgust, but she had a little smile on her face.

"When we get home Baby, you're in charge of our meal plan then, k?" If Claire hadn't been there she would have stuck her tongue out at him.

"We'll see how well you mind."

"I'll try real hard ta obey all your rules Beth, as long as we get ice cream. Right now I got a feelin' with all this chockyet them diaper wiper deals are gonna come in real handy in about five minutes. For me an Claire both."

He could hardly chew he wanted so badly to laugh. But he figured he'd pushed her about far enough and he'd better simmer it down.

He decided it was probably a good idea to change the subject and let her know where they were going next. It seemed important to her to know and he liked sharing what he knew with her. And he liked it when she acted a little impressed with him; he'd never had anyone act like he was smart.

"In less than an hour up ahead we'll pass through Santa Rosa, if we wasn't in a hurry I'd turn off on 64 there an take ya down ta Roswell, they got a UFO Museum there. I heard it's real popular with some folks."

"A UFO Museum? You're making that up Daryl." He'd been teasing her a lot since he started loading up on caffeine and sugar and she thought he was just being silly.

"I ain't got that good an imagination Baby." He was smiling as he told her, "Happened back in the 40's that sumthin' came crashin' down from space onto a ranch out there. At first it was like a big news deal cuz it was a possible UFO, but then the government investigated n they said no, it was a weather balloon that crashed. A lotta folks didn't believe the government but all the excitement kinda died out anyway. Then in the 70's some group callin' themselves Ufologists launched their own investigation, they claim they got proof n everythin'. We could go investigate."

"Do you believe that stuff Daryl?"

"I got no idea, but what I'm pretty sure of is if some aliens land on earth they're gonna take one look around at the craziness n get the hell out in a hurry."

"Okay I'll buy that part of your story."

As the sign loomed ahead, "Santa Rosa" he asked her, "Ya sure ya don't want me ta turn off an take ya, maybe you could meet an alien, make friends with it."

"I swear Daryl you had better lay off the sweets and the caffeine you are just getting too weird." But she couldn't help laughing, she was seeing a new side of her sweet, wonderful trucker, the sugar high side.

"Okay, I'ma try ta be good now, I promise."

He waited a few minutes and then glanced quickly over, "Why don't ya sing for me, seems like forever since I heard ya sing."

She just made a little smile and shook her head but she did sing and he had missed it and it was good. They were good.

He pulled in the Flying J Travel Plaza in Tucumcari, New Mexico and he told her, "We're about 40 miles from the Texas border an about 130 miles ta Amarillo, pretty much a whole lotta nuthin' between here an there. Soon as I fuel it up we'll use the restrooms and let's get us a burger or sumthin', we won't stay long but I think I feel a crash n burn comin' if I don't eat sumthin' half ass decent."

And she bit her tongue because she never wanted to be that person that said, "See? I told you."

When they were seated and Claire smiled that sweet little smile at him and said, "Chockyet," that's when the full weight of being Daddy kicked in for Daryl. He knew she'd had way too much sugar for the day, and he was pretty much the guy responsible for those two donuts she'd eaten. So he bucked up, got a serious look and told her, "Nah, sorry little girl no more chocolate or sugar a any kind for ya today. You're gonna get some lunch that Mama picks an then you're gonna eat it cuz it's gonna be a long time 'fore ya get another hot meal."

And she folded her tiny arms across her chest and made that ornery little face at him and he knew he really had to turn it on now, "Don't ya be lookin' at me all sassy like that ya be good or ya won't get none tomorrow either." And he couldn't believe he was tough enough to get tough with this child. He'd just as soon go toe to toe with Merle. Being a Daddy wasn't all about sweetness and hugs, that was for damn sure.

But Beth gave him what he needed, she backed him. She made him aware of that when she silently reached a hand across the table and gave his hand a gentle squeeze, she smiled the tiniest of smiles and gave him a slight nod of the head. There was going to be a learning curve with this Daddy stuff, he could clearly see that.

As they rolled down that lonely stretch of highway Beth saw he hadn't been kidding, there was vast nothingness between Tucumcari and Amarillo. And even after passing through Amarillo they were back to vast stretches of sparsely populated country. They passed through Groom, and McClean and the last Texas town they were through was Shamrock, it wasn't long after that they crossed the border into Oklahoma.

Just east of tiny Erick, Oklahoma he turned into a rest area. "I think we all better hit the bathroom and brush our teeth, mine are sugar coated. Then I'ma hit the bunk for an hour or so. I'm outta gas Baby."

She looked at him and she was smiling but he saw that concern, "I would think you would be. Okay, I'll get our kits. And if you don't mind company I think Claire and I could use a nap too."

"Sounds just right ta me Baby."

It had become their routine, they got in first and then he slipped in next to Beth, "Sleep tight Baby, sleep tight little girl." And when he leaned over to give them each a kiss his heart felt happy when Claire said, "Sweep Daddy." Thank God she didn't seem to hate him for getting after her.

Claire was out fast, she'd had her own little crash and burn now that the sugar had worn off.

He was almost immediately aroused and he felt such strong emotions when she rolled over to face him. They kissed and he let his hand rub her back and he pulled her tight into him as he kissed her with an increasing passion he'd been holding back. He found himself sliding his body atop hers and running his fingers into her hair while he kissed her mouth and her neck and tenderly nibbled at her ear. He went as far as to slip an open hand up under her shirt, but he didn't go further than the bare skin of her back and tummy. Even though she was a willing recipient of his attentions, he knew he needed to control his desire, now was neither the time nor the place. Especially not with Claire in the bed. So he gave her one last long, hard kiss.

Pulled there close to him she could feel his desire and she found it increased her own. She was surprised how much she wanted this physical attention from him. She'd feared perhaps she wouldn't want that kind of touching. But as disappointed as she was that he had stopped, she too felt this was not the time or the place to let much more happen between them than already had.

* * *

When he woke an hour later they were sleeping peacefully. He slipped his arm from around them while wishing he could just keep hanging on, but he had places he had to go. He moved silently from the bunk, wanted another cup of coffee, settled on downing a 5-hour energy shot, and put the big truck in gear.

He was driving down that long highway and he was aware that when they weren't up front with him he missed them. Like he'd missed her the night before when she and Claire had quietly slipped from the bed to use the restroom.

It hadn't been long at all since they'd left Tennessee together, but the things that had happened, the things that they'd done, the changes in all their lives, and the ways they'd all grown close together. It seemed to contradict the short stretch of time it had been. It was hard for him to imagine how he'd ever been able to get along without them with him. They'd become a family.

He thought about the simplicity of it, that they were just three people who were living together 24 hours a day in the very small confines of a big rig tractor, it was intimate by its nature. It was not preventable, you were going to see and learn everything about those people who were with you, whether it be good or bad. He really couldn't come up with a thing he'd change about them.

He knew it was his lack of self-confidence and always feeling less than worthy that was making his mind start to spin; but that was a big part of his nature. He'd been conditioned and he knew that, understood that, but that didn't mean he could prevent that kind of thinking. That kind of thinking that told him once she'd gotten more confident, once she'd gotten more independent, she may not want him anymore.

That didn't mean he wasn't going to try real hard for her, try to help her learn she could take care of herself, that she was strong and capable and that she really didn't need him at all. He wanted her to want him, he wanted that more than anything, what he didn't want was for her to be with him because she thought she needed him.

His mind just kept telling him he could lose her, but his heart wouldn't listen, because his heart knew he'd fallen in love with Beth Greene, and he decided right then he wasn't going to fight with his heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N It seems our couple are finally acknowledging to themselves how they feel as they grow ever closer. Hopefully they'll soon be comfortable expressing those feelings to each other. I hope you enjoyed this stretch of highway as we get closer and closer to Georgia and those Blue Ridge Mountains. Thanks so much for reading and I would very much appreciate hearing your comments / reviews. x gneebee**

 **When the Hub and I were traveling west on I-10 out of El Paso I asked the poor man to go way out of our way just to take me to that UFO museum, and he did. To my great disappointment, but not Hub's, I did not see an alien :) To see the chapter photo, including your first look at Claire, please visit my tumblr bethylmethbrick Thank you all so much and I hope to see you back here next Saturday! Love ya large, xo gneebee**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I just can't thank you all enough. I love reading your comments, reviews and PMs and I appreciate that you love this story and our characters as much as I do. Big moments ahead as our couple moves their relationship to a new level. xo**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth woke and immediately missed him being next to her. She rose quietly so as not to wake Claire and went to the cab. He'd heard her approaching and softly said, "Hey Baby." Before taking her seat she leaned over him sliding her hands along his shoulders and she kissed him softly on the cheek. "Hey yourself."

"See that? Ya start that with me Beth an I'ma lose my concentration an my willpower all at once," he turned just enough, and only took his eyes from the road quickly enough to give her that half grin she'd become so partial to.

"It's not getting easier, is it?"

He was a little surprised she was willing to talk openly about these things. "Nah it damn sure ain't Baby. Not at all but ya know I'm waitin' for the time ta be right for you, that'll make it right for us. I don't want ya ta ever feel like I'm pushin' ya ta do sumthin' ya may not be ready for, k?"

They were silent for a few minutes each deep in their own thoughts. This thing that was happening between them had crossed into new territory that was both physical and emotional. Although there had been kissing and touching before, there hadn't been touching this intimate or with this much heat between them. Nothing like they'd experienced just a short time ago.

And even though she'd never told him there was also her new realization that she was in love with him. And although he had never told her, he also had a new awareness that he was in love with her.

These physical desires and this love brought with it excitement but also a little fear and a host of what ifs. But each knew in their heart it was what they wanted and that they were willing to take whatever risks with those very tender hearts that may need to be taken. But first they were going to have to find that moment when they'd say those words to one another.

Beth broke the silence, "I think I'll have a bottle of tea, can I get you something?"

"Yeah please, tea sounds good. I probably had all the high sugar content drinks I oughta have for a while." And again he glanced over quickly and smiled at her. And she didn't bother to tell him that sweet tea was loaded with sugar.

She got their teas and he thanked her and asked with a guilty little smile, "Was I makin' ya crazy earlier today?"

She giggled, "No not really, I thought you were pretty silly but I liked seeing you laughing and having fun. You're always working so hard it was nice that you were relaxed and being a little goofy. But just so you know Mister Dixon, for the record and whatever, I am not stubborn. I just have strong ideas about things."

And he couldn't help but laugh at that, "Yeah Baby I know all about them strong ideas about things, me n Claire got 'em too. We ain't one bit stubborn we just got us some real strong ideas an we need ta speak up for 'em an stand by 'em. Like we like ta eat chockyet an every other manner a sugar."

"Are you about to get started again? Do I need to take that sweet tea away?" She was giggling as she said it.

He played into it and made his best imitation of Claire's ornery look, "No, it's MINE!"

It was her turn to decide it was time to change the subject. "So Daryl tell me about the carpentry you do, I'd like to know about it."

"I do and I have done most every kind of carpentry from start ta finish, but my real specialty and what I enjoy most is cabinetry and stair-buildin'. It seems I just got lucky an I's born with a skill an I've honed it as best I can over the years. As far as I know I'm the only one in our area who can really say that I'm specialized in those two skills. A guy can go ta the big home centers and buy all the ready-made cabinets he wants an maybe even install 'em himself with help from a buddy or whatever. Most tract homes and office buildin's they have those ready-made factory built ones. But I custom build cabinets of all types ta spec in my woodworkin' shop, bring 'em on-site ta install an do any finish work on 'em. Same with stairs, they're built in my shop an then taken on site an installed. Believe it or not a proper set of stairs is a difficult thing for most folks to build. They gotta be right, gotta be precise. Anyway, I like ta think when a guy buys my stuff he's getting real handmade quality he ain't gonna get with store bought."

This was a new side of Daryl coming to light for Beth. He obviously had an artistic side and he took a lot of pride in what he did. It made her happy to know he felt that pride in himself. "You didn't say your house has stairs, does it?"

He smiled broadly then, "Nah don't tell no one, k? I don't care for 'em at all. I like a house built on one level. But just cuz I don't want the damn things in my own place don't mean I don't build 'em real nice."

"Like I said Baby, I can do all kinds a carpentry an I want ya ta know I'll work hard, do whatever I gotta do ta take care a you an Claire. I take providin' for ya real serious an I ain't turnin' down work that pays just cuz it ain't my specialty. I might take a couple haulin' jobs now an then too, but no cross country stuff, short range n stay in the south kinds a jobs."

"Whatever you think is best Daryl, but gosh I need to do my part too. I don't think I'm ready to work yet but I'll keep a nice home for you, cook for you. And I'll plant a good garden. I know a little something about growing vegetables and fruit, and maybe if you wanted we could get some chickens."

"That sounds real good Beth, an that's way more'n enough workin' for ya. I wouldn't really care ta have ya get a regular job, I mean unless that's what ya wanted an then I wouldn't stop ya, ya know like get mean an try'n forbid it. I wouldn't do nuthin' like that. But all that house n yard work n takin' care a that little one is more'n a full timer on its own."

And as if she heard them Claire called, "Mama, mama potty."

"See there what I'm sayin'? Full time job." Claire's timing was actually real good. He'd been planning to stop just before they hit Oklahoma City so he could top off the tank, and everyone could use the restroom before he navigated the city traffic. He was grinning as he slowed the big rig and pulled into a Love's Truck Stop in El Reno, Oklahoma.

"I guess if Claire needs ta go bad we better do that before I fuel it up. I don't wanna risk gettin' peed on again." She was relieved he had a smile on his face when he said it. She still felt bad about the spill he'd taken and the mess Claire had made of him. "It's good though, we need ta change up the routine, it's gettin' like that Groundhog Day movie. We stop at the truck stop, get fuel, go ta the restroom, get back in the truck an keep goin'. The only thing that changes is the town."

"I kind of like the sameness of it, knowing what to expect. It's a comfort in a strange way." He got what she was saying, lots of people like routine and he did think it was probably a comfort for her. Her life had been so uncertain.

When they were rolling again he told her, "We're about half hour from the Oklahoma City limits but we're already on the outskirts, an we'll be in city traffic a long while after we leave those city limits. But after that it's gonna calm down pretty much 'til we hit Ft. Smith. Oh we'll go through some towns but nuthin' like O.K. City. An I'm still planning on takin' my long rest in Ft. Smith. It's no big city that's for sure, it's pretty small but they got a truck stop or two where we can fuel up and rest. An I gotta doctor up that dang log book before I get popped on that."

"But there's sumthin' even better I've decided ta do when we get ta Ft. Smith, that's right, I'ma take a shower. Thank God, huh? I feel like I'm probably puttin' ya through some kind a torture. Haven't showered up since San Diego. We're actually makin' real good time so time ain't a big problem right now, as long as we don't take too long."

"I don't feel tortured and if you stink then Claire and me do too, we haven't exactly been bathing either." She smiled over at him.

"Yeah well ya always smell good ta me Baby, now Claire you smell a lot like chocolate." And the little girl gave him that big smile and that always warmed his heart.

* * *

The lights of the city were such a huge contrast to the country they'd been traveling in. It was pretty and a little bit fascinating to see these tall brightly lit buildings that seemed to have just sprouted up out of that flat land that surrounded them. Traffic was busy but moving steady and she was happy Daryl wasn't having to stress in heavy traffic.

And he was so right again, once they'd rolled out of Oklahoma City and it's surrounds they were back in relative quiet and dimmer lights.

"I'd better fix Claire a little something to eat Daryl, how about you?"

"Yeah please, sumthin' not too heavy, I still got three hours drivin' ahead a me before we rest an I'm gettin' tired."

She sliced some apples and cheeses and added some of that deli meat, mostly for him, got some crackers and they all sat up front snacking off the same plate while he drove.

After their snack Claire wanted to go back to the bunk, color and play with Dolly. Beth stayed up front just to chat with him. He took his chances, "Have ya given any more thought ta contacting your sister? Have ya thought about seein' her, catchin' up an whatnot, maybe findin' out where your brother is?"

She took in a deep breath, "I have Daryl, a lot. I'm just nervous about it, afraid she'll be angry with me. I'm afraid to meet her new husband, afraid she'll be different and I'm so different now. I'm scared it's going to be just too hard."

And then she said something that startled him in its way, something he just hadn't expected, hadn't given any thought to, "You're the only person that really knows me Daryl. I mean besides Claire but, well, you know what I mean. You get it, you know the damage done, you understand me. I don't know that the people from my life before ever could."

He took his hand from the gearshift and reached over to hold hers. "I know Baby, it's gonna be tough, gonna be a lotta explainin' an a lotta gettin' reacquainted, gonna be tough for her too. But Beth, ya know I'ma be there with ya if ya want me to. An I wouldn't ever make ya do nuthin' you was uncomfortable with. Just think on it Baby, for my part I think it's important for ya. Important for Claire too, let her meet her Auntie an her Uncle."

"I will think about it Daryl I promise and I know you're right, and I do miss Maggie. I just have to get my courage up, be brave and I would definitely want you to take me. You and Claire are the two most important people, the only people, in my life."

"Well Baby I got a news flash for ya, you an Claire are the two most important people in my life."

"Daryl, can I ask you something?" She seemed quite tentative which made him a little nervous.

"Yeah a course ya can, what?"

"What about Merle? Will you be going to see your brother when we get back?"

"Yeah, I ain't seen him in a long while now. By the time we get home I'll a been gone over five weeks. So yeah. They got weekend visitation from 9am ta 3pm, that n holidays is it. I usually spend a few hours. I put money in his commissary, ya know for candy, snacks, sodas, personal items like toothpaste, whatever like that an we try n catch up on what I been doin' an what he's been doin'. He's been takin' some schoolin' while he's in, it fills the time n he's learnin' some stuff. He got his GED and now he's in the carpentry school. I just wish they wasn't gonna keep him so long. Don't seem right, not for what he done."

"Will you take me with you when you go? I'd like to meet him."

He panicked in that moment. He loved Merle but Merle was very few folks' cup of tea. He was big, loud, abrasive and often inappropriate. Daryl could only imagine he'd scare the shit right out of poor Beth and Claire. "If ya wanna go then I'd be more'n proud ta show you n Claire off ta my brother. But ya gotta understand a couple things. He's in State Prison an it ain't nice like goin' ta visit someone at their house or sumthin' like that. It's prison for real. Lotta rules. An I gotta warn ya Merle's a real rough ol' boy. He's ornery and he can get real mean an he has a mouth that makes me look like a choir boy. He's my brother an I love him, he done a lot for me my whole life, but yeah he's, well shit, like I said, he's a rough cob."

"I know you miss him no matter what, you said so."

He didn't answer, he just gave a slight shrug of the shoulders and a sort of sideways nod of the head.

"I'm okay with all of that Daryl, I am. I know whatever he is on the outside he has a softer side. He showed it to me when he didn't let that man get away with hurting that woman at the bar. I've never met him but I know he has goodness in him. I'd be very proud to meet him."

He was a little taken aback to think that she had thought this through the way she had. That she would recognize the good in a man that most people thought of as only bad. That was her focus in all of this, what he'd done that was good. Still he worried, Merle was Merle and he wanted Beth and his brother to get off on the right foot.

But none of that even held a candle to the idea that she was willing to put herself in front of so many people. A prison with more than 1500 inmates plus visitors, staff and guards. And she intended to talk to a man she didn't even know. This was a completely different Beth, and so he knew this meant a lot to her.

* * *

They'd traveled through the town of McLeod and on passed the Baptist College, and through towns no bigger than a fly spec on the map, and slightly bigger old fashion looking small towns like Okemah.

Claire had moved to the front to sit with her Mama, and Daryl turned down the radio while Beth read stories from the book. He was pretty sure he was enjoying listening to her read them every bit as much as Claire was.

When Claire tired of the reading and started to play with Dolly's hair Daryl asked her, "Before it all happened an ya left the farm, what did ya like ta do Beth? Ya know like a hobby or whatnot."

She got a melancholy kind of look to her face but she did smile softly. "I loved everything about farm life. I loved helping with the crops, I loved it when the crops came in and we harvested. We'd send them to market but we always kept back some for ourselves, and I so enjoyed helping Mama can those fruits and vegetables. I loved the sound the lids made, that big pop when the jars sealed. And I had a horse that I loved named Nellie. I guess I was just a boring country girl, but those were the things I always loved."

"Don't sound borin' at all ta me, sounds like a real good life. Even when my Mama was around she never did much that was too domestic, like cannin', heck I never even saw it done. I guess I never really even thought that people still did that stuff. I thought everythin' like that had just kinda become store bought."

"Maybe someday you'll take me to one of those places where you can pick your own peaches, and you and me and Claire can pick a bunch, then you two can help me can them. It might be fun."

The thought of it made him smile, "Sure I'd like ta see that an I don't mind helpin' just like I don't mind eatin'."

"So what is it you enjoy most when you're not driving the truck or doing your carpentry work?"

"I always think huntin' but more than the actual hunt I think it's just gettin' out there, gettin' away from everythin' just bein' quiet out in the woods. Sleepin' outside listenin' ta the crickets, ya know, like that. Ya think you'd like that at all?"

"I think I would like the being out there with you, and I wouldn't mind at all sleeping out if I was in a tent, but I don't know that I could kill an animal. I never have and I just don't know. Mama, Daddy, Shawn and sometimes Maggie, they'd kill chickens and turkeys for us to eat. I always stayed away, hiding in the barn or my room when they did. Shawn would get mad at me and tell me if I was going to eat it I ought to be willing to kill it." She shrugged her shoulders, "I suppose that's true."

"Well I wouldn't make ya do nuthin' like that. I already told ya about a million times I'd never make ya do nuthin' ya didn't wanna do. An I gotta say, I don't know if the little one is quite ready ta see either you or me do that. I think she'd pretty much come unglued if she knew where the meat in the rabbit stew come from."

And they both had to laugh a little at that picture.

* * *

They continued moving along passed towns with simple names like Henryetta and ones she had no idea how to say, like Checotah. As dark as it was she couldn't really distinguish much about any of them, just the dim street lights and the occasional lighted home or building. Her mind would wander and she wondered who the people were that lived in those houses and what their lives were like. It was a curiosity to her.

They rolled through Sallisaw and then a little town called Muldrow and then they crossed the Arkansas border into Van Buren, dropping down just a bit to Ft. Smith where he pulled into the Love's Travel Center.

"I thought we could do the fuelin' up an get our showers here. I can catch up my books and my log, an man I need ta catch some rest. But they ain't got a real restaurant, just Subway. I's thinkin' before we leave early mornin' we go over ta Hilltop Travel Center. They got some good southern cookin' an I'm ready ta get back ta that kind a eatin'."

She was beaming now, "I'm so glad to hear you say that. I thought you were going to want me to make Mexican food for you and I have no idea how."

He grinned, "Yeah, if we want any a that kinda stuff we'll just drive over ta Texas an get us some, k?"

"Stop it Daryl." But she was smiling too.

He fueled it up and parked it, they all got their kits and bags and they went in the travel center. When he paid for the fuel and the showers he asked the woman behind the counter, "Could I buy a envelope an stamp from ya? Oh, an ya got a printer I can print a one page document on? I'll pay."

"Well ya bought fuel so I'll just give ya the envelope and charge ya face value on the postage. When you're ready ta print your document I can do that for one dollar a page."

"K, sounds good I'll be back in later. What about WiFi? My daughter likes cartoons."

"Oh yeah sure here." And she slid the little paper with the code over to him.

"Thanks Ma'am."

She would have never complained to him if they hadn't taken showers until they got home to the cabin, it was his work and she was going along. But when he said they were going to she sent up a thank you. She was so happy to have this chance, she just stood with Claire under that hot water until the little girl finally said, "Mama." She got busy then washing their hair and washing them, and then doing the best she could to tame their hair. Finally she dressed Claire in her pajamas so she could get right in the bed when they got back to the rig.

She'd heard him call for her several minutes before and she felt bad she'd taken so long, but he just smiled when he saw them. "You gals look real pretty and look at ya Claire, all dressed up in those p.j.s Here, let Daddy carry ya." He slipped the stamped envelope in his pocket and threw the bags over his shoulder before picking the little girl up.

When they were all back in the truck he told Claire she could have the laptop for a few minutes while he did his logbook, then he'd have to have it back to get caught up on some other work.

It turned out not to matter, by the time he was done lying to that log book the little girl was sound asleep, and her Mama was reading one of those paperbacks she'd bought.

He skipped the bookwork, he'd catch that up later, he had all the receipts and it had only been a couple days. Instead he wrote the letter to his brother. He knew Merle didn't always react well to surprises so he thought it best to let him know ahead. He didn't go into great detail, he just told him he'd met a woman on the road. That the woman had a three and a half year old child and that he had feelings for the woman and she for him. He told his brother he was bringing them home to live with him. "I'm telling you all this brother because I'm going to be there to see you next Sunday and she wants to come meet you. A course the girl will be there too. Just so you know this, the little one calls me Daddy. She just started calling me that one day and I found I liked it a lot. The woman is real sensitive, she had real hard times in her past. You know right what I'm talking about Brother, it'd put you in mind a Mama. Anyway, just preparing you to meet her, name's Beth, little one is Claire. Can't wait to see your ornery old ass Merle. Your Brother, Daryl."

He saved it on the little thumb drive and told her, "I'm sorry Baby, would ya be alright if I run back in the store an get sumthin' printed out real quick? I'd be back in five. If you're uncomfortable we'll get Claire up n we can all go."

She didn't want to wake the child and she wanted so much to be able to do this, to be okay being alone in the truck for just these few minutes, "I think I'll be fine if you lock the door, I'll stay back here."

"K, I'ma hurry." And he did. He took the thumb drive in and the clerk printed out the letter for him. When he had addressed the envelope, he asked. "Does the mailman pick up here?"

"Yep, he'll be by in the late mornin', if ya like I can put that in the out basket with our mail."

"Thanks Ma'am I really appreciate it."

He was just about to hand her his dollar when he thought of something he should probably do, "Ya got condoms back there?"

"Yeah, what kind ya prefer?"

He told her and she got the box from under the counter. He paid for them and the printing. He was already half embarrassed but when she handed him the bag and said, "Have fun tonight." He thought he might die right there.

He didn't really plan to use them that night, but he thought he should have them because he had feeling neither of them was going to be able to hold out too much longer. He wanted to be a responsible man for her.

He got back in the rig and stashed the bag in his cubby.

She smiled broadly and he could tell she was relieved to see him. He knew her well enough to know she'd be scared without him there but she'd done it and that was huge.

She had her nightgown on and he moved to start getting ready for bed himself. She kept her eyes on her book while he did.

When he was in those board shorts he reached a hand out to her, she took it and stood. He took her in his arms and held her close, that was all, he just held her to him. Liking the feel of her body next to his. After a few moments he whispered, "Can we lay up top for a little bit Beth, just you n me?"

She swallowed hard, breathed in and whispered, "Yes."

Beth climbed up first and he followed. She lay on her back and he perched himself on an elbow next to her. He looked down at her with a small smile as he gently stroked her cheek and hair with the backs of his fingers, and then an open palm. Soon he leaned down and began kissing her and she responded to his kisses. It wasn't long and he was alternating those kisses between her lips and the soft skin of her throat and neck, and then nibbling and sucking lightly at her ear and neck. It got heated in a hurry and he found that his hand had moved to her small bottom, and while he was kissing her deeply on the mouth, he pulled her lower body in close to his. He rubbed his hand along her back and her bottom and then he took his chances and moved it lightly over her breast. She made a little move, sudden, and he backed right off. "Sorry, ya okay?"

"Don't be sorry I was just startled by it, I didn't dislike it." He smiled down at her, kissed her more, and they tentatively touched each-others bodies while kissing and holding tight. Still they kept it over the clothes. It wasn't that they didn't want this, it was more that they knew the time was coming soon but the time was not tonight. Not for their first time, not in the bunk of the big rig with their child sleeping below them. He whispered, "We'll be home soon, our home Baby."

And then he moved his body atop hers, he was propped on both elbows and he had his hands in her hair and he smiled down at her almost shyly, "I love you Beth."

And tears came to her and he worried then, "Did I upset ya tellin' ya that?"

"No, no Daryl no, I'm just so full of emotion because I love you too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N As always, I thank you so much for taking the time to read along and I would appreciate your comments / reviews. x gneebee**

 **To see the chapter photo please visit my tumblr at bethylmethbrick and while you're there, scroll down and check the lovely mood boards my FF friend ckgckgckg has made for this story. She surprised me and I was so touched to think she would take the time to do this for my story, and they're just awesome. I hope to see you all back here next Saturday when we'll pick up right where we left it. Love ya large! xo gneebee**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N You all continue to make me smile and I appreciate you so much. Thank you. We're getting closer and closer to home!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _It can happen to any of us, you have to pay attention, look for the signs, be ready for it. Sometime during this seemingly routine day to day existence we're all living, when you're least expecting it, you stumble into someone. When you do it's a collision like no other. This person ignites a fire deep within the person that you are, and you ignite that same fire deep within them. A blaze begins in your lives unlike anything either of you have ever known, and it burns with an intensity that refuses to weaken or to die._

 _Even in the unfortunate circumstance that you are somehow torn from one another each of you knows beyond doubt, this fire that burns between you can never be extinguished. –_ _gneebee_

He kissed her like that was the only way he could keep breathing, like he needed her to survive. She'd just said she loved him and in this moment that was everything. And for once in his life when something good happened for him, he didn't question it, he didn't analyze it, he didn't think maybe he didn't deserve it. He just knew nothing had ever felt as good as this moment felt.

He rested his forehead on hers with his eyes closed, just breathing in the moment. Then he slowly lifted his head to look in those blue eyes, "We're gonna do this Baby, we're gonna make this work for us. An it's gonna be good, gonna be good for you, gonna be good for me an it's gonna be good for that little girl. We're gonna have us a life together. A good life."

"I want that more than anything Daryl."

They were both new to the idea of love the way a man and a woman feel love for one another. Neither had ever experienced this emotion and the fact that they felt it for each other, these two people who'd come to think of themselves as not just unable to love, but as unlovable, it was almost too much to comprehend. So Daryl and Beth lay quiet and they held tight to one another, and they felt content in just knowing of this love between them.

As time passed and they were close to falling asleep he was the one to break the spell. "I gotta get some rest Baby, we still got about 670 miles yet ta go ta get ta Atlanta. About 14 ta 15 more drivin' hours. As long as there ain't no big problems I'll beat the bonus time by a few hours. But its' gonna be a long day Beth, rough. Be worth it though, that money is gonna come in real handy for us, for our family."

He helped her from the bunk and they quietly crawled into bed with the soundly sleeping Claire. He reached an arm across them both and pulled them close to him.

* * *

His morning started just five short hours later when he carefully slipped from the bed, trying hard not to wake them. He got himself dressed and put the big rig in gear. As soon as he did she woke and came to him.

"That was fast Daryl it feels like we just went to bed."

"Mornin' Baby, we did just go ta bed an ya shoulda stayed there. Sorry I woke ya, but now that you're up let's go have that hot meal, whaddya say?"

She didn't care at all to eat this early in her day but she wanted him to, he needed to, "That sounds really good and I'm hoping its close because not only am I hungry, I really have to go."

He laughed softly, "Yeah, I know the feelin' we'll be there in 10."

She dressed quickly and then gently began trying to wake Claire. The little girl had become used to the routine but she was tired and a little bit cranky. When he pulled in the Hilltop Travel Center he went back to her. "I know you're tired little girl, me an Mama are too. You can lay back down after ya potty an have a little sumthin' ta eat. I may even decide ya get ta have a glass a chocolate milk. How's that?"

She smiled her sleepy little smile and held her arms out to him. They walked in the restaurant with him carrying Claire in her pajamas and holding Beth's hand in his.

Beth knew he wasn't going to choose the food for her and Claire, that he would want her to do it. But she also knew he'd order it for her if she faltered and couldn't do it herself. She was determined to try this time and she wanted so badly to succeed as much for him as for herself. Still she told him, just in case, "I think I'm just going to have the grits and toast with jelly. Um a pancake and a scrambled egg, and maybe a piece of bacon would make Claire happy. And of course the chocolate milk you promised, you big softie."

He laughed a little, "I know, I know."

The waitress came over with a pencil behind her ear and her order pad in her hand. "A family of early birds I see, what can I get everyone this mornin'?"

He looked to Beth and he knew she was nervous but he'd sure like her to try, "Baby what are you n Claire gonna have?" She gave him just a slight nod.

Her voice was quiet and he could hear the nerves in it when she spoke, "My daughter would like a pancake with one scrambled egg and one piece of bacon. Oh and a glass of chocolate milk. I would have the small bowl of grits and white toast with jelly. Please."

He could see she was shaken by the brief exchange. He didn't think about it, it just felt natural that he reach his hand across the table to lightly caress hers, while giving her a smile and a little nod of the head.

The waitress was confused by their actions but just went on about her job, "And you sir?"

"I'ma have that chop steak an eggs over easy no toast. I'll pay extra for a couple biscuits. I know it comes with hash browns an leave those on there, but I also want a large bowl a grits. Coffee for me, ya want coffee Baby?" Now she just nodded and he didn't push it. "Okay make it two coffees, my wife needs cream with hers. And thanks ma'am."

He smiled at the woman he was so happy to have sitting across from him in this little diner still so far from home. "Won't take long now Baby an I can't wait. Always the end of a trip seems hardest, the miles are the longest when all ya can think about is just gettin' home. And there's nuthin' I want more than ta get you an Claire home an get started on our new way a life, our new way a livin'."

He was surprised she pinked up at his words, but truth was his own neck felt a little flushed. "I'm so excited Daryl, and so anxious to see your home and to have this chance with you."

"Won't be my home no more Beth it's our home and its Claire's home too. If we're family ain't that right?"

* * *

Claire lay right down as soon as they were back in the truck and after tucking the little girl in, Beth went back to the cab to sit with Daryl.

"Daryl we should have taken those stitches out by yesterday. When are you going to let me do that?"

"I told ya yesterday Baby, it'll keep. I just wanna wait 'til we're home, it'll fine."

"It's just that I worry about you, I don't want anything to go wrong."

"I know but ya ain't gotta an I'll feel better if we're home. The push is on right now."

And she knew this was one of those times it was probably best to let it go.

"So how are we going to get to Atlanta?"

"Well Baby first thing we gotta do is drive clear across Arkansas. Most of it is small towns so we won't have much traffic, not 'til we get ta Little Rock, that's the only big city. You remember we was through there on our way Westbound. When we get there we'll be just passed the halfway mark of Arkansas. From Arkansas we cross into Tennessee, and then there's Memphis right there. That'll be another 140 miles or so."

"Probably gonna hit some traffic while we're tryin' ta get outta Memphis, you know, you been there. Then we take a different route. We're gonna be getting off I-40 and onto I-22 headin' down through Mississippi. Not long after Tupelo we'll be crossin' the border into Alabama. The 22 is gonna take us to Birmingham, Alabama where we transition onto the 20 and take it right on into Georgia and finally Atlanta."

"Oh my gosh Daryl that's five states in one day. I can't believe I've been to so many places on this trip."

"Yeah Baby you're a real long haul trucker now, ya go all over an never really go anywhere. We'll make that up down the line someday though, we'll go back ta some a these places for real. Be tourists an whatnot."

"Right now staying home in the mountains with you and Claire sounds real good to me Daryl."

"Sounds real good ta me too. I'm just worried, I sure do hope ya like the place. If ya don't, if there's things ya wanna change I'll do my best ta make them changes for ya."

"Please don't think that. All it has to have for me to be happy there is you and Claire and I'm going to love it, because I love the two of you."

Her words nearly made him emotional, no one had ever spoken to him the way she did, made him feel so wanted, like he was worth all of her concern and her love. It was powerful for him. But there was also that self-doubt, that feeling that maybe he didn't really deserve it. His task now was to prove to her and to himself that he did deserve this level of caring, that he deserved her love, and that's what he aimed to do.

About 50 miles out of Ft. Smith Claire woke and she was in far better spirits now. Her Mama got her dressed, fixed her hair and sang some children's songs to her while she did. He could barely hear them back there over the noise of the big Pete's engine, but he was enjoying it all the same.

They soon came up front and Beth had just gotten them in their seat, coloring book in Claire's lap, and the crayons in the drink holder. That's when a motorcycle blew by them and pulled in front of the rig. It startled her, the sound it made, the speed, and the bike seemed to get so close to them.

"Those motorcycles scare me so bad. I don't know how anyone has the nerve to ride out on the highway on one. How is it even possible that it wouldn't be really, really dangerous?"

Uh oh, "Dammit Baby I thought ya knew, I thought we'd talked about it somewhere on the road. I got me a big Triumph at home."

"Is that a motorcycle?" Claire noticed the strain in her Mama's voice and her little eyes moved away from the coloring book, first looking to her Mama and then her Daddy.

His voice was on edge, filled with a blend of nerves and hesitation, "Yeah its' how I usually get myself around at home." He hastily added, "Don't ya worry though I got a pickup truck n all. Ya wouldn't have ta ride on the bike if ya didn't wanna." Shit he was worried now, real worried, and this was something he hadn't even thought he needed to worry about, until now.

"But what about you? Your safety? I don't know Daryl the whole idea of motorcycles scares me. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know Beth I get it an I'm careful, I am. And now with you an Claire ta take care of I'd be even more careful. But Baby ya gotta help me out here an try an understand. I been ridin' motorcycles since I's 13, the freedom of the road, of bein' on a bike, it means sumthin' ta me. It's like a part a me, a part a who I am."

She noticed the worry on his face and he was chewing at that bottom lip, and she was trying hard to understand and to be okay with it. Finally she told, "Maybe I'll feel a little better about everything when I see it. Right now I can't imagine it or you on it. And Daryl I wouldn't ask you to give up something you love so much. It's just that I'm so nervous about it. Can we wait and see what happens when we're home?"

"Alright I guess, but damn I hope we figure it out, make it work somehow. I don't want ya unhappy or worried Beth." Even though he said those words, she knew his mind wasn't eased and she hated him to feel worried. And she hated that she was the one causing him to worry.

The little girl had been watching this exchange between her Mama and Daddy, it didn't seem angry but she knew something wasn't right. Then her Mama reached across her, took her Daddy's hand for a minute and said, "I promise you Daryl we _will_ figure it out, we'll always figure it out. We'll both be happy, it'll be good." And he glanced over at her Mama and he smiled then. Claire went back to her coloring, knowing her Mama and Daddy were okay.

* * *

It took just over four hours to cross from Ft. Smith to the western outskirts of Memphis, where he pulled into a huge Pilot Flying J Truck Stop and fueled up in a hurry.

They were all in need of a restroom and they quickly made their way into the big store and restaurant building. She was surprised to see the truck stop had a small chapel. He saw her taking note of that and he grinned a little, "We're home for sure Baby, there just ain't no place like the South. They'll be havin' services in there on Sunday, but all week long it gives folks who live their life on the highway a place ta do their prayin'."

Then he gave her his best and brightest smile and bent down and whispered in her ear, so Claire wouldn't hear him, "Can we get ice cream?"

She laughed softly, "You are just such a big kid Daryl Dixon. You don't ever have to ask me that stuff, but just so you know I don't mind at all, you more than earn your treats."

He was a big kid for sure because he looked so darn happy when he said to Claire, "Mama says we can get us an ice cream."

They hadn't gone more than a mile passed that Pilot station when the traffic nearly stopped moving completely. "Sumthin' musta happened up ahead. I'ma get on the CB and see who knows what's up."

He flipped it on and he got on the channel, it was then she learned the trucker handle he used, "Lone Wolf." He asked his question and another trucker, with the handle "Fat Frank," responded, "Yeah there Lone Wolf there's a big ol' fuckin' wreck up ahead about two mile. Some dumb muther fucker in a Dung Beetle cut off a Bulldog..."

It was then that Daryl broke in, "Hey good buddy I got a wife an a daughter ridin'."

"Sorry for the language ma'am, the Bulldog jackknifed tryin' ta stop, but hit the Dung Beetle anyway. Whole damn, ooops sorry ma'am, the dang road is covered with wreckage, buncha meat wagons, Smokey's there, Full Growns and a couple Bears in the Air. It's a mess good buddy, get off soon's ya can."

"10-4 an thanks Fat Frank, over n out."

"10-4 Lone Wolf, an sorry again ma'am, over n out."

"Sorry Beth, it can get a little salty on the CB. That's why I mostly keep it off now that I got you n Claire in the truck with me."

"Alright but tell me what in the world he just told you."

As frustrated as he was the with the traffic and the delay he smiled at her, "A VW bug with a male driver, that's the Dung Beetle, cut off a Mack Truck, that's the Bulldog, who jackknifed, ya know what that is, there was a crash, and now there's several meat wagons, that's ambulances, Smokey is cops, and Full Growns are state cops, there all there at the sight plus Bears in the Air, that's Police Helicopters."

"I don't think I would have ever figured that out."

"You're not supposed ta be able to, an it takes a while ta learn, there ain't no reason ya need ta know."

"And who in the world would call themselves Fat Frank?"

He actually let out a little laugh, "Whoever that guy is would I guess, and for all we know he's skinny."

She was thinking to herself that Lone Wolf was a very sad sounding name, it made her happy to know he wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

They finally made their way onto the 22 and out of Memphis, and as they did they were already crossing the state line into Mississippi. They encountered no more delays as they headed toward Tupelo, but before he got halfway there, he pulled over into a rest area. "Fightin' that mess I need a break, I'm hungry an I know the two a ya gotta be."

He didn't move from the seat, just lay his head back and closed his eyes while she fixed sandwiches and sliced some fruit. She had those barbecue chips she knew he liked, store bought macaroni salad and sweet tea for him, "I'm a lucky man Baby, looks good." She smiled to herself thinking it was such simple fare and he was always so grateful to have someone fix it for him.

After they had their lunches and that ice cream he'd put in the freezer he suggested, "Let's all lay down for a an hour or so, then we'll hit it hard.

"That sounds good, you look like you could use some rest Daryl."

They crawled in the bed and he reached his arm around them both, pulling them close to him. It surprised him really, to think he'd never been one for a lot of touching, but he found with them he always wanted to keep them close, he missed them when they weren't close. He was out in seconds.

When he woke 50 minutes later it was to the sound of Claire making "varoom, varoom" noises and she wasn't in the bunk with him and her Mama.

He panicked for a minute, then he panicked a little more when he saw she'd climbed up in his seat and was pretending to drive the big truck. He didn't really think there was any way she could put the big Pete in gear, but still it was running and he wasn't taking chances.

"Hey little girl, whaddya doin' in my seat?" He tried not to sound harsh, not wanting to scare her.

"Dwive for you." And his heart melted.

"Well here, ya let me sit and ya sit on my lap an I'll show ya how, k?" And she was giving him that big old cheesy smile and he was glad he hadn't barked at her.

He let her turn the wheel, and push a couple buttons but then he told her, "You're just a little too small to drive this big ol' truck Claire, but I'll tell ya what, as soon as you can sit in my seat with your feet touchin' the pedals I'll teach ya. But until then little girl ya don't ever get in Daddy's seat 'less I'm right here with ya. It could be dangerous, k? Ya understand?"

"K Daddy."

Beth was still sound asleep. He got Dolly for Claire, her story book to look at and a juice box. He put the big truck in gear and they were off again.

They continued on toward Tupelo, and less than 40 miles passed Tupelo they crossed the border into Alabama heading toward Birmingham, just over a hundred miles away.

Beth woke not long after they'd crossed that Alabama line, and smiled when she saw Daryl and Claire sitting up front together. Claire was sipping on apple juice with Dolly next to her and the story book in her lap. Seeing the two of them and hearing him talking to her girl, asking her questions about what stories she liked best and why, it struck Beth. Not only was Daryl the best Daddy she could ever want for Claire, he was the only man who had ever been a Daddy to her girl.

* * *

They all needed to use the rest room and he thought he might as well top of the tank again. He pulled into the Pilot Truck Stop just passed Woodlawn and right before the actual city limits of Birmingham. Like all cities its surrounds spread out in every direction, it was hard to distinguish one suburb from another.

They didn't waste time; Daryl just hurried and fueled it up, this would be his last fuel stop before Atlanta. He carried Claire to the restroom while keeping an open palm to Beth's low back. When they were in the truck again he smiled at the two of them cuddled in the seat next to him. "Well ladies we're practically spittin' distance ta Atlanta, just about another two an a half hours ta go. Only problem is we're gonna arrive after the warehouse closes. I gotta call the fella right now and get some instructions from him, find out what he wants me ta do."

He got on the phone with the warehouseman and was told to be there and ready to unload at 5:00am, he'd have a crew in early to do the work. The best news as far as Daryl was concerned was he'd made the bonus. He was mindful of the fact that supporting three was going to be a much bigger deal than just supporting himself. And he couldn't have felt much happier about what lay ahead.

"What are you looking forward to most about being home again Daryl?"

"Number one is just gettin' you n Claire home, gettin' ya moved in, showin' ya the area around the place. I'd like us all ta go on a easy hike, it's about a half mile ta the lake, we could have us a picnic an let Claire try her hand at catchin' a fish. You too if ya want Beth, I'd bait hooks for the two of ya all day long. Maybe we'll catch us dinner."

He smiled when she smiled, "That sounds so nice, I haven't been fishing in years. I used to go with Daddy and Shawn and Maggie. I was more interested in playing, splashing in the water, and trying to catch butterflies than trying to catch a fish. But I sure did have a good time. I don't think anybody got as excited as me when one of them would catch a fish. I just have one important question, who has to clean them?"

He laughed at that, "I'll make ya a deal, I'll clean 'em if you cook em, how's that?"

"That sounds perfect. I'd love to see Claire catch a little fish."

"Oh Claire ain't gonna catch no little fish, Claire's gonna catch the biggest fish in the lake, I can just feel it."

* * *

Things had definitely gotten more congested, more towns running into one another and more traffic, and the time of day didn't help. Even though it was only late afternoon it seemed rush hour had already begun.

They crossed the Georgia state line and before she knew what hit her they were traveling through the north edge of Augusta. All she could think of was Maggie, this is where she lived. Somewhere in this big city. She knew Daryl would bring her back here when she was finally ready to see her sister. And she wanted that, but she just couldn't think about doing it quite yet.

He was thinking they'd have to come back this way soon so she could at least try to reconnect with her sister, but he wasn't going to push it with her. He did understand her hesitancy and he wanted to let her do this in her own time.

"Well this is different than it's been Baby, we're gonna have time ta have a hot meal an get a night's rest in Atlanta before we drop the load. I think I'ma sleep like a rock. Claire are ya gonna sleep like a rock?"

The little girl smiled and nodded her head, that was enough for him.

She couldn't believe how excited she felt when she saw the sign for the Atlanta city limits. And she was a little surprised when rather than turning into a truck stop, he pulled up on a side street not far from an old style café.

"All the truck stops around here have gone ta fast food franchises or grab n go 'stead of a restaurant. I ain't interested in eatin' any a that. I'd much rather stay in the truck n have one a your sandwiches. I been here a couple times, it's pretty good an they got real chicken n dumplin's."

"I do love chicken and dumplings and it's something else I haven't had in a long time. It sounds real good."

They walked the short distance to the small café and he kept a hold of her hand, fingers locked together, while carrying Claire in his other arm. The food was every bit as good as he'd said and there was just something special about watching him eat. She'd never seen anyone who seemed to take food and eating quite as seriously as he did, or enjoy it as much.

As they walked back toward the truck she noticed how much more relaxed he was, they'd made it and that made him happy.

He pulled into the big TA Travel Center and they all used the restroom, getting ready for a good night sleep. When she and Claire came walking out of the bathroom he smiled as he put an arm around her loosely, "Our last night on the road Beth. Tomorrow we'll be home." She'd never imagined the word home could sound so good.

Claire only lasted through half an episode of Peppa Pig before she was sleeping soundly. He set his log book down and went to the sleeper. He took Beth in his arms then and whispered, "Can we go up top for a while."

She didn't answer with words, instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

This night began like the night before, slow, tentative and curious, but now there were whispered words of love. And this night they fell asleep on that top bunk. When he woke five hours later he felt some relief that Claire had remained asleep and quiet in the low bunk, alone.

He'd worried. Thinking ahead, he knew he was going to want Beth in his bed, and he was going to want privacy with her. He'd worried Claire may have become too used to sleeping with them, being alone might be a tough transition. Hopefully it wouldn't be too bad. Still in some ways he felt kind of guilty, he did love the little girl so much and he'd never want her to feel afraid or alone.

They pulled up on the road by the warehouse at 4:30 the next morning. The gate and the chain were still stretched across the entry to the lot, but by 4:45 the warehouseman and the crew were there and ready to work.

He backed the rig up to the receiving bay and then smiled at her as he grabbed the manifest from the clip on his window visor. "Ya know the drill Baby, I just gotta talk ta these guys, get the paperwork an we'll soon be done." He shut the big truck door and she heard it lock.

Just an hour later they were heading back toward the freeway. He'd told her they were about two and a half hours from the cabin.

He looked to her and Claire with that big smile he didn't break out too often, "We're goin' home now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N Our life on the road is coming to an end, but while we were still out there I sneaked in a couple of things for my FF friend rckyfrk. A few chaps back she wanted to have Daryl letting Claire help him drive. I couldn't do it quite that way, but this chap she did get to try for a minute. The other day we PMd about CB talk and I told her a couple of stories about guys not wanting their wives hearing all that salty talk :) One thing led to another, and here we are with Dung Beetles, Bulldogs and Bears in the Air. I hope you all enjoyed this chap and I would appreciate very much reading your comments / reviews. Thank you all, x gneebee**

 **To see the chapter photo please visit my tumblr blog bethylmethbrick I truly do appreciate you guys. See you next Saturday! Love ya large, xo gneebee**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Thank you so much my friends! I know we're all excited to get home to that little cabin. Some of you expressed concern the story was just about to conclude, but we still have a lot in store so please hang in with me. For now I hope you enjoy the end of our trip and home. xo**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _The thing about love is it can't, it won't be denied. Love has power, love will embed itself deep within you and never stop reminding you it's there. And if love is what you desire, if you can't and won't oppose it's power, if it's something you feel you can't possibly survive without, you'll be compelled to open yourself up to it completely, no matter how scared you are. You'll do everything you can to nurture and protect it, and you'll hold it as close to you as possible. - gneebee_

* * *

She'd tried hard for a very long time to forget all memories of her childhood home. Not because it hadn't been a happy and wonderful life, but because those good memories had become just too painful to think about in that awful situation in which she'd found herself. She hadn't wanted to remember what good felt like because she was certain she'd never feel that again. In the past few years the only good thing in her life, the only thing that had brought her any happiness at all was her sweet Claire.

Until Daryl.

And now he was taking her home. He said it was _their_ home and that was just so hard to comprehend. Her emotions were running the gamut. She felt so happy, so full of love for him, and so full of gratitude. She was looking forward to a life with him, but she was also so frightened. What if once he had the time to think about the terrible things, the things she'd had to do, the way she'd had to live with Phillip; what if when they'd left the cocoon of the big rig, and he really did have time to think of those things, well why would a good man like Daryl even want her?

She'd lost so much in her life and she just couldn't bear the thought of losing him. The thought overwhelmed her.

* * *

Those old thoughts were trying to creep in and worry his mind. He knew what they were, he understood, he knew he had to fight those feelings off. They were his old way of thinking, he'd learned that and he'd also learned he had to grasp on tight to the new way of thinking. He had to be willing to accept happiness and good possibilities.

He couldn't question this, this love he felt for her, and she'd told him she felt it for him. He was bringing her and Claire home and he didn't want to let old doubts and worries take over, ruin this happiness he felt at just the idea of having these two people he loved with him. The three of them being a family.

He understood that her battle scars were different, fresher, still they brought with them the same feelings of being worthless and undeserving that his scars brought to him. He knew this because he knew himself, and because he knew himself, he knew her. He was all too well aware of the kinds of fears and doubts people like them carried. The heavy heart of never believing you merited good things. The always waiting for and the always expecting that everything would eventually fall apart. Because for some reason it seemed the universe itself was against you, and didn't want you to ever find any measure of happiness or contentment.

He also knew he couldn't deny these feelings and doubts he had, quite the contrary, he had to make every effort to meet them head-on, to fight them and to win. And he wanted to help her do the same, this woman that he loved so much, he wanted her to be willing to fight that same battle and to also be victorious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Claire and Beth were sitting up front with him and he only had to look at her to see the strain and the worry. It was as though he could read her mind, feel what was in her heart. So he tried to break that mood a little, ease her doubts. "Won't be long now Beth. And ya know there ain't nuthin' I want more than ta get ya home, right? Ta be there with you an with Claire, makin' that little cabin a home. I want that more'n anythin', an I only want it with the two a you. K?"

She felt the emotion stinging at her eyes, but she didn't let those tears fall. "It's everything I want too Daryl. Everything." She needed to get on stable ground for just a moment while she got her emotions in check. "How are we getting there from here?"

He gave her a smile hoping it would help bring a smile to her. "Ya know Beth I used ta be a guy who never smiled. I just guess I never had anythin' I thought I needed ta smile about. Since I met ya, an I met Claire an I come ta know the two of ya, seems like all I do is smile. Ya both make me happy an I guess that means that now I got sumthin' ta smile about."

And she did smile then forgetting her heavy thoughts for now. Because he'd done it again, said something to make her feel good, feel special. He always knew how.

"We're just now leavin' the Atlanta city limits but ya can't really tell that cuz it looks the same, like just more city. Atlanta an its suburbs done like every other big city it seems, they grew together. So we'll be traveling through this a while. Gonna stay on this highway passed Smyrna and Marietta and just before Kennesaw we turn off on the 575. By the time we get ta Canton we're finally out of it. We stay on the highway and after 'bout another 50 miles we're in Ellijay. That's what you'd think of as our town, it's the one we're closest to. It's small with just about 1600 people, but they got a lotta little shops, restaurants, that stuff. They get a lotta tourists through there. It's nice I think you'll like it. We live about five miles outta town, between Ellijay and Cherry Log, but Cherry Log ain't a real town, just some homes. That's where I aim ta make money, new home construction an people buyin' older places an refurbishin', updatin'."

"Anyway, they got a Food Lion in Ellijay an we'll stop there an get enough ta get by for a couple days. I got meat in my freezer if you'll eat Venison, fish, rabbit n such. Then in a couple days after we're rested an we get settled in, we can come back ta town an get whatever we need, do a big shopping, whatever like that."

"I'm just fine eating game meat and fish. My Daddy always liked hunting with his friend Otis, and Shawn liked it too. So I did help Mama cook it, but it definitely cooks different than beef, chicken or pork, and it might take me some getting used to cooking that way again, it's been a long time."

"I got no worries Beth, ya already got me spoiled an I ain't complainin' a bit. I done my share a grillin' venison, fish, squirrels n rabbit an I ain't afraid ta help. "

When they got to Ellijay she smiled at the sight of it, it was like everything a person always hopes a small town will be. It was quaint and the buildings, although old, were beautiful and so well maintained. He'd been right, there were lovely small shops and restaurants, and most of them had large baskets of flowers hanging out front. It was all so picturesque and inviting. And even though it seemed busy with lots of foot traffic, it was not noisy or chaotic like a city. It felt like a good town and the thought was in her mind, no one here knew her, no one would know about her terrible past, and she did take some comfort in that. She and her daughter were going to start a new life here with him.

He pulled the big rig in way at the far end of the Food Lion lot, not just for ease of parking and leaving, but to be out of the way. He helped her down from the truck, smiled at her and said, "Last stop before we get home Baby." He reached up for Claire and he knew when those little arms wrapped around his neck she wanted to be carried. He didn't mind that at all.

He was holding Beth's hand and carrying Claire as they headed toward the store entrance. She supposed she should have expected people would know him in this small town but still she was a little startled when as they walked, she heard a man call to him, "Hey Dixon, hold up a minute."

He stopped, turned, saw who it was, nodded his head and waited as the man hurried over. He was nice looking with a big friendly smile and bright blue eyes. The men shook hands while he spoke, "Hey Daryl, welcome back ta real life, ya just now rollin' in?"

"Hey Rick, yeah I am we just gotta get a few things, my cupboards are bare an the fridge ain't no better. This here is Beth and our girl, Claire. Beth, Claire this here is the county sheriff an a friend to us, Rick Grimes."

Beth felt her stomach tighten, she wasn't used to meeting people but the sheriff gave them a big smile, tipped his hat and said, "It's a pleasure ta meet ya ladies. No rush Daryl but I got a project at the house, I wanna add some access stairs ta get ta the creek from the yard, like ya did at your place. Sound like anythin' you'd be interested in doin'?" Rick Grimes wondered where this woman and child had come from. He'd known Daryl for a long time and he'd never mentioned anything about a girlfriend or a wife, and a child. He also knew Daryl well enough to know he'd learn more when his friend was ready to tell him more.

"Yeah I would, what's a good day ta come have a look?"

"Friday maybe, I'd be home by five-thirty, or Saturday mornin' early. Carl has baseball so he an I would be leavin' about nine. Whatever works for you."

"K, I'll be by Saturday mornin', 8:00, an hour should be more'n enough time, I just need ta do some measurin', get some ideas a what ya want an what I think will work."

"Sounds good man, see ya then. Ladies. Oh, an Daryl when ya don't have the big rig you're gonna need a car seat for the little one, stop by the Sheriff's Station or the Firehouse, we got 'em at both."

"Yeah thanks Rick, I wondered where I could get one a them." And the sheriff tipped his hat to her and Claire, "Nice meetin' ya," and he and Daryl shook hands again.

As they continued walking she asked, "Daryl I thought you said the house didn't have stairs."

"Well it don't, I don't like 'em in a house. But the cabin is built on a high bank with a creek below. I built some stairs down the hill ta that creek, there's some good spring an fall fishin' ta be had there. So yeah, sorry I didn't even think ta mention that. We won't be fishin' there with Claire at first, not 'til I'm sure she can swim an never when she ain't wearin' a life vest, the creek moves too swift. An I guess tomorrow I'll be buildin' a gate cuz the stairs are right off the front porch. I'ma make sure Claire can't get to 'em, I got a padlock I'll put on that gate too."

"Oh an I built the house up on a foundation ta get it level cuz the land is sloped, and also ta keep it from restin' on damp ground. There's a crawl space underneath. The front and back porches each got five stairs leadin' up." He knew how much it meant to her to be told everything, and he didn't question that nor did he mind telling her these details.

"I can't wait to see it Daryl, let's hurry," And now she was smiling at him and somehow when he spoke, explained things she always felt so much better. And the way he concerned himself with Claire's well-being it just meant the world to her. He was such a good Daddy.

As they walked through the store several people nodded to him, said, "Hey Daryl," and he acknowledged them back. She noticed they looked at her and Claire but not in a mean way, more of a curious way. It made her a little nervous but she understood, she and Claire were strangers they had never seen with him.

He'd told her, "When I'm going away for a few weeks I use up everything 'fore I leave or I take it with me, so there ain't much at home 'cept the meat in the freezer, a few spices and some mustard n ketchup in the fridge, in other words, we got next ta nuthin'."

They hurried through the grocery, concentrating on the basics, bread, milk, butter eggs, bacon, coffee, potatoes, sandwich fixings, his chips, a bag of grits and some fruits and vegetables. He got beer and he chose sparkling wine for her and juice for Claire. "We ain't got nuthin' thawed for supper, we oughta get us some hot dogs n a big can a chili for tonight, we can cook outside over the firepit."

And that smile made him think he'd had the best idea ever, "Can we get marshmallows for dessert?"

"Heck yeah we can, just don't forget my ice cream." And damn he was feeling so much better now.

"Can I get the ingredients to make chocolate chip cookies, please?"

He didn't bother telling her she didn't need to ask him such things, because he knew she was feelin' anxious, unsettled. He'd remind her another time, "Sure Baby, ya get whatever ya want an I do love chocolate chips cookies. I'm bettin' Claire likes 'em too."

He put the groceries in the truck, lifted Claire in and told her, "Just a minute little girl, I gotta tell Mama sumthin'." He shut door, put his hands to her cheeks, looked her in the eye and he spoke to her in very serious but also a kind and gentle way, "I'ma tell ya sumthin' Baby, I told ya these same things before and I want ya ta know it, I want ya ta remember it, I want ya ta try real hard ta never question it. Ya got a past, things happened, ya think somehow that makes ya less desirable as a person someone might love. Ya think you're somehow responsible an that you'll be judged for what happened. I'ma tell ya the God's truth Beth, I don't give two shits about any a that business, what I care about, what I love, is you. The woman you are, the woman I know. Don't doubt it, don't question it. Accept it please, let me love you."

She couldn't speak at first, she just wrapped her arms around him tight and buried her face in his chest, "Thank you, thank you, I love you so much." That was all she could get out but it was enough for him.

* * *

They'd finally gotten out of the store, made a quick stop at the Firehouse and picked up the car seat, and they were on their way to their mountain home. He looked to her and Claire, "Five more miles an we're home."

Not more than half a mile out of town they began heading up in those mountains, she knew that big engine was in a much lower gear as they climbed, she could feel it, he was taking it slow on this road that wasn't at all built for tractor trailers.

He felt some concerns the log cabin was too small, he'd built it for one. It was just 850 square feet and he was hoping she'd think it was enough, so he was feeling some relief when they pulled onto his property and she said, "Oh my Daryl it's all so beautiful, the cabin, the trees, everything is so nice, so serene."

He pulled to the back of the property near his shop, cut the engine and practically flew from the truck, he had her door open in record time, "C'mon lemme show ya your home."

He had Claire and the bag with the ice cream in one arm, and his other hand in hers as they walked those five steps up to the porch and he unlocked the front door. There was a small open area to the side of the main room, there were wall pegs to hang coats and a boot tray for dirty boots and shoes. There was a small table with a chair she suspected he used as a desk, and a bookcase.

As she walked further in she exclaimed, "Oh my there's a fireplace and it's beautiful."

"Yeah up here in the mountains we get a little chilly at night, even in summer evenin' cools down, but winter can be real dang cold. I like havin' a fire in the evenin', either inside or out." He was smiling nervously and she knew he was concerned about her liking the place.

The interior walls were log, rather than having been drywalled over, and even the floors were wood. The living room was small but perfect with lots of windows and natural light, furnished with an overstuffed sofa and loveseat, and a coffee table he'd made. Logs were stacked next to the river rock fireplace and there was a beautiful tapestry hanging above the mantle showing a little cabin in the woods.

The kitchen was open to the living area and it was also quite small but she loved it. There was a tall open shelf above the cabinets and he had it filled with old tins, crocks, lanterns and even a small stained glass window still in its frame. He saw her looking at the display and nervously said, "Ya ain't gotta keep none a that stuff if ya don't like it. Most of it I found in old houses, or people was gettin' rid of it an I don't know why, but I like that ol' stuff an I kept it."

"Oh no I love it Daryl, and I love the kitchen table, did you make it?" It was fashioned similar to a picnic table, but square rather than rectangular with benches to two sides, and chairs to the other two sides.

"Yeah I made it, now I see I'ma hafta make Claire a taller chair so's she can reach the table." And he smiled at the little girl who returned that smile and patted his cheek.

He showed them down the hall to the bedrooms. They were of equal size, each furnished with what she thought was probably a queen size bed, a small dresser and a night table, the few pieces filled the rooms. The only thing distinguishing the master from the second bedroom was an adjoining bathroom. Both bedrooms were almost bare of any décor with the exception of quilts on the beds. The second bathroom was off the short hall and featured a tub and shower combo, a single sink and the toilet.

Everything was simple, compact, just what a person needed to get by, nothing more. Yes, simple just like the man who had designed and built it. She loved that man and she loved this little home he'd built.

And what each of the rooms in the house had in common was beautiful cabinetry and mostly furnishings he'd made himself, adding to what she saw as the specialness of the cabin.

Lastly he lead her through a small utility room at the back of the cabin. It held a washer / dryer, a large utility sink, the water heater, an upright freezer, and a wall of storage cabinets. There was also a door that led to a large back porch. In fact the porch wrapped around the entirety of the little cabin, but the back porch was by far the largest area and had a table and chairs and two rockers, just like the rockers on the front porch.

Suddenly she began to softly cry and he immediately put an arm around her, worried she was having misgivings. "Everythin' okay Baby, what's wrong, ya ain't happy with the place?"

"Oh Daryl I love it so much, I can't believe how lucky Claire and me are to live here with you. I just have so much emotion over that." And he didn't stop to think, he put a hand to the back of her head, pulling her close to him as he leaned down and kissed her tenderly. "Ain't no one as happy an lucky as me Baby." Claire was smiling brightly as she leaned over and patted them each on the cheek.

* * *

He got Claire settled on the sofa watching Peppa Pig on his laptop. He made her promise she would not move from the sofa while he and her Mama emptied the contents of the big rig.

There were a few grocery items, their clothes, toiletries and what seemed a million odds an ends. She'd packed up the grocery bags with these things and he was carrying them into the house while she double checked the cubbies and cabinets.

She reached for the little bag in his cubby, she remembered when he'd brought that in, it was in Ft. Smith when he'd left her for a few minutes to mail his letter. She didn't really think about, hadn't meant to be snooping, she just wondered if it needed to be brought in the house.

Even though logically she knew she shouldn't be, she was a little shocked to see the contents, maybe the more appropriate word was surprised, she was surprised to see the box of condoms. Part of her was grateful to know he was planning on protecting her when the time came, part of her was thrilled that the man she loved wanted her in this way, in spite of the past. But she also felt a little fear. Would she be able to go through with it when that time did come, and would she be able to make him happy.

She hurriedly folded the top of the little bag and put it back in the cubby when she heard him approaching. He climbed in the rig and walked back to the sleeper, "Well Baby it looks like we got most everythin'. Ya oughta go on an head in ta Claire an I'll back the rig up next ta the shop, I need ta sweep out the trailer. I'll give the cab an sleeper a good cleanin' in the next couple a days."

"I'm going to help with the cleaning Daryl, it's only fair and I won't take no for an answer." And even she looked surprised by how firmly she'd spoken to him.

"Yes ma'am, I guess I know when ya mean business. Now I mean business, go on in there ta our girl so I can get the truck parked." They smiled at each other as he helped her from the rig, and he hugged her close. "Ya sure talk tough."

By the time she'd gotten their groceries and clothes put away, and he'd parked the truck and swept the trailer out good, they were all starving.

Claire was helping him get the fire going and find sticks for cooking their hot dogs and marshmallows. Beth was in the kitchen getting everything together for their cookout. She set the hot dogs, buns, the open can of chili, condiments, chips and the marshmallows on one of the trays. He smiled when he saw her start out the door and rushed over to take the tray from her, and he carried it to a small wood table near the firepit.

He grinned, "I know what's missin', be right back." He hurried in the house and came out with a beer for himself, a glass of the wine for her and a juice box for Claire. "We're celebratin' tonight ladies, our family is finally home." Again she felt the tears want to come to her eyes and these were such happy tears.

As far as Beth was concerned, the best part of the meal was Daryl trying to teach Claire how to cook a hot dog over the fire. He ended up eating three well charred ones before Claire got one she'd eat. And the marshmallows, they went through that whole bag but by the time they were done, and Claire was declared a cook.

Beth was laughing softly when she told him, "This is the most fun I've ever had at dinner Daryl, and thanks for teaching Claire to cook." And they did have fun and it was good, and they were good. And for him this served to imprint it, they really were family doing what families do.

She laughed again when he tossed the paper plates in the fire, smiled at her and said, "There, I done the dishes." He seemed so much more relaxed in this setting than he had on the road.

* * *

He tried to insist she and Claire take the master bedroom, "Y'all should have the room with the bathroom attached."

Her arguing with him was in vain until she finally leaned up and whispered in his ear, "I want Claire to get used to the other room, I'm hoping someday you and I will be sharing the master." He looked her deep in the eyes, the words that she'd said made him feel a little overcome and by the red on her cheeks, he knew those words hadn't come easy. He took her in his arms, this was the moment, the moment she acknowledged it would happen, what they both wanted, what both saw as their future.

He whispered those words to her, "I love ya Baby an whenever you're ready ta join me in that bed, ya just let me know, I'll be waitin'."

She and Claire showered in the hall bath and he waited until he heard the water turn off before going in his bathroom and taking his own. He put on a t-shirt and a pair of flannel sleep pants.

When they were ready for bed he went in the room with them, bent down and kissed them both, "G'night I'll see y'all in the mornin'." But it just didn't feel right, it wasn't enough, he wanted to be holding her.

He went in his room alone, peeled off the shirt and lay down in that lonely bed, but sleep wouldn't come. He lay there thinking about her and missing the closeness, a closeness that not long ago he didn't even know he wanted. Now without that closeness he couldn't rest.

Claire was so tired from her big day and all the fun she'd had she went right to sleep hugging dolly. But Beth lay there just missing him, wishing he was holding her. She was restless, lonely for him and as tired as she was, she couldn't quiet herself and just be calm. When she heard him moving around, walking down the little hall she knew she wanted to go to him.

He was sitting on that big sofa, head leaned back, but when she stepped in the room he heard her and immediately looked up, "Something wrong Beth?"

"Yes, I'm lonely for you."

He couldn't help the smile, "I'm lonely for you too, I can't sleep, c'mere an sit with me Baby." She started to sit next to him but he put his hands around her small waist and pulled her into his lap. Neither spoke at first, they just hugged tight and found their peace in each-others arms.

They began to kiss and soon they were soon lying on the sofa. His body, the skin of his bare chest next to her, it felt so good and she was happy to feel excitement at his touch, and not fear. And she found herself wanting to touch him too, she gently ran her hands through his hair and along the rough skin of his back, and her hands wandered to his butt and she found herself rubbing it, holding onto it. His hand moved up under her nightie and she didn't flinch or try to stop him. His caress, the gentle pressure and teasing of her breast, and his lips on her body, she was aroused, and so happy to feel that way for him and for herself. She hadn't been sure she'd be able to warm to man's touch. Now she knew, as long as it was Daryl it would be good.

They continued their fondling, discovering each other in new ways, and they were excited, and their desire for each other was strong. But they stopped before they got there. He had his arms around her, holding her tightly to him, with his face nuzzled into her neck. They were both breathing heavily and she surprised him when she whispered, "Be sure you bring in that little package you bought in Ft. Smith, it'll be soon that I'm joining you in that master bedroom."

He didn't use words, he lifted his head, looked in her eyes for a moment, and then he pressed his lips to hers and the way he kissed her, she knew everything she needed to know about how he felt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N Oh my a lot has happened this chapter. I hope I gave you some good feels. When we were all back in Ft. Smith, Rckyfrk was a little concerned what might happen if Beth found those condoms so thanks to her, I decided to add how I thought that would go. Next chapter we'll visit Rick and his family, and something a lot of you have asked about, yes we're going to visit Merle. As always, I thank you so much for reading along and I would appreciate hearing your comments / reviews x gneebee**

 **I posted a chapter photo to my tumblr story blog, bethylmethbrick and there are three pictures of the cabin. In addition I'll be posting a story board of varied scenes. I hope you'll visit there and have a look. Have a wonderful week and I'll see you next Saturday. Love ya large, xo gneebee**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N What do I say every Saturday? That's right, I say thank you all so much, and I do mean it. This is a big chapter and we're covering a lot of ground, events are taking place over just about two and a half days. I think, I hope, you'll be happy with where we end up. So get a beverage, a snack, and fasten your seat belt :)**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

They'd lingered in the hall just holding on and sharing goodnight kisses, it was a struggle to finally leave each others' arms and go to their separate rooms. Once alone sleep didn't come easily to Beth or Daryl. This new situation, this being apart while they tried to sleep seemed harsh and unsettling.

After a fitful night she silently rose. The little cabin in the woods was so quiet, not at all like when they were living on the road. She could hear the first birds of morning beginning their chirping and squawking. As she made her way to the kitchen she saw that the morning light was just starting to filter in through the big windows of the front room.

She moved as quietly as possible getting the coffee started, the water on for the grits and the bacon in the pan. She was lost in thoughts of him and her new home, her new life. She had something now, something she'd always wanted and her life had changed so much, it had gotten so good. Still she knew what it was that was missing, that closeness.

She was standing at the stove humming a tune, turning bacon in the pan, stirring the pot of grits, and then she felt those warm, strong arms wrap around her waist and gently pull her into him. His hair and scruff tickled at her neck as he kissed her there, "Mornin' Baby, I hope ya slept better'n I did." She turned around in his arms returning his hug and laying her head on his chest, "I don't think so, I missed you too much, it felt so lonely."

"I know Beth, me too."

They silently held on until it was time for her to turn the bacon again. "You sit Daryl, let me get you coffee."

"I could help ya know, ya ain't gotta do it all."

She smiled as she set the cup in front of him, "I know you could help and I know you would help, but let me do this for you. I've told you before, it can't always be you taking care of me, you have let me take care of you sometimes."

She'd just taken the bacon from the pan when Claire came padding out of the bedroom with Dolly in one hand and rubbing a sleepy eye with the other. "Hey Little Girl come sit with Daddy." She made the tiniest of grins as she walked over and crawled up in his lap. He had her cradled in one arm and a coffee mug in his other hand, "Ya sleep good Claire?" She nodded as she laid her head on his chest. "See there Mama, one outta three of us got a good night sleep. Well y'all can have a nap together later."

"What about you Daryl, when do you rest?"

"Don't worry 'bout me I got a gate ta build today, gotta keep this little one wrangled in the yard. I s'pose I'll be buildin' fence next."

She set his breakfast in front of him, he looked at it, and then he smiled up at her, "I knew you was gonna spoil me Baby, I'll be rotten an you'll regret all this."

"I don't think that's possible. And Daryl, you're a very good Daddy, thank you for that."

* * *

They sat enjoying a last cup of coffee after breakfast while Claire went to her room in search of her coloring book and crayons, he reached for Beth's hand, "We'll go ta town tomorrow, I gotta go ta the hardware store and I need ta gas the pickup, we oughta do the shoppin' then too. There's sumthin' I'd like ya ta try n do Beth. Ya get ya some paper an a pen over in the desk drawer an ya make yourself a list. Decide what all ya need for cookin' an whatever else for the next week." He felt her tense up.

"I know this is hard an if ya feel like ya can't do it I'll help, but please just try Baby. And don't forget, put things on that list ya want for yourself too, whatever that yogurt stuff is or whatever, but do this. I'll take ya an I'll be right there with ya. I told ya before, I'll eat whatever ya fix, 'cept sushi an yogurt." He hoped his small smile was somehow reassuring.

He could see she still looked so anxious. "I told ya I'll help if ya need it, I'm just askin' ya ta try. I ain't bein' mean Beth, I'm tryin' ta help in my way."

"I know and I'm going to try too, I promise."

When he went out to begin work on the gate she got Claire and herself dressed, and then they started on dishes and making beds. "As soon as we're done we get to make cookies. Won't that be fun?"

Claire clapped her little hands together, "Fun Mama."

Then she thought of it, supper that night, and she went to the big freezer. The meats and fish were neatly stacked and labeled telling what was in each package and the date it was harvested. She finally chose rabbit, and she felt a little nervous hoping she did right. But then she smiled, this was Daryl and he would never be mean or critical.

All morning she was trying to think of what she should put on that shopping list. She had to decide a whole weeks' worth of meals. That was a lot of decision making and no one to boss her, no one to tell her what she _had_ to do or what she wasn't allowed to do.

* * *

He'd taken his measurements and made a rough sketch of what he wanted, then gone to his shop to begin building the gate.

When she and Claire had finished baking the cookies she asked her daughter, "Should we take Daddy a cookie? He can just have one though, just like you, and then you can both have more after lunch, okay?"

Claire looked at her with that sweet little smile and said, "Jus one."

She hadn't seen his shop yet, and when she did she was a little in awe, it was so impressive. It wasn't the size of it but the way he had it organized. It reminded her of her Mama saying, a place of everything and everything in its place.

There were workbenches arranged in an L-shape along two walls, with tools hanging on the walls above those benches. And there were two large hardware storage boxes with several small bins for storing nails, screws, nuts and bolts and other small parts. There was a tall cabinet next to one of the benches with shelves of glues, and putty and wood stains, mineral oil, and a stack of red shop towels, all the items he used in his work.

A huge work table was in the center with hanging lights above it and a big saw mounted at one end.

He smiled when he saw they'd come to visit him and that smile grew when Claire handed him the cookie, "Jus one Daddy."

"Just one? But this cookie looks like I'ma need at least a dozen. Thanks Little Girl, you're such a sweet thing." And he devoured it.

"It's almost beautiful in here Daryl, it doesn't even look like a place to work, its' too pretty."

And he'd laughed, "Well I thought it looked good and was real functional, I'm proud ta know it's beautiful. Thanks Baby."

And then she saw it over in the far corner, away from the work area. It was covered but there was no doubt what it was. "Is that the motorcycle?"

"Yeah it is, ya wanna see it?" He walked to it with Claire holding his hand and he pulled the cover off.

Just like the big rig, just like the cabin, and just like the shop it was in perfect, well-cared for condition. It was almost solid black, save for the handlebars. "Can you show me? Can we take it outside?"

"A course I's hoping you'd asked me." She took Claire's hand while he grabbed the handlebars and kicked the stand up with his foot. She could tell just watching him how much he loved the bike.

When they were outside he got on it but he didn't start it. "It's a beautiful machine Daryl and you look so handsome on it, and ummm, you know s-e-x-y sitting there. It just makes me nervous to think of you riding on it, but I know you love it and I would never ask you to give up something you love."

He immediately got off the bike and went to her, holding her close, "Thanks Beth, we'll work it out I know we will. Sometime soon maybe we can ask Rick an his wife ta sit with Claire for an hour or so, I can take ya for a ride. Ya don't know, ya might decide ya love it."

By day's end the gate was finished and he told her over dinner, "I'ma let that wood stain dry overnight and hang the gate in the mornin' right after breakfast, then we can go ta town. I really am thinkin' about fencin' in some kinda a play area for Claire ta keep her safe." He was almost reluctant to ask, but he did, "How'd ya do with the list?"

"I think I did pretty good I just tried to think back to the suppers Mama used to make. It was home-style cooking, just the way you like to eat. I hope I can remember how to do some of those recipes. I helped Mama with supper every night, it was one of my chores, but she was in charge and I just did like she told me. I'll have to imagine her looking over my shoulder." And he was pleased to see her smile at the thought.

"Ain't gotta be just like your Mama's and ain't gotta be perfect. I already know it's gonna be good. I ain't never had no rabbit as good as this right here."

* * *

Just like they had the night before they ended up on the sofa, but this night they fell asleep in each-others' arms, and finally they slept well.

They were up early for breakfast, he'd gotten the gate hung and they were on their way to town.

They did the quick errands first, the hardware store and the gas station and then went to the Food Lion. She was nervous and she knew she shouldn't be, he would go along with whatever she chose, and she knew if she couldn't do it he would do it for her. But most of all she appreciated that his goal was to give her back herself, to let her be a capable and independent person, and that made her feel gratitude and love Daryl all the more.

She faltered just a little at the end, "Is it okay if I get more shampoo and lotion and things?"

He knew how much anxiety she'd had so he didn't remind her not to ask, he smiled and put his hand softly on her arm, "Yeah Beth get what ya want."

She chose the things she and Claire needed, and she tried to be discreet when she put the box of tampons in the cart. She hadn't had regular periods since before Claire, and she never knew when to expect one, but when it did happen she wanted to be ready. Now that she wasn't stressed and scared all the time, and she ate so much better, maybe she'd get regular again.

He noticed the box but he acted like he didn't, that was something he wasn't going to bring up to her, he'd give her the lead on those things.

* * *

She'd chicken fried a deer steak and made mashed potatoes, gravy and corn on the cob for dinner, she could tell by the way he was eating she'd chosen well. "This is really good Beth, ya make me feel real special no one ever done that before. An Baby, I's proud an happy for ya today too, ya done really good at the store, now ya know ya got this."

"Tomorrow we go see Rick and his family an I's just thinkin', if ya still wanna, rather than wait for Sunday, maybe we'd just head from their place down ta Atlanta an see Merle.

"Yes I'd like that, will Claire be allowed at the prison?'

"Yeah it's family visitin', an as hard as it is for me ta believe about my brother, six months ago Merle became a trustee, so yeah we can all sit an visit with him – no partitions, no chains. There'll be others there in the room, but it ain't bad everyone mostly minds their business, they just wanna visit with their own people."

It had been a good day, and it had been a big day for her, so he didn't mention anything about her own family. He'd do that sometime after she'd met Rick's family and Merle. He didn't want to pile it on her all at once.

* * *

It turned out Rick and his family didn't live too far, it was on the way back toward town, they arrived just before 8:00am. She was feeling so nervous. Rick seemed real nice but still he was new to her and his family was new to her, Daryl had told her he had a wife and two children. That was a lot of new people.

Just as Daryl was putting the pickup in park they all came out of the house and onto the porch, they were smiling and looked happy to see the visitors. Of course she recognized Rick, and there was a young boy about 10 or 11, and a little girl about Claire's age. But she was surprised to see those children didn't look one bit like the woman she assumed was Rick's wife. She was a beautiful, a dark skinned woman with a warm and welcoming smile. She noticed how Daryl was smiling at all of them.

He cut the engine and jumped from the truck, hurrying to help her and Claire out of the vehicle. He put his arm around her as they walked toward porch. At the same time, Rick and his family walked toward them. Daryl went right to the woman and they hugged, he tousled the boys hair, patted the little girl's head and shook Rick's hand. "Michonne this is my Beth an our girl Claire. Beth, Claire this here is Michonne Grimes, this junior redneck is Carl Grimes and this pretty little gal is Judith Grimes."

She was trying to speak a word of hello but words weren't coming easily and she just smiled and nodded her head. Michonne didn't wait, she put an arm around Beth's waist and said, "Welcome to our home we're so happy to have you here. Why don't you, me and the girls go in the house and relax, we'll let the men worry about the building projects." The smile had not left the woman's face and Beth was starting to feel a little more at ease.

She liked the house so much, it was homey and inviting with comfortable furnishings and children's things scattered about. "Go ahead and have a seat anywhere Beth. Judith why don't you take Claire in your room and show her your new Peppa Pig dollhouse?"

That's all it took for Claire, Beth saw her daughter's face light up at the mention of Peppa, and to Beth's surprise her daughter let Judith take her hand and lead her toward the bedroom.

"Can I get you something Beth? I have coffee, tea, lemonade and of course water." Michonne could tell the young woman was nervous and apprehensive, and it wasn't just regular "meeting new people" nerves. The woman seemed to be struggling and Michonne didn't hesitate, she walked to the kitchen and came back with two glasses of lemonade.

She set Beth's down in front of her, and then she surprised her, she took her hand and held it between the two of hers. "I can see you're anxious. I want to try and ease your mind a little. Daryl loves you, he loves your daughter, he called you both his. Daryl is like family to us, that makes you family too Beth. Please don't be frightened, I want to be a friend to you, and by the giggles coming from the other room I'd say our girls are already good friends."

Finally Beth was able to smile shyly, and those southern manners she'd been raised with helped her now, "Thank you very much. I'm sorry, I just have a little trouble around people. You have such a nice home and thank you for the lemonade."

"You're very welcome but just a word of warning, you're family now I'll expect you to be by for regular visits and I hope you'll invite me to your home sometime." Beth smiled more broadly now and nodded her head. She hadn't had a real friend in a very long time.

Daryl finished up quickly, Beth knew he was anxious to get on the road and see his brother. In spite of how nervous she'd been, how hard it was, she liked Michonne a lot. The woman had a calm and reassuring way about her, and the whole family all seemed so nice, so welcoming.

Claire fell asleep shortly after they'd left the Grimes home and that's when Beth asked him, "Are Carl and Judith adopted?"

"Nah why? Ah shit never mind, it's confusin' ain't it? I shoulda thought ta tell ya, but I just don't think about it. I'm sorry. Rick was married before and he had Carl. He an Carl's Mama, Lori, they had their troubles, the marriage had been on the skids for a quite a while, Lori didn't care ta stay home much. Rick was tryin' real hard ta hold it together because of Carl an such, he didn't want a divorce. Then shortly after havin' Judith, it was only about a month, Lori was already out doin' whatever it was she done when she went out, anyway she n one a Rick's deputies were killed in a car wreck, they went off the road. I guess the guy was her boyfriend. Rick kinda fell apart when it all happened, I's afraid for him, worried for his kids. Then about a year later he got with Michonne, she helped him get right. They moved in together and they got married not long after that. They're real solid."

"Well that explains why neither of the children looks like Michonne. She was so nice to me Daryl, does she work?"

"She does but mostly just from the house, she has a little office in the back room. She's a lawyer, what they call an advocate. She takes a lotta cases that no other lawyer will, if she believes someone got a bad shake, ya know, like lost cause people. It's mostly hard work and hardly any money but she likes it a lot, likes helpin' folks who got no way ta help themselves. And she also does really nice art. When I got the cabin finished she made that tapestry for me that's hangin' above the fireplace."

"My gosh she's so talented, that tapestry is beautiful, and I just knew she was a good person."

About halfway to Atlanta it dawned on Daryl, Beth didn't have an I.D. You had to have one to visit a prisoner. He didn't say anything, but he was trying to figure out how he could make this work. He was trying to think what Merle would do.

He pulled into the visitor's parking lot but before he got out of the pickup he took her hand, "Ya know there's gonna be a lotta people. Folks only get ta come on weekends so it's always a pretty full house. Ya sure you're gonna be okay?"

"I've thought about it a lot Daryl and it's just so important to me to meet your brother. I don't know why I feel so compelled but I do. I have ever since you told me the story. It's more than just him being your brother, of course that's the biggest reason. But it's also that in spite of what the law says, I thought what he did in that bar was a noble thing."

She hadn't seen him do it in a couple of days, but he started chewing that bottom lip and just nodded his head. "Alright, ya let me handle it when the guard wants ta see I.D. Just let me do all the talkin'. I'm hopin' it's this guy I know pretty well, ya know from visitin' Merle, anyway this guy's usually the one I get my pass from."

"The other thing, Merle n me are real careful talkin' 'bout certain things. We get stuff across to each other in our own way. You'll see. It's prison Baby, ya never really know who's listenin'."

He was right the reception area was busy, lots of people were waiting to go through the metal detectors. Finally it was their turn and they got right through. But then they had to get their passes from the guard. That's when they hit a little speed bump.

He was a big man, a redhead with a huge mustache and a rough look. "Hey Dixon, ain't seen ya around in a while, where ya been?"

This was his chance, "Hey Ford, it's like this, I run off n got married, this here is my wife Beth an our girl Claire, ain't she a cute one?"

And Ford was one of those guys, "Ya got lucky that wife's a cute one all right."

Daryl smiled at the guard even though he wanted to tell him to go fuck himself. "Now, now big guy don't be actin' like that with my bride. We drove down from Ellijay this mornin' just so I could introduce my girls here ta Merle. Say, is that boy a yours' still wantin' one a them BMX Bicycles?"

"Yeah he is, but shit I can't afford that on government pay. Ya got your I.D.s?"

"Well ya never know, one might show up, ya know Santa may come. In fact, I'm goin' ta the bike shop when I leave here. I promised a friend back home I'd pick one up for him for his boy's birthday." The men quickly exchanged a look and there was an understanding. "Yeah I got both them I.D.s right here in my wallet." And he handed the guard his driver's license and a laminated calendar card.

And the big redhead said real loudly, "Okay, looks like everyone's good." And he gave them each their pass, he lowered his voice as he handed Daryl his, "314 South Cudahy, not far."

Daryl just said, "Thanks man."

The visitor's room was crowded, just as Daryl said it would be. He carried Claire one-armed while he held Beth tightly into his side with the other arm, knowing that would bring her some comfort and reassurance. After about 20 minutes an armed guard escorted Merle into the room. "Why Baby Brother just look at ya, ya got yourself surrounded by beautiful women. Ya always was the smart Dixon."

He was big and loud and a person could tell by looking at him he was the boisterous type, just like Daryl had told her. But he had a great big genuine smile and she did feel a kinship to him. "Hey brother, this here's Beth an our girl Claire."

Merle set a gentle palm on the little girls' head, "Well ain't you the prettiest little princess I ever did see. I'm your Uncle Merle, girl." Claire didn't say anything but she did smile up at him while patting his hand that was still resting on her head. "Well thank ya for the sweet love pat Honey. Is this here your Mama?" Claire just smiled and nodded.

He put a hand to the side of Beth's face and she surprised herself, she didn't flinch or turn away. "Hey there girl its good ta know ya. I already know yer real special an if my brother love's ya then I love ya too. Welcome ta the family, such as we are."

He turned his attention to Daryl, "Love looks real good on ya little brother, let's get us a seat an visit awhile."

"Daryl shared with him a little about the trip, and he didn't leave out the part he knew would be on his brother's mind. "I met Beth at a truck stop. I thought she was really pretty but she was with some guy, ya know the type, a guy like that Evelyn, remember Evelyn? Yeah he was the type she'd go for." And the brothers looked at each other and nodded once, Evelyn was their Mother's middle name.

"So I tell her, 'Hey girl if you're lookin' ta bust free a this loser, I'd like ta take you an the girl on a trip cross country, whaddya think?' So she tells me it sounds real good, that she's lookin' for a new hookup, she's sick ta _death_ a this guy. Damn if we didn't fall in love along the way. So here we are." Merle just nodded again, he understood all of it. And he wanted to laugh, slap his brother on the back and tell him he'd learned to bullshit with the best, because he knew Daryl would never act like that with a woman and he was just as sure Beth wouldn't say those words to Daryl.

"I don't s'pose he'll come around n bother ya no more then will he?"

"No I'm certain he won't I got his word an I believe it."

And real low he mumbled, "She ain't no I.D."

And Merle started right in, "You remember Slim Barnard? He owns that bar, The Devil's Back Door just outside the Decatur city limits, anyway he met his woman in a real similar way." And now Daryl knew where they could get papers for her if they needed.

That's when Beth surprised herself and everyone else, "Merle was it just you and the one man and then you got jumped by a third man?"

"Well yeah darlin' that's how it happened."

"Did you threaten anyone first or take a punch first or anything?"

"Nope, I's drinkin' a beer an hopin' ta maybe score later in the evenin'. Why ya askin' me all this now girl?"

"Well one reason is, I want to thank you for sticking up for the woman, and the other thing is it just doesn't seem fair. I just wondered."

"Life itself ain't fair girl, I've known that fact for all a my own life. I do appreciate ya carin' Darlin', but I think it's all a done deal now."

Before they left she surprised everyone again, "Can I give you a hug goodbye Merle?"

"I'd be pleased and proud if ya did."

When they'd gotten back in the pickup he asked her himself why she'd brought all that up, and she told him the same thing she'd told Merle, "It doesn't seem fair to me Daryl, it seems like Merle was defending himself, it was two against one."

"When it happened I thought so too, I thought for sure they'd cut Merle loose, but I guess our idea a what's right n wrong is different than the jury's." They were silent for a few minutes while both thought a lot about what they felt was an injustice.

When he started up the pickup he told her, "I gotta stop an get a BMX bike and drop it off, then we'll have us a hot meal an head home, k?"

"Yes it's fine and I'm sorry you have to spend all that money."

"Ya know Beth, I ain't gonna force your hand, but it seems the best thing would be if Maggie has your paperwork an we can get it from her. I can make up a good story about how ya ain't never driven an such, an anyway the clerk in Ellijay ain't gonna be givin' us the third degree. Think about it, I'll take ya ta Augusta ta see your sister anytime, we'll do it however ya want."

She knew he was right, this was something she needed to do. Not just to reconnect with her sister and brother, but also to really restart her life.

* * *

They got home, showered and got ready for bed. She checked where she'd taken the stitches out of his back and smiled, "I can't believe how fast you heal Daryl, it's amazing. I never did heal up quickly." They both stayed silent, thinking of what she'd been through.

It had been another long day. They sat on the sofa and Beth read a story from Claire's book. He smiled when she'd finished, "We're gonna have ta buy more books Beth, I think ya read all them stories at least ten times each, I like 'em all a lot but we need more new ones.

He walked them to their room and tucked them in, kissed them both good night and went to his own room, thinking how much he hated leaving her. He stripped off the t-shirt and the sleep pants and crawled in his bed, ready for a long, lonely night without her. He was laying on his back with his hands behind his head staring up at the ceiling, suddenly there she was in his doorway, "Beth?" She didn't respond she just quietly closed his door, turned the lock and came to stand by his bed.

"I ain't got nuthin' on Beth." She just said, "That's okay." He silently lifted the covers and she slipped in next to him. He turned his body so he was leaning above her, looking into her eyes, "Ya sure about this Baby?"

"Yes Daryl, I'm very sure. I want you and I want us together in every way."

His fingers were twined in her hair as he kissed her hungrily and she returned his kiss with her own matching hunger. He continued kissing her with deep passion as he slowly and gently moved the palm of his hand along the skin of her thigh, and when he reached her hip she moaned with a mix of anticipation, desire and pleasure as she rubbed her hands along his back. He lifted his lips from hers long enough to look in her eyes and whisper, "I love ya Baby."

"I love you too Daryl and I want this with you." And with that he began kissing and gently sucking the soft, sensitive skin of her neck, throat and shoulders. He let his hand slide to her breast and lightly, tenderly he began to fondle it. He was being careful, taking it slow and gentle with her, treating her like a virgin because he knew this was her first time, the first time that it meant what it should mean, love, just like it was the first time it meant love for him.

His body was between her legs as he got on his knees and sat back on his heels, he looked down at her with a small smile while his hands went to the hem of her nightie, "Still okay?" She nodded her consent and he slowly slipped the gown off. He moved his body so that it rested between her thighs and he kissed and sucked at one of her delicate breasts while using his thumb, fingers and palm to tease at the other. Gently he moved his body further up hers so he could kiss her on the mouth and neck again, and the feeling of his bare chest and his bare body on her bare body excited them both. She could feel his arousal and the feeling of his hardness pressing on her, and knowing this man she wanted so much also wanted her, served to heighten the level of her desire. She found herself running her hands along his body, gripping at his muscles and pulling him closer to her, craving more of him.

Again his mouth moved to her breast while his hand slipped inside her panties, and as his fingers felt the wetness there they both softly moaned. Before she realized what was happening he'd slipped her panties off and now his mouth was kissing and sucking at her inner thighs. They were becoming more and more aroused, she was whimpering softly while his low moans seemed to answer those whimpers. Again he slid his body up to kiss her lips and neck, and then he slipped a finger into that wetness. She softly gasped, but her gasp was in pleasure, not in pain or fear.

They were both so ready for this, so ready for each other, he rolled over, and opened the drawer of the night table, getting what he needed and quickly slipping it on. He was above her now, propped on his elbows, "I'ma take it slow baby an I'll be careful with ya, remember I love ya," and with those words he entered her.

They moved together slowly at first, getting into each others' rhythm, and when he was sure she was enjoying it every bit as much as he was he picked up his pace. He continued his attentions to her breasts, her neck, her lips and finally he moved his hand between them, where their bodies were joined, and he teased her most sensitive area and she responded, reaching what for her was her first orgasm, and Daryl didn't last long after that.

The desire they'd felt for each other, for what seemed to have been so long, was finally sated, at least for a little while. They lay content in each others' arms and Daryl and Beth both knew their love had moved to new territory, they were one now.

 **A/N Like I said way back at the start of this chapter, we covered a lot of ground. I hope you enjoyed this and I would appreciate very much your comments / reviews. Thank you my friends, x gneebee**

 **I posted a new storyboard for this chapter to my tumblr page, bethylmethbrick please check it out. To get story updates please follow there and here, and then you'll make me smile! Thank you again and I'll see you back here next Saturday. Love ya large, xo gneebee**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Thank you all so much! We had a big chapter last Saturday and I'm happy to know you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He woke just before dawn and immediately smiled at the feel of her sleeping in his arms. He gently pulled her a little closer to him and nuzzled his face into hair and neck. She let out a soft "mmm" and moved even closer, he quietly asked, "Will ya start sleepin' in here with me now? I want ya to if ya will."

"It's what I want too." She rolled over into him and his fingers began to weave into her hair as they smiled almost shyly at one another, she moved to lie on her back, inviting him. He slid his body atop hers and stared into those blue eyes, and it was like those beautiful eyes illuminated the whole of his world. The feelings he had and the love that he felt, he knew they were not under his control, it was his heart that was in control of him now. And there in the early morning light, in the bed she'd now be sharing with him, he made love to her with the abandonment of someone who knows the beauty and the power of loving and of being loved.

They were careful to be clothed in their sleepwear before Claire woke, and when the little girl called, "Mama?" Beth answered, "We're here in our room, come lay down with us a minute and cuddle."

When their daughter had crawled in, lying snuggled between them, his arm wrapped around the two of them, he smiled contentedly, "I ain't ever had a Sunday mornin' good as this one."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure Daryl, do you really think I can?"

"A course ya can, you're more'n able. Beth ya know ya don't give yourself enough credit for nuthin'. C'mon we ain't gotta go nowhere, we'll start slow I'll just show ya the basics. We'll do it right up here near the door in case Claire wakes up. C'mon Baby I promise it'll be fun, an if it ain't ya just say so n we'll quit, k?"

"Alright but I'm just not sure about this."

"I'ma be right there with ya, ya know I am. I'ma go bring it around." He hurried out the door with a smile on his face. She could tell he was excited for this, he'd mentioned it a few times even before they ever got home to Georgia. And the truth was it was something she wanted too, she just wished everything didn't make her so nervous, cause her to get so anxious. It hadn't been that way before she was taken, but now since being with Daryl she had hope that maybe she could get that part of herself back.

She did take comfort in knowing he'd be right there, that he wouldn't criticize her or make fun of her, and he would never force her to keep at it if she was too scared or uncomfortable. And she knew that learning to drive would move her one more step closer to independence and serve to build her self-confidence.

He spent a lot of his time working a clutch and shifting gears out on the highway, so when he'd bought his pickup he'd opted for an automatic. He'd questioned his decision a few times because he actually liked the feel of the gears changing, it was like the mood of the pickup itself was changed. But right now with her behind the wheel he was real glad about his choice.

He'd bought the used rig, a 2005 Ford F-250 Super Duty 4X4, five years ago. As with everything he owned he kept it like new. There was something about being raised with nothing and wanting for even the basics, the things a person needs just to live, like food, a solid roof, a winter coat. So when you did acquire something maybe you appreciated it just a little more than the average guy would.

In his life now, the life he'd made for himself, the few things he did have, it was important to take good care of these things. It may be an old rig to some but for him it represented quite a bit more. It was something he'd managed to attain on his own, through his own hard work. And he paid for it himself and that went to further reinforce the truth for him, he'd risen above the way he'd been raised. It was something he often needed to remind himself of.

When he'd purchased the pickup from an old truck driver buddy it was equipped with the Lariat model options, he'd questioned whether he even wanted those. Like the running boards, he didn't need that leg up into the cab, but Beth did and now he was real glad old Dusty Sawyer had outfitted the pickup with those. And for himself, if he'd been choosing new, he never would have gotten the four door super crew cab with two full rows of seating, but that was the option Dusty had chosen and now that he had Claire he was sure grateful Dusty did.

Of course he'd been aware Beth wasn't a very big person, but seeing her sitting behind the wheel of that pickup made him think he might need to get her a little something smaller. Suddenly he had an image of her behind the wheel of the highway truck and he almost laughed, it would be quite the sight to see her drive that big rig.

"It just seems so big Daryl." He could hear the nerves in her voice.

"Well it is, so first ya wanna look in the mirrors, they're all adjusted for my size so ya gotta adjust 'em for yourself an your height. Make sure ya can see what's comin' around ya, it ain't just what's in front that's important."

"Oh man Daryl I'm already so nervous and I haven't even started it."

"C'mon Beth ya drove a old John Deer you can drive this thing, hell it practically drives itself."

They put their seatbelts on and he told her to take a real good look at the instrument panel, so she'd know where everything was and then he told her, "K now put your foot on the brake and fire it up." She did just what he said. "Okay now, keep your foot on the brake, put it in drive then just ease off the brake an give it a little gas."

She did just what he said, except when she put her foot on the gas she hammered it and they were off like a bullet from a gun, heading right toward that big white oak on the other side of the driveway. He tried hard not to yell so he wouldn't panic her more, "Easy Baby, easy, oh shit hit the brake, hit the brake Baby hurry!" And she did and they stopped just about three inches from that big white oak tree.

She exclaimed, "Geez that was close."

And it must have been the adrenaline because he started laughing, "That's the fuckin' understatement a the century right there."

"I'm sorry are you mad?"

"No Baby I ain't mad but if ya keep that up I'ma need ta change my laundry."

And then she started to giggle, "That was kind of scary, wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was, but the good news is we ain't dead, so let's try again."

"Now keep your foot on the brake an put it in reverse, make sure it's reverse," And she did, "Okay what ya gotta do now is back er up an turn er around. So go real easy Baby, ya crank the wheel to your left, ease up on that brake, then real gentle-like give it just a little gas 'til ya get a feel for it."

She did everything almost like he told her, she might have cranked the wheel just a little too much, and again she hammered on that gas pedal, they kind of spun out and dirt was flying everywhere, and then she screamed and hit the brake real hard. "Oh look Daryl I'm pointed right back at the cabin."

Daryl was starting to think maybe he shouldn't have decided she needed to drive, and at the very least he should have hired one of those private driving instructors, but he wasn't inclined to give up yet. "I think I may have a idea of what the trouble is. I think you're thinkin' ya really gotta mash that pedal for the pickup ta move, but that ain't the case. It is a big vehicle but it's got a big powerful engine too, it can move us real easy. If ya just start off by pressin' down on the gas a _little_ bit, then ya can just keep givin' it a little more 'til ya get the speed ya want, k?"

"Alright, I think I have this now, I get it." It was 11:00 in the morning and Daryl was craving a double shot of whiskey real bad.

* * *

They hadn't wanted to spend too much time on her first lesson, they were worried Claire would wake and find herself alone. So after the 45 minutes it took for Beth to get the truck parked the same way it had been when they got in it, they were back in the cabin.

They'd both survived her first driving lesson and he was feeling real grateful for that.

Claire woke ten minutes later, just as his cell phone began ringing, "Yeah, hey yeah we're good, nah nuthin' just hangin' out here. Oh, okay lemme check with her, hang on."

He took the phone from his ear and walked in the kitchen where she was getting Claire a glass of juice. "Rick an Michonne want us ta come for visitin' an ta have Sunday dinner. He says in about an hour an he says it's real casual, they're just grillin' burgers. Ya wanna go?"

She had mixed feelings. She liked the Grimes family a lot, and she had a couple of things she wanted to talk to Michonne about, but it was another big step. Then there was that little smile on his face and she knew he was hoping she'd want to go, and she thought of Claire and the fun she'd have playing with her new friend Judith, "That's so nice of them to invite us, yes I'd love to go."

"Yeah Rick, sounds good we'll see ya soon." He hung up the cell.

He suspected she was not _quite_ loving the idea and he appreciated she was stepping outside of herself again, for herself and their family. He wrapped her in a hug, and whispered, "It'll be fun Beth, you'll see they're real nice folks."

"I know and I do want to do this, honest Daryl." Then she stiffened, "Oh no I don't have anything I can make quickly enough to take, I can't show up empty-handed."

"They ain't expectin' ya ta whip up a pie or nuthin', Rick said they was real sorry about the short notice."

"I know but I feel bad."

"Ya want me ta cut up that watermelon ya bought? That'd be good with burgers, problem solved." And her smile let him know he'd done good. "Thank you Daryl."

* * *

The little girls were playing with the Peppa Pig dollhouse on the porch, Daryl and Rick were keeping an eye on them while drinking a beer and swapping stories, Carl was in Michonne's office playing on her computer, and Beth and Michonne were in the kitchen getting the dinner things together and having a glass of wine.

Beth called on every ounce of courage she had, "I'm so sorry to talk to you about work things on Sunday Michonne, but can I please ask you a legal question?"

"Sure Beth what is it?"

"Well let's say a person was out for the evening, minding his own business, when he sees another person hit a woman and knock her right to the floor for no reason. So he jumps to her defense and he and the other guy get in a big fist fight, just the two of them. It's a pretty even but also a real rough fight. Then a third fellow gets involved in the fight, now two men are beating up the man who came to the woman's defense. He's getting beat up real bad now because there's two of them and all. The guy getting beat up has a knife that he pulls out and he uses it to stab the first guy. He doesn't kill him, doesn't even try for that, he just wounds him and the fight ends. The police show up quickly after that and they arrest the man who defended the woman. Do you think that man has any chance of getting off?"

"Are we talking about someone you know Beth? Surely it's not Daryl is it?"

"Oh no not Daryl, it's his brother Merle."

"You're sure that's how it happened?"

"Yes, Merle and Daryl both told me and they don't have any reason to lie, Merle's already in prison."

"I wish I'd known more about these circumstances before. I've only known Daryl four years and Merle was already in prison, all Rick told me was that Merle had gotten twenty to life for stabbing another man in a bar, I had no idea it was self-defense. I don't think Rick knows all the details either, he'd know a case full of holes from the start. I find it hard to believe the prosecutor even brought charges."

"Do you think you could help him? If you could I'd try to find some kind of work and pay you."

"Beth I wouldn't let you pay me. The first thing I need to do is talk to Merle. After hearing the whole story from him and reviewing his case files, if he and I both agree then I'll represent him. You can help me with the research and paperwork, you'll be my assistant. Can you get away this week to go to Atlanta and we'll meet with him?"

"I can't Michonne. I can't go to the prison anymore until I figure out how to get an I.D. I don't have any kind of records, nothing, no paperwork."

"I suppose that's a story I need to hear as well." She gently touched Beth's arm and Beth nodded.

That's when Rick looked in the door with a big smile, "Daryl's lookin' a little gaunt I think we need to feed him."

Michonne gave him her best disgusted look, "Tell the poor man to try hard not to faint, here take the patties they're ready to grill, we'll get these other things out to the table."

As they were carrying the trays of the watermelon, macaroni salad, chips and condiments outside to the picnic table, Michonne asked, "Can Judith and I come by for a little visit tomorrow morning Beth, we can talk about these things?"

"Yes please I think I need some legal advice."

They had a wonderful cookout and it warmed Beth's heart to see the fun Claire was having with Judith, and to watch the little girls whispering secrets and giggling. And she was thinking and hoping that maybe, just maybe Michonne could help Merle. That would be wonderful for Merle, but she also knew it would make Daryl so happy to have his brother out of prison.

And she was so grateful she'd made the decision to come.

Then on the way home she started to feel apprehensive about what she'd done, maybe she shouldn't have talked to Michonne, maybe Daryl would be angry with her for discussing this with someone else before she talked to him, and he'd be right.

She set Claire up at the kitchen table with her crayons and coloring books and then she told him in a quiet voice. "Daryl there's something I need to tell you."

The pale look on her face and the nervous sound of her voice made him nervous. What could be wrong? He looked in her eyes for some kind of sign, but there was none he could see, "K."

"Claire, I'ma show Mama sumthin' right out on the porch, ya stay there an color an be good, K?"

"Yes Daddy."

He grabbed a beer for himself, just in case, and a glass of wine for her and they went to the porch. "What is it Baby, what's happened?"

"I'm afraid I did something I shouldn't have done without talking to you first. I stepped out of line and it's just not right. I'm so sorry and I hope you won't be too mad."

"Beth for chrissake you're shaking what the hell happened?"

"I talked to Michonne about Merle. I haven't been able to stop thinking about how unfair it all is and how he was being punished way too much for what happened. I know I should have spoken to you first, we should have talked before I said anything to her. Please don't be angry with me Daryl, please."

"Calm yourself Beth an just tell me what ya said ta Michonne an what she said ta you." And Beth told him the whole story.

"Shit, what if Merle really could get out? Ah man, that would be the best news. Yeah, ya shoulda talked ta me an we shoulda discussed it, but Beth I ain't mad at ya at all. I know ya wasn't gossipin' or nuthin', you was tryin' ta help cuz ya got a good heart an it's your nature. I shoulda thought a long time ago ta talk ta Michonne myself. I'm grateful to ya Baby for thinkin' of it, for tryin'. God I hope there is some kinda chance."

"There's something else, it's something real big and real important we should talk about. It's not Merle. Part of it is I was going to talk to Michonne about getting my paperwork, getting an I.D. But then I thought of something else, something even more important. But it's not a decision I can or would ever make on my own, it's something we need to talk about and decide together. I think maybe we better wait until we put Claire to bed. It's nothing bad, I promise."

He was chewing furiously at that bottom lip now and she felt terrible. She just didn't want to talk about anything so serious if there was a chance Claire would overhear, or interrupt in the middle of their discussion.

* * *

Claire had been too excited to eat much dinner so Beth fed her a snack and they showered, and Daryl followed with a quick shower of his own.

They all lay on Claire's bed while Beth read a story. But Daryl couldn't hear it, he couldn't pay attention to it, his mind was going a mile a minute wondering what she had to tell him.

Claire was out quickly and they shut her door and went to the front room. "Should I get myself a whiskey, am I gonna need it?"

"I don't think so, I hope that's not how you'll feel, come sit Daryl, please don't worry. It's just something on my mind, we don't have to decide today and it's really up to you."

"Seriously Baby, I'm sorry ta cuss but just tell me what the fuck cuz ya got me in hot panic here." They were sitting side by side on the sofa and he was relieved that when he took her hand she didn't pull away.

"Okay I'm so sorry Daryl honest. I do want to try and get a hold of Maggie to see if she took my personal stuff when she left the farm. But I got to thinking I still might have some trouble. I might have to answer for where I've been these past years, maybe I'm wrong and I won't, I just don't know. I don't want to tell anyone the truth, especially not the police, I'm afraid that would mean they'd go looking for him. It's just too much and I can't chance it, we can't chance it. So I wasn't going to tell Michonne anything about exactly what it was, just that I ran away, something like that. That wouldn't be a lie. I did run away. I just think I need legal advice. I don't want the law looking at us later."

"That sounds like a good idea, and yeah, not a lotta details. I'm pretty good at makin' up a story if ya need help."

She smiled and then she got serious, and he could tell something else was on her mind, she was getting a little shaky again, "Talk ta me Baby."

"When I had Claire I had her at home in the guest bedroom. He sent for a lady to help. She was a Mexican lady and she was very nice, sweet, she took care of me and then Claire, but she didn't speak English and I don't speak Spanish. I never saw her again after that day. Other than her no one was there, there was never a doctor, never a nurse and Claire's birth was never recorded anywhere official."

Every time the subject of "him" came up it made Daryl want to kill that asshole all over again. He had no idea where she was going with her story, and he only felt a little surprised to know Claire wasn't born in a hospital. "Alright well I s'pose Michonne can help us fix that too."

"That's what I've been thinking Daryl. We've only been together such a short time, we're just barely starting this thing, it's a lot to mention and maybe I shouldn't. But you say you love me and Claire and I know we love you. Maybe if you wanted to really be her Daddy I could just say that you are. I don't think they'd want to do a test if we both have the same story."

He was almost too stunned to speak, he couldn't believe what she'd said, what she'd thought of, he could be Claire's Daddy. "I ain't gotta think about it Beth yeah I want that, I want her an you more'n anythin'. I know it ain't been long enough, people'd think we was crazy if they knew. But Baby I don't mind bein' crazy if you don't."

Neither knew what to say anymore. They were just so overwhelmed and they weren't just overwhelmed by one thing, it was everything. It was them together, in love, feeling that closeness to another human, a partner, it was a kind of intimacy neither had ever experienced. And they were starting this new life together, and they shared a child, a little girl they both loved so much.

"Ya really think we could make this happen Baby?"

"I do, I hope so, I want it to."

For the next two hours they conjured up various stories, starting with where she'd been, then where and how they met, then how come they kept the romance and the child hidden. It was daunting and what they mostly wanted was to just dance over the real issues, not make up big involved stories, keep it simple. The hardest part for them, the worst part was they really didn't want to lie to Michonne, but she was an officer of the court and they didn't want to put her in a difficult position. Daryl wondered if they'd really be able to fool her, but they just didn't know how else to handle it.

"Are ya sure ya wanna do this Beth, ya sure ya want me ta forever be Claire's Daddy? What if ya decide ya don't care for me no more, you're gonna be stuck with me cuz once I have legal rights I ain't ever givin' her up, I can't she's my girl."

"I'm sure, and I'm also sure I'll never decide I don't care for you anymore so don't talk like that Daryl, please. How could I not love you? You're everything."

* * *

They lay in bed holding each other close and he told her, "I just can't believe the way everythin's happenin' Beth. I went ta my friends' house for Sunday supper and suddenly I might get my brother back an I might be a Daddy for real. It's a lot Baby, a lot but it's good, we're good right?"

"Yes we're good and I'm nervous but I'm more happy and excited about possibilities than I am nervous."

There were just so many feelings between them, so many thoughts in their minds, but the greatest of these thoughts, the feeling that was most powerful between them was this love, this closeness of just knowing they had each other. The connection, the draw, and it was so powerful it was as if they needed a gentleness to balance that power, and they made a slow, tender an easy kind of love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They talked about it the next morning and they agreed the time had come to make that call, to try to reconnect, and of course to see if by chance Maggie did have her papers.

After breakfast with Claire and Dolly busy having a tea party in her room, Daryl was able to find a number for Glenn Rhee, her sister's husband.

Beth had begged him to be the one to call her, break the ice. "I'll talk to her Daryl I promise, you just make sure it's her and then I'll talk."

He wasn't sure if it was the best idea but he understood she was anxious so he dialed the number. A man answered and Daryl asked to speak to Maggie. The man inquired, "May I ask who's calling?"

"Yeah my name's Daryl Dixon from over in Ellijay."

The woman came on the line, "This is Maggie who are you?"

"My name is Daryl I live over in Ellijay. Are ya Beth Greene's sister?"

Beth stood nervously by him waiting to talk to Maggie, but he just took the phone away from his ear, looked at it and said, "She hung up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N We went a lot of places this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Just an FYI, I did consult a prosecuting attorney I know about Merle's hypothetical case, so we'll see how things turn out for big brother. We'll pick up right here next week. Thank you all so much for reading, you're the best, please leave a comment / review, x gneebee**

 **The picture / storyboard for this chapter is posted on my tumblr blog: bethylmethbrick Thank you all again, I'll see you next Saturday. Love ya large, xo gneebee**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N It's me just dropping in to once again to thank you all so much. This is a big chapter in terms of events. Our couple will talk to Michonne, we'll meet Glenn and Maggie, go on a little shopping trip, and Daryl will have a moment of clarity. That's how I see it when he realizes he has to be true to the person he is. I hope you enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was shook up and the truth was so was he. He held her tightly and tried to assure her, "There's gotta be a reason she done that, we'll figure this out. Don't take it personal Beth. I's the one who called, ya know maybe it was just cuz it was a strange man on the phone an all, maybe it scared her."

She didn't answer she just nodded her head and pulled him closer for a moment.

"I'ma be in the shop gettin' my drawins done and my lumber figured an ordered for Rick's job. Come for me when Michonne gets here, K?"

"I will." He kissed her on top of the head and tried to be upbeat, "It's gonna be okay. Somehow it'll all work out." He wasn't at all sure it would be okay or that anything would work out, but right now that wasn't what she needed to hear.

She worked hard at trying to keep herself busy, hoping her mind would wander and she'd at least temporarily forget that her sister had simply hung up without a word. Daryl had tried calling back twice but the line just went to that telltale fast busy signal.

She knew she had to clear her mind, Michonne would be there soon and this was serious business, life-altering business. The little girls would need to be kept occupied so the adults could talk privately, she got busy setting up a play area for them in Claire's room. For the first time she regretted Claire didn't have a few more toys.

Michonne arrived a half hour later with Judith, the Peppa Pig Dollhouse and a basket of muffins. Beth smiled at her new friend, "This is wonderful Michonne, the girls are going to have so much fun, Claire's been excited all morning. I set up a little play area for them in Claire's room; I'm hoping they'll keep each other busy while we talk. I just have to run out and get Daryl from the shop, he's going to be joining us. Can I get you tea, coffee or lemonade first?"

Michonne could see Beth was a bundle of nervous energy, "I've got the beverage duty handled Beth, you go ahead and get Daryl. I'll set us up on the porch."

The women exchanged a smile and Beth ran to the shop. "She's here Daryl."

"Alright Baby, I'm on my way."

The three adults sat on the front porch sipping on the sweet tea and Michonne broke the ice, "Beth let's proceed with formalities first. Do you wish to retain me as your legal counsel?"

"Yes."

"Okay, just sign this document on the line right here. And are you comfortable with Daryl being present while we talk?"

"Yes I want him here he's a part of my story."

"If that's the case maybe I need to be representing you both. Daryl? Do you want me to represent you?"

"Yeah I do Michonne. I think we need ya an I know I trust ya." And he signed the document as well.

"Okay Beth why don't we start with you telling me your story in your own words. Everything is confidential so I can't and won't discuss anything you tell me with anyone, including Rick. Please tell me in your own words what happened."

Daryl took her hand but otherwise sat quietly letting her do the talking. She had told him she wanted to do this but he suspected she was covering him, she knew he didn't feel at all comfortable lying to Michonne. "I grew up on a farm, it was Daddy, Mama, one brother Shawn, and one sister Maggie, I'm the youngest. Mama and Daddy were killed in a car accident when I was 16, my brother was serving in the military and stationed overseas, and my sister was in college in Augusta. I was going to be sent to live with my great aunt near Macon. I didn't want to go I wanted to stay on the farm by myself, I felt like I could handle it but they wouldn't even consider it. My sister just told me not to worry she'd be out of school the next year and I could live with her then. I was real, real angry and upset so I ran away from home."

So far it was all the truth, this was easy part.

"I didn't take anything with me, you know like my learner's permit or my social security card, I just didn't even think about it. I had a few clothes and my makeup, that was pretty much all of it. I had a little bit of money I'd taken from my savings so I got by for a couple of weeks, then I was broke. I was just outside Atlanta and I met some street kids, other runaways. They taught me how to panhandle and we ate at places like the Salvation Army kitchen and some local churches and charities served meals once a day."

"I'd managed to get a few dollars together and I went to a big truck stop to shower. After I did I was so hungry, I hadn't eaten all day. The counter was crowded but I saw one stool and took it. I had just enough money for a small bowl of grits."

"I think I practically licked the bowl clean I was so hungry. The man sitting next to me, who turned out to be Daryl, said something like, 'Did ya get enough?' I just shook my head 'no' and he ordered me a burger. I thought he was going to want something for it, you know what I mean, and I told him I wasn't going to do anything with him. I could tell I insulted him but he was still nice. He said, 'Ain't gonna take nuthin' from ya.'"

"He asked me, 'Are ya runnin' away from something?' But I think he could tell by looking at me I'd already been away from home a long time. It had been almost a year by then. I told him no that my parents had passed and I just wanted a fresh start. He asked me how old I was and I told him 17, and I reminded him 16 is the legal age in Georgia so I could be on my own if I wanted. He said legal age didn't have anything to do with it, it wasn't safe. He didn't feel good leaving me and I knew I'd put him in a bad spot, and from then on he took care of me, got me a little place to stay and stuff."

"At first we were just friendly but eventually one thing lead to another and we got close." It was at this point Michonne saw Daryl squirm in his chair, obviously uncomfortable. "When I got pregnant with Claire he wanted to marry me but I didn't have I.D. so I just kept putting it off. When I went into labor, he was sound asleep and I didn't wake him. I waited until I thought it was too late to go to the hospital, and then I got him up. We delivered Claire together."

"So now I'm older and I realize it's important to do things right, it won't be long before Claire starts school and she'll need paperwork, and I need a driver's license or at lease a state I.D. and a social security card. I want to register Claire's birth and most of all Daryl and I want him listed as the Daddy on the birth certificate. Her full name is Claire Michelle Dixon."

Michonne had known Daryl a while and she knew the kind of man he was. And then there was just watching his body language as Beth spoke, and the sound of Beth's voice as she told various parts of her tale. They were both having trouble with this story and there was very little of it Michonne believed. She did believe Beth's folks had died and she'd left home. She believed Claire's birth had gone unregistered, it wasn't that uncommon, people all over the country believed in trying to fly under the government's radar for all kinds of reasons. She even believed Beth had probably met Daryl in a truck stop, he spent a lot of time in those places.

She did not believe Beth had lived on the streets, she did not believe that Daryl had secured some "place" for Beth to live, and she didn't believe Daryl was Claire's Daddy. None of it rang quite true.

On the other hand they were in agreement and Daryl wanted to claim the baby as his, and Beth wanted him to. There were just a couple of sticking points.

"Let me ask one or two questions and please understand I'm not trying to offend or be accusatory, but as your attorney I want to be confident I have my facts straight." Michonne saw them both stiffen up, "Beth are you certain Daryl is Claire's Daddy, and that no other man is going to ever come forward and claim paternity?"

"Yes I'm certain Daryl is Claire's Daddy and no one else could possibly be the Daddy."

"Daryl do you feel confident you're Claire's birth father?"

"Yeah I do." And Michonne was still sure he wasn't but they'd agreed, they were her clients and she wasn't going to argue, after all she had no proof either way. She just had a pretty good gut instinct.

"And Daryl do you understand by claiming paternity you are financially obligated to care for Claire until she's 18, whether you and Beth remain together or not?"

"Yeah I do an I'm good with it all Michonne, she's my girl."

"Alright now Beth tell me is there any way you can locate the documents you did have prior to running away?"

Beth told her about the returned letter a few years back and Daryl finding Maggie on the Internet, and the call he'd made to her that morning.

"My guess is she's gotten a lot of crank phone calls, letters and reports over the years, sadly it happens that way to families. She probably thought this was just another one of those. Maybe we could ask Rick to call her, as county sheriff your sister might listen to him. Otherwise you could try driving to Augusta and going for a face to face with her. You two should discuss that and let me know what you decide. I can always try another route if we can't get any documents from your sister, but it would be the least problematic if we could."

Daryl spoke up, "I could take Beth ta Augusta tomorrow. I had ta order the lumber for your job so it ain't gonna be here for a couple days anyway, we might just as well try. Whaddya think Baby?"

They'd come this far and as tough as it was she didn't want to turn back now, she wanted to do this. To try and succeed or try and fail, either way it was time. "Yes let's try."

"Okay that sounds good we'll wait and see how your trip goes and proceed from there, okay? I don't really see challenges with getting the I.D., especially if your sister has your documents. As for registering Claire's birth, there are a few more issues with that but I don't think we'll encounter too many problems. Now Daryl I need to talk to you about something else, your brother."

"K, shoot whaddya wanna know?"

"You're aware then that Beth spoke to me about his case and asked me to look into it, is that correct?"

"Yeah I'm really hopin' sumthin' good can happen for him Michonne, an I appreciate ya helpin'. I'ma pay ya for takin' care a the case with Beth an the one with me and Beth an Claire. Merle has a stash a money I got hid for him, so he can pay ya too. Dixon's ain't ones for charity."

"Alright we'll see how it plays out, how complicated things do or don't get and then I'll bill you." Michonne would have done it all for nothing except documents and filing fees, but she knew Daryl would never accept that. Maybe Rick could trade him some work around their place.

What Michonne wished more than anything else was that they trusted her with whatever the truth really was. She thought she may know some of it. A couple of things she felt quite certain of, they hadn't known each other long and Claire was not Daryl's child, at least not biologically. But Michonne knew from raising Carl and Judith biology wasn't all there was to being a parent. She didn't judge and she didn't care, as long as no "real" Daddy was going to suddenly pop up out of the woodwork, and as long as this other father wasn't being denied his parental rights. She also knew the kind of man Daryl was and if he felt good about this, if this was what he felt was so right he'd be dishonest to get it, well she'd just have to trust it really was right.

"Sounds fair Michonne an I'm real, real grateful."

"I'm happy to do it. If Rick can keep Judith tomorrow I'll go see Merle first thing. Attorneys have a little more access to prisoners than families do. Whether that seems fair or not."

Michonne helped Beth fix sandwiches for everyone and they all had a pleasant meal. With the little girls at the table there was no "law talk" it was all about family. Michonne suggested, "We should set up some regular days the girls can have a play date, it's good for them to socialize and they sure seem to have a lot of fun together."

"That sounds great Michonne. All my days are pretty much open so you choose what works best for you."

Daryl smiled and suggested, "I think Rick an me need a play date ta go fishin' Saturday mornin'."

Michonne smiled back, "Well you're a big boy Daryl why don't you call and ask him?"

He made sure the little girls weren't looking and then he stuck his tongue out at her. The three adults had a good laugh and Beth couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth, "It's our turn to have your family here for Sunday supper, can we plan on that this Sunday?" She felt her face turn red but whatever had made her ask she was glad she had.

"That sounds terrific, we'll be here and you let me know if I can bring anything."

Daryl was speechless from the brief exchange and so proud to see Beth take this huge step.

Michonne and Judith left after lunch and after putting Claire down for a nap, they sat to make their plans for the next day.

"It's a long drive an we're gonna have ta go through Atlanta, that's the fastest way, we best leave real early. Can ya?"

She was already backpedaling, "Tomorrow is a weekday they might not even be home, they'll be working or something."

"Said on her facebook they got a home business, some kinda computer stuff." Nice try Beth.

"Okay then what time do you think?" She was already a bundle of nerves.

"I'ma say five, ya think ya can do that?"

"Are you kidding me? I live with a truck driver we go places all times of the day and night."

He snorted out a laugh, "I thought ya traded that truck driver in on a carpenter, they got better hours."

"Those are two of my favorite things, truck drivers and carpenters, I can't decide between the two."

"Is that right, maybe ya better look for a man who's both."

"Good idea Mister Dixon."

They were both enjoying this little bit of playfulness between them, and the laughs did help to calm Beth's nerves a little. Daryl was working hard at not letting her see he was every bit as nervous as she was.

"Other thing is we better go ta the mall while we're down there in the city, gotta get us some clothes. We're gonna need some in case we gotta go ta court or even just go before a judge or sumthin'. As much as I hate that shoppin' shit we all need some stuff. You an Claire ain't even got coats for winter or hardly nuthin' else."

"An I wanna go ta one a them big toy stores, I'll check online an find one. We gotta get Claire some a them Peppa Pig toys an we need new story books."

"Daryl you are so cute."

"Cute? I ain't cute, I'm mean, ornery an rough an don't ya ever forget it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He carried Claire out to the pickup still in her pajamas and covered her with a lap blanket. Beth had clothes for her in a backpack and they were on their way just before five.

With one breakfast stop and a potty stop plus traffic slowdowns, they arrived in Augusta at 9:15. He looked at the directions he'd printed and drove right to the Rhee home.

Beth was stunned, "Are you sure this it Daryl?"

"Yeah accordin' ta the address an the directions, yeah this is it. Pretty damn swanky ain't it?"

The house was in one of those areas you just know when you're driving in it's what they call exclusive. It was secluded and was on an acreage. The house was brick with white trim and a dark roof, and had fancy arched windows in front. There was even a rear cottage that looked like a miniature version of the house. The grounds were lavish with beautiful landscaping and there were at least ten varieties of Camellia bushes.

This was obviously a rich person's home. It didn't seem at all like something someone in the Greene family would own. Beth was thinking Maggie's husband must be some kind of big shot.

And her stomach, the knots were so tight it ached. She hoped she'd be able to stand up straight and she noticed her breathing was more rapid. "Calm yourself Baby, take a couple deep breathes. I'm right here, I'm always right here, I got ya Beth."

He helped her from the truck and got Claire from the car seat in back, he carried the little girl while holding Beth's hand. He let Claire push the bell when they got to the door. It and it sounded like a series of church chimes, he smiled at Beth, "Even the doorbell's fancy. I s'pose ya want one a them now."

Finally he got a little smile, "Yes that would be perfect at the cabin."

The words had just left her mouth when the door opened and a nice looking man was standing there. He did a double take, "Oh my God are you Beth? You look just like your picture."

"Yes."

"Wow it really was you on the phone, huh? Wow, I'm Glenn, Maggie's husband. Come in, please come in."

Daryl offered his hand, "I'm Daryl Dixon this here is Claire, our girl."

"Very nice to meet all of you just give me a minute, let me get Maggie."

He rushed somewhere down a hall calling, "Maggie, Maggie."

Beth and Daryl both let out a deep breath and Claire had her little head on her Daddy's chest, she was sleepy again. Daryl rubbed a hand through her hair, "Sometimes I get jealous a all the sleep ya get Claire."

And then there she was. Beth felt the tears come to her eyes when she saw her sister but Daryl felt tense. To him Maggie looked wound up, like a tiger ready to pounce.

She didn't come too close to Beth, "Well if it isn't my baby sister. So, you've showed up out of the blue just like you left us out of the blue. Worried and wondering for nearly six years now just what the hell happened to you. Not knowing if you were dead or alive. How thoughtful of you. Leaving me to deal with everything all alone. So now what? We have some kind of happy family reunion? Pick up right where we left off? Is that why you've come to call?" Her husband put a hand to her shoulder, and whispered, "Please Maggie."

"Don't please Maggie me Glenn, she caused this herself."

Daryl spoke up then, "You should talk ta Beth an find out what's happened, what's been goin' on."

"Who the hell are you?"

Daryl could see she was clearly full of fight and he was trying hard to keep the situation, and mostly himself, calm. "Name's Daryl Dixon me an Beth we're together. We live up in the Blue Ridge Mountains, outside a Ellijay. This here is our girl, Claire."

"Oh I see, how nice Beth. You left your family and your home to run off with some older muscle-bound, redneck hillbilly. This just gets better and better."

"Maggie _please_ …" Beth pleaded.

"Ya know ma'am I really don't care what ya think a me, an you can even call me all the names ya want cuz you're right, I am a redneck hillbilly. But I ain't gonna let ya talk rough ta Beth, I won't have her mistreated."

And then he saw the tears fall from Beth's eyes and Claire was burying her face in his chest. Again Beth pleaded, "Please Maggie give me a chance to explain."

"Maybe I don't have any chances for you Beth, maybe you don't deserve any chances. I'd learned to live without you and I was doing just fine."

Now Beth's shoulders started to shake a little as her crying became more profound. Daryl had reached the end of his rope. "Baby I'm done here, are ya done?" Beth didn't answer she just nodded her head. "Here, ya take Claire, I'll see ya out at the pickup in just a minute." And he opened the door for her, she looked into his eyes questioning. "Go on now I'ma be right there." And he closed the door behind her.

"You're makin' a mistake lady, a big one. Ya got no fuckin' idea what that woman has been through. You're only thinkin' bout yourself. If ya knew her story maybe you'd have the sense ta be ashamed a the way you're actin', an ya should be. Now we come here as soon as Beth was able an for two things. The first was ta try for her ta get reacquainted with ya, the other is she don't have no paperwork. No driver's permit, no birth certificate, no social security card. We're gonna need them things an I'll wait right here while ya go get 'em."

She huffed out of the room and when she did Daryl spoke again, "I'm real sorry Glenn, we didn't come here ta upset nobody. We didn't expect some kinda big warm hugs and kisses, but Beth was hopin' ta talk ta her sister, try an explain, start on the road ta reconnectin' with her sister an her brother. I apologize for disruptin' your home."

"Thanks man, it's just that she'd finally given up about year ago. I hate to say this, but she was even thinking about having Beth declared legally dead as soon as it had been seven years. It's been hard and stressful and I'm sorry too, sorry they couldn't sit and talk it out." Daryl just nodded his head. He heard the click of Maggie's shoes on the hardwood floor and he got his wallet out, removed a card, and put the wallet back.

Maggie handed him a large envelope, "Everything I have of hers is in there." Daryl noticed her eyes were red and she looked drained and ready to cry too.

"Well thanks for the papers. This here is my business card. I got a cell phone number on there so if ya ever decide ya wanna talk ta your sister, or better yet, listen ta her, ya call. Glenn, nice ta meet, Ma'am." He nodded his head and he showed himself out the door.

Glenn and Maggie watched from the window as he hurried to the big pickup. He put an arm loosely around Beth's shoulders. First he kissed the little girl on the forehead, said something and she nodded, and he kissed her again. Then he pulled Beth close to him and Maggie could see him speak into her ear, lightly rubbing his cheek against hers. Then he pulled his head back and looked at her, she nodded and he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead too.

He helped her sister in the vehicle and then put the little girl in the back, got in and they were off. Glenn softly said, "They seem like a very loving family, he seems good to your sister and their daughter. And Maggie you know he's right, and you know you have to talk to Beth, she deserves to know what's happened and you have to give her that money now that she's been located."

And Maggie burst into tears nodding her head. Glenn put his arms around her and just hoped this could and would all work out for the best.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the disaster of the visit she hadn't wanted to go shopping, she just wanted to go home. He gently reminded her it was for their family, they needed these things.

Once they'd gotten in the Dillard's she actually enjoyed it, as long as he stood close. She got two simple dresses, everyday clothes, a nightgown and robe, two pair of shoes, a hoodie and a winter coat.

They got Claire play outfits, two little dresses, socks, pajamas, a coat and a hoodie, and two pair of shoes.

He was a little different, the only thing he bothered to try on was a pair of boots. "I been wearin' the same size for 10 years, it ain't changed." He got a pair of khakis, two long sleeve shirts, a belt, a tie, underwear, socks and the new boots.

They made a quick trip out to the pickup, locked everything in, and then went back in the mall. They found a toy store and got the Peppa Pig Dollhouse, a stuffed Peppa Pig doll an three new books. "This shoppin's more work than work. Let's have a hot meal at that Chop House and get ourselves home, how's that sound?"

"It sounds really good Daryl. Home. With you and with Claire. Thank you so much for this day, not just for bringing me, and for the shopping, but for always taking my side, for always trying to make things better for me. I love you, and I love you even more for that."

He kissed her lightly on the head and they made their way to the restaurant. "Ya know I'd do anythin' for ya Beth."

They'd just ordered their meal when his phone rang, "This is Daryl." He listened for a few minutes.

"Yeah okay but this time ya come ta our place. We're on our way home. Come tomorrow, the address is on the card. An I'm real glad ya wanna talk ta Beth I'm happy for ya both, an I'm real glad ya wanna get ta know Claire. But lemme explain Maggie, I love Beth, I ain't ever gonna stand by an let ya talk mean ta her or treat her bad. As long as were clear on that everthin' will be real good. K?"

He listened for another moment and said, "Okay see ya then, bye."

He reached across the table and took Beth's hand, "Your sister an her husband will be at our place tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxx

It had been worrying his mind ever since they'd talked to Michonne and he just couldn't deal with it. He knew he'd never be comfortable living this big lie. They were halfway home, Claire was asleep and he glanced over at Beth, she seemed lost in thoughts of her own. "I can't do it Baby, I can't lie ta Michonne this way. I wanna tell her the truth, what really happened. She already said she ain't gonna tell no one, an even if she could I know she wouldn't."

She breathed in deeply searching for her words, "I know you're right and I'm not comfortable either. It's not the person I am to lie, and it's not the person you are. I'm just so scared. I just want this to work for us and for Claire. I trust you Daryl, you do what you think is right, what you feel comfortable with. You got to stay who you are. "

He picked up the cell from the seat and pushed the preset, "Yeah Michonne it's me. Listen, I gotta talk ta ya. I know ya seen Merle today an I wanna hear all about that, but that ain't why I'm callin'. We wasn't honest with ya Michonne an I can't live with that, I need ta set it right. I'm halfway back home now, I know it'll be evenin' time but I feel like I need ta just tell ya. Can we stop by?"

He listened for a few moments, "Okay, if you're sure, yeah that'd be better for us. Rick's got my spare key, okay see ya in about a hour an a half. Thanks and put it on my bill."

"She'll be at our place when we get home." He took her hand and their fingers twined, "It'll work out Baby, somehow we'll make it work. Important thing is we got each other, always. I love ya Baby."

"I love you and I know you're right, this is right. And Daryl, thank you for being the man you are."

((((()))))

 _There is a voice deep inside you, it whispers so you have to quiet yourself, listen for it. It delivers a true clean sound that can always be trusted. This voice is your guide speaking to you, reminding you to stay true to that person you are._

 _These are the people I seek out in my life, the ones that find no reason to hide who they are from themselves or from me._ _gneebee_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N Thank you so much for reading along. We laid a lot of ground work in this chapter, and we'll hit it hard next chapter, including the coming clean with Michonne, Michonne's interview with Merle, and a visit from Maggie and Glenn. Plus some much needed Daryl and Beth alone time :) Again I thank you and please leave a review, comment, x gneebee**

 **The chapter photo is posted on tumblr at bethylmethbrick so please give that a peek. Hub and I will traveling to New Orleans for work next week, but I will have the chapter ready to post so I expect it to be on schedule. I'll drink a hurricane for you all when I'm there, and have a little alligator too. I was surprised Norman and Peter Fonda didn't like the alligator, that's good stuff right there! Thanks again I appreciate you all so much. Love ya large, xo gneebee**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Greetings from the Big Easy! First and as always, thank you all so much. This is another big chapter for our couple. Michonne meets Merle, Daryl and Beth "come clean" with Michonne, and Maggie and Glenn come to the cabin for their second meeting with Daryl and Beth. I appreciate you taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoy.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Michonne got to the prison early knowing she wasn't going to just waltz right in and be happily led to see Merle Dixon. She'd have to be put through her paces but it was nothing she hadn't done many times in the past. After all, lost causes really were her calling.

She'd been at the prison an hour when she was finally ushered in the small conference room, where she'd meet with the man who may become her client. It's true the wheels of justice grind slow.

Merle was surprised when the guard told him his brother had hired an attorney to represent him. This was the first Merle heard of any such thing, Daryl hadn't said a word, which wasn't like his brother at all. He was even more surprised when he saw the attorney was a woman.

He was curious but ever cautious. "Ta what do I owe the privilege of a visit from The Hot African Queen?"

"Okay Mister Merle Dixon, consummate redneck and all around proud confederate, let's set up some rules before we start. You don't call me The Hot African Queen and I don't call you a Cracker-Ass-Honkey. Deal?"

He laughed so loudly and so hard she swore the walls rattled. "Well damn I thought we was gonna have us some fun, but alright if that's how ya want it, it's a deal. Now I'm at a disadvantage, ya know my name but I got no idea who you might be."

"My name is Michonne Grimes I'm an attorney. I take on what a lot of people call lost cause cases. My husband Rick is a friend of your brothers. And your brother's partner, Beth Greene, is the one who first approached me about helping you, she and Daryl then discussed it with me again. I don't want to build false hope but if what they've told me is true there may be a chance of getting you released early. So I'm here to listen to your story if you'd like to tell it to me, and we can decide together if I'll represent you."

"You're married ta Rick Grimes?"

"Yes."

"So your man locks 'em up an then ya take over from there an ya try n get 'em out? Ha! That's workin' together, ain't it? Well I for one got very little hope Miz Michonne Grimes, I been here a long while now an I got a long while ta go. But I'll tell ya my story ya can decide what ya think."

He pursed his lips and he furrowed his brow and he began, "The bar was what ya might call a rough one, no place for ladies an gents. But bein' honest with ya, the truth is that's the kinda place I prefer ta do my drinkin'. I planned ta have me a few, b.s. around with the boys, then see if I could maybe score a little speed an a little tail. I didn't get either that night."

"There was a couple, she was one a them that's painted up, perfumed up, has the big hair, lots a make-up an real tight clothes. Ya seen the kind. He was a big ol' loud redneck not unlike myself. He was playin' pool with another fella an she was just watchin' kinda hangin' on him. They was rubbin' each other now an then, talkin' dirty, ya know the scene. Anyway she went ta the head. She come back an if she looked at me I swear I didn't see it, an I ain't one ta miss them kind a looks. She weren't my type anyway, no offense ta her or nuthin' but I don't go for women who look so well used, ya know, ya get it. Anyway apparently her man thought she give me the come on look. He slapped her so fuckin' hard in the face she just crumpled right ta the floor. Now she wasn't some tiny little thing neither, she was a big girl looked like she could hold her own, so ya know he hit her a hard one."

"I'm one who's all for a good fight, hell I got no problem with that at all. An I understand a man bein' jealous of his woman, an gettin' ornery if another man makes a move ta get close with her. But I don't care what the fuck may come down between men an women, I can't abide no man hittin' no woman, an he was poised ta hit her again."

"So I decked the son of a bitch an the fight was on. We was a pretty even match, I could see it was gonna be a battle. But I's holdin' my own an thing is, a good battle will sometimes end cuz both fellas wear out before anyone strikes the knock-out punch."

"Shit took a big ol nasty turn then cuz a third guy, the wife beaters' buddy, jumped in. Now at two against one, well I's gettin' my ass handed ta me. When the second guy took ta kickin' my ribs an head I knew I's in big trouble. I pulled my knife an stabbed the wife beater in his gut, that stopped the fight."

"I guess the cops decided it was my fault cuz I brought a knife to a fist fight. No one seemed ta give a rat's ass that it was no fair fight."

"Well I care very much Merle and so do Daryl and Beth. Can you think of any reason why the law was so harsh with you, why they may not have taken self-defense into account?"

He smiled that wall to wall smile, "Well I ain't exactly a good boy Miz Michonne Grimes, never did claim ta be one. I've had a few run-ins with the man. Sold a little dope in my early twenties, nuthin' too harsh just some pot an pills, that kinda thing. An I had me a DUI an the 'I' part a my particular DUI was crystal. An let's see, one in possession a stolen property, an my all-time personal favorite was public mischief. I done a year in the joint a couple different times. I had played the game and lost, an so I my paid my penalty. I guess they figure I'm one a those habitual criminals, an shit, maybe I am. But this damn case here seemed like a fuckin' witch hunt an I's the witch. Unlike myself I don't think my attorney planned ta fight an win. In fact it seemed ta me he just wanted it all ta be over, ya know the deal, ya seen his type. He was one a them court appointed ones an I was a no real value ta him."

"Now back when I's still in county, before they moved me here, I did hear some jailhouse gossip, but shit ya know how that goes. What I heard was the man that gal was playin' with on the side was none-other than the bartender. Story goes he was too scared a the wife beater ta speak up, tell anyone what happened, help me out. So was the gal, ya know, ya seen how people get. Anyway a fella told me that bartender started ta feel guilty an went ta my attorney a couple days before the case went ta the jury. I dunno if any a that's even true. Seems it shoulda come out then or when we had the automatic appeal. That damn lawyer a mine was really out ta lunch for the whole thing. All I know for sure Miz Michonne Grimes, is I'm here an I'm doin' my time. I'ma be in for so long I just went ahead an give Daryl all my stuff. Hell if I make it out alive that stuff ain't gonna be no good no more anyhow."

"Well if everything checks out Merle there's avenues I can explore. The hardest part of this case is going to be finding those witnesses after all this time, and getting a judge to agree to review the case. It's been a long time and your past record doesn't help you, especially the dope. Judges really frown on that. But there's a chance we have a case and I'd be pleased and willing to fight for you. What you have to do for me is sign this paper and hire me as your legal counsel, I'd also need you to sign these release forms so I can access your police record, and the police records regarding the case, and the court records."

"On a personal note, Beth wanted me to tell you she's sorry she won't be able to visit you again until she gets a proper I.D. We're working on that now. Daryl said he'll be by to see you real soon. I'm going to leave you for now so I can get copies of all those files before I leave Atlanta. You just keep doing what you're doing for now, staying out of trouble. That looks good for you if we go before the judge – Merle Dixon, Model Prisoner."

Again that booming laugh came and she couldn't help but laugh herself. She liked Merle Dixon, he was what he was, no apologies. And she believed what he'd said. The man seemed to see no reason not to tell it just like it happened. And Merle Dixon liked her, he could tell she was tough and she was straight with him, and he was sure she could go toe to toe against anybody. And she was a friend to little brother, if Daryl sent her she must be good people.

"If ya would, tell that Beth I said 'Hey' an thanks for tryin', an I look forward ta seein' her when she gets things squared away. An give that tiny princess a pat on the head from Uncle Merle. An if ya would, tell my brother I'm real proud a him he sure did find hisself a real nice little family. It's what the boy needed." And with that Merle had confirmed her suspicions that Claire was not Daryl's child. She knew Daryl well enough, and she'd heard it from Rick, Daryl may conceal almost everything from the rest of the world, but he and his brother kept no secrets.

"I'd be happy to and you'll be hearing from me soon Merle."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Daryl, Beth and Claire returned to the cabin, Michonne was waiting in their front room drinking a cup of coffee and reviewing some files. Claire was already in her pajamas and sound asleep, Daryl took her straight to the bedroom. Daryl and Beth were both in need of the bathroom, and while they took care of that Michonne got coffee for everyone.

The first thing Daryl asked was, "How'd it go with my brother today?"

"I thought it went well Daryl and Merle has retained me. In fact while I've been waiting here I've been reviewing the case files. I have hope but being very honest with you this is a tough one, the age on it and Merle's past are what's going to hurt us, but I plan to fight hard." She relayed Merle's messages to them and then looked to Daryl, "Now let's sit and talk about why it is you wanted to see me tonight."

Daryl took in a deep breath, "I couldn't live with myself for lyin' to ya Michonne. We made up a lotta lies. You're my lawyer an all but before that you're my friend an my best friends' wife. Beth n me we talked about it n she agreed, so I'ma tell it to ya straight."

Beth wanted him to do the talking this time around, she was worried she wouldn't be able to keep her emotions in check long enough to get it all out. He gave Michonne a sort of Cliff Notes' version of Beth making a friend online, and how that had led to her being held captive and abused for a very long time, and during that time giving birth to Claire. "We wasn't lyin' about Claire's birth never being registered, it never was. She had the baby there in the house where she lived."

"This last trip a mine is when we met. I's in a truck stop in Tennessee. I come in an took a shower an went ta the counter ta get my meal. She was sittin' there with Claire an all they had was some water. I could see she'd been battered cuz there was some bad bruisin' ta her face. The waitress was all manner a bitchy with her, told her ta order or get gone. I figured she didn't have no money so I give the waitress some grief an I ordered for the two a them."

"That was all I planned ta do. But she was so scared an timid actin' I was worried for her, worried for the child. We went ta a booth an I ask her was she on the run. I was thinkin' what anyone would, she was runnin' from an abusive man. She said she was. They didn't have no money, not five cents or nuthin' else, the clothes on their backs was it. I don't know why Michonne, ya know it ain't like me at all but something come over me, I couldn't leave her an the child there. I knew they'd have ta go back an it would happen again. I seen it with my own Mama, an ya seen my back, ya know I know."

"At first I thought I'd find a shelter for 'em when we got back ta Georgia, but along the way we fell in love. I love that little girl too Michonne, I couldn't love her more if she come from me. I feel like she did. Anyway, we thought it'd make sense, thought it'd be a good way for me ta become her Daddy official-like."

"What about the birth father Daryl, this abuser? What's to keep him from showing up and claiming custody?"

"Yeah that ain't gonna happen he's dead now."

"Stop right there Daryl, don't tell me any more about that until you're sure that's a can you want to open." Something told her this was the element to the story that would put her in a very bad position, and maybe it was best left untold. "So there will be no birth father coming forward claiming paternity, correct?"

"Yeah that's right."

"I want you both to know I think you're solid, in love, I can tell you're devoted to each other. Still this relationship is in its' infancy do you really feel confident it will last, that you want to take on the legal responsibilities of fatherhood?"

"Yeah I'm good, it's what I want. I'll be with Beth as long as she'll have me which I'm hopin' ta God is forever. But if it ain't, if we move along an go different ways I'ma still wanna be Claire's Daddy."

Michonne nodded her head, "I appreciate the honesty, both of you."

"Oh an I got papers for Beth, everythin', there's a birth certificate, social security card an the learner's permit. Even her student I.D. from high school."

"Well then I can't see any reason why you shouldn't take her tomorrow to apply for a government I.D. I don't think you're going to need me for any of that, but if there's any trouble I'll step in."

"We can't do it tomorrow but we will the next day an I'll let ya know if there's problems. Tomorrow Beth's sister an brother in law's comin'. Things didn't go real good today but we're all gonna try again tomorrow."

"In that case, why don't you bring Claire to play with Judith, at least for a while until you see how it goes? Go ahead and bring her for breakfast, come for her when you know things are good. The girls will have fun. And they'll be keeping each other so busy I'll have time to study Merle's case further."

"Beth, Baby, whaddya think?"

"That might be good until we make sure everything is calm, I don't want Claire to see any arguing."

"Alright, thanks a lot Michonne I'll bring her first thing. I'm real sorry, I never shoulda lied to ya, I hope it don't cause ya ta think poorly of me an Beth."

"I understand it and I don't think badly of either one of you, you thought you were solving a problem but the kind of people you are could never reconcile you're method. We're all good here. For now we'd all better get some rest, it sounds like tomorrow will be a big day for everyone."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they finally got in bed they were physically exhausted and emotionally spent. The hours on the road, the stressful and painful meeting with Maggie, the shopping and then coming home and coming clean with Michonne, it had been a very long and trying day indeed. What they both needed more than anything now was comfort.

He held her close to him and he buried his face in the soft curve of her neck, he kissed her gently telling her, "I'm sorry it didn't go better today Baby. I'm holdin' the good thought though that tomorrow you'll be able to set this right, that you an Maggie can get it worked out. You're both hurt that's plain ta see, ya need ta hear what each of ya has ta say, get it out there an I'm hopin' that's what'll happen for the two of ya. Hell if you was me n Merle it'd be easy. Y'all could just get drunk, try n beat each-others brains out an that'd be the end of it." They both laughed softly and it helped to clear away some of the heaviness they felt.

He began then to kiss her lips and he ran his fingers through her hair, he kissed her more deeply and although those kisses were not insistent, they clearly sent a message that he desired more than just kissing. Softly, caressingly he began to run his hands and lips along her body. She responded to his attentions with a quiet yearning of her own. Together they made the kind of love you can only make with that one person, your person.

The love they made this night was not a kind of lovemaking that speaks to the great passion of history's most famous lovers, or the kind of steamy hot burning loins lovemaking featured in romance novels. Rather this was the kind of lovemaking that brings with it great comfort, comfort in the knowing that your person is there, and that person cares for you in all the ways that matter. You're satisfied and contented not just sexually, but emotionally.

When you open yourself up completely to feel the kind of love Daryl and Beth felt for one another, it brings with it the peace of knowing there's no battle you will ever fight alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was back from Rick and Michonnes' and eating his own breakfast by 7 am. He helped her do the few dishes there were and make the beds. He was reluctant to go to his shop, reluctant to leave her. He knew he was a little overly protective of her and her feelings and he didn't care. If that's what it was, that's what it was. He liked protecting her and she gave every indication that she liked that he did.

He and Beth were on the porch talking about her garden plans and sipping sweet tea when the Rhee's pulled up at 9 am. He and Beth both took a real deep breath. He quietly told her, "Just remember Baby I'm always right here for ya, but remember too she's your sister. I know ya want her in your life." He gave her hand a soft squeeze.

She whispered back, "You're right, thank you Daryl."

As soon as Maggie and Glenn stepped from the vehicle Daryl and Beth stood to greet them. Daryl held a hand out to shake Glenn's hand, "Welcome ta our home," And he looked to Maggie and nodded, "Welcome Maggie."

"Why don't y'all have a seat I'll get ya some tea an Beth made cookies."

That's when Maggie started crying, "Ah Bethie you always were the cookie baker of the family you could even put grandma to shame." Now they were both crying and when the sisters embraced Daryl could swear he heard Glenn let out a big sigh of relief, just like he did.

"Glenn why don't ya come on in the house with me, we'll get that tea an such an then I'll take ya an show my shop."

"That sounds perfect Daryl."

"Please tell me Beth, tell me where you were, where did you go?"

Beth breathed in deeply, she and Daryl had talked about this and they'd agreed Beth would be completely honest. "It wasn't that I was trying to get away from you Maggie. I would have gone to your college and lived with you, but I just couldn't stand the thought of being shipped off to live with some great Auntie I didn't even know. I was young, confused, and immature. Oh Maggie I did something really, really stupid and it turned out so wrong for me. But Maggie I made up my mind I never wanted to tell it to anyone. Right now Daryl and I are the only two people in the world who know where I was and what happened. I never want anyone to find out and I never want to go to the authorities. If I tell you then you have to promise you'll die with my secret; and Daryl's secret. And none of us, not you, not me, not Daryl are ever going to talk about it again. Ever."

Maggie looked into her sister's eyes and Beth into hers, "I promise Beth."

And Beth told her everything. She told her about the online friend, she described in painful detail the things that she'd gone through while being held captive, about when Claire was born, about ending up at a truck stop in Tennessee when a rough looking trucker rescued her and Claire. She told her about the trip to California, how frightened she was, how he took care of her and Claire in every way, making sure they ate, buying them clothes, and not letting them be scared, including driving all those hours to get Claire out of that storm. And how they'd fallen in love and how he never put any pressure on her. And she told her how the man loved Claire and how he was going to be her Daddy. "It's what I want Maggie and it's what he wants. We love each other and we both love Claire."

After a deep breath and another long look in Maggie's eyes, she circled back and she told her sister what had happened in the desert, about his terrible injuries and what she'd done and what he'd had to do.

Maggie had not stopped crying as she listened to her sister's story, and when Beth was done they didn't speak, they held each other tightly and they cried together. Eventually they drew apart and Maggie told her, "I'm never going to speak a word of it Beth. Who would even believe such a story? I'm so sorry for what you've been through and I thank God for Daryl. You found one of the good ones Bethie."

They went inside and washed their faces and Beth showed her sister her home. "I love everything about it Beth, it's perfect for you."

And then Beth asked her, "Maggie what about Shawn, where's he living and why did you decide to sell the farm?"

Maggie took her sister's hand, "Come, let's sit."

That's all it took, Beth knew it wasn't going to be good news. "It happened about two months after you disappeared. It was awful, another blow to the Greene family, Shawn was killed overseas." Again they both cried, and again they silently held each other. "I just didn't know what to do anymore. Glenn and I had been dating about six months by then and thank God I had him. I don't know what I would have done alone. We talked about everything a lot. I didn't want to live the farm life and Glenn is certainly no farmer. The farm had always been Shawn's dream, he was the one who wanted to come back from the service and follow in Daddy's footsteps. With Shawn gone the farm was a bitter place for me I could hardly stand to go there. I'd lost everyone, Mama, Daddy, you and Shawn and I just wanted out. I decided to sell it."

"We did very well Beth, financially anyway, of course the government took a huge cut. But you made a lot of money and then your money made money. It's all tucked away in trust for you."

"I can't think about that Maggie. I don't even know how to manage the little things in life anymore, I certainly don't know what to do with money. I just want to live this quiet life here in the mountains with Daryl and Claire, and I want my sister and her husband coming for visits and us going to visit you. That's all I want. All I ever wanted was a home and a family and I have that here."

"You don't have to do anything with it Beth. It isn't going anywhere. You live the life you want, that's the life you deserve to have. It'll be there if you need it."

"I'm so sorry Maggie, so, so sorry you had to go through all of that alone because of me. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for running away and leaving you such burdens."

"No, no Beth I was never really mad at you. Being angry helped me keep the pain away, as long as I was mad it didn't hurt so much."

* * *

Glenn was fascinated by the shop, "This is like a big boy toy palace Daryl, what a set-up. And I can't believe you built your own house, I doubt I could build a dog house."

Daryl snorted out a laugh, "Course ya could. Its' just that for me this work a my hands is what I feel called to, it's in my blood. I like the work an it brings me a calmness an it makes me feel proud." He shrugged then. Glenn liked this big rough and unpolished man with a kind of gentleness about him.

Glenn shared with Daryl what Maggie was undoubtedly sharing with Beth, the loss of their brother and the selling of the farm. Daryl was overcome with the urge to go to her but in his heart he knew, this was something the sisters needed to walk through together. He'd be there with her when she needed him later, when the full weight of it hit her. His heart was aching for her, he hated that things existed he could not protect her from. Things over which he had no control.

They saw the women walking toward the shop and the men were relieved, the sisters were holding hands.

Daryl took Glenn with him to pick up Claire and Beth and Maggie made lunch. "I can hardly wait to make friends with Claire, she's just adorable Beth. She looks just like you when you were little."

"She doesn't just look like me, she's stubborn like me too. Don't you tell Daryl I admitted that either I don't want to give him any ammunition." And they were laughing and it was like the sisters had never been apart. "Oh and she loves to make cookies, it's her favorite thing."

"I'm just so happy we have family again Beth, I missed you so much. When I got rid of everything from the farm I saved Grandma's bakeware just in case you ever came home." Again they hugged and a few tears fell but they weren't all sad tears.

"You can't imagine the hours I spent crying for you Maggie, praying you'd find me."

The mood got solemn but that spell was broken when a little girl came rushing in, "Mama, Mama I home, I come home."

The newly expanded family had their meal together and Maggie could not keep her eyes off Claire. "Okay Glenn you finally get your way, after watching this little one in action I've gotten the baby craving."

"Well it's about time, Claire, Uncle Glenn owes you one."

After lunch Daryl took Glenn down to the creek fishing. Maggie sat on the floor of Claire's bedroom and she learned all about Peppa Pig and her brother George, Mama and Daddy Pig and Grandma and Grandpa Pig. And she happily got to know her niece while they played with the Peppa Pig doll house.

Maggie and Glenn left late that afternoon with promises all around that they'd all be getting together soon. And she surprised Daryl when she hugged him tightly and said, "Thank you for saving my sister and niece and for bringing them home. You've made all of our lives so much better."

He had no words to respond to that, he just nodded.

* * *

He felt he needed to get his family out of the house for a while but the day was getting late. They went for a short walk in the nearby woods and he told them about the animals that lived in those woods. He told Claire where they like to sleep at night, and they went on a little adventure to find a rabbit warren.

They'd had a series of very big days. These big days were emotional and filled with heavy sadness, but at the same time they were days filled with love and great hope of good things to come.

* * *

 **A/N There it is and I hope it went your way and that your happy with our progress. Next chapter were going back to the heart of our story, our nucleus, our small family just being a small family, having their alone time. Thank you all so much for reading and I would appreciate hearing your comments / reviews. x gneebee**

 **The chapter photo is on my tumblr blog bethylmethbrick please have a look. I hope to see you all next Saturday, have a great week! Love ya large, xo gneebee**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N A smile and as always a big thank you! We are safely back from New Orleans where I ate every kind of grits I could find. Shrimp and grits, griddle grits, savory grits, cheesy grits and my favorite, just plain old grits with butter. Yep, now I can't eat for two weeks but it was oh so worth it. As promised last Saturday we're getting back to our roots this chapter as we concentrate on our Dixon family. We've got some positive steps forward for Beth, with a lot of love and fluff for all. I hope you enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxxxx

After they'd put Claire down they went to the living room to talk about how the day had gone and how their lives had taken on another big change. They sat side by side on the sofa as he drank a beer and she sipped on a glass of wine. They both heaved a deep sigh and their hands just naturally sought each other out.

"Daryl I have a lot of money now from the farm being sold and Shawn had a small insurance policy. Maggie's been keeping all the money in some kind of trust fund for me, and just the thought of it makes me feel queasy and overwhelmed. I have no idea what to do with that kind of money, or with any money for that matter." She handed him the bankbook.

He looked in the book and was kind of shocked, it really was a lot of money, "Damn girl if I'da known how rich ya are I'da treated ya a whole lot better." He always thought in these heavy moments that maybe if he could make her laugh she'd relax a little.

And they were laughing now and that did help mellow her anxiety, "Have you been in the sugar again Daryl?"

"Well I just had a few cookies while you was puttin' Claire in her pajamas, but ya gotta have figured out my game by now, I sneak cookies every night. So no not really."

"Seriously Daryl that's a lot of money and I don't have any idea what a person does with all that."

"I don't have a clue either Baby. But I will tell ya, I always planned ta care for you an Claire an I'm happy with that plan, it's what I want to do, care for you an our girl. The way I see it the money is yours ta do with like ya want. Ya don't have ta do nuthin' with it right now. Sometime ya might decide ya want extras I can't afford ta give ya, what that is I don't know, maybe some fancy college for Claire or sumthin'. I ain't a rich man but I do okay an what's mine is yours."

"Here's how it is though Baby, how I feel about it, what I'd like ta see before ya start spendin' that money a yours. I wanna see ya start feelin' like its' okay for ya ta have a few things, nice things. I know how it is cuz I've denied myself that way too. I don't wanna see ya do that. I wanna walk in the store with my woman an have her say ta me, 'I'ma go over ta the other aisle an get myself a few things,' ya know, like that. Without always thinkin' ya need my permission, or buyin' the cheapest thing on the shelf cuz ya don't wanna ask for sumthin' better, nicer, or ya don't think ya deserve better. In my eyes ya always deserve the best, I want ya ta see that too. My money ain't just my money Beth, it's our money, yours an Claire's too. But that money, that's your family money."

"No Daryl it doesn't work that way, if your money is mine and Claire's too, then my money is yours and Claire's. Maybe I'm not the only one in this family who needs to learn a new way of thinking Mister Dixon."

"Baby you an me we both got plenty ta learn I'm real sure a that, it seems we're just teaching each other as we go along. Learnin' along our way. Right now though I think my brain is completely fried, the poor little thing can't hold a new thought."

"I guess what I want ya ta try an think about is what's important an I think what that is, is we ain't gotta worry about it or solve nuthin' right now. Right now all I gotta do is get my woman in our bed and hold her close ta me, an I gotta tell her just how much I love her an what a lucky man I am. Who knows? Maybe she'll even let me kiss her an, well ya know." And he pulled her close into him, "We can talk more about the money when we ain't so tired, when we ain't had so much happenin', k?"

xxxxxxxxxx

He loved waking up with Beth in his arms. She was a heat-seeker and she always seemed to be curled right up into him. That was just fine with him because that was just the way he liked it too. He was trying hard not to wake her and he could see no reason to rush getting out of bed. In fact, with her pressed up against him that way he was thinking of a couple of real good reasons to stay right where he was.

As soon as she began to stir he moved his lips to the back of her neck kissing and nibbling softy, "Mornin' Baby."

"Morning yourself." She moved a little closer to him, and then laughed softly, "Is this my breakfast?"

Now he softly laughed with her as he continued to move his lips and tongue on that pretty neck. And as he was gliding an open palm across her bare tummy he whispered, "Yeah I figured it was my turn ta fix breakfast, an I'ma try n make it special for ya, like a Sunday breakfast on Wednesday mornin', how's that?"

"That sounds delicious and satisfying."

"Will ya just listen ta my sweet woman, is that her talkin' that sexy talk? Cuz I gotta tell ya, I'm kinda diggin' it Baby."

When she giggled softly and rolled over in his arms, with her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkling, he did his best to fulfill that promise he'd just made. Together they made the kind of love that was fun and a little frisky and a real nice way to the get the day started.

After what they quietly joked was their second breakfast, they all got in the truck to head into town and the Georgia Department of Motor Vehicles, so Beth could try and get that state I.D.

After all the worrying they'd done, now that she'd gotten her paperwork from Maggie it turned out to be no big deal. They discovered the clerk couldn't have been less interested in why she hadn't had an I.D for nearly six years. Apparently a lot of folks are lax about these things. All she really had to do was just fill out the form, show the woman her old learner's permit as her picture I.D., her birth certificate and social security card. The mostly disinterested clerk then took her picture and the money from Daryl and said, "Your I.D will come in the mail in about 10 working days." Done.

"Let's get ya a phone Beth. I'll just put it on my plan an then ya got a way a gettin' hold a me when I'm workin' an such. You can call Maggie an Michonne an ya won't be so dependent on me, you should have your own things."

"Should we use my money to pay for things Daryl? You saw the account book, that's a lot of money."

"Baby there's things ya can buy if ya want but I got a plan an it'll be cheaper if I just add it onto that. I pay the phone as a business expense anyway, so it's better for me if we just do it that way. Might be a better idea if you was to put some a that money in a checkin' account, get a debit card an then ya got access ta money any time ya want."

"I don't know how any of that stuff works, will you explain it to me, help me get stated?"

"Course I will, we'll get ya all set up. I shoulda thought of it a lot sooner Beth, set ya up with sumthin' or at the least given ya some cash. I'm sorry for that."

"I don't think you have anything to feel sorry about, like you said we're figuring this out together."

"And I do have another idea, maybe I could get a car, a much smaller vehicle than the pickup, can I do that?"

He put an arm around her and pulled her close, "Baby you're doin' it, askin' when ya don't need to. If ya want a car we'll go look, pick ya out one ya like. Is that what ya want?"

"I kind of do but first I think I should have two more lessons, just to make sure I really can drive."

He wanted to laugh but he didn't, and he dreaded the idea of another driving lesson but he would do this for her. "Alright as soon as we get home from the phone store an Claire goes down for a nap we'll do that, k?"

"Thank you Daryl, don't you think for one minute I don't know you practically had a nervous breakdown the last time."

He was laughing now, "I thought I hid that pretty good but yeah, ya scared the shit right outta your man Baby, I thought we was gonna die for sure a couple a different times, right there in the damn driveway."

"Well for your sake Daryl I hope I do a lot better this time." And he was thinking, I sure hope so too Baby.

* * *

She'd never had a cell phone, she'd never sent a text, she had no idea what an app was, she had never used autodial on any phone. The last phone she'd used was a rotary dial relic that hung on the kitchen wall in a Georgia farm house. But he told her he'd like her to get a nice smart phone, "Once ya get used ta usin' it you'll find ya like them little conveniences."

"But I'm not sure I can figure it out Daryl, what if I can't?"

"Well if this redneck here can figure the damn thing out you sure as hell can. I ain't some teenage gadget guru but I can help ya with the basic stuff at least."

It always seems to take twice as long as it should to complete a simple purchase in a cell phone store. It was now lunch time and he suggested, "Ya know we oughta just grab a bite here in town, there's a good little joint over on old highway five, ya wanna do that?"

"Sure Claire will be all ready for her nap when we get home and I can have my driving lesson." He smiled at her while wishing he could drink at lunch, "Yeah Baby it'll be perfect."

Beth and Daryl ate lightly and she suspected it was because they were both nervous about her driving. That was okay though, she'd planned rabbit and dumplings for dinner so they'd be eating plenty then. She appreciated Daryl being willing to teach her, she knew he was dreading it but he worked so hard at trying to convince her he didn't mind at all. She just hoped she could learn and make him proud of what they'd both accomplished.

"Ya know Baby it's been a helluva big week already an it's only Wednesday, remember when I thought I was takin' a month off when I got home? I shoulda never said that out loud."

"I'm sorry Daryl I know I've made your life a lot more complicated."

"Don't be sayin' that cuz that sure ain't what I'm gettin' at. What I'm thinkin' is we oughta take the day off tomorrow, take Claire fishin', have our picnic, spend our day with just the three of us and at least for a while leave all this other stuff at home. Would ya wanna?"

"I do and you're right we need some time alone. I've really missed the truck because of that and the times we had just our little family, just each other. It sounds so fun Daryl and so perfect. I'm so glad you thought of that." He knew by the big smile on her face she meant what she said.

"Alright then, when Claire gets up from her nap her an me are gonna go dig us up some worms ta take." And when Claire said, "Ew Daddy." He didn't know if could stop laughing. "Aw c'mon little girl, it'll be fun, they're all kinds a wiggly an kinda stretchy too."

Now Beth jokingly pushed his arm, "Ew Daddy that's gross."

They put Claire down for her nap and he tried to act enthusiastic about the driving lesson. She just smiled big and patted his arm with an open palm, "I promise to try really hard not to kill us."

"Stop that now, I got faith in ya." And he really did, he knew she'd pick it up and learn to drive just fine. It was just the getting there that was the nerve wrecking and death defying part.

It actually did go a lot better this second time, she seemed to have finally realized she didn't need to mash down quite so hard on that gas pedal. When the lesson was over he took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze, "I ain't worried Baby I think ya got this. If ya can drive this big ol' thing it'll be a cakewalk ta drive a regular car."

She'd been so excited she jumped up and down in her seat and then reach over and grabbed him for a kiss. "Damn girl if I'da known ya was gonna get that excited I'da told ya that sooner!"

xxxxxxxxxx

They didn't rush it, if he was just going by himself he would have left before five a.m., getting to his favorite fishing spot in time to watch the sunrise. But this was about a family day and any fish they caught would just be a bonus.

He loaded the gear and the coolers up in the truck, one with their food and drinks, and a small one for any fish they might catch. And then helped Beth and Claire in. He wasn't going to go to his usual spot, you had to park and then walk back in about a mile. Nah, he was taking this one easy, and he had another spot in mind. It was on the upper creek and the water was mellow there, plenty of grass and trees, it would be a nice place to take his family for just the time alone they needed.

He'd bought Claire a child's beginner pole. It was cheaply constructed, lightweight, easy for a little hand and a tiny person to use. He couldn't help but smile at how she was shaking with excitement as he got the bobber on the line, and the worm on the hook. He knelt down next to her and explained all about how to cast that line out, and then he demonstrated for her a couple of times. It was hard to say which of them was more excited when on her third try that worm hit the water. "Ya got this little girl, you're Daddy's fishin' buddy now. Now if ya feel a fish give that line a little tug ya pull straight up, just like this, an ya yell, fish on!"

He put the worm on Beth's hook but that was all she needed, she hadn't been kidding him, she really had been fishing before. Why the way she cast her line out there it didn't even seem like she'd gotten rusty.

He waited before rigging up his own pole; he was enjoying watching them way too much. Beth was showing Claire how to work the pole and they were talking and giggling and it reminded him again of what he'd learned since they'd come into his life, this was it, the golden ticket. This was what life and family was all about, the small simple things you did together with great joy.

He'd no sooner gotten his own line in the water than Claire yelled, "Daddy, Daddy fish is on!" And by the way her pole was practically jerking out of her hand he was sure it was true. He knelt behind her, his arms wrapped around her so he could have his hands on hers. "Okay now Claire I think ya got ya a big one, start reelin' that fish in." And it did feel like a big one. And although he'd had to do most of the work he knew he'd never tell her that, hell he'd never say it to anyone, this was Claire's first fish and he knew this moment wouldn't come twice.

"Dang little girl, ya got ya a lunker. Daddy never has caught a fish this big outta this creek. Now ya gotta decide real quick, ya gonna eat the fish, or are we puttin' him back in the water."

And he and Beth were both fighting the laughter when she yelled, "EAT!"

"Well alright then, ya hold that fish up while Daddy gets your picture." And the sight of his little girl cradling that fish like it was a baby, and her was smiling bigger than he'd ever seen, it almost brought tears to his eyes when he took that picture. He looked at it on his phone and said to himself, "Yep, that's going in a frame and on the wall."

After that Claire seemed to be done with her fishing, one fish had used all of her patience and worn her out. Now she was sitting on her blanket and playing with Dolly.

He and Beth each caught one, decided that was more than enough for dinner, and thought they'd best get to having lunch while Claire was still awake to eat hers.

Sure enough right after their lunch Claire had curled up on the blanket with dolly and she was sound asleep.

He and Beth were on the other blanket and he was watching her sipping on that water bottle of pink lemonade, the sun was shimmering off her hair, and her cheeks were pink from sitting in the sun. She looked so beautiful and he couldn't resist. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close and she turned her face to smile up at him. He leaned his face in and began to kiss her as he gently guided her body, laying her down on the blanket. "Daryl seriously, here, now?"

"Yeah I'm real serious."

"What about Claire? She's practically right here."

"We'll be real quiet, real careful." He smiled and she smiled back and whispered, "This is so bad."

"Yeah Baby but it'll be so good."

And they were quiet, and they were careful, and just enough clothes were nudged down and pushed up. And they made that kind of love where you feel just a little daring, and a little mischievous, and you're a little worried someone might come along, so it seems just a little bit dangerous. And it was exciting.

Afterwards, with their clothes mostly righted, they laid on the blanket her cuddled into him, his arm was around her and he'd almost fallen asleep. That's when he felt it start, her tears. "What's wrong Baby?"

"I can't believe my brother's gone Daryl, I can't believe I won't ever see him again, that I can't visit him at the farm."

All he could do was hold her tighter and offer her words of comfort, there wasn't anything he could do to make things better, to make her sadness go away. That feeling, that feeling of being powerless, it was a feeling he'd always hated. He'd grown up being powerless to protect himself. He'd felt powerless to help Merle. Now he felt powerless to help her.

So he just pulled her closer still, he nuzzled his face into her hair as he gently stroked the side of her face with the back of his hand, he spoke softly, "I'm so sorry Baby I wish I could make it better, make the hurt go away. This is a rough days, I can't imagine losing my brother, the pain a that. All I can tell ya is what I always tell ya. I love ya an I'm here for ya."

"And that does make things better Daryl, knowing that. It means so much."

They lay there quietly, him holding her close and soon her crying eased. And they both knew her sadness at the losses she'd suffer would never be completely gone, but time, love and support really would help to ease that pain.

xxxxxxxxxx

He could hardly stop smiling watching Claire eat that fish, he must have taken 20 pictures with his phone. It was definitely the most fun he'd ever had fishing, and the most fun he'd ever had watching someone eat their catch.

That night when they'd crawled in bed and he held her close and he told her, "Thanks Baby, thanks for lettin' me be part of your life an Claire's life. I never thought I'd have a woman, a child, a family. I thought I'd always be alone an I told myself for years I's good with that, my life was good. But this, this is the best life can be, with you and with Claire, the three of us together. I couldn't want for more."

"Daryl you're everything to us, thank you for helping me find myself again. I couldn't have found anyone better than you to share this life with."

* * *

Over breakfast she asked, "Do you think we could go to town today? I'd kind of like to just walk around, get to know the town a little, feel more comfortable here."

This was a huge step and he was pleased, "Yeah sure, Rick's lumber is due in this afternoon so startin' tomorrow I'll be hard at it. Let's do that bank thing to, get ya squared away there, and whatever grocery shoppin' ya wanna do, k?"

"Yes that sounds perfect."

Things went fairly smooth at the bank, but she only had temporary I.D. The bank officer smiled as she advised, "What we'll do is have your debit card and checks sent directly to the bank, they'll probably arrive at about the same time your I.D. does. You stop in with it then, we'll finalize everything and you'll be all set." Beth was so excited he swore she was shaking. She was becoming her own independent person, one small step at a time.

As they leisurely walked along the main street they passed a beauty shop. She stopped, "I haven't been to a beauty salon in years, gosh I should make an appointment and do that sometime soon."

"Well ya know I'ma tell ya ya don't need it, ya can't get more beautiful. I also know you gals like that stuff so do what ya like Baby." And she did step in the small shop and pick up a business card. Baby steps he told himself, we're taking more and more of them.

It was when they got to the small antique shop he was in for his biggest surprise. "I'd really like to look around for a while Daryl, maybe find some little things I'd like to have for the cabin. Do you mind?"

"Nah, that's what we come ta town for. Are ya okay alone? Claire an I could go ta the grocery if ya give me the list."

He'd expected her to balk at the idea of them leaving her but she was full of surprises, "I'll be fine, it's quiet and I'm not leaving here. I'll just take my time and enjoy everything while I wait for you two to come back."

This was even better than baby steps, so much better. "Okay ya got my cell, call if ya need us."

They were gone for just over an hour and when they returned he found her in the back of the shop, eye's transfixed on a small metal box. The box was decorated with pieces of brightly colored ceramic chips, carefully arranged and applied to look like a delicate floral bouquet. "Ya wantin' that Baby?"

"Oh no I was just admiring the detail," then she smiled, "I don't even own any jewelry. I did pick out a few things for the cabin that I love. The lady said she'd hold them for me until my debit card comes in, if I give her a down payment. Can you loan me that?"

This had been the day to beat all days and he almost blew it, he almost told her not to worry, he'd just pay for the things. Luckily he caught himself, "Yeah sure, you can pay me back when ya get your money."

"Thank you so much Daryl!"

It was then that she got her surprise, he moved his hand to get his wallet, and she heard the faintest "meow," and then she saw the little black fur ball he was holding under his coat. "Daryl is that a cat?"

Before he could respond that tiny voice said, "Kitty Mama, is a kitty."

She was smiling, looking in his eyes, "Daryl?"

"It was all Claire's idea. They was in a box in front a the store an they didn't have a home or nuthin' an Claire thought we needed one."

"Daryl Dixon you're the strongest, bravest man I've ever known, and also the biggest softie."

"Am not, just didn't wanna listen ta no cryin' is all."

"Uh huh, whatever."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They lay cuddled in bed that night, enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking, and feeling content in their life and their love. They were no longer allowing themselves to let their hearts be influenced by caution. Quite the contrary, they were letting their hearts be their guides. They didn't want to concentrate on what may go wrong, but on everything that could go right. They wanted to be filled with the wonderment of their love and their family. They chose to feel the freedom true love and trust bring, it was a far more peaceful way of being.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N Thanks so much. I hope you enjoyed our family time and the steps we took along the way. I'd very much appreciate hearing your thoughts so please leave a comment / review. x gneebee**

 **To see the chapter photo, and Claire cuddling that fish, please visit my tumblr blog at bethylmethbrick dot com. I appreciate you all taking the time to read this, and I look forward to seeing you next Saturday as we check in with the rest of our players including, Merle, Rick and Michonne, and Glenn and Maggie. Have a great weekend! Love ya large, xo gneebee**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Thank you, thank you and Happy Saturday my friends! Shall we catch up with Bethyl? I say yes!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rick, Michonne and the children were coming for Sunday dinner and Beth had been a nervous wreck all morning over the prospect. Daryl kept trying to reassure her, "They're our friends Beth, they ain't comin' here ta pressure ya or judge ya, they're comin' here ta visit with ya. Now relax Baby please, you'll have fun I know ya will."

Five minutes after the Grimes family arrived she knew Daryl was right. Michonne had a big tray of deviled eggs, juice boxes for the children and a bottle of wine for her and Beth. Rick had beers for him and Daryl, Carl brought his bow so Daryl could work with him, and Judith was loaded down with Peppa Pig toys. Almost immediately everyone was laughing, sharing stories and having a Sunday Funday.

Daryl took Rick and Carl to the shop to see the progress on the stairs, the little girls were happily playing in Claire's room, and Beth and Michonne were putting the finishing touches on dessert. "Beth are you ready to start helping with Merle's case?"

It caught her by surprise but what surprised her more was how excited she was at the prospect. "Yes, yes of course I am just tell me what you want me to do. I'll do anything to help you and Merle."

"I plan to have you do a lot of research for me. We're going to have to try and dig up similar cases, and try to discover if we even have a precedent for asking a judge to review the case. We're also going to work on tracking down the witnesses, the bartender, the woman that the fight was all about and even the victim. If you can come over Tuesday morning I'll show you the best ways to do your research, and how to best assemble your notes for reviewing. With two of us working on this it's going to go far more quickly and efficiently."

It all sounded great until she asked, "How will I be searching, going through law books?"

"It's much easier to start the search on the Internet, when we get down to specifics, the fine details, then we can tackle the law books." Uh oh, a computer and the internet. But she didn't let on she was fearful. She was determined to help Merle and she was anxious to work with Michonne to try and gain his freedom.

"Yes, sure. I'll be over right after breakfast Tuesday morning."

"This is terrific Beth. I think you're going to enjoy helping with this, and the fact you're doing it for someone you genuinely care about will make it feel a lot less like work. Besides all of that, I'm really looking forward to working with you and to just spending some time with you."

"I feel the same way Michonne. I enjoy spending time with you and your family. I'm looking forward to getting to know you even better and learning about the work you do. And it means so much to me to have a chance to help Merle and to feel like maybe I'm helping you a little. Thank you so much for that."

She meant what she said, she was looking forward to her time with Michonne and looking forward to helping Merle. She told herself this was just another fear she had to try and overcome. She had until Tuesday.

Daryl and Rick walked in then, "Hey Michonne, um I talked ta Rick and he's good with it, so I's just checkin' with you wonderin' if you'd mind holdin' down the fort, keepin' an eye on Claire just for about 30 minutes. I'd like ta get Beth out on the Bike a little bit, she's never been."

"Of course I don't mind you two go and have some fun and don't rush. We've got wine, beer, juice boxes and snacks, we'll be just fine"

Daryl smiled at Beth then, hoping she wouldn't be mad at him. She just looked at his smile and knew she wouldn't disappoint him, "Okay Daryl just let me put my boots on."

He knew he'd kind of put her on the spot but it was the only way he could think to get her out on that bike without her building up a bundle of anxiety thinking about it. He'd apologize later for being such a dick.

He told her what to expect and he promised he'd take it slow. "If ya get scared, if ya want me ta stop for any reason just pat my helmet. I promise I'll pull right over. K?"

"Alright, I'll be fine let's just do this." She was scared, her tummy hurt and she prayed to God neither of them died this day.

She hadn't expected it to feel so different, the touching. They held each other all the time but yes this was definitely different. Not better exactly, but somehow it was more like just really hanging on to her man and counting on him to keep her safe. And she smiled to herself because she knew Daryl wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

It turned out she loved it. It felt like freedom to her, just like he'd told her it did to him. It was exhilarating and she felt kind of giddy, in fact she caught herself giggling. And she loved sitting behind him snugged up and hanging on tight.

After a few minutes he pulled over to see how she was doing, "Whaddya think Baby?" He was worried but hopeful.

"I think I love it so much Daryl! It's everything you said it was and I definitely want to ride more often. How soon can we go again?" And he laughed and hugged her, "I'd take ya anytime Baby, anytime. Ya make that Bike an me both look just a whole lot better."

They had company and they'd promised to be back soon so they didn't push it. "Now that we know ya like it, we'll figure out how we can do a lot more ridin'."

But by dinner he could see the change in her. He didn't miss that she ate very little and seemed a little "off." After Rick and his family had said their goodbyes and headed home, he asked her what was wrong. She told him about the work she would do for Michonne, on a computer.

He just held her for a moment. "C'mon Baby let's go over ta the desk an give this a try." At first she simply watched him as he randomly Googled and searched different sites, and then he said, "Alright now tell me one thing you're really curious about."

She thought hard, "I have it! Cars, a nice midsize car, safe and easy to handle. How about that?"

"Sounds good. Now c'mere an search it." She sat in front of the laptop and as soon as her hands were poised above the keyboard it was as if they'd frozen. Her eyes were closed and she was trying to take slow, steady breaths. His palm was on her back and he was just rubbing softly and slowly. He didn't say anything he knew she just needed her time.

Finally she took a very deep breath, opened eyes and typed in "midsize cars." She took it slow, reading each site description before clicking through. After a half hour or so of looking, and seeming to have forgotten her fears she smiled, "I think I like this one Daryl," and she pointed at the screen.

"Looks good Baby but I think we oughta go see a few models, things are always a little different in the light a day than on the Internet." The words were no sooner out of his mouth than they both felt the weight of what he'd said. He immediately took hold of her, pulling her close to him, "Sorry, I shoulda thought better before I spoke."

"Don't be sorry it's true. Not just for what happened to me but you're right I'm sure, it's that way for everything. When you have time I'd love to go look but there's no big rush."

"I'll make time real soon I promise." And they were quiet as he continued to hold her until a tiny hand patted his leg and a little voice said, "Hug Daddy."

He scooped the little girl up in one arm, smiled and said, "How 'bout one a them group hugs? I like that idea." And Claire patted him on the cheek and they all held tight and Beth knew that she could do this. She had all the emotional back-up she needed.

* * *

Maggie called right after breakfast Monday morning. Daryl had just gone to the shop and Beth and Claire were finishing up the dishes before baking a batch of cookies.

"Glenn and I have made a big decision Beth, we've discussed it a lot. We can run our business from anywhere so we can live where we want. All his family is in Michigan and I've gone for so long with no family at all, until you came back. I need to be closer to you and he agrees, we both want to be closer to family. So we're putting our home here in Augusta on the market and we're going to start looking for a place up your way."

Beth felt those happy tears come to her eyes, "Oh Maggie that's wonderful, I'm so excited and I know Claire and Daryl will be too. As soon as we're off the phone I'm going right out to the shop and tell him. Please tell me you're moving to Ellijay."

"We don't want to crowd you but yes, we're thinking Ellijay or Blue Ridge."

"Maggie please don't look too far away, please."

"Bethie now don't get upset Blue Ridge is only 20 minutes from Ellijay. Maybe Daryl won't want us any closer anyway." And she'd laughed trying to lighten the mood. She knew Beth was a lot more sensitive than she used to be, and now that Maggie had heard her story she understood why.

Beth couldn't wait to get out to the shop and tell Daryl the news, and she was hoping he'd be almost as happy to hear it as she was. As it turned out he was happy because he knew it was important for Beth to reconnect with people, especially with the only family she had left. She was willing to try so hard to figure out how to bring his only family home, and family was something he felt they both needed. As far as he was concerned it was about the only thing their relationship lacked, extended family.

But there was that one other thing he wanted to do. "Baby I gotta go ta town right after lunch, there's a couple a things I need ta pick up. Ya need me ta get anythin' while I'm there?"

He was relieved when she didn't ask to go with him, instead she said, "I think Claire and I need to do some reading together after lunch, before she takes her nap. Tomorrow's going to be a busy day for us so we may not have a chance then. I'll check and see if we need anything, but I think we're good." She was kind of anxious to go look at those cars but she knew he was busy, and she didn't have access to her money yet so she could wait.

He was nervous hoping he was doing this right, but he just kept telling himself all he could was his best and follow his heart.

At first he thought he ought to get the biggest, the fanciest the shiniest one that he could possibly afford. But he quickly came to his senses. That wasn't the man he was and that wasn't the woman she was. They were people who loved and appreciated the simple things in life, the things you couldn't purchase no matter how wealthy you may be. Their precious child, their small home, the pleasure of just being together, of knowing they each had someone and that someone would always be their someone. Those were the things that held meaning for them.

He went in the little shop and was relieved to see the box still there. The same lady was working that had helped him and Beth and she smiled when he brought the box to the counter. "I see you noticed how she looked at it, how much she appreciated the beauty of this little box."

"Yes ma'am I sure did. Ya got anythin' like a weddin' ring? Sumthin' real pretty but, well ya know also kinda simple. We ain't real fancy folks."

"I think I have a few things you might like. It's all estate jewelry and most of it's from the Blue Ridge and Appalachia, so not much glamour but many are quite lovely in their simplicity."

She showed him five rings but one alone immediately caught his eye, it had a delicate look just like Beth. There was a little flower in the center holding a small diamond among it's petals. He picked it up and that's when he noticed it was engraved on the inside, it read, "Always My One and Only."

He held it up to the woman. "Ya know anythin' about where this one came from?"

"I do. I purchased it from a young woman out of Appalachia about three months ago, it had belonged to her grandmother. The grandmother and the girls' grandfather had been married nearly 70 years. They're both passed on now and she decided to sell all of their things. I was surprised she wouldn't want to keep this as a remembrance of her grandparents, but I guess some folks aren't very sentimental."

He nodded his head and sucked in that bottom lip just a little, and he knew it was the right choice.

He also chose a simple pair of earrings and a thin bracelet that seemed just right for her dainty wrist. He'd give her those another time, sometime real soon.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Once she began to feel more comfortable working on the computer she found she enjoyed helping Michonne, especially feeling like she was a part of the effort to free Merle. Yes she was doing this for Merle, and yes she believed the system had treated him unfairly. She knew though she was mostly doing this for Daryl. She wanted to help give him back his brother. She knew no matter how hard he tried to cover it up, his brother's absence and the terrible situation Merle was in weighed heavy on Daryl's heart.

And they were indeed making some progress and Michonne was upbeat and positive. She told Beth to never give up hope, that there's always hope. Beth thought back to how hopeless she had felt not so very long ago and she believed Michonne, there was always hope for better days.

Two weeks later Michonne stopped by their home with big news, "Claire's birth certificate should arrive within a month or two. They'll put some legal notices in the paper and see if anyone comes forward to claim paternity, and if no one does, the document will be officially issued and Daryl you'll officially be a Daddy."

He didn't often cry but in that moment he felt the emotion rise to the surface and it nearly overwhelmed him, he just did what came natural. He picked Claire up and put an arm around Beth, kissed them both and held them close for a moment, and then he looked to Michonne and she saw the tears glistening in his eyes, "I could never thank ya enough Michonne, that's a day I can't wait for."

And Michonne just beamed a smile back at him because sometimes in moments like these, there are no adequate words.

* * *

He knew it was going to happen, but he didn't make some kind of big plan for it, not like he'd heard a lot of guys do. That just wasn't him and not really how he imagined this going. He'd know when it was right and he wanted it to be more spontaneous.

It was a random Wednesday night after dinner, just a week or so after Michonnes' visit. After Claire was all tucked in he and Beth went to sit on the porch. The night air was balmy and it felt good and they were both in a peaceful, mellow place. He smiled as he reached for her hand and took it in his, "Ya know I love ya more than anythin' an I try n tell that a lot. An I try even harder ta show ya how much ya mean ta me. How happy an grateful I am ta have ya be a part a my life. I told ya, I know I did, I want ya in my life forever. That's why I'm askin' ya Beth, askin' ya if you'll marry me."

He handed her the little box and her eyes were so full of tears she could hardly focus in on it. She lifted the lid and there, attached to a tiny jeweler's pillow lay the ring. "Oh." That was the only word she could speak for a moment. He just waited for her to gather her thoughts, he'd already said what he had to say and he knew she was feeling a little stunned.

It came out in a shaky, almost hoarse whisper, "Yes, yes Daryl, yes." He gently pulled her into his lap and they held each other, and now they both had tears in their eyes.

She kissed him and he put the little ring on her finger to see if it fit, and they both smiled as she told him, "It couldn't be more perfect. It's us and I love it."

"Did ya see the inside of it?" She looked and again her eyes filled with those happy tears. "This is so special Daryl, so perfect, thank you for being so good. And I love the little box. I can't believe you thought to go back and get it for me. But then again, I can believe it because you're that man, that thoughtful and good man."

He felt anxious, the decision was now made and he wanted to move to that next step, "When can we do this Beth, how soon? I'm ready."

She took his face in her hands and she smiled, "I'm ready too Daryl, so ready and so happy. You know how much I love you and I trust you in all ways, and I can't wait to be your wife. But there's just one thing I want to wait for, I want you to have Merle there and I'm hoping he can be, and I'm hoping it will be soon."

And then it struck her, "My gosh I was going to tell you after Claire went to bed, then you surprised me so beautifully I almost forgot!" He could see her excitement and he was anxious to hear the reason behind it. "Michonne has a friend from law school and he has a contact, a judge in the appeals court. He's going to talk to this judge and show him a motion Michonne's been working on. We're hoping he'll agree to at least look into Merle's case."

"Aw Baby if there's a chance I'll wait. Thanks for workin' so hard for my brother and carin' about him in this way. I don't know why ya felt so strong about it an it don't really matter, I'm just glad ya do."

He carried her to their bed and he laughed softly in her ear, "I'm practicin' for our honeymoon." And she was almost lost in a fit of giggles but she was also feeling the love. Especially when they were both lying on that bed, then it was all about each of them showing the love they were feeling in a happy and uninhibited way.

Two days later Maggie and Glenn came to town. Maggie had a list of properties they were going to look at and Beth could swear that list was a mile long, "It has to be perfect for us Beth because honest to gosh I'm never moving again."

Beth laughed at her and in a teasing voice asked, "Do you really expect that you, my beautiful sister, will ever find anything you think is perfect?"

Maggie laughed along with her, "That's the problem with you Beth, you know me too well. No I don't think I'll find anything that's perfect, I guess what I should have said is something I can _make_ perfect."

Maggie and Glenn didn't make it back to Daryl and Beth's until almost dinner time, exhausted but happy. "I think we found it!" Maggie practically squealed. "It's only 10 miles away Bethie so not far at all, it's right between Cherry Log and Blue Ridge. It's not perfect but it's the closest thing to it we'll ever find. I can see us raising a family there and you and Claire coming over to help me bake cookies."

Glenn was looking like he'd been put through the ringer, "If this isn't it then I don't care. I'm not looking at another house. The truth is Maggie doesn't really want my opinion on any of this stuff anyway." He shrugged a shoulder.

Daryl didn't know their ways quite yet, so as badly as he wanted to, he didn't laugh at Glenn's words. But he knew he liked the man.

"Glenn I never said I don't want to hear your opinion, I always want to know your opinion and you know that. I may not care what your opinion is, but I'm willing to listen." Now Daryl was afraid the fight would be on, but Glenn and Maggie both laughed and Glenn just shook his head and said, "My wife is an honest woman."

They made their announcement at dinner and if Beth thought her sister had squealed earlier, she really heard it loud and clear now. Daryl swore Maggie flew off that bench and ran around to squeeze the life right out of Beth. "Yay! I love this and I love you, I'm so happy for you Beth." He hadn't been expecting that then she'd grabbed onto him and hug him close, "Daryl I'm so excited, you two are so perfect for each other."

Glenn was far more reserved, he smiled warmly at Beth, "Best wishes to you, I'm sure the two of you really are a match made in heaven." He gave Daryl a handshake and a clap to the back, "Congratulations man I think you're going to be real happy, you two are solid."

They laid in bed that night he held her closely to him, they didn't speak, neither really felt the need for words. He played his fingertips across her cheek while he looked in her eyes, loving what he saw there. It was many things, the purity that lay behind those sparkling eyes, that was something he was sure was a rare thing. He'd never cared for people just looking at him, staring into his eyes, but her eyes held a smile that illuminated the whole of his world. It wasn't just the beauty of them, because truth was the real beauty was deep within her, in her heart and in her soul, it just radiated from those eyes.

He kissed her deeply each of them keeping their eyes open and fixed on the other. They made a kind of love that expressed their deep feelings, the wholeness, the completeness they felt only with each other. A feeling they knew they could never have with anyone else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N Thank you so much for reading along, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've told you many times how much I appreciate you following Daryl and Beth's journey with me, and I mean that sincerely. I'd like to read your review / comment for this chapter, Thanks! x gneebee**

 **To see the chapter photo, which includes a photo of the ring and box, please visit my tumblr at bethylmethbrick and kindly follow me here, there, or both for story updates and new story posts. I'll see you next Saturday! Love ya large! xo gneebee**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Thanks so much to all of you. When I started writing this story I was very unsure about it in that I didn't think it would appeal to many people. You all surprised me so much and I loved every bit of it!**

 **Six Months Later**

The pickup was packed and he was heading out, but he had to stop and hug her hard just once more before he left. He picked Claire up, held her tight, kissed her cheek and reminded her, "Daddy loves ya Little Girl an I'll see ya real soon, k?"

Claire was pouting and her bottom lip was quivering, he was afraid she'd start to cry and that was something he didn't think he could take. Thank God those tears didn't fall, she just patted his cheek and then wrapped her little arms around his neck and held him tight a minute. "Love Daddy."

Again he turned to go and again he turned back, just this one more time, he rubbed a hand lightly over Beth's tummy bent down and gave it a kiss, and then kissed her lips once again. "Be home soon Baby."

"I know, stay safe and I love you."

"Love you," And he hurried out before he found himself turning around again.

It was only two nights but he hadn't been apart from her for even one night since they'd met. He couldn't imagine being able to sleep without her and he knew she didn't want to sleep without him, but this was important.

Merle was getting out that afternoon and when the prison gate opened Daryl wanted be standing on the other side, waiting for his brother. Before they headed home to Daryl and Beth's they needed some "brother time." It had been years since the two of them had been able to sit and just talk, not worrying about anyone eavesdropping or lip reading.

They had plans to make now that Merle was being released, he'd have to figure out just what he was going to do with his life. Not just how he was going to make a living, but how he was going to live. Would he stay on the straight and narrow, or would he go back to that old familiar lifestyle, the old comfort zone? Daryl figured it was 50/50 odds but he'd let Merle speak his mind on it. The years were long gone when Daryl would try and tell him what he should do. He knew Merle needed to make his own choices, all Daryl could do was hope his brother made good choices. Either way, Merle was his brother and they shared a lifelong bond. He had a good understanding of why the man did the things he did. Everyone handles their demons in their own way.

He'd been afraid to hope that Michonne and Beth would have any luck helping Merle. He'd worried about the same things Michonne did, the age on the case and Merle's past brushes with the law. When the judge agreed to review the case he'd let it give him a glimmer of hope, still it wasn't often that a judge would question the actions of an attorney and a jury's decision.

What had made it all come together was a small clerical error made by office staff. A secretary had misfiled a copy of the official statement the bartender had given Merle's attorney. It was signed by both the bartender and that attorney, and instead of it making its way into the trial folder, Michonne found it in the file containing his older police records. Obviously that defense attorney had no idea the secretary had made a copy of an original document yhat he, for whatever reason, had later destroyed.

Michonne had tracked down the bartender who was now living in a trailer park just outside of Kennesaw. The woman the fight had been all about was living with him. The bartender had been willing and she'd been willing to discuss the matter with the judge. It was also learned that the "victim" was in the prison system, housed at the Macon facility. He was doing time for beating a woman nearly to death. The second fellow, the one who'd jumped in the fight, was now housed in the prison near Valdosta for shooting a man in a bar. They practically made Merle look like the All-American clean cut, clean-living boy.

Merle had spent nearly six and a half years of his life in prison for being a man who couldn't abide seeing a woman struck by a man. But what they were focused on now was the good news, this afternoon he'd officially be a free man.

The brothers didn't have a plan of hitting the bars and getting shitfaced to celebrate, like may have been the case it times past, they were taking a much mellower path. Daryl had the tent, the sleeping bags, the food, the beers, the fishing poles. Everything they needed for a couple nights in the woods. They'd fish, eat some good grub and drink some beers while they caught up on each others lives.

The only negative thing Daryl could see in the scenario was leaving Beth and Claire for two nights. She'd surprised him with her encouragement, "It's so important Daryl, you and Merle need this time to just reconnect, to be brothers again and not worry about anything else for a couple of days. You sure don't need to worry about me and Claire, we're fine. If we need anything or just get scared Maggie and Glenn are only 10 miles away, and Michonne and Rick are even closer. So go, you have to go."

She was right and he was happy to have her support. She'd been feeling just fine, it was only that second month that had been a rough one, but she'd been so tough, not complaining about anything just excited for what was to come.

They'd figured it out together one Thursday morning. They were sound asleep when, at about five a.m. she jumped from the bed, startling him awake as she ran to the bathroom. He was right behind her. When she got sick they were both pretty sure they knew what was causing it. They hadn't been being quite as careful as they could have been.

They were dying to know for sure but she was too embarrassed to go buy a test. He was so anxious to know he didn't push it with her; after breakfast he just went to town himself and came home with the package. He smiled and said, "Do it now please, I got no patience ta wait for this news Baby."

When that plus sign came up they'd both laughed and they'd both cried and then he'd picked her up in his arms and told her how much he loved her and their baby. "If ya wanna get married now Beth we can, I'll take ya down ta the courthouse right this minute. We don't gotta wait for Merle, he'll understand."

"No Daryl we can wait, heck, look how long we've waited with Claire." And again they'd shared a laugh, they'd already done their happy crying two months earlier when Claire Dixon's birth certificate was issued.

After a long embrace he'd smiled and said, "I sure am happy ya decided on the Grand Cherokee instead a the little sedan ya liked at first. You're gonna be hauling a whole lotta cargo, two kids, your husband an Uncle Merle."

She looked into his eyes with a serious smile, "It sounds good to me and I can't wait."

* * *

Merle walked out of that big metal door looking proud and tall, nodding at the guard in a not unpleasant way as he did. It made Daryl smile to see his brother being the class act, being almost dignified looking. Merle had changed so much in these past six years. He was still Merle, but he was a little less volatile, a little less likely to start a fight but probably just as likely to finish one.

When the gate swung open and Merle stepped out of the prison yard, the brothers did something neither could recall ever having done before, they hugged. "Welcome back ta civilization brother, although it ain't been real civilized lately."

"All I care about right now is the air still smells a whole lot sweeter out here than it did in that prison yard."

They setup camp near the lake, dropped a line and cracked a beer. They weren't real serious about the fishing part but there was something about the act. Just being in the woods sitting on a flat rock, holding a pole in one hand and a beer in the other. It all served to relax a man, maybe make him open to a little more conversation than was usual for him.

The brothers covered a lot topics over those two days. They'd discussed, for what they were both certain would be the last time, the fight, the trial and Merle's years in the prison system. Sure they talked about the horrors he'd seen and the pain of the separation and the lost years. But they also reflected on what had been good in those times. The education he'd received and the training, and the lessons he'd learned about himself and the man he was. All these things would be beneficial as he started his life over.

It had already been decided that Merle would stay with Daryl and Beth until he got on his feet. Daryl had moved the truck as close to the cabin as possible and Merle would sleep there, giving them all a little privacy.

When Daryl first mentioned the idea to Beth he'd worried she would balk, be uncomfortable at the thought of anyone else living so close. But as so often happened she surprised him. "It'll be perfect Daryl. Merle needs his family now and we need him. There's plenty of time later for him to have his own place." The woman continued to amaze him.

And Daryl had another idea for his brother, "With this baby comin' we're gonna need more room, that's the fact of it. I's thinkin' you'd hone your carpenter skills on our place. I think this is the right time ta add one more bedroom an a small bathroom. Really I thought we should sell an just build a new place, but Beth don't want that. She says it's our home, our first an forever home an I'm good with that. Trouble is, I'm so busy with the job I ain't got much time for workin' on it myself. I been lucky an business has been real good."

"You are a lucky man little brother an ya got ya a real sweet an lovin' woman. Ya couldn't a done no better, an that little girl a yours is every bit as sweet an lovin' as her Mama. Shit an now you're gonna make me an Uncle again. I'd say ya got the life kid, ya found it an by the way you're goin' about watchin' over it, I'd say you're likely ta keep it. I always knew you was the one who could break the Dixon curse."

"An I appreciate ya doin' all this for me little brother, ain't nuthin' says ya gotta, but I'm sure happy you an Beth did, an I'm grateful. I'll do a real good job for ya an you're family an I'll try real hard not ta be crude in fronta your girls." They'd had a laugh over that, there wasn't anyone who didn't think Merle would manage to slip up, plenty.

Daryl clapped him on the back, "Have ya forgotten Merle, cuz I never will, ya gave me a fuckin' big rig, shit ya made it so's I could get a good stake an start my business. I don't think anyone owes anyone a thing, we're bein' family. I got a better understandin' now a just what that means."

Merle had one more real serious thing on his mind. "I know most a what's happened ta me in my life is my own damn fault, the things I done an the bad decisions I made. Even worse was makin' no decision at all, just actin' out. But I'm determined not ta go down that path no more. I want sumthin' different in my life, sumthin' better. Ya showed me the way Daryl, showed me Dixons can do better than our raisin'."

After that they dropped the serious talk, got busy catching fish and grilling up their meals, hiking those woods and just spending time together. It was almost like it had been when Daryl was just a little boy and Merle was already a teenager. They'd both been through a lot of changes since those long ago days.

* * *

Beth had been nervous to stay alone she was so used to having him close. But Daryl spending time with his brother was almost as important to her as it was to him. So she slept in one of his t-shirts and she hugged his pillow and she prayed that things went well and he and Merle got home safely.

She wanted to have Merle's favorite dinner when they did get back and she'd asked Daryl before he left what that might be. "That one's easy. Merle's all about downhome. A country-fried venison steak, mashed taters n gravy, biscuits, like that."

"Why that sounds just like someone else I know." She gave his arm a gentle push, "What about dessert?"

"Double-chocolate cake with cookies on the side."

"Gee, it's good to know I won't have to alter the menu to accommodate your brother."

* * *

He'd said they'd be back about three and Daryl was a man who carefully gauged his time. He was usually within five minutes of when he thought he'd be somewhere. Sure enough she heard that Ford coming up their road just before three.

She and Claire ran out to the porch and when he saw her he couldn't help but feel relief. He knew she'd do just fine without him, but still it was just so good to see her and their girl smiling his way.

Being a southern hostess and all, Beth started to worry at dinner, "Are you sure you're okay sleeping in the truck Merle? We could have Claire stay in our room and you could have her bed."

The laugh was big, loud and genuine, "You're just the sweetest damn thing walkin', ain't ya? I been in prison six years an that damn truck is gonna feel like I'm staying at the Ritz. Don't ya spend your energy worryin' 'bout ol' Merle now, I'm good."

Later when Merle went to the rig to get settled in, Beth and Daryl would laugh softly and agree, the highlight of the evening was when they were cleaning the kitchen. They'd glanced toward the living room and there was that rough old redneck. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor just smiling away as he and Claire played with the Peppa Pig Dollhouse.

First thing the next morning Merle was already busy studying Daryl's drawing and laying out the tools and materials to get busy on that addition.

* * *

They'd planned the wedding for two weeks after Merle's release. They were keeping it the way they liked things, simple. It would be just family, Merle, Maggie and Glenn, Rick, Michonne, Carl and Judith. Michonne had gotten licensed so she could officiate, Maggie would witness for Beth and Merle for Daryl.

Merle and Glenn had set everything up by the creek, in the spot where Claire had caught her first fish. It had become their favorite little family fishing and picnic spot, and it seemed the perfect setting to celebrate their love.

Beth didn't want to do a bridal gown and all the trappings. When they'd gone shopping for her dress she'd giggled telling Maggie and Michonne, "It just seems kind of silly at this stage of our relationship. We have our daughter and another baby on the way. I think I'd just as soon have a pretty dress I can enjoy wearing many times."

The other women saw no point in arguing, it was Beth's day and Beth and Daryl definitely had their own way of doing things. She chose a simple dress in pastel shades of lilac and pale yellow on a white background. It was sleeveless with an empire waist, and a full flowy style to accommodate her pregnancy.

She felt the same about Daryl. He'd told her he'd dress up if that's what she wanted but she wanted him to look like himself, not get all suited up in something that seemed unnatural for him. So he'd asked if she was okay with a long sleeve shirt, some new black jeans and his good black boots. "That sounds perfect Daryl, it sounds just like you."

Claire picked a new yellow sundress. It was very simple, cotton and more of a play dress than a "dressy" dress. But she'd dubbed it, "Fancy," and no one argued with the little girl. Beth did have Maggie put her hair up and Claire wanted hers in the same style, just like her Mama's.

Beth, Maggie and Claire each held a simple bouquet of wildflowers, and everyone stood around the couple while Claire held her Mama's hand. Rick was holding Judith in one arm, and he had his other arm around Carl's shoulders. There was no one in the small group that didn't have a smile on their face.

Michonne kept to the basics just as the couple desired. Daryl and Beth each made a brief declaration of their love and commitment. Daryl spoke first: "Ain't no one who doesn't know I love ya Beth, I promise I always will an I ain't ever puttin' no one else before ya. I promise ta always take good care of you an our children."

His simple but oh so meaningful words made Beth's eyes fill with tears, but she managed to say her own words before those tears fell. "I love you Daryl. You saved me in so many ways and you gave me something I never expected to have, unconditional love and the comfort of knowing that no matter what happens, I can always count on you to be beside me. I love you and I will always love you."

By now everyone was feeling emotional and when Michonne pronounced them husband and wife, and Daryl gave her a kiss, the couple hugged for so long it seemed they were never letting go of one another. When they finally did everyone began to cheer and clap and they all took a turn hugging the happy couple.

Merle grilled up rabbit and some venison steaks, Michonne and Maggie had brought side dishes and everyone celebrated with a picnic lunch. Maggie had made a pretty little wedding cake, a big surprise for Daryl and Beth, something they hadn't expected. "Well my baking isn't up to yours Bethie, but it'll be edible."

They celebrated with their family and close friends for a good part of the afternoon. Eventually Michonne announced, "I think it's time to get two sleepy little girls home for a nap and let these newlyweds enjoy their honeymoon."

Daryl didn't miss how Beth blushed at their friends' words, he nudged her arm and whispered in her ear, "It's okay Baby, we're married now, we're allowed." That had gotten a giggle out of her.

They were honeymooning right where they were. They'd be camped out for two nights, just taking it easy and taking each other in. He'd been a little surprised when she told him that was what she wanted. "It's our spot Daryl, it's where I want us to spend our first night as a married couple, just the two of us celebrating each other and being together."

He hadn't had a bit of trouble agreeing to that, it was all he wanted or needed, time alone with her.

They lay on that open sleeping bag looking at each other with love in their eyes and soft smiles on their lips. "Can ya believe it Beth? Believe we got married, that you're Mrs. Dixon now?"

"I can't, it seems like a dream. I'm so happy Daryl. It's turning out for us, isn't it?"

"It is. I guess all that shit we been through in life, well it took all that ta get us where we are now. If all a that was the only way I could have this, well then it was worth every minute of it."

They continued looking in each others eyes as his hand moved to her face. He gently rubbed his thumb across her cheek bone, and then the back of his fingers along her hairline and down the side of her neck, eventually letting those fingers find their way into her hair. With his hand softly resting on the back of her head and fingers still entwined in her hair, he gently brought her face toward his own. He kissed her deeply, a kiss that held great passion but even greater love. She'd already felt herself succumbing to his gentle touches, and she returned his kiss in a way that told him of her own love, and that she hungered for more of him.

They made a kind of love that spoke not just of desire and not just of true love. The love they made spoke of their complete and unending commitment to that love and to each other. It was a love that knew no boundaries, a love that no matter what may happen, no one and no thing could ever take it from them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **  
**

The pains had intensified but there was still a ways to go. She'd refused the idea of a hospital birth. She hadn't had Claire in a hospital and she was determined that this baby would be born at home, in their home. He hadn't disagreed with her because it seemed natural to him, children had been being born at home for centuries. As long as he knew there was care available for her and their baby if needed, he was content with whatever she wanted.

Merle, Glenn and Rick had Carl, Judith and Claire down by the creek fishing. The midwife was at the cabin, Maggie and Michonne were there too, but for now just Daryl and Beth were in their room spending this time alone. He lay next to her on the bed, alternating between holding her hand and rubbing her low back. She was being so tough, so brave he couldn't believe how strong this delicate woman was. "I swear Beth Dixon there ain't a day goes by ya don't amaze me. I love Baby."

"The gift we're getting is going to be well worth this pain Daryl, that's what I know, that's what I believe."

* * *

Merle almost had the additions completed, they just needed the finishing touches, most of which he and Daryl would do together. It was a type of carpentry that would be new to Merle and Daryl was anxious to have him learn it. Merle was a quick study and very precise and picky about the way he did things, he was perfect for finish work.

Daryl was far more busy than he could handle alone. If he was on his own he would have had to turn jobs down, but with his brother here, and Merle needing and wanting the work, and being capable of doing it, Daryl hired him full time.

They'd all agreed to the idea and sold the big rig. Daryl and Beth both insisted the money belonged to Merle, he bought the truck in the first place. With the money from the sale Merle bought a small house in town and shortly after that he'd started seeing a woman. As far as Daryl could remember, there had only been that one other time Merle had been in a relationship; and that hadn't lasted long. Something told Daryl this time was different. Merle was seeing a woman not at all like the old Merle would have sought out. She was a little younger than him but she seemed more than capable of handling his strong personality. Merle treated her with a kind of respect, concern and thoughtfulness Daryl had never seen his brother display. Merle had confided in him, "Damn little brother I may a met my match with this one." And Daryl silently agreed.

Merle hadn't met Karen in a bar, like he'd met every other woman he'd been involved with; she lived next door to him and worked in the hospital. She was the first woman Merle let himself get really close to, really honest with about the man he was and the mistakes he'd made. He was committed to and enjoying what was his first true relationship with a woman.

* * *

She'd been in labor just over seven hours when that little fellow entered the world and everyone including that baby cried.

Daryl couldn't wait to hold his son, and when he did he knew it was a feeling like no other. He couldn't imagine ever tiring of this closeness with his little man. "He's perfect Baby, ya done so good. I still can't believe it's all real, can't believe how much I love him an I can't believe how much I love you. This is the second best day a my life."

She was exhausted, spent, but she smiled warmly at her husband, just a little bit confused, "What was the best day?"

They were both propped up in the bed now, cuddled up. Beth held their baby and Daryl had an arm around her shoulders, his other hand resting on his son's tummy. "The day I went in that truck stop an ordered food for a woman an her child I didn't know, an then I offered ta give 'em a ride."

Again tears came to them both knowing that in one moment, in one chance meeting, with one quick decision to ordeal a meal and offer a ride, a seemingly inconsequential series of small events had led to a brand new life for all of them.

There was a knock on the door then and the couple smiled, "C'mon in."

Claire had crawled up in the bed and Daryl held her while she gently touched her new brother's fuzzy little head. The rest of their small group, Merle and Karen, Maggie and Glenn, Rick and Michonne, Carl and Judith, was assembled around the bed, smiling and talking about what a perfect new baby had come into their world.

It was Merle who asked, "Okay little brother, Beth said if it was a boy you was in charge a namin' him, so just what is the little fella's name?"

"Dallas. Dallas Dixon."

"Seems like a fine name for a strong little man, what made ya think ta call him that?"

"I knew by then, when Beth, Claire an I drove through Dallas, I knew I was already there, I knew I loved my Beth."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N Our story is complete now however I do have a couple of bonus chapters planned in the weeks ahead. We'll check in on our couple and Claire, Dallas and their lives. I thank you all so very much for reading this story, for giving me and it your time, for your wonderful and thoughtful comments and messages, and for following and favoriting. I was inspired by all of it. I'll be posting a new Bethyl story next Saturday that I hope you'll enjoy as well. I've also begun posting a new Bethyl story on Thursdays , _The Wood Sculptor_. I hope you'll check them both out. I appreciate you and thank you all so much! x gneebee**

 **The chapter photo, including pictures of our couple with the baby, and also photos of Claire and Dallas, is posted on my tumblr, bethylmethbrick. Please follow me here and there for updates. As always, I love ya large, xo gneebee**

 **Special thanks to my husband, the trucker. He introduced me to the world of trucking, big rigs, truck stops, CB's and life on the road. Before I began to write this I ran my whole story idea by him, he smiled, nodded and said, "Yeah, I can see it." That was kind of a huge endorsement from my own man of few words, and I was on my way :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Ho! Ho! Ho! Thanks for stopping by to share a little Christmas Magic with the Dixons. We're all about the love, the happy and the extra fluffy. Go ahead, get yourself a little eggnog and a Christmas cookie, because here we go.**

 **CHRISTMAS MAGIC**

 _Magic is everywhere. It's easy to forget that. Too often we don't stop to enjoy the Magic because we're too busy to even notice it. We don't appreciate the wonder of it in our everyday life, not like we should._

 _Or worse, we think it has to be something big or it doesn't really count. We forget that real magic is most often found in the little things that make us smile. The laughter of a child, the twinkling of the stars, the happiness in your grandma's eyes when you pay her an unexpected visit, or the extra special taste of a Christmas cookie that was homemade just for you._

 _Magic is found in the beauty and love and the warmth of family. All these things my friends, and so much more, are Magic. gneebee_

xxxxx

Christmas was just two weeks away and for the first time he saw it was true what people said, he could feel the magic in the air. They were bundled up and on their way a little deeper in the woods where they would harvest their Christmas tree. He smiled to himself thinking Beth and Claire would probably point to one 60 feet tall, and he'd have to try to steer them over to one a little more manageable.

The only one who wouldn't be putting in their two cents was Dallas. He'd probably just sleep through the whole process. Little Man seemed to really enjoy his sleep. It amazed Daryl, he never knew a living creature could sleep so much, well except maybe that damn cat.

Everyone seemed to like telling him how lucky he was. He'd heard all their horror stories about babies crying all night and half the day, and yeah he was mighty damn glad he didn't have to listen to that. But on the other hand, if that had been the way Dallas wanted to do things he'd have lived with it. The truth of it was that as far as Daryl Dixon was concerned, if you wanted to talk about magic, his man Dallas brought it.

He remembered how he worried when Beth was pregnant. He loved Claire so much he was afraid he wouldn't be able to feel that much love for another child. He knew now there was never anything to worry about. His love for them was equal. They were his babies. And their Mama was the love of his life. Right there in a cabin in the mountains near Ellijay, Georgia, he knew that was where the magic lived.

That first Christmas they'd spent together, when it was just Beth and Claire and him, they were new to each other and he didn't know about it. He didn't understand how much it meant to her. He didn't know until the night before Christmas Eve when she'd broken down in tears and he'd been so afraid, not knowing what could possibly be wrong.

He'd held her and finally she'd told him about the Christmases she grew up having on the farm. She told him how she'd always dreamed of someday being able to have those kinds of Christmases with her own children, but she'd never been able to give Claire Christmas.

Christmas, it was all new to him. He'd never had a Christmas. Oh he remembered one time someone had brought over a toy for him and Merle, and a sack of groceries for Mama. Some kind of church as he recalled. His Dad had been off somewhere on a bender and so Mama had been able to cook the food. Him and Merle and Mama had a Christmas feast of canned ham, canned green beans, and stuffing from a box, there was even a loaf of white bread and a jar of jam. It was the biggest meal they'd ever had.

The next day when his Dad came home he threw those toy trucks his boys had been given, and what was left of the feast in the burn barrel and set fire to it, yelling, "Dixons don't take no charity."

But those dark days were behind him now, these days were full of the light. The light in the eyes of his wife and children. And he was determined to do everything in his power to make this a magical Christmas for them.

He didn't go too deep into the woods, they'd have to carry a tree and a baby back out, and truth was probably Claire. So the closer to the road the better. He wasn't concerned, he knew these woods and he knew right where he was going. And just as he'd suspected would happen, Claire pointed to the biggest tree around and told him, "Daddy, Daddy that one."

He smiled as he patted her curls, "Sorry Little girl there ain't no way Daddy can make that one fit in the house. But I'll tell ya what, I'ma find ya the biggest an the best tree I can, k?"

She patted his hand and said, "K Daddy."

"That's my girl."

Beth was holding Dallas while her husband and daughter went to check out the suitability of a tree Claire had chosen. She was thinking to herself that never would she have believed she could be this happy. That someone would come into her life, someone so seemingly different than herself and all of this would happen. That it would turn out at the heart of them they were the same. What they wanted, what they craved in life, the things that they hoped for and the things they dreamed of, that those things would be the same. That their two hearts that had been through such hard times would find a way to each trust the other, and to join. It was magic.

Finally it was settled, the perfect tree was chosen. Daryl told Claire she had to stand back, "Ya stay over with Mama an Baby Brother while I cut er down, we don't want no accidents Little Girl."

"Yes Daddy."

It just took him a couple of minutes to fell the tree and he hoisted it up by the trunk, carried it over to the pickup, and laid it in the cargo bed. He smiled at his family, "Y'all ready ta get home an set this tree in the house?" Claire was jumping up and down and she was beside herself with a case of the giggles, and his sweet Beth looked every bit as happy as their girl.

He helped Beth get their children in the cabin and ran a hand through Claire's curls. "A'ight now I'ma go nail a stand on it an then I'm bringin' er in, k?" And again that little girl was jumping up and down but he wasn't sure whose smile was bigger, hers or her Mama's.

* * *

He could smell those Christmas cookies baking in the oven while he did his job as he'd been instructed. And he did it with a smile. He set the tree in front of the living room window, not far from the fireplace. Just like she'd told him. He was stringing the lights and listening to his girls as they decorated the cookies and again he felt amazed. Amazed that this was his life now.

He'd just plugged the big old fashion lights in when Beth came over with a cookie for him, she whispered, "Here Santa, here's a little something to keep your energy up."

She had that way about her, that way of making him smile, "Thanks Baby."

It seemed there was a system and again he did as he was instructed. This was her area of expertise and he was just going to enjoy being her number one helper. For now he sat in his chair holding his four month old son close to his chest as Beth and Claire got serious about the tree.

Claire was in charge of hanging the ornaments on the bottom part of the big pine, but Beth was helping her with the ornament hooks and giving a little advice as to where they might look the "prettiest."

When they'd gotten that far along, up to the center of the tree, Beth took over. At first Claire gave her some instructions and tried to help with the hooks, but before long she'd climbed up in the chair next to her Daddy and was snugged in close to him and Baby Brother. Daryl was a happy and contented man as he told his wife, "It's lookin' real pretty Baby, I ain't ever seen a tree that looked no better."

The smile she gave him when he said those words, as he sat there cuddled in with his two children, it warmed his heart. It was magic.

He was in charge of hanging the ornaments that went up high, and he knew he would not be the one deciding what went where. That was fine with him. He hung what she told him to hang right where she wanted it hung. This was her show. And by the time she pronounced it all done, both children were sound asleep.

He took her in his arms and just held her close, finally leaning his head back and asking, "Ya happy Baby, is it everythin' ya wanted?"

"It's even more Daryl, better. Thank you so much for this, for being you."

"Ain't gotta thank me for nuthin' Baby, I know I'm the lucky one here. Just keep lettin' me know how ta make ya happy an that's what I'ma try an do, K?" But he didn't give her a chance to reply, instead he kissed her deeply, and then let just the smallest of snickers escape as he whispered in her ear, "Maybe we oughta practice some Christmas lovin' while these two are sleepin'."

It was a real happy surprise when she whispered back, "Let's."

And they made their own special kind of magic.

 **Christmas Eve**

He woke early, he still had a couple of things he needed to do. But he was close, so close and he was determined he was going to pull this off. He was happy and he knew her, and so he was just sure she was going to be happy. And he felt certain Claire would love the gift he'd made for her. And Dallas, well as long as he let his boy sleep, there was food when he was hungry, and his diaper was dry, Dallas was a happy man.

Although the tree did hold a certain fascination for Dallas. He and Beth and Claire had gotten a big kick out of the Little Man since they'd brought that Christmas tree home. Beth would lay his blanket on the floor near the big tree and the little fella would lay there watching those lights twinkling. He'd get to kicking his little legs and waving his arms and talking whatever kind of secret talk it is that four month old babies talk. And all those things together, and the three of them sitting around watching the little boy, it was its own kind of happy magic.

He'd started planning the gifts he'd give his family months before Christmas. When he'd learned how important Christmas was to her he'd made it important to him. He'd thought hard on it.

He'd had to enlist a little help from a couple of people. Michonne had taken care to find and order him a few things he needed, and in return he made a pretty wooden jewelry box for Judith. Merle had to come through in a couple of ways. He'd taken on a little extra work to free up Daryl's time, he needed that time to work on the gifts. And Merle and Karen had been nice enough to hide the big gift he had for the whole family at their place.

Claire had wanted her to do it so badly, a gift from her and her Baby Brother for their Daddy. The hardest part had been getting the shirt away from him, it was his favorite, that was the reason Claire wanted her to use it. And then she had to keep coming up with excuses as to why he couldn't find it. She remembered one morning she'd told him it was dirty and he'd laughed, "Damn Baby that's just perfect then, I'll get it even dirtier. It's like I got a head start."

She'd had to act all huffy and tell him, "I will not have my husband embarrassing me walking around in a dirty shirt, especially one that's been waded up in the bottom of the laundry basket. You have other shirts, wear one of them."

He looked at her a little confused, surprised by her reaction, "Well shit Baby don't get all harsh with me. I'll find sumthin' else."

She'd felt like such a jerk but what could she do? And what if he was mad about what she'd done to the shirt? Oh dear, well all she could do was hope it all went well, that he saw the love that went in it.

For herself she'd worried and worried about what to do for him, what to get him. It was something they had in common, they were people of few needs and fewer "wants." It's hard to buy a gift for someone who is happy and content in their life, someone who feels they already have everything they could ever want or need.

Finally an idea came to her, something she thought he might enjoy if for no other reason than the sentiment. And there was one thing she was sure he'd like, for Christmas dinner she planned to make his favorite dessert, Black Bottom Pie. At least that was his current favorite, it seemed to change often. And of course there would be plenty of Christmas cookies, she always had cookies for him.

He'd told her he would take care of the gifts for their children so she'd bought them just a couple of things. Pajamas for each of them, and for Claire slippers, and a bathrobe. Dallas got a soft teddy bear. And she'd bought each of them a new story book. Daryl said he needed more new stories.

Rick, Michonne and their children, and Maggie and Glenn, and Merle and Karen would be coming for Christmas Eve dinner. Everyone wanted to just be home with their own family on Christmas day, so this would be their chance to all celebrate together. They'd agreed on having supper early so the children would be in bed on time and Santa could come.

By four everyone had arrived at the Dixons. It was to be a simple supper, Beth had made a big pot of turkey noodle soup, Michonne brought homemade bread, Karen had put together a deli tray, and Maggie made dessert.

The children were all treated to a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows while the adults were sipping on some eggnog with rum, except for Beth who was breastfeeding and Maggie who was in her six month of pregnancy.

The adults had decided there wouldn't be gifts exchanged. They were all trying to keep it simple. But it seemed they all had the same idea about bringing each other homemade baked goods. No one had anything negative to say about that. And with all of them gathered together in this way, celebrating the holiday and each other in this simple and loving way, it was magic.

By eight o'clock their company had left and the Dixon family were all in Claire's room. Daryl was propped up on the bed and he was holding Dallas close to him. The Little Man was actually awake for once, and looking around with one eye as he rested his head on his Daddy's chest. Daryl had his other arm wrapped around Claire and her head was resting on his shoulder, as she lay curled up into the side of him.

Beth sat in the rocking chair right next to the bed reading Peppa's Christmas Wish. Halfway through the story her little family was all sound asleep, but she just kept reading with a smile on her face. When she'd completed the story she went to the kitchen and got her phone, and she took a picture of her sleeping family. She'd be printing that out and putting it in a frame. They were all the magic she would ever need and they owned her heart.

She tried to be careful, she really didn't want to wake him. She knew he'd been working hard on something and needed his rest. But the moment she started to move that baby his grip tightened and his eyes flew open, "What?"

"I was just going to put our son to bed."

"Nah I got it, you sit. I's just havin' a little Santa nap is all." He carefully moved his arm from under their sleeping daughter and Beth covered the little girl up, while he took Dallas to his room and laid him in his crib.

He found her in the living room fussing over the presents. He went to her laying a hand on the small of her back, "We got us a good life, don't we Baby."

She looked up at him smiling, "The best Mister Dixon, the best."

He pulled her close, "We probably need ta go back in that bedroom an have another serious talk about that Christmas lovin'."

She laughed softly, knowing exactly where that talk would lead. "Alright you talk and I'll listen."

And again they shared that magic they only shared with each other.

When she'd been asleep long enough he was sure it was sound, and both children were out like lights, he slipped from their bed. He took the flashlight from the kitchen drawer and illuminated his path to the shop, smiling as he looked at what he'd created. He was hopeful his children, well Claire really, would love her gift, and that Beth would be happy with what he'd done.

He carried Dallas' present in first, setting it on one side of the tree, then went to get Claire's and the gift he'd bought for Beth.

Claire's was the most involved, and he turned on the small lamp he'd taken from the end table so he could see it better. He carefully placed all the pieces where Michonne had told him to, he'd even drawn a little map of sorts to make sure he got it right. Finally he rested the box that held Beth's gift on one of the trees' boughs.

As much as he wanted to hold onto her when he finally crawled back in their bed he didn't. He knew his hands and feet had to be freezing and he didn't want to wake her.

That was also the reason he was up at 5:00 a.m. Putting coffee on for himself and the teapot on for her. Then he built a fire to take the chill off the room. It was just getting started good when he heard her, "Merry Christmas Baby, ya sleep good?"

She walked over to him wrapping her arms around his waist, "Merry Christmas Mister Claus, I slept really good thanks to you."

"I help however I can," he softly laughed.

He brewed her tea and poured himself a cup of the brew, and they walked over to the sofa. That's when she saw what he'd done. "Oh my Daryl did you build that for Claire?!"

"Yeah, ya like it?"

"Like it? No I love it Daryl, oh my gosh it's perfect. She's going to be in heaven. And Dallas', oh Daryl you really are something so special."

He put an arm around her shoulder and held her close as they looked at the tree, "Just tryin' ta make it special for ya Baby an for our children, that's all."

"We're so lucky to have you Daryl, everything is just so perfect, so magical."

They'd just finished their coffee and tea when they heard Dallas. "Our little alarm clock's goin' off, I'll go see to him." He just had time to change the baby and bring him to his Mama when Claire came wandering out. She was rubbing one eye and her hair was sticking out in all directions, and her Mama and Daddy were sure she was the cutest little girl ever.

She wasn't really awake and didn't even seem to notice the tree as she crawled in her Daddy's lap. He took a moment to enjoy the love before he softly told her, "Merry Christmas Little Girl."

Her head flew up off his chest, "It's Kissmiss Daddy! It's Kissmiss Mama! Brudder it's Kissmiss!"

She was clapping her hands as she slid off his lap. Dallas was temporarily satisfied in his Mama's arms with his pacifier, so Beth and Daryl went to sit on the floor near the tree. They watched their daughter as she saw the gift and it was almost as if she was afraid to touch it. She just kept looking at it, reaching her hand toward it, but she didn't quite touch it.

"It's okay Little Girl it's yours. Daddy made it for ya, ya get ta touch it all ya want. Here, lemme show ya." He lifted the roof off the wooden house he'd built, it was a perfect replica of their home. The difference was, all the furnishings and the "people" were from Peppa Pig. Michonne had saved the day for him finding all those little pigs and their furniture. "Merry Christmas Little Girl."

The little girl wrapped her arms around his neck holding on as tight as she could. "Love Daddy. Love." That was his magic right there, hearing those words from his young daughter made everything worth it.

Of course Dallas was a little young to appreciate that rocking horse he'd made, but they knew the time would come and soon, he'd be riding it like a rodeo star. For right now Dallas could contain his hunger no more, he started to squawk and Daryl took the baby from her, giving her a hand up from the floor. She sat in the big chair, a swaddling blanket laid across the front of her while she fed the Baby. He was fascinated by the way his wife cared for their baby, that the small woman had brought these special little lives into the world and nurtured them in such loving ways. It was truly magic.

Claire took a package from under the tree and handed it to him. He could tell just by looking at it she'd helped wrap it. "Is this for me Little Girl?"

She smiled and nodded her head, "Open Daddy."

"It's too pretty to open."

She gave him that signature frown, "No Daddy open."

"Oh alright if ya say so." Beth saw his eyes tear up when he saw what the package held. There was his favorite shirt and embroidered above the front pocket was the word, "Daddy."

He took the little girl in his arms, "Thank ya Claire, I'ma be so proud ta wear it, ain't no Daddy ever had a better shirt than this one here." And he held the child close to his chest for just a moment.

The little girl went back to opening her packages and when she saw them she hugged her new pajamas and robe, took off her socks and put her new slippers on. "Sanna give dem ta me," She smiled up at her Mama and Daddy.

Daryl's eyebrows went up as he looked at Beth and smiled, "Dang the girl talks like I do. She's my own little hillbilly."

His Beth just giggled, "She's always been a Daddy's girl."

"That suits me just right." He smiled back.

When Dallas was done with breakfast he took the boy from her as he handed her the small package. It was her turn to get tears in her eyes as she looked at the delicate gold necklace, with the simple and powerful word in the center of the chain, "Family."

She looked to him and the words would barely come out, "It's perfect Daryl it's all I've ever wanted, family." He ran a hand through her hair and kissed her head, a little overcome himself. She knew him, family was all he'd ever wanted too.

She took a breath, "I have some presents hidden, I'll be right back." When he saw the packaging he knew why she hadn't put them under the tree, just a little too obvious. She handed Daryl the largest and the smallest, and Claire the midsize. "Claire you be real careful when you open it."

"Yes Mama."

With Rick and Merle's help she'd picked out three fishing poles, one for Dallas, one for Claire, and of course his. The best part was each was personalized. Claire's said, "Daddy's Fishing Buddy", Dallas said, "Daddy's Little Fisherman." And his simply said, "Daddy."

"These are perfect Beth. We're gonna have a lotta fun puttin' these ta use, but where's yours' Baby?"

"Well I guess Santa will have to take care of that."

"Yeah I'll get him on the job right away."

He glanced at the clock on the wall, "Why don't ya put your shoes an your coat on Baby? I'll help Claire get hers."

"Why?"

He smirked, "Don't ask questions an I won't tell lies." She just laughed as she headed to their room and he went to lay the baby in his crib.

Beth and Claire had just gotten ready when he heard them pulling up, he hurried to put his own coat on. "C'mon ladies, let's see what the racket is."

There was Merle and Karen in their pickup and they were pulling a trailer. A new RV. It wasn't big, but it was big enough.

She looked at it and she knew, "Daryl really? It's really ours?"

"Yeah it is Baby, it really is."

He opened the trailer door and helped her in, picking up Claire to carry her. It was definitely more spacious than the sleeper of the big rig. There was a queen size bed at the back with a privacy screen that could be pulled closed. The main living space had a small dinette, and a sofa that pulled out to make a bed, there was even a drop down bunk above it. There was a small kitchenette area and a separate little bathroom. "Oh my gosh Daryl, it's everything we could ever need!"

"We're gonna have ta squeeze Dallas' little bed in here til he gets bigger, then he'll be good ta go on the sofa bed with Claire, 'til one of em's big enough for the bunk." Claire had already climbed up on the small sofa and she was squealing with delight. Her Uncle Merle ran a hand along her curls and asked, "Ya likin' it Little Princess?"

"Love."

Beth couldn't believe it all and the look she gave him told him what she needed to hear. So that's what he said, "We done a lotta talkin' when we was truckin' Beth, said we was gonna visit places an really see 'em. An we're gonna. We won't go far at first, just some short trips when work ain't too busy. Dallas ain't quite big enough for a long road trip anyway. But we'll go up in our mountains here, down into Florida, over ta the Carolinas an up into Tennessee. There's lots ta see right here close by. Point is, we'll all be together, seein' it together."

She had tears in her eyes when she hugged him. "That's everything, all of us being together, it's all I'll ever need."

And the Dixon Family would continue to find their Magic.

xxxxx

 **A/N I hope you all enjoyed our Christmas visit with the Dixons. I enjoyed writing this family again, and just maybe we'll come back sometime soon and take a little road trip in the new RV. Thank you all so very much. I'd appreciate if you'd leave a comment or review. x gneebee**

 **The chapter photo, and gosh they're a good looking pair, is posted to my tumblr bethylmethbrick. I hope you'll check out some of my other Bethyl stories. Currents include: _Trouble in Mind_ , _The Wood Sculptor_ , and _Little Love Stories_. I wish you all a very Happy Holiday Season whatever you choose to celebrate. I appreciate you mightily and I love ya large! xo gneebee**


End file.
